How to live life
by SoccerDiva
Summary: All was well...at least that's what everyone thought. Two friends of the Potter-Weasley clan start to act different once they get back to Hogwarts for the new school year. They all knew those two were hiding something, but they never expected what it was. It changes all their lives, the whole wizarding worlds lives actually, for the worse. How do they live their lives?NEXT-GEN!
1. Hogwarts Here We Come

How to live a life

Chapter 1

A/N: Hello people! This is just my take on the next generation era, starting with Al's first year. I hope you enjoy it :)

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoo

(Directly from Deathly Hollows Epilogue, with slight changes for the purpose of this story)

On the morning of the first of September, a little family made their way to Kings Cross Station. Two large cages tattled on top of the trolleys the kids parents were pushing, and the red headed girl trailed fearfully behind her brothers, clutching her fathers arm.

"It won't be long, before you go too," Harry told her.

"Two years," sniffed Lily. "I want to go now!"

Albus's voice drifted back to Harry over the surrounding clamor; his sons had resumed the argument they had started in the car.

"I won't! I won't be a Slytherin!"

"James, give it a rest!" said Ginny.

"I only said he might be," said James, grinning at his younger brother.

"There's nothing wrong with that. He might be in Slytherin."

But James caught his mothers eye and fell silent. The five Potters approached the barrier. With a slightly cocky look over his shoulder at his younger brother, James took the trolley from his mother and broke into a run. A moment later, he ran into platform nine and three-quarters.

"You'll write me, won't you?" Albus asked his parents immediately, capitalizing on the momentary absence of his brother.

"Every day, if you want," said Ginny.

"Not every day, James told me people usually get letters from home only once a month," Albus told his parents.

"We wrote to James three times a week, last year," said Ginny.

"And you don't want to believe everything he tells you about Hogwarts," Harry put in. "Your brother likes a good laugh."

Then, side by side, they pushed the trolley forward as they ran towards the barrier. Then the family emerged onto platform nine and three-quarters, which was obscured by thick white steam that was pouring from the scarlet Hogwarts express. Indistinct figures were swarming through the mist, into which James had already disappeared.

"Where are they?" asked Albus anxiously, while looking down the platform.

"We'll find them," assured Ginny.

But the vapor was dense, and it was difficult to make out anybody's faces. Detached from their owners, voices sounded unnaturally loud, Harry thought he heard Percy discoursing loudly on broomstick regulations, and was quite glad of the excuse not to stop and say hello.

"I think that's them, Al," said Ginny suddenly.

A group of four people emerged rom the mist, standing alongside the very last carriage. Their faces only came into focus when Harry, Ginny, Lily, and Albus had drawn right up to them.

"Hi," said Albus, sounding immensely relieved.

Rose, who was already wearing her brand-new Hogwarts robes, beamed at him.

They all continued having small talk, then Ron caught sight of the Malfoy's.

"So that's little Scorpius," said Ron under his breath. "Make sure you beat him in every test, Rosie. Thank God you inherited your mothers brains."

"Ron, for heavens sake," said Hermione, half stern, half amused. "Don't try to turn them against each other before they've even started school!"

"You're right, sorry," said Ron, but unable to help himself, he added, "don't get too friendly with him, though, Rosie. Granddad Weasley would never forgive you if you married a pure blood."

Little did Ron know though, that pointing him out to Rose and Albus would not make them enemies, but best friends.

"Hey!"

James had reappeared; he's had divested himself of his trunk, owl, and trolley, and evidently bursting with news.

"Teddy's back there," he said breathlessly, pointing back over his shoulder into the billowing clouds of steam.

"Just seen him! And guess what he's doing? Snogging Victoire!"

He gazed up at the adults, evidently disappointed by the lack of reaction. "Our Teddy! Teddy Lupin! Snogging our Victoire! Our cousin! And I asked Teddy what he was doing-"

"You interrupted them?" said Ginny. "You are so like Ron-"

"-and he said he'd come to see her off! And then he told me to go away. He's snogging her!" James added as though worried he had not made himself clear.

"Oh, it would be lovely if they got married!" whispered Lily ecstatically. "Teddy would really be part of the family then!"

"He already comes round for dinner about four times a week," said Harry. "Why don't we just invite him to live with us and have it done with?"

"Yeah!" Said James enthusiastically. "I don't mind sharing with Al-Teddy could have my room!"

"No," said Harry firmly, "you and Al will share a room when I want the house destroyed."

(End of Deathly Hallows Epilogue)

Meanwhile, 10 minutes earlier, on the opposite side of the platform...

"I am going to miss you so much, Teddy," Victoire told her boyfriend, running her hands through his blue hair.

"I know, Vic. I am going to miss you too," Teddy then cupped her cheek and bent down to give his girlfriend a loving kiss.

After about 15 seconds of snogging, they got interrupted by the one and only James Sirius Potter. "Hey, what are you two doing?" James asked while he arrived on the scene of Victoire and Teddy's snog.

"What do you think, James?" Victoire said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

James gave Victoire a sly grin, "Well it looked like you were snogging to me, but-"

"It was a rhetorical question, James, just get out of here, will you?" Victoire asked him, an annoyed tone in her voice.

James put his hands up in defense and slowly backed away from the young couple.

Victoire turned back to Teddy, who was just as annoyed as her, "you think he is going to tell everyone?"

"It's James we're talking about, of course he will," Teddy told her with a frown.

"Damn him! That is not his news to share! I guess there is no point in telling everyone now," Victoire complained.

"We could still clarify it to everyone, I don't think anyone will know if he is telling the truth or trying to seek attention, because after all, it is James telling them this," Teddy told her.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Plus,I don't think he told everyone, probably just his parents, Uncle Ron, and Aunt Hermione," Victoire pondered.

"Yeah, lets get going, we've got to get you on the Hogwarts express here soon, or you'll miss the train!" Teddy told her as they started to walk towards the whole Potter-Weasley clan, which were now all together, minus the children going to Hogwarts.

As they approached them, Ron asked as he grinned evilly, "Hey, is what James told us true?"

"Is what true?" Bill asked in confusion, he was not present when James came by.

"That if Victoire and Teddy are dating," Harry told Bill, Harry, who already knew, was anxiously waiting to see how all this was going to go down.

After Harry told Bill this, everyone who was not there when James announced this, looked at the coupe with wide eyes, but everyone was anxiously waiting for an answer.

Victoire and Teddy shared a look, "Yeah, it's true."

George laughed, "Bought time you two kids got together. By the way, you owe me five galleons, Ron," George said while he held his hand out to Ron, who sucked it up and pull some galleons out of his pocket..

"You guys were betting on when we would get together?" Teddy asked, offended by the two people he considered his uncles actions.

"We're Weasley's we bet on everything. I said it would be during the summer before Victoire's seventh year , Ron thought it would be during Christmas break of this year," George explained to the young couple.

Any further conversations of the topic was finished when they heard the Hogwarts express whistle blow. Victoire gave quick hugs out to everyone, and an especially long one for Teddy, which got some wolf whistles from Ron and George.

Victoire then headed for the Hogwarts express, ready to kill James bloody Potter, but then remembered she had to get to the heads meeting, so James death would have to wait. While Victoire was waking down the hallways she saw her friends in a compartment and gave them a quick wave, then continued her way to the heads compartment. When she arrived, she was not surprised to see who the Head Boy was. Frank Longbottom, son of Neville and Hannah Longbotton, and also one of her best friends. He was a tall boy, probably about six-one. He had dark brown hair and blue eyes.

"Hey Frank," she said, giving Frank a big hug.

"Hey Vic, I would ask you how your summer was, but since you are late, we really should get this meeting started," Frank told her.

"Sorry about that, Frank, James just made what was supposed to take 2 minutes, a little longer than expected," Victoire explained to him..

"It's fine, but now you have to tell me what he did after this, okay?" Frank responded.

"Of course, Frank," Victoire said with a smile.

They then started the prefect meeting. Which didn't take long at all. They then made a schedule for rounds quickly and made their way back to their compartment to find their friends.

"So Vic, what did James do?" Frank asked curiously.

"Wait till we get to the compartment, then I don't need to say it twice," Victoire told him.

"Okay," Frank answered. You could tell he was very curious, and you couldn't blame him, Victoire was hardly ever late.

They kept walking until they saw their friends in a compartment. They all waved when they saw Frank and Victoire open the door. "Look at who made Head Girl and Boy, congrats guys, you deserve it," said one of their friends, Chloe Smith.

Chloe Smith was a short, skinny girl, only about five four. She had dirty blonde hair just past her shoulders, sea foam green eyes, and was a pure blood from America.

"Yeah, congrats guys, and guess who is Quidittch Captain? Olivia!," said an outraged Luke Williams, another one of Frank and Victoire's friends.

Luke Williams was a very tall boy, probably about six-two. He had strawberry blonde hair, hazel eyes, and was muggleborn . He was a great quidittch player, and especially sense he only started to fly in second year, he played chaser on the Gryffindor team.

"Congrats Olivia, you sound jealous Luke," Victoire told her friend.

"Yeah right," Luke lied terribly on purpose, because he was jealous.

"Thanks Vic, but Luke, sure you're not," said their other friend, Olivia Wood, sarcastically.

Olivia Wood was the Daughter of Oliver and Katie Wood (née Bell). She was at a slightly above average height of about five-eight. She had long, wavy light brown hair, ice blue eyes, and was half blood. She was also on the Gryffindor quidittch team with Victoire and Luke (Victoire was seeker), but she played keeper, like her father.

"Shut up, Olivia, you know I deserved that badge," Luke told her.

"Well, unlike you, I sleep, breath, and live on quidittch! Plus, it's in my genes, my dad was quidittch captain, you know?" Olivia told him.

"Yeah, you only told us a million times," Luke shot back at her.

Before Olivia could make another snarky remark, Chloe jumped in and said, "will you guys stop fighting for once, let's talk about our summers now that Frank and Vic are here."

"Good idea, Chloe let's have Vic go first because she was about to tell me why she was late," Frank told everyone.

"Ok then, well where should I start..." Vic started to say, paused for a second, then started again, "well I should first start with saying I have a new boyfriend."

"Oh my Merlin, Vic, who? Tell me," said Chloe, she always loved some good gossip, which reminded Vic of her sister Dom.

"If you would let be finish, I would tell you, and Chloe, calm down, you tend to get overly excited about stuff like this," Victoire told Chloe.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Chloe said, offended.

Victoire rolled her eyes at Chloe then continued, "my new boyfriend is Teddy!" Victoire told them happily.

"It's bought time you two got together," said Olivia.

"Yeah, that's what everyone has told us," Vic responded.

"Well, I mean, it was pretty obvious you guys would get together eventually," said Luke.

"I get, I get" Victoire said, before she continued, "well basically all I did was hang out with Teddy all summer. For why I was late, Frank, was because James caught Teddy and I snogging, then told everyone, then Teddy and I had to confirm it to them, then we lost track of time."

"You guys were snogging in the middle of the platform, and you really didn't expect James to find you? Come on, it was like you sent him an invitation," Frank told her while he laughed at Victoire and Teddy's ignorance in that situation.

"Yeah, we were stupid, I get it, but enough about me, how were your summers."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Meanwhile, a hour earlier, in a compartment on the other side of the train...

"Rose, do you still want to be in Gryffindor," asked a nervous Albus.

"Yeah, I do, Al, calm down, I can tell you're nervous," Rose told her cousin.

Just as Rose finished saying that, the one and only James Potter and Fred Weasley burst into the compartment. Both with a grin that they always had on their face whenever they pulled a prank.

"What did you guys do," Albus asked them, suspicion creeping upon him.

"Nothing, we are just waiting for Victoire to get back to her compartment so she doesn't see James, then decide to kill him," Fred told them.

"Yeah, we have too many important things to do, getting stopped by Victoire will not help us get it done," James agreed.

"By 'important things,' do you mean pranks," Albus asked.

"Of course I mean pranks, little bro, what else is important to me?" James told Albus.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe the one girl you ask out every-" Fred started to say.

"Shut up, Fred, Victoire is probably in her compartment already, no need to worry about her anymore, let's go" James said as he rushed out of the compartment blushing.

Albus and Rose shared a look. They didn't know James liked a girl, and they never saw him blush like that before.

"Don't run away from your problems, James, they are going to find out eventually, I mean you seem to ask her out every hour on the hour," Fred yelled to James while he chased after him.

"Oh, this is rich, James, getting rejected by a girl. Oh boy, I got to tell Uncle Ron and Uncle George so they can pick on him about it," Albus said mischievously, an evil grin plastered on his face.

"Merlin, you sounds like James," Rose said while she laughed at Albus' face after she said it.

"No, I am not like James, not at all," Albus said while crossing his arms.

"I know you're not, I was joking with you, take a joke for merlins sake," Rose told Albus, still laughing.

"Hey, can I sit he-" a boy with white blonde hair started to say, then he realized who was in that compartment.

Albus and Rose stared wide eyed at him. They didn't know what to do. They recognized him as the boy Ron told them to stay away from, who was named Scorpius Malfoy. They all just stared at one another in awkward silence for a minute. Then Albus said, "Well you wanted a compartment, didn't you, sit down."

Scorpius obeyed and sat down. This just made for more awkward silence, until Scorpius said, "So what house do you guys want to be in?"

"I want to be in Gryffindor, like the rest of my family, names Al, by the way," said Al.

"So do I, my names Rose," Rose then told him.

"Yeah, I know who you guys are, my dad pointed you out at the platform, told me stay away from you," Scorpius said awkwardly.

"Ha, my dad said that too, I wish they would let go of their prejudices, or at least not get us involved in them, I mean, we're not them," Rose told Scorpius, while she laughed at the fact her dad and his arch nemesis said the same thing about each other.

"I know, it's annoying, isn't it?" Scorpius said while he laughed along with Rose.

"Totally," Albus joined in.

"So, Scorpius, that's your name, right?" Albus asked waiting for Scorpius's nod, then continued, "What house do you want to be in?"

"I honestly don't know, both my parents were in Slytherin, but I don't really know if I want to be in it, I mean, I'm not like them at all, my dad still is a bit prejudiced, my mom isn't, she is overly perky, I don't know why she was in Slytherin," Scorpius explained

"I really hope I'm not in Slytherin," said Albus, while his fear of getting into Slytherin started up again.

"Sorry about him, he just is terrified at the idea of being the first Potter in Slytherin, we all blame his brother, James, for doing this to him, he keeps telling him he will be in Slytherin," Rose explained to Scorpius.

They continued talking about random stuff for the rest of the train ride until Alice came in and told them they were going to be there soon, so they should change.

Alice Longbottom was the Longbottom's youngest child, she had long blonde hair and bright blue eyes, she was also a first year, like Albus, Rose, and Scorpius.

Scorpius and Albus went to change while Rose stayed, she already had her robes on. By the time they got back, it was time to get off the train.

"First years, over here!" yelled Hagrid. The trio then walked over to Hagrid, ready to start their Hogwarts adventures.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A/N: What did you guys think? Was it okay? I know it was probably boring, but I had to introduce everyone, and that is always boring. I promise things will start to pick up in the coming chapters. Till next time :)

~~~Lanie~~~


	2. A New School Year

How to live life

A/N: Hello wonderful fanfiction readers! If you are reading this you probably read my first chapter already, and I thank you for taking the time to read them and for coming back to read the third. But before I start, I would like to thank my followers and reviewer.

I want to thank my followers

Grau94, Marianne 16, and bookworm0128

And a extra special thanks to my wonderful reviewer: bookworm0128

bookworm0128: I really appreciate that you took the time to review and read my story! And I am glad to here you like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything! Only the wonderful JK Rowling does, lucky her...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoo

Albus, Rose, and Scorpius exited the Hogwarts express, then walked over to Hagrid, who was currently calling all the first years over to him.

"Albus! Rose! It's been too long, how are you guys?" Hagrid asked.

"We're good, Hagrid," said Rose.

When all the first years were around Hagrid, they made their way to lake. Once they got there, they sat four to a boat. Albus, Rose, Scorpius, and Alice shared one.

"So, are all three of you guys friends now," Alice asked the trio.

They all shrugged, not really knowing what to say. Then Albus put out his hand to Scorpius and asked, "friends?"

Scorpius smiled in response then shook Albus's hand and said, "friends."

"Hey Scorpius," Rose said while Scorpius turned his head to look at her, "you seem alright, what do you say, friends?"

"Friends," Scorpius said with a smile.

All three of them were just smiling at one another for their new friendship. Then Alice said, "Now I feel left out, I'm already friends with you two bozos, so what do you say Scorpius, friends? I know I hardly know you, but you seem alright."

Scorpius, Rose, and Albus laughed at Alice, then Scorpius said, "sure."

"Scorpius, I am going to be honest with you, I thought you were going to be a big jerk, like those idiots over there," Albus pointed to a boat a little ahead of them, which had Goyle and his friends, "but you surprised me, I don't care what my dad and uncle say, I am glad to call you my friend," Albus finished saying.

"I'm touched, Albus, and I could say the same to you," Scorpius said with a laugh as they arrived at Hogwarts.

They all got out of the boat and walked into Hogwarts, where everyone was oohing and ahhing over how amazing Hogwarts is. They then met Professor Longbottom in front of the great hall.

"Hello first years, welcome to Hogwarts, I am professor Longbottom, I teach Herbology here at Hogwarts, and I am also Head of Gryffindor, and if you could, would you follow me into the Great Hall for the sorting ceremony," Professor Longbottom told them.

"I bet I am going to call him Neville in class by accident," said Albus with a sigh.

"Hey, at least he isn't your dad, it is going to be so weird having to call him Professor Longbottom, and guess what he told me? He said if I called him dad I will get a detention! It's outrageous! Oh, he also told me to tell you and Rose that if you call him Neville, you will also get a detention. Apparently it's informal," said an outraged Alice.

"Seriously? That sucks ducks! Why detention for calling him the wrong name?" Albus told his friends.

Alice just shrugged in response as they entered the Great Hall. It was Amazing! It looked like there wasn't a roof! All the first years were amazed. They all gathered around as Professor Mcgonagall (headmistress) made her speech, the the sorting hat sang it's song, then the sorting started.

There were a lot of first years this year so the sorting took a while. There were a lot of Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs, but very few Gryffindor's and Slytherin's so far. Scorpius was getting anxious and kept telling Albus that he was so hungry and that this thing needed to hurry up so he could eat. Then Rose made a comment, telling him that his appetite reminded her of her dad.

Then the sorting hat made its way to letter L which meant Alice was about to come up.

Neville then said with a smile, "Longbottom, Alice!"

Alice walked up to the sorting hat and sat down confidently, she was only there for about 10 seconds before the hat yelled "Gryffindor!"

Then Professor Longbottom went to the next name, making a weird face while he said, "Malfoy, Scorpius!"

Scorpius walked up confidently like Alice, but he was hiding his disappointment. He knew being a Malfoy, he was probably going to get into Slytherin and lose his new friends.

Scorpius was up there for a long time, three minutes so far to be exact. Everyone was whispering about why it was taking so long. Scorpius had this look of annoyance on his face though, and only Albus, Rose, and Alice knew why, it was because he was hungry, Albus and Rose were chucking over this.

Scorpius had enough of this and he yelled, "Hurry up will you, I'm hungry! Just put me in Slytherin if that's what you want!"

Everyone gasped at his outburst, everyone except Albus, Rose, and Alice, who laughed at him. Scorpius stood up and went to make his way down the stairs to the Slytherin table, when the sorting hat yelled to him, "You got some balls to say that, GRYFFINDOR!"

Everyone gasped at the fact that a Malfoy was in Gryffindor, but Scorpius had a cheeky smirk on his face as he made his way over to the Gryffindor table, where he sat next to a laughing Alice who gave him a high five.

Then the sorting continued, it wasn't too long until the sorting hat made its way to P, which meant Albus' time was coming.

Two minutes later Neville yelled, "Potter, Albus!"

Everyone gasped at his name, seeing he was Harry Potter's son, Rose snickered in the crowd, she knew Albus hated it when people made a big deal over him being a Potter.

Albus sat down, and was up there for quite a while, not Scorpius long, but still a while. There was even a loud bang coming from somewhere, weird… Then the hat yelled "GRYFFINDOR!"

Rose and Albus let out a sigh of relief, Albus because he was relieved he wasn't in Slytherin, and Rose because she wasn't going to have to deal with a hysterical Albus.

Rose had to wait a while longer because she was one of the last ones, the last one in fact. Then Neville called "Weasley, Rose," like when Albus's name was called everyone gasped, she may have not been a Potter but the Weasley's are war heroes.

Rose was only up there as long as Alice when it yelled, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Then everyone clapped and the food popped up on the table ready for the feast. Scorpius was the first one grabbing the food, and was shoving his mouth, Rose looked disgusted, "Do you have any manners?" Rose asked with a disgusted tone in her voice.

"No," Scorpius said while his mouth was full. Rose just sighed and got back to her food.

Then they saw Frank Longbottom and Victoire Weasley making their way over to them. Victoire then said "Congrats, little cousins and Alice. See Al, you had nothing to worry about, James was only messing with you."

"That was some show Scorpius," Victoire added with a laugh.

"I didn't want to cause a scene, but that was taking too long, I just wanted to eat," Scorpius said, then stuffed a piece of ham in his mouth.

"Still Scorpius, that was hilarious, never seen anything like that in my seven years of being here, are all four of you guys friends then," Frank asked the four.

They all nodded then Victoire laughed while she said, "I want to be there when you tell uncle Ron, it will be hilarious!"

"Come one, Vic, we have to go meet Dumbledore," Frank told her, then both making their way to leave.

Soon after that it was time for them all to get to their dormitories. All the first years followed the Gryffindor prefects as they made their way to Gryffindor tower. When they got there they told them the password which was "Tapeworm" this year. Then the boys and the girls separated and made their way to their dorms. Then went to bed, wondering what kind of adventures they will face in their Hogwarts years.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoo

Meanwhile...

"I hate patrols," whined Victoire.

"I know it's annoying but we only have 10 minutes left," said Frank.

Currently Frank and Victoire were doing patrols and haven't found anyone yet, they doubt they would anyway, maybe Fred, James, and Louis though.

A smile was brought to Victoire's face when she heard Frank say, "10 minutes left."

The 10 minutes went by quickly and they started to make their way back to Gryffindor tower, they both didn't want to stay in the head dormitories and said they would rather spend their last year in a dorm with their friends.

When they got there, they saw James Potter and the girl he could never have, Ella Smith, having an argument, as usual, with Fred Weasley laughing at them on a couch next to the pair.

When Fred saw them he fingered them to come over and whispered to them. "Everyday I see these two together, it makes me think how similar they are to James' grandparents, well based on how uncle Harry described their relationship, am I right?" Fred said while he kept laughing.

Victoire and Frank laughed along with him and nodded. Then Victoire said, "as Head Girl, I should probably brake this up," then walked over to James and Ella.

"What did he do this time Ella?" Victoire asked as she wrapped an arm around her friends little sister.

"Hey! You're my cousin, you should be on my side," said an outraged James.

"Well James, whenever you and Ella here are in an argument it is usually because of something you did. Why would I take the gits side?" Victoire explained.

"That is not true!" James said, still outraged.

"It is, Potter," Ella spit out.

"All I did was ask my Ella dearest out on a date," James said.

"And what was here response, James?" Victoire asked, even though she already knew the answer.

"I said no for the millionth time, then I told him to stop asking me out all the time, but he said he won't, then this argument started to happen," said a now outraged Ella.

"James, it's hopeless, you might as well give up, her answer will always be no," sighed Victoire, while Ella nodded showing she agreed with what Victoire said.

"I will never give up," James said sternly, then stormed off to his room.

"Well I better go see if he is okay, the first rejection of the year is always the worst for him," said Fred as he ran up to his best mate.

"And you," Victoire started to say to Ella, "you have to stop getting into arguments with him, you could have just walked up to your dorm, he can't go up there," Victoire told her.

"I know, he just gets on my nerves and I can't stop myself from yelling at him," Ella told Victoire.

"Just try to stop, okay? You should get to bed, tomorrow's the first day of classes," Victoire told Ella.

Ella nodded in response and made her way up to her dorm.

Ella Smith was the younger sister of one of Victoire's best friends, Chloe Smith. Ella had long red hair and ice blue eyes. She was a pure blood from America, like her sister.

"Well I better get unpacked and then off to bed, night Frank," Victoire told Frank while she made her way up to her dorm.

Victoire shares a dorm with her two best girlfriends, Chloe and Olivia, and two other girls who hate Victoire's guts, Gemma Davies and Pippa Roberts.

Gemma has medium length brown hair and brown eyes, and is a half blood. Pippa has long blonde hair and green eyes she is also a half blood.

When Victoire arrived, she saw her friends sitting on her bed waiting for her and Pippa and Gemma sitting on Gemma's bed, which was at the other end of the room, looking at her in disgust.

Victoire made her way over to her friends and sat down. "How were rounds, boring?" asked Chloe.

"Yep, although I had a run in with your sister Chloe, she was in an argument with James, again, because he asked her out, again," said Victoire with a laugh.

"Poor Ella, that boy just won't give up, will he?" said Chloe with a laugh.

"Nope, and he looked really upset when I told him to give up tonight, he almost looked like he could cry," Victoire said sadly.

"Really, James cry? Wow, he has it bad for your sister Chloe, but enough about James, I have made the date for Quidittch try outs," said Olivia excitedly.

"Of course you did," Chloe said with a eye roll, Chloe never understood her friends obsession with quidittch.

"Hey, just because you don't like it does not mean you can go on me for liking it," said Olivia defensively.

"Olivia, I don't hate quidittch, I just don't like playing, but I like to watch it, there is a difference. And I was not talking about that, I was talking about your obsession with it! You are probably the only Quidittch Captain who already made a try out date and plans for the season already," said Chloe.

"Hey, I never said I had plans," Olivia told her.

"You didn't have to, I see them right there," Chloe said as she pointed to the plans on Olivia's lap.

Olivia blushed in embarrassment while she tried to hide them, then Victoire spoke up, "Girls, it's the fist day back, don't fight, let's just unpack and get to bed."

"Yeah, she's right, let's get to it," Olivia said while she and Chloe got up from Victoire's bed and went to their own to unpack.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoo

"Why does she hate me," James whined while he threw himself on his bed.

"Well James, they're a bunch a reasons why. One is you ask her out all the time, which she finds annoying, second you always act like an idiot around her, third-" Fred started to say until James threw a pillow in his face.

"I don't want to here it Fred," said a miserable James.

"Well James, you need to her it or you will keep annoying her, which will lead to arguments, which will lead to a sad miserable James," Fred told his friend while he crashed on his own bed.

"I don't care Fred, you watch, she will fall for my Potter charm eventually," said James with a smirk.

"Yeah, once you change," said Fred with a laugh, then got another pillow thrown in his face by James.

"Shut up," James laughed.

"Ok, ok, then let's get to planning our back to school prank," said Fred with a evil smirk.

James returned an evil smirk and said, "let's do it,"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoo

Letters home from Al, Rose, and Scorpius

Dear Mom and Dad,

Guess what! I got into Gryffindor! I am so relieved, you were right, I had no reason to worry about getting into Slytherin. Rose and Alice also got into Gryffindor. And guess what? Scorpius Malfoy got into Gryffindor! The sorting for him was so funny though! He was up there for like three minutes, and Rose and I could tell he was getting anxious. Then he gets up and yells at the sorting hat that it is taking too long and he is hungry, some told it to just put him in Slytherin. The sorting hat looked really taken aback at this, and this is its exact words to Scorpius, "you got some balls to say that, GRYFFINDOR!" It was so funny, you just had to be there. Oh and did I mention that I am friends with Scorpius? Well, I am and please don't be mad. He is actually not bad at all, nothing like how you described his father, and like the sorting hat said "he got some balls," unlike his coward father. Well anyway, all is going good so far and I am looking forward for classes tomorrow. I better wrap up this letter, Scorpius is throwing spit balls at me because he wants me to hurry up so we can sneak to the owlery with Rose to send our letters home.. Talk to you later.

Al Potter

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoo

Dear Mom and Dad,

Hey guys! I got into Gryffindor! Now you don't have to disown me dad! Kidding, I know you were joking. Al and Alice both got into Gryffindor too. Guess what? Scorpius Malfoy got into Gryffindor! And no I am not messing with you, he really did! The sorting was so funny too, but I am not going into detail about it, but I bet you that Al included it in his letter so just ask Uncle Harry or Auntie Ginny if you want to know. Please do not get mad about what I am about to tell you. Promise? Al, Alice, and I are friends with Scorpius. Please don't be mad! He is nothing like his father or grandparents, the sorting hat even said he has some balls! He is not a coward like the past Malfoy you know. But I really must get going, Al and Scorpius are probably waiting for me downstairs so we can sneak out to the owlery to send our letters. Talk to you guys later! Love you guys! Say hi to Hugo for me!

Rose Weasley

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoo

Dear Mom and Dad,

I am going to make this letter short and quick because you will probably be disappointed of me. I got into Gryffindor house and I am friends with no other than Alice Longbottom, Albus Potter and Rose Weasley. Please keep in mind I am happy in Gryffindor, and I really do love my friends before you yell at me. Talk to guys later.

Scorpius Malfoy

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoo

"I thought I was going to be waiting on you guys, but no, I was waiting on you," said an angry Rose.

"Sorry Rose, I was done a long time ago, but Al here was taking forever, but hey, isn't Alice coming?" said Scorpius.

"No, her dad works here, remember? And he probably already told her mom everything, so she said it was pointless for her to come," said Rose.

"Oh yeah, I forgot, well we better get going," said Scorpius as they started to make their way to the owlery.

Albus was borrowing his fathers invisibility cloak from James tonight. He didn't even have to put up a fight because James and Fred were too busy planning a prank.

They put the invisibility cloak around them and looked at the Marauders map, which Al was also borrowing from James, and made their way to the owlery.

They got there and back without any problems until they saw Filch approaching the fat lady. He didn't stay long and soon enough passed the trio and went along on his way.

The three of them then made their way back into the Gryffindor tower and went their separate ways. All wondering what Hogwarts had in store for them this year.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoo

A/N: So what did you guys think? Was the chapter okay? I totally forgot about writing my story all week, so I just wrote it all today because I didn't want to break my promise of updating on Sunday. Tell me what you guys think when you review! Please favor and follow and most importantly review!


	3. First Day of Classes

How to live life

Chapter 4

A/N: Hello wonderful fanfiction readers! Thanks for coming back to my story! I had to rush to get this chapter done before weekends end, just like the last chapter, sorry about that! I just sometimes forget about my own story because I am so busy reading others! I will try to spend more time on this one though, I promise. Winter break is coming up for me soon, this Friday is my last day actually, so I will try to write some more chapters than usual. I already have some cool ideas for later chapters when the Potter-Weasley clan go home for their Christmas break, but that is far off in the story. But off topic have you guys heard that Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them trailer is coming out on the 15th! I am so exited, totally watching it the minute it comes out. But you guys probably had enough of my gibber jabber, you probably just want to read the story! So here is goes (well after my thanks you's)

Thanks to my wonderful followers...

Grau94, Marianne 16, and bookworm0128

Thank you to the people who favored my story...

Skoliver4Ever and paratrooper321fa

And my only reviewer so far...

bookworm0128

bookworm0128: I am glad you liked the chapter. I also think James liking a redhead is pretty cliché, but I was pressed for time and that was really one of the first things that came to my head, I will probably make some jokes about how cliché it is in future chapters. I also am glad to hear that you still liked it and would keep reading my story regardless. Thanks a bunch! I really appreciate you taking the time to review my story, it means a lot to me :)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"AHHHHHHHHH"

Victoire woke to a scream that morning. Being Head Girl, she figured she should go check to see whoever screamed was okay. She was not surprised to see that the scream came from a third year dormitory, more specifically, Ella's dormitory.

"Is everything-" Victoire started to say then stopped because she saw what happened. One of James Potters horrible attempts to get Ella to go out with him, but this one, this one went too far.

James Potter was on his broom outside the window with a cheeky grin on his face. He had a sign in his hand that said, "Will you go out with me Smith?"

James' grin disappeared when he caught sight of Victoire in the room. As she started to walk over to the window, James flew off.

"He is such an ass!" screamed Ella.

"Yeah that was a bit too far," said Victoire.

"It was WAYYY too far! He is such a creep! Did he really expect me to say yes to that! Who flies up to a girls room at what? What time is it?" asked Ella.

"It's around seven" Victoire told her.

"At freakin seven in the morning?" finished Ella.

"James the prat Potter is who," said Ella's roommate and best mate Vanessa Cattermole.

Ella ran to the bathroom in rage and slammed the door. "Well I'll see you girls around, tell Ella James is getting in trouble for that little stunt he pulled, okay?" Victoire said.

"Ok," they all said in unison.

Victoire then left their dorm and went back to her own. She fell on her bed to get a few more minutes of sleep, but forgot how her friends were.

"What was all that commotion about?" asked Olivia.

"Guess?" Victoire said with a cheeky grin.

"What did James, Fred, and Louis do?" asked Chloe with a laugh.

"I think it was just James, but Fred and Louis probably contributed to it. But anyway, James tried to ask your sister out again, Chloe, but went a bit too far," said Victoire with a sigh.

"Poor Ella, what did that ass you call a cousin do to my dear sister this time," Chloe asked.

"Well he went on his broom and flew up to the window right next to Ella's bed, but that's not all, he had a with a sign that said, 'would you go out with me,' I am guessing he probably knocked on the window, which scared her, which caused her to scream," Victoire told them.

"He didn't!" Olivia gasped.

"He sure did, but I should get ready so I can give that damn boy a yelling, and not to mention a punishment," said Victoire as she headed to the bathroom.

It never takes Victoire long to get ready, so she was done in about five minutes. She went downstairs to the common room to find James on the couch with his head in his hands and Fred patting him on the back. Victoire actually felt bad for James sometimes, Victoire could tell he meant well with his last attempt. Victoire went and sat next to James on the couch and said, "I know you're upset, but I do have to punish you."

"Please don't, I promised dad I wouldn't get a detention the first week of school," James pleaded.

"James, you broke like two rules. Firstly you went in your broom before hours. And secondly, you disturbed everyone in the Gryffindor girl dormitory," Victoire said.

"Hey, that second one isn't a rule!" James told her in his defense.

"No, but you should know better than to mess with girls and their sleep," Victoire said.

"I didn't know she was going to scream, I thought she would think it was sweet," James said.

"Honestly James, how did you think she would react when she was woken up by you, her worst nightmare, and the first thing she saw was you in her window!" Victoire told him.

James looked down at the floor sheepishly. "That's what I thought, James, you have detention with Hagrid in the forbidden forest tomorrow night, talk to him to see what time to meet him. Be thankful I assigned your detention to Hagrid and that I didn't tell Mcgonagall, now if you will accuse me, I would like to make sure Al, Alice, Rose, and Scorpius didn't get too lost on their way to the Great Hall," said Victoire as she walked out of the common room.

"I can't believe my brother is friends with a Malfoy," James grunted.

"He doesn't seem that bad, I mean, imagine the courage it took to talk back to the sorting hat!" Fred said in Scorpius's defense.

"You like Malfoy?" James asked with his eyebrows raised.

"I don't know, James, but I do know I am not prejudiced like you," said Fred.

"Hey! I am not prejudiced, I am just saying with our families past, that they shouldn't be associating with one another," said James.

"Sure, James, sure," said Fred sarcastically as he got up and made his way to exit the common room.

James yelled back to am "I am not!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Albus, are you sure we are going the right way?" asked Scorpius.

"To be honest, I'm not sure anymore," Albus said sheepishly.

"I told you guys not to follow Albus, he always gets us lost, right Rose?" Alice grunted.

Rose responded saying "Sorry Al, but you do always get us lost, remember that time in the forest behind your house when you-"

"Yeah, yeah," interrupted Albus.

"What happened?" asked Scorpius curiously.

Alice laughed and started to say, "he-"

"This is not the time for backstories," said Albus urgently.

They all laughed expect for Albus, who grunted in response.

"You guys lost?" asked Victoire who just arrived on the scene.

"Yes, Albus got us all lost like he always does," grunted Rose.

"Ha! Remember that time in the forest-" Victoire started to say until Albus interrupted.

"We will not speak of that day, okay?" said Albus.

Everyone laughed at Albus's discomfort for the conversation.

"I really need to know what happened," said Scorpius.

"We'll tell you later, when Al isn't around to stop us," said Alice with a laugh.

Albus grunted and then said "Weren't you here to help us get to the Great Hall, not embarrass me, Vic?"

"Yeah I was, but embarrassing you just added to my enjoyment, anyways, come on guys," said Victoire as they started to make their way to the Great Hall.

"Vic, what was that scream about this morning?" asked Rose.

"What scream?" asked a confused Albus.

"It was Ella," said Victoire.

The four looked at each other confused because Victoire said it as if they knew who she was.

"Who's Ella?" asked Albus.

Victoire gasped and then said, "Wait, you don't know who Ella is, Ella Smith, doesn't that ring a bell?"

All four of them shook their heads in disagreement, which just caused Victoire to gasp again, then say,"wow, that surprises me, I thought you would here that name all the time, at least you Albus."

"Why? Is she famous or something, I mean, I never seen her name on like anything or anywhere, and I should know," said Alice.

"No, No, she is my best mates little sister, she is also James' crush, that he talks about all the time, and asks out on the hour every hour, then she rejects him every time," said Victoire then finished with a laugh.

"Oh, we heard Fred say something about her on the train, but James rushed out of the compartment," said Rose.

"Well, he is probably embarrassed, that's why none of us ever said anything. We, all the cousins, thought he probably got enough of it at home, but no, well now he is going to get tons of embarrassment from it," Victoire said and finished with a laugh.

"She is a redhead, isn't she?" asked Rose.

"She sure is," Victoire said.

"Well, you know what they said about Potter men, they got a thing for read heads. I mean, my mom is a redhead my grandma was too, and in all the photo albums I've seen of my family long ago were too," said Albus.

"So you are going to marry a redhead too, Al," asked Victoire with a cheeky grin.

"Well if history repeats, I mean it seems to run in the family, so probably, but hey! I could break tradition," said Albus as they arrived in the Great Hall.

They saw that Frank was already there, waiting for some of his friends to show up. When he saw them he smiled.

"Hey isn't it my mistake of a brother," said Alice as she sat down across from him.

"Ugh! Do you always have to mention that, just because my birth was unplanned does not make me a mistake," said Frank defensively.

"You know I'm only joking, mom and dad love you, don't let it get to you every time," said Alice.

"Let me guess, Victoire found you guys lost in the halls because Al got everyone lost," said Frank with a laugh.

Albus just blushed and looked suddenly more interested in his food.

"Why does everyone guess it is me who gets us lost," asked Albus.

"Because you always get us lost," Rose told him.

"You do Al, remember that time in the forest-" Frank started to say.

"We do not talk about that day" Albus said as if he could lose it any second.

Scorpius laughed and said, " I really need to know what happened, the suspense is killing me."

Albus put his face in his hands and said, "Merlin, help me."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Louis!" screamed Fred.

"What?" asked an annoyed Louis.

"Prank time buddy," said James as he entered their dormitory.

Louis Weasley is the youngest and only boy of Bill and Fleur Weasley. He has blonde Veela hair, ice blue eyes, and the Weasley freckles. His Veela charm worked on all the girls and constantly had them falling at his feet.

James, Fred, and Louis were all partners in crime. James is the arrogant jock, Fred is the goof everyone loves, and Louis is the chick magnet aka pretty boy. Together they are the Golden Marauders.

"Let's go," said Louis will an evil grin on his face.

"Well Louis, sadly we can't start the prank until about four in the morning tomorrow, but we are making sure we have everything because it is going to be epic, our best yet, and it can't have any hiccups," said Fred.

"So you really got Lily to nick a bunch of portkeys from the ministry?" asked Louis in shock.

"I sure did, they should be coming in with the Owls soon, we need to get going," said James.

"Wow, Lily really is badass," said Fred.

"She sure is," said James proudly and the trio made their way down to the Great Hall.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Olivia, Chloe, and Luke all arrived in the Great Hall eventually, and they all were anxiously anticipating the Golden Marauders back to school prank.

The Golden Marauders arrived soon after those three, and you could tell, just by the look on their faces, they were up to something. They then sat down next to the rest of their family and their friends.

"Hey everybody, what's up?" asked Fred.

"What are you guys up to?" asked Victoire.

"Oh dear sister, why would we be up to something?" Louis asked, trying to act innocent.

"Well, because you guys do a welcome back to Hogwarts prank every year and one has not happened yet," said Dom, who just entered the great hall and sat down next to Rose.

None of them responded because the Owls just arrived. All of them had a letter from home which they all rushed to open. It said the usual, "Congrats on making Gryffindor," and, "we miss you," to the first years. For the rest it just said we miss you, nothing special. But Scorpius frowned at his letter, they all could tell Scorpius's parents were not too happy about him making Gryffindor, but no one said anything about it to him.

Then a decent sized package landed in front of James. The trio grinned at each other and rushed out of the Great Hall before anyone could say anything to them.

"Well that was odd," said Alice.

"It was probably something to help them with their prank," sighed Victoire.

They all sighed along with her, knowing that they were in for some trouble soon.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The trio ran back up to their dormitory as fast as they could. Luckily for them, they only had each other as roommates due to the fact that Mcgonagall didn't what them corrupting anymore of her students. So they never had to worry about someone busting their parade in their own room.

They all sat down around a table which took place where two beds used to be. They wondered what Lily managed to get them on short notice.

When they opened it there was a note attached which said...

Dear James,

How could I let you down big bro, I will always help you with your pranks! This one you described to me in your previous letter seems really awesome though, you are going to have to show me in Dad's pensive over break. But anyway, I managed to get a lot of portkeys. I just asked dad if I could go to work with him today and we both know he would never turn me down! When he left his office for a meeting I snuck around the Ministry and found a whole corridor full of portkeys. I only grabbed common things like door knobs, quills, utensils, stuff like that. I even tricked dad into putting an extensible charm on this box before he left for his meeting. They're way more portkeys in the box than you think due to that. I'm the best, aren't I? Anyway I hope your prank goes as planned. Write me if you need anything else, tell Al I miss having him around, and most importantly please don't get caught and have the portkeys confiscated, I worked bloody hard to get those.

Love Lily

And with that the trio when through the box. Lily really did do a good job, she got them a lot of portkeys. The trio then started to program them where they wanted each portkey to lead to, and with that, left them in a box and started to make their way to class, longing for tomorrow, so they can see their prank in action

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The Gryffindor first years first class was Potions with the Slytherins, taught by the one and only Professor Slughorn.

19 years may have pasted since the end of the war but Gryffindor and Slytherin still didn't get along and prejudices still remained.

Albus had heard a lot about professor Slughorn. His parents and James told him that he will probably try to recruit him, Rose, and Alice to his Slug club due to their parents. He tried to get James in it awhile back when he was a first year but quickly decided against it seeing how much James was like his grandfather. The only Weasley who met his expectations was Victoire so far. It seemed Slughorn would never retire, he had to be very old.

When they arrived in class, Albus and Scorpius sat together and Alice and Rose sat together. The Slytherins were sneering at all the Gryffindor's as they walked in, which was typical.

Class went smoothly, Slughorn introducing some material they will be covering, and each house ignoring one another.

At the end he called Albus and Rose over to talk to him.

"Hello Albus, Rose, it is nice to meet you both, I had both your parents and grandparents, what extraordinary wizards they are. Anyway I would like to invite you guys to a club of mine it will be on next Friday I would love to add you to my club, your cousin Victoire is in it currently, a talented girl she is, but you guys should be off to your next class, pip pip," said Slughorn as he turned back to his office and Rose and Albus left.

"I guess we have to go, don't we," said Rose with a sigh.

"Yeah, it was more of a demand rather than an invitation," said Al as they arrived at the Quidittch pitch for flying lessons with Madame Jones.

Madame Jones, professionally known as Gwenog Jones. Is a retired quidittch captain of the Holyhead Harpies. She was captain for Albus' mom, Ginny, for her first two years on the team, Ginny took over the role as captain after that.

Albus and Rose settled by Alice and Scorpius and began the lesson. It was the simple things on how to get your broom up and the basics of flying, nothing too exciting. Madame Jones said Albus was amazing, took after his parents, and could probably make the Gryffindor Quidittch team next year. Rose also did pretty well, she took more after her dad when it came to Quidittch, she is an amazing Keeper. Scorpius is pretty good too, would probably make a good chaser, but Alice, poor Alice could not stay on a broom for her life, one of the few traits she got from her father.

The rest of their day went smoothly and by the end they all threw theirselves down on the common room couch, little did they know they they would get their first glimpse at an Ella and James scene.

"Go away Potter," Ella shrieked.

"Come on Smith, you know you love me," said an arrogant James Potter, with a chuckling Fred Weasley following him and sitting down next to the four first years.

"Is that the girl James likes," asked Albus with a cheeky grin on his face.

Fred smiled back and said, "Yes it is, that is Miss Ella Smith, the girl James can never have."

"I do not love you, Potter, I hate you, and I've had enough of you, will you just leave me alone, don't you have some prank to be doing," shrieked an outraged Ella.

"Is she American, it sounds like an american accent to me," asked Rose.

"Yeah her and her sister, Chloe, Vic's best mate, are American ," said an amused Fred.

"Why does she go here then, or did she move to England or something?" asked Alice.

"No, she lives in America apparently, apparently she goes here because her parents are rich pure bloods who wanted her to go to the school many war heroes went to, I don't think that's the real reason though, but that is what her and her sister say," said Fred.

"Why don't you think that is the real reason?" asked Scorpius.

"Well because they're war heroes that are Americans too, and they're many other countries with war heroes too, I think something is going on, but of course she would never tell us, she hates us," said Fred with a laugh.

"But doesn't Vic know? I mean, her best mate sure would have told her the truth," asked Alice.

"No, Chloe says the same thing, but she also seems kind of secretive when it comes to that topic, but look guys, I think Ella is gonna punch him," said Fred as the five turned their attention back to Ella and James.

"Oh Smith, don't play hard to get," said James as he tried to lean in for a kiss.

Ella slapped him hard in the face and kneed him in the balls, she then stormed back up to her dormitory as James fell to the floor in pain.

Fred rushed over to aid to his friend. "You okay mate?" asked Fred in a soothing tone.

"I will, but dang that girl got a strong arm, being a chaser has served her well," said James as he got up.

"Uh, James what was that all about," asked Albus as he walked over to James acting as if he didn't know anything about him and his crush.

James sighed and started to say"Oh that, that was just-" then rushed up to his dormitory.

"He's just embarrassed, I will go check on him, see you guys later," said Fred as he rushed up to his best mate.

"That may have been funny, but I kind of feel for James," said Albus with a frown.

"Yeah, he seemed really embarrassed when you asked, Al," said Alice as she patted Albus on the back.

"Well enough about James, let's go get some food, I'm starving," said Scorpius.

Rose sighed and said, "You're always hungry Scorp, I don't know who's worse, you or my dad."

Scorpius just shrugged in response and the four friends made their way down to the Great Hall.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The Golden Marauders skipped dinner that night, they were too busy planning their prank. It had to be perfect because if mistakes were made, not only would they feel shame, but they could face expulsion, it was that crucial that they're not any hiccups.

It took them almost all night to get all the supplies and plans ready, but when they finished, they were quite proud of their work.

The trio may not try hard at school and never study, but they didn't really need to. All three were naturally smart and things just came easy to them, they're actually top of their class, grade wise that is. Their pranks were usually outstanding due to this.

They stayed up talking the night away and drinking a lot of coffee that they got from the kitchens, so they could stay awake all night.

Around three in the morning, the Golden Marauders made their way out of the common room, and made there way to the corridors.

One of the most impressive things they did, was charm the Marauders Map to have all the places they wanted to place a portkey in red and it would turn blue when a portkey is placed there. This would help them stay organized, so they don't have themselves getting pranked by themselves later that day.

It took them until six in the morning to get them all placed, but they didn't regret it, they knew it would be one of their best pranks yet. They all decided they should go to the kitchens to get some more coffee, so they could stay awake the rest of the day.

"I can't wait to see everyone's reaction," said Louis with a yawn.

"We are going to get detention for a month," said Fred with a sigh.

"But trust me, it is going to worth it, this is going to be our best prank yet," said James.

"Ahh-" screamed someone until they were suddenly cut off

All three boys smiled and James said, "and that means our prank has begun"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A/N: So that's chapter 4! What did you guys think? What did you think of the prank so far? How do you like the golden marauders? How do you like Albus, Rose, Alice, and Scorpius's friendship? How about Ella and Chloe being suspicious, because this will be important to the plot later on. Any Who please follow and/or favorite my story but most importantly REVIEW!


	4. Pranks and Surprises

How to live life

Chapter 5

A/N: Hello wonderful fanfiction readers! I am glad you came back to read by 5th chapter, it means a lot. Have you guys seen the Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find them trailer? I thought it was awesome, what did you guys think? On another note I will try to put more than one chapter per week in for the next two weeks, I will try but it is not definite. Any who here is the next chapter(after my thank you's of course!)

Thank you to my followers...

Grau94, Kayla DeLana, Marianne, and bookworm0128

Thank you to those who favored my story...

Skoliver4Ever, bookworm0128, and paratrooper321fa

And thank you to my only reviewer...

bookworm0128

bookworm0128: I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter. I also believed there were only 3 true marauders which is why there is only three golden marauders in this story. I'm glad you liked James tactics to ask Ella out and Albus, Rose, Alice, and Scorpius's friendship. Thank you for reviewing my story every week and coming back to read it, it means a lot :)

Disclaimer: I DONT OWN ANYTHING!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

James, Fred, and Louis rushed out of the kitchens to see if anyone else was up yet. They didn't see anyone so they then brought out the Marauders map to see if anyone else in the castle is awake somewhere else. What they saw put a big smile on their face.

They're people jumping from one end of the castle to another, the portkeys were working.

"YESSSS, IT WORKED!" screamed James.

"You sound surprised, James, did you think it wouldn't work?" asked Fred suspiciously.

"No, I knew it was going to work, but there's always that small doubt you have," said James honestly.

"Why are we still standing here, let's get an up close look at all the chaos," said Louis.

"I like the way you think pretty boy," said James with a laugh.

"Then let's go," said Fred as he put the invisibility cloak over himself and his friends.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Victoire and the rest of Gryffindor woke up to multiple screams this morning.

"What is up with people screaming in the morning this year," yawned Olivia.

"I don't know, but I have to go and see what happened, I bet Frank is already down there," said Victoire with a sigh as she got up.

Victoire slipped on her slippers, put her hair into a ponytail, and then made her way down to the Gryffindor common room. When she arrived, no one was there. Weird, Victoire thought to herself.

She figured that maybe the scream came from outside the common room, so she opened the door to go out. But when she touched the portrait hole, she ended up on top of the astronomy tower. When she got there, she quickly realized she was not alone. Frank was there with Albus and Scorpius.

"Who did this?" asked Victoire.

"We don't know, we were just going to go to the Great Hall, then we touched the door and we were here, a few minutes later, Frank came here, now you," explained Albus.

"That son of a bitch," cursed Victoire.

"Victoire, children are around," said Frank in mock disbelief.

"It's not like we don't hear that all the time," said Albus.

"Whatever, anyway whom are you talking about?" asked Frank.

"You know bloody well whom I'm talking about," said Victoire with her anger rising.

"The Golden Marauders," said Frank with a sigh.

"Who are the Golden Marauders?" asked Scorpius.

"James, Fred, and Louis," said Albus.

"So what did they do? I mean, How were they albe to bring us here," asked Scorpius.

"I don't know... Wait I bet they used portkeys," said Victoire.

"How could they get their hands on portkeys?" asked Frank in disbelief.

"They have their ways," said Albus, with his eyes wide as if he just realized something.

Everyone turned and stared at Albus, knowing he knew something, then Victoire asked, "what do you know Al?"

"I'm not completely sure, but I think he got Lily to get them for him," said Albus.

"Why you say that Al?" asked Frank.

"Well, ever since James' first year he would send Lily and I notes asking for things for his pranks, and of course we would get it for him, we all love a good prank, and so yeah, that's why," said Albus with a sigh.

"Al! How could you guys? I thought you two were the innocent Potters, but you are just as guilty as James. I should have none though, they're no innocent Potters," said Victoire.

"We are late James Potters grandson and George and Fred's nephew/nieces, why wouldn't we," said Albus as it was the most obvious thing.

"You and Lily, pranksters! Wow, never would've guessed that. Wait, why would James never tell your parents you were involved, You never got in trouble for pranks," asked Victoire.

"James is a good big brother, he would never rat out his little brother and sister. He may come off as an arrogant bully who couldn't care less about anyone but himself, but he is actually a nice guy. Well at least to Lily and I," said Albus sincerely.

"I am looking at you as a totally new person Al. You are a prankster behind the scenes and actually think James is a good guy," said Victoire.

"Hey, that does not mean I don't want to kill him sometimes, but he is a good big brother. Anyway, I should congratulate him and his fellow go

Golden Marauders on a good prank, I also have to tell Lily she did a good job getting portkeys, and Vic, don't you dare tell Mcgonagall or anyone about Lily, or Lily will kill you, literally kill you, and don't you dare tell anyone about me either, or I will have James do something real bad to you," said Albus as he exited the astronomy tower.

"Wow Al, that's a little harsh, now I'm kind of scared to tell anyone," said Victoire honestly.

"What about me Al," yelled Scorpius.

"Just wait. I bet you that Rose and Alice will be arriving any minute," Albus yelled back at him, continuing his way down the staircase.

Scorpius sighed and said, "some friend I have."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The Golden Marauders were currently watching all the chaos around them under the invisibility cloak. They saw people jumping all over the place on the map, they loved a good prank.

Then they saw a familiar name on the map heading towards them and heard a person yelling James' name, "James, I know you are somewhere around here," yelled Albus.

"Does he want to get us in trouble?" asked Louis and Fred at the same time, James just smiled and said, "this is Al we're talking about, he loves a good prank, he is my brother after all."

"James!" yelled Albus again.

Fred sighed and pulled off the invisibility cloak. Albus ran over to the trio with a huge smile on his face.

"I have been looking for you guys for the last fifteen minutes, I just wanted to say awesome job with the prank, but make sure to stay clear of Victoire, she is really pissed off," said Albus.

"Glad you like it Al, and thanks for the info on Vic, but on a scale from 1 to 10, how mad is she?" asked James.

"I'm not really sure, I left pretty quickly once she found Scorpius and I in the astronomy tower, she did call you a 'son a bitch' though, which is a pretty bold choice of words for her, so I would say about a seven right now, but her anger is probably rising as we speak," said Albus.

"Thanks Al, but we really must be going," said Fred.

"Wait, it was Lily, right?" asked Albus.

"Yep," said James as he and the other Golden Marauders ran off to who knows where.

Albus then started to make his way to the owlery. Albus has been avoiding touching all doors this morning to avoid touching a portkey. So when he made his way to the owlery to send his letter to Lily, he was still very careful. His letter said...

Dear Lily,

Hey Lils, how've you been? I've been good, really relieved I'm in Gryffindor though. I really miss you Lils. It is weird to wake up and not see you, Mum, and Dad everyday. Anyway, the reason I'm sending this letter is to congratulate you on your first success of getting James supplies for his prank without me. The prank is going well so far, the castle is in complete chaos, I bet Mcgonagall is going to cancel class because of it! Thank you Lily, you're awesome! I won't go into much detail about the prank though, James will probably want to do that. Anyway, I hope you are doing well, I'll write you again soon.

Al

Albus gave the letter to the owl and it flew away.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Let's go look for Victoire, it's been awhile, and the screams aren't stopping," said Chloe.

"Yeah, and I have quidittch tryouts today, I need to get going," said Olivia.

"Quidittch isn't till way later today, why are you worrying about it," said Chloe with a sigh.

"Because I live on quidittch and I need to make sure everything is ready," said Olivia.

Chloe just sighed in response and made her way out the door with Olivia following.

When they reached the common room they headed straight towards the portrait hole to leave. But when they touched it they ended up on top of the astronomy with a bunch of other confused Gryffindor's.

"What the hell?" said Olivia.

"The Golden Marauders," grunted Chloe.

"Let's get out of here before it gets too crowded," said Olivia.

Chloe nodded in response and the two made their way out of the astronomy tower. When they got down from the tower, what they saw surprised them.

Complete chaos is what they saw. People popping up out of no where, tons of screams, and angry people.

"Wow, the Golden Marauders went all out on this prank," said Chloe.

"Yeah, it's their best yet," said Olivia.

"How did they do this?" Chloe asked.

"I don't know, but it seems like portkeys to me, how they got this many I have no idea. They would have had to get them from the ministry, so I don't know, maybe they're not portkeys," said Olivia.

"I have much experience with portkeys. These are definitely it, they are hard to get too, but you know what people say around here, the Golden Marauders have their ways," said Chloe with a laugh.

"Hey, Chloe, Olivia," screamed Victoire.

Olivia and Chloe turned around to see Victoire, who was still in her pajamas, running towards them.

"I've been trying to find you guys all morning, but those damn portkeys made it hard," said Victoire, who was out of breath.

"We've been waiting for you to come back, but you were taking too long so we decided to come find you, but the portkey on the portrait hole took us to the astronomy tower, along with the rest of Gryffindor," said Olivia.

"Yeah, that's where it took me this morning and I've not been able to get back, see? I'm still in my pajamas!" said an outraged Victoire.

"It's okay Vic, no one really cares, you should find Mcgonagall though, she might be able to fix it," said Chloe.

"Yeah, only if I can get to her office without ending up on the other side of the castle," said an annoyed Victoire.

"Don't worry, I doubt the Golden Marauders would put one anywhere near Mcgonagall's office, that would be a little too far, even for them," said Olivia.

"Yeah, I guess you guys are right, I'll go tell her, see you later," said Victoire before running off.

"Wait, Vic?" screamed Olivia.

"What?" said a confused Victoire.

"Don't forget quidittch tryouts are at 4pm," said Olivia.

Chloe rolled her eyes and Vic laughed then yelled back, "I'll be there, don't worry."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Victoire told the statue the password to get into Mcgonagall's office, hen entered and foundMcgonagall at her desk.

Olivia and Chloe were right, the Golden Marauders were not stupid enough to put any portkeys anywhere near Mcgonagall's office.

"Oh hello, Victoire, how are you today?," Mcgonagall greeted her.

"Not that great, professor," said Victoire honestly.

"Why would that be?" asked Mcgonagall sincerely.

"Well, James, Fred, and Louis pulled a prank," said Victoire.

Mcgonagall sighed and asked," What did they do this time?"

"Oh! You haven't seen it yet?" Victoire asked, surprised that no one came to tell her about it yet.

"No, I just got back from a meeting at the Ministry, but would you tell me?" Mcgonagall asked.

"I think it's best you look for yourself," said Victoire.

Mcgonagall nodded and followed Victoire out of the office and to the corridors. What Mcgonagall saw made her mouth for into an O shape.

"What is this?" Mcgonagall asked.

"Portkeys, I believe," said Victoire.

"But how? They're only 13, and I'm sure Harry would know better than to bring any home, especially the amount that it took for them to do this," said Mcgonagall in shock.

Victoire hated that she had to lie to Mcgonagall, but she didn't want to betray her cousins trust. So she lied, "No, I have no idea, but you know what they say, the Golden Marauders have their ways."

"Yeah, that sure is true. I should go call some people from the Ministry to clear this up and make an announcement that classes are canceled for the day," said Mcgonagall with a sigh.

"You can't fix this?" asked Victoire in surprise.

"I'm afraid I can't, I'm not too familiar with portkeys and how to work them," said Mcgonagall as she left to go back to her office.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Meanwhile at the ministry...

"Give it a rest, Ron," said a frustrated Harry.

"But Harry, he's a Malfoy, my daughter's friends with a Malfoy," said Ron, who was in complete shock.

"Guess what? My son's friends with a Malfoy, do you see me complaining about it?" said an annoyed Harry.

"You may not, but you should, they're mates with a Malfoy, are arch nemesis' son," said Ron.

"I know, Ron," said Harry.

"Then why aren't you complaining with me?" Ron asked in confusion.

"Because I'm not a prejudiced, stubborn arse," Harry told him as he put some papers in a bin.

"Hey, that's mean," Ron told him defensively.

"And you're annoying," Harry responded in a snarky tone.

"What's gotten into you today Harry?" asked Ron.

"We got a report that they're about one hundred portkeys missing, with no evidence of where they can be, and when I'm already stressed about that, have like a million other cases to be working on, and then I have you, annoying my arse off, then I get a little mean, okay?" Harry sighed.

"Sorry, mate," Ron told his friend with a guilty smile.

"It's fine, and I can see why it bothers you, but could you please save it for Hermione?" Harry asked his friend.

"She hexed me when I didn't stop talking about it last night," said Ron sheepishly.

"Way to go Hermione," Harry said with a laugh.

"Hey!" said Ron defensively. Which got a laugh from Harry in response.

"Hello?" interrupted a familiar voice coming from the fireplace.

"Minerva, is that you?" Harry asked.

"Yes, it is," she said.

"Did something happen at Hogwarts," Harry asked, worry clearly in his voice.

"Well, there's been a lot of chaos over here at Hogwarts, wait, no, there still is a lot of chaos," said Mcgonagall.

"What do you mean?" asked Ron, now on the edge of his seat.

"Well, your son and his fellow pranksters have pulled a prank and it went way too far," Mcgonagall told him with a sigh.

Harry groaned, "What did they do?"

"Well, somehow they got ahold of a bunch of portkeys and set them up all over the castle, leading everyone to some random place in the castle," explained Mcgonagall.

"He didn't," said Harry, whose eyes were wide in shock.

"Well, I'm not sure it's them, but the odds point to them," said Mcgonagall with a sigh.

"How bad is it?" asked Ron.

"So bad I had to cancel classes and had your guys niece, Victoire, show up in her pajamas, completely outraged," said Mcgonagall honestly.

"That bad," said Harry, who was in shock.

"Yes, and I will need you guys to come take these portkeys away, and for you to come in and speak to James, would you be a dear and tell Fred and Louis's parents to come in too," said Mcgonagall.

"Of course, Minerva, we'll be there soon," said Harry, as Mcgonagall's face disappeared from the fireplace.

"What am I going to do with him?" sighed Harry.

"What are you going to do with whom?" asks Teddy who was arriving on the scene.

"We have got to go, Ted," said Harry.

"That doesn't answer my question," said Teddy.

"You'll find out soon enough, just gather the other auror's and auror's in training and tell them to meet me in the Ministry lobby," said Harry who was already walking out of the room.

"All of us, even auror's in training?" asked Teddy, who was shocked.

Harry yelled back, "Yes, we've got ourselves a big mess to clean up."

OOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Can I still have Quidittch tryouts later?" Olivia asked hysterically.

"I don't see why not, all the problems are in the castle," Mcgonagall told her.

"Thank Merlin," said Olivia while walking off.

This made Mcgonagall chuckle in response. The auror's happened to arrive a she was doing this.

"What's so funny, Minerva?" asked Ron.

"Olivia Wood just came by and begged me not to cancel Gryffindor Quidittch tryouts," said Mcgonagall.

"Laughing at a student? How could you Professor Mcgonagall?" said Teddy.

"I wasn't laughing at her, I was laughing at how much she is like her dad, and Mr. Lupin, how many times do I have to tell you, call me Minerva," said Mcgonagall.

"Ok, Minerva," said Teddy unsurely.

This made Mcgonagall chuckle again.

"Lead us to the chaos," said Ron.

"Ok," said Mcgonagall as she lead the auror's to the corridors.

"Bloody hell," said Ron when he saw the corridors.

There were kids popping out of no where, running wild, and screaming. Some were crying, some were fighting, some were even screaming.

"Where's James?" Harry asked angrily.

"Somewhere probably under his invisibility cloak, staying clear of anyone who wants to yell at him and get him in trouble," said Mcgonagall.

"I'll be back," said Harry as he marched away.

Harry knew if James saw him screaming for him angrily in the corridors, he would come out of hiding. "JAMES! JAMES SIRIUS POTTER YOU GET YOUR BLOODY ARSE OVER HERE! THAT GOES FOR YOU TOO FRED AND LOUIS WEASLEY!"

Soon enough, James, Fred, and Louis came out of nowhere. James looked down at the floor sheepishly while his father approached him.

"You boys are in big trouble, come with me," said Harry as he and the trio made their way to Mcgonagall's office.

When they arrived, George and Angelina Weasley, and Bill and Fleur Weasley were waiting for them.

When Fleur and Angelina caught sight of their sons, they both got up to scream at them. But before they could do that, Harry put his hand up and said, "Let's solve this in a civil matter, send them howlers if you want tomorrow, but I've got a lot of things to do, so can we please get this done quickly."

Both mothers nodded in response and sat back down next to their husbands.

"Let's get to the point, boys, where're all the portkeys?" said Mcgonagall.

James looked at the floor and said,"Oh, we don't know, we just-"

"Yess you do, now tell me," interrupted Harry.

"Just give it to him, James," Louis told his friend, while Fred nodded in agreement.

James sighed and handed his father the Marauders map. Harry snatched it from his son then took out his wand and muttered "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good," at the map.

What he saw shocked Harry. "What did you do," asked Harry.

"All the blue dots are where a portkey is placed," Fred told his uncle.

"How?" asked Harry, still in shock.

"We're really smart, dad," James told his dad arrogantly.

"Stop being an arrogant toe-rag, James, but anyway, this is really advanced," said Harry.

All three boys just shrugged then Mcgonagall said, "Now that you can clear all the portkeys, let's decide their punishment."

"I say no Quidittch for the year," said Harry.

"Dad!" yelled James who was currently outraged.

"No, I want Gryffindor to win again this year," said Mcgonagall.

"Thanks Minnie," said Fred with a cheeky grin.

"Don't call me Minnie," said Mcgonagall sternly.

"Then what?" asked Fleur.

"I say detention three times a week until Christmas break," said McGonagall.

"Sounds good, not that my opinion really matters, you run the school," said Harry.

"Okay, if that's it, I better tell my auror's where to go, and James," said Harry.

"Yeah," said James.

"Your mother will be hearing about this, expect a howler tomorrow morning," said Harry before exiting the office.

James sunk down in his chair and looked at his friends and said, "Well, at least it was fun while it lasted."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Hey Ron?" Teddy asked.

"Go," Ron told him with a smile.

"How'd you know," Teddy asked him.

Ron just shrugged in response and hurried Teddy off.

Teddy didn't need to search long before he saw a pissed off Victoire pop out of nowhere. She didn't even see Teddy because she was so pissed.

"Hey Vic," yelled Teddy.

She turned around and her eyes widened in shock when she saw him. She then ran over to him and kissed on the spot.

"I missed you," said Victoire.

"I missed you too."

"Here because of the portkey fiasco?" asked Victoire.

"Yeah," Teddy nodded, still wrapping his arms around Victoire.

"What kind of punishment did he get?" Victoire asked him.

"Sorry babe, I don't know, only the parents of the Golden Marauders were allowed in the office," said Teddy.

"Don't sweat it, I'll find out soon enough, I'll see them at Quidittch tryouts later," Victoire told him, still refusing to let go of Teddy.

"Only if Mcgonagall doesn't makes no Quidittch their punishment," said Teddy.

"She wouldn't do that, she wants Gryffindor to win again, and you have to admit, those three are Quidittch gods," said Victoire.

"Hey love bugs," yelled Harry as he made his way down the corridor to the pair.

"We've got to go, Ted, we've got a lot of portkeys to clear up," said Harry while he put his hand on Teddy's shoulder.

"One second, okay?" Teddy told him.

Harry nodded in response and then walked away from the pair and back to the auror's.

"I don't want you to go, I only just saw you again," whined Victoire, who already stated to hug Teddy again.

"I don't want to go either, but I have to," sighed Teddy.

"I know," sighed Victoire.

The pair stayed like that for another minute. They then quickly said goodbye and then went their separate ways.

Both longing to be with one another again.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Alright everyone, so you think you can make the Gryffindor Quidittch team? Then let's see what you've got, TWENTY LAPS," yelled Olivia.

They did as she asked, and Olivia being Olivia, took notes on every players flying. When they got back she sorted them.

"Okay, chasers to my right, seekers next to them, and beaters next to them," said Olivia.

There were a lot of chasers trying out this year, a fair amount of beaters and one other seeker next to Victoire. No keepers of course, seeing that's Olivia's position, and she was captain.

"Alright, seekers first, come here you two," said Olivia.

"It's simple, whoever catches the snitch first is Gryffindor seeker," Olivia explained while letting the snitch go.

"Now when I say go, you go, on your mark, get set, GO!" yelled Olivia.

And they were off. Victoire won, she was way ahead of the other girl. Next were chasers.

James was a chaser, like his mother, he is amazing too, especially with a his mother training him.

On the Quidittch field, James was arrogant as ever, which made a certain redhead even more pissed with him.

Ella was trying out for chaser this year. She didn't tryout last year because she didn't want to be anywhere near James longer than she had to, but Ella loves Quidittch and wanted to play it again.

It was easy for Olivia to see whom she wanted on her team, these three really stood out and had amazing abilities.

"Okay everyone, I made up my mind. After seeing you guys shoot, dodge bludgers, and work together, I've come to my conclusion,," said Olivia leaving everyone on the tip of their toes.

"Okay, the chasers are, James," said Olivia, while James got up and got a bunch of high fives and an eye roll from Ella.

"Luke," said Olivia, while Luke walked over next to James.

"And the final chaser is Ella," said Olivia, Ella then got up and stood next to Luke, then James moved to stand on her other side giving her a cheeky grin.

"Wipe that grin off your face Potter, and would you please get away from me," said Ella in disgust.

"Oh you know you want to be near me Smith, you know you love me," said James.

"Why would I tell you to get away from me if I liked you?" Ella asked.

"Because you want to play hard to get," said James with a cheeky grin.

"You're unbelievable!" screamed Ella.

This started a long fight about nothing but James being a prick. It finally ended when Olivia came back over to announce who the beaters were.

"Shut up you two, you fought through beater tryouts, now let's announce the beaters," said Olivia.

"Fred and Louis," said Olivia while those two walked over to be next to the chasers and seeker.

"Now that concludes Quidittch tryouts, please make your way back to Gryffindor tower," said Olivia while she turned around to look at her team.

"Practices are every Monday, Wednesday, and Thursday at five. And we have early morning Saturday practices starting at six. Be there," said Olivia, then she started to clear up.

Ella sighed and said sarcastically,"I have to spend a lot of time with Potter, great."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Why didn't you tell me your sister was an awesome chaser!" said Olivia.

"I didn't think it really mattered," said Chloe who was flipping through Witch Weekly.

"Doesn't matter! She's outstanding, she's on James level," said Olivia.

"Stop fighting your two, you're like an old married couple sometimes, just let it go," said Victoire.

The girls then all went over to Victoire's bed and talked for a while, about all kinds of stuff, mostly going into more detail about their summers.

"How about your summer Chloe, you haven't said much," said Victoire.

"Oh, I didn't do much," said Chloe nervously.

This made Victoire and Olivia look at each, they knew something was up, then Victoire said, "we both know you're lying, might as well tell the truth."

"I'm telling the truth, I didn't do much of anything, just sat my family's big empty house with Ella all summer," said Chloe.

"Whatever you say," said Olivia unsurely.

"Is that an owl at the window?" asked Victoire while pointing at the window.

"Yeah it is," said Olivia while she walked over to the window to get it the letter.

When Chloe caught sight of the owl her face turned as white as a ghost. She could recognize that owl anywhere. It was one of her family's owls, this owl stayed in England to deliver letters to her and her sister when they were at Hogwarts. And most importantly, only used in emergency's.

"Chloe, it's for you," said Olivia.

Chloe didn't move or answer, her face was still as white as a ghost, and her eyes were wide, clearly filled with tears.

"Chloe, are you okay?" asked Victoire, concern clearly in her voice.

Chloe made a small nod. It was a lie though, she wasn't okay in the slightest. She knew that letter contained information she didn't want to hear, and she was thinking of the worst at the moment.

"Chloe, what's wrong?" asked Olivia, who sat down next to Chloe and put a comforting arm around her shoulder and handed her the letter.

"Nothing," said Chloe with a sob as she ran out of the room with the letter in tears.

"Something's not right," said Victoire, who was staring at the door her friend just ran out.

Olivia sighed and said, "Yeah, something's seriously wrong, she's hiding something, her and Ella, and what they're hiding probably isn't good, not good in the slightest."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"You're such an ass Potter," screamed Ella.

"In England we say arse," joked James, although what he said wasn't necessarily true.

"Well news flash James, I'm not British, and would you take me seriously for once and not joke around," said Ella

"Nope, I'm always joking" said James with a cocky smirk.

"And that's why I will always hate you," said Ella.

"Come on Ella, just go out with me," said James as he reached out for Ella's hand.

Ella slapped his hand away, sanitized her hand, then said, "don't touch me, ever, and no I will NEVER go out with you."

"Oh come on, Smith," said James.

"No Potter, and let me get to the point, how do you and your other idiotic friends get such an easy punishment for causing so much trouble?" yelled Ella.

"It's detention three times a week until Christmas break, I wouldn't call that an easy punishment," said James in his defense.

"It's easy because you and your other Golden Marauders have your ways and this will be like nothing for you," said Ella.

James was about to respond, but someone's sister popped upon the scene.

"Ella, I need to talk to you," said Chloe.

Ella sighed, not looking at her sister, and said, "Can't this wait, I'm in the middle-."

"No it can't," said Chloe.

This made Ella look at her sister and what she saw broke her heart. Chloe's eyes were puffy, clearly she was crying, and she looked absolutely devastated.

"What's wrong?" Ella asked her sister.

Chloe held up the letter and said,"Hercules," which was the name of the owl that delivered the letter.

Ella's face turned as white as a ghost, just like Chloe's when she saw the owl, she then ran to her sister and gave her a big hug, knowing that that letter didn't hold anything good. She then followed her sister out of the common room, but paused and said, "This conversation isn't over, Potter."

James looked concerned, "Is everything okay."

Ella shook her head and said, "No, it's never been."

The two sisters then made their way out of the common room. Leaving James standing there. Completely confused.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Something's seriously wrong with them," said Victoire.

"Yeah," James agreed.

"We've always knew something fishy was going on with them, but we didn't know it was bad and would put them in tears," said Olivia.

Victoire, Olivia, and the Golden Marauders were currently all together in the Room of Requirements, discussing what happened with Ella and Chloe.

"I mean, I always thought their reason for coming hear other than one of the American schools was stupid, I knew it was a lie," said Louis.

"Yeah, and we all know that Hogwarts only accepts students from England and Ireland, that reason would not convince Mcgonagall to let them come here," said Fred.

"Chloe was so secretive about her summer, all she said was she said was that she sat around her house with Ella all day," said Victoire.

"This is has to be bigger than some family death, it was like they were expecting something like this to happen, something bad," said Olivia.

"Yeah, all Chloe had to see was that owl, then turn as white as a ghost, then she bursted out of the room in tears, she didn't even open the letter yet," said Victoire.

"Yeah, when I was fighting with Ella, all Chloe did was hold up the letter and say Hercules, then she turned as white as a ghost, like you said Chloe did, then she ran to her sister," said James.

"Something is wrong, really wrong," said Louis.

"Yeah, and when I asked Ella if she was okay, she said, 'no it's never been,' so whatever is wrong must have been going on for awhile," said James.

"Well all we can do it wait for them to tell us," sighed Olivia.

"What? We have to find out, we can help," said James in outrage.

"James, whatever is happening is happening over in America, many miles away, and no one else knows anything about it," said Victoire.

James couldn't accept it, he was never one to sit back and wait, he had to do something, he then said, "Maybe the Ministry knows something about it, I could get Lily to be a spy for me, we-"

"James, mate, this is happening in America, the Ministry probably doesn't know, and if they did, we sure would've heard about it," said Fred.

"Well then let's steal the letter, read it, find out what's wrong, then we can help," said James.

"James, we can't do that," said Louis.

"But-" said James.

"No James, we can't, now don't try anything, and you better not read that letter, okay?" said Victoire.

James sighed and said, "okay."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Things have gotten worse," said Chloe.

"How bad?" asked Ella, with a sob.

"Really bad," said Chloe.

Ella rested her head on her sisters shoulder and cried.

"We won't be able to go home for Christmas this year," said Chloe.

"No!" said Ella as she continued to cry.

"It's for our safety, Ella, we have to," said Chloe, who was now also crying.

"It's only been a couple days! It got that bad, that fast?" Ella asked.

"Here, read the letter, brace yourself" said Chloe while she handed the letter to Ella.

Ella opened it and read it slowly, trying to process all the information her parents were telling her. She added more tear stains to the letter then burst into a lot of more tears once she finished.

"Can I keep the letter, I need time to process this," said Ella.

"Sure, just don't keep it too long, burn it when you're done, don't want anyone finding out," said Chloe, who was holding her sister tight in her arms.

"Is everything going to be okay?" asked Ella.

Chloe sighed and said, "I wish I could say it would, but I honestly don't know anymore."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A/N: So did you guys think? Tell me in your reviews, I really want some feedback. Thanks for reading this chapter everyone. Please follow, favorite, and most importantly REVIEW!


	5. Halloween and Vlasta

How to life life

Chapter 6

A/N: Hello amazing fanfiction readers! Thanks for returning to my story! I really don't have much to say this week so I'm just going to get to the story, (PS: thanks you's are at the end of each chapter now)

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"For the millionth time, it was nothing!" said an annoyed Chloe.

"Chloe, you don't just rush out of the room crying if it's nothing," said Olivia sweetly.

Chloe had no response, she just threw herself on her four poster bed and screamed into her pillow in frustration.

"Chloe, you know you can tell us anything," Victoire told her friend as she sat down next to her on the bed.

"Yeah, and James told us that Ella said, 'nothing was ever okay,' when you went to get her, what's that supposed to mean?" Olivia asked, as she too joined her friends on Chloe's bed.

"Maybe things are just not too great back at home," whispered Chloe.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Victoire.

"I can't tell you guys, okay?" Chloe told her friends as she let a few stray tears fall from her face.

"Is there at least something you can tell us?" Olivia asked, now very worried about her friend.

"Well, I can tell you something," said Chloe shyly.

Victoire and Olivia looked at each other hopefully, then Chloe said, "Ella and I won't be going home for Christmas this year for our own safety."

Victoire and Olivia's smiles instantly faded and turned into a frown at Chloe's confession, "Chloe, that's horrible, no one should have to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas, especially you, it's your last year," said Victoire.

"Well, like I said, things aren't that great back at home," Chloe told them before she exited the room.

Victoire and Chloe looked at each other then rushed out of the room after their friend.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"10 laps, last one back has to help me pick up the equipment at the end of practice," Olivia yelled, she then blew her whistle and the Gryffindor Quidittch team was off doing laps.

"You're so loud, they're right in front of you, no need to scream," said a frustrated Chloe.

"You're my assistant, don't correct me, and you know nothing about Quidittch so why're you correcting me," said Olivia with an eye roll.

"Well, I just think they would respond better if you were a bit nicer and didn't yell so much, you're hurting my ears, and I do know a lot about Quidittch, I just don't like playing it," said Chloe in her own defense.

"I know you know stuff about Quidittch, Chloe, I just get frustrated when someone tries to correct me in Quidittch, unless it's my parents, that's okay because they're professional Quidittch players," said Olivia as she patted her friends shoulder.

"What about the yelling?" asked Chloe hopefully.

"No. I need to be harsh and tough if I want them to listen and to be tough like me," said Olivia honestly.

"I see, but why do I have to be your Assistant, isn't there something else I can do?" Chloe asked.

"No Chloe, Vic and I agreed this is a good punishment for you," Olivia told her friend, her eyes still watching her Quidittch team fly around the pitch.

"Why am I being punished, I didn't do anything wrong," asked Chloe in frustration.

"Because you won't tell us what's bothering you, now when you tell us what you're hiding, then you can stop being my assistant," said Olivia as the first two quidittch players made it back.

The first two back were, of course, James Potter and Ella Smith. Ella looking like she wanted to punch James in the face, and James looking like he wanted to kiss Ella on the spot.

"Good you two, Luke is going to have to catch up, he got beaten by two third years," said Olivia with a laugh.

"Hey!" said Luke as he arrived back from his laps.

"Oh, you weren't supposed to hear that," said Olivia awkwardly.

"Well I heard," said Luke outrageously.

Olivia just looked at the ground wanting to change the subject, then, to her luck, she saw the last person arrive back. Louis.

"Louis!" screamed Olivia.

"What?" Louis asked as he put his hand through his hair.

"Why were you so late back?"Olivia asked.

"Scary story for me, funny story for you. I was flying around the pitch with everyone else, then I saw some hot Ravenclaws looking at me from the stands. I didn't want to look like a wreck, so I got out my good mirror to make sure I looked great, and of course I did, I mean, I'm me after all. Then while I was looking at those gorgeous girls I dropped my mirror. My best mirror!" said Louis in terror, which got many eye rolls from everyone, even the two other Golden Marauders, "I had to go save it, I had to, so I flew down to try to catch it, trying to contact my inner seeker," Victoire scoffed at that part, Louis was no seeker, "I caught it just in time, but then it slipped out of my hand last second and got a big scratch through the middle so I had to stop and fix it, so yeah, that's why I'm late."

When he finished everyone was trying to contain their laughter, but Olivia just shook her head and slapped him real hard in the face.

"Hey!" screamed Louis in pain.

"Your mirrors will now be confiscated before practice and games, and Louis?" Olivia told him as she grabbed the clipboard out of Chloe's hands.

"Yeah," said a sad Louis.

"Get," Olivia hit him with the clip board on his head,"your," hit, "head," hit, "in," hit, "the," hit, "game."

She then walked off calling the team after her. Louis stayed there, rubbing his now sore head. Then mumbled to himself, "This is going to be a ruff year."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

It was Halloween night and everyone was exited for the feast. Time at Hogwarts had gone by fast. Classes ran smoothly, Quidittch went smoothly, and Ella and Chloe haven't had anymore weird behavior.

"Ella, hurry up! We've got to get to the feast, don't want to be late, do you," said Vanessa.

"I'm coming, just start without me, I've got to do something real quick," said Ella.

Ella then grabbed a piece of used parchment that was in her drawer, then headed downstairs. She then threw that piece of parchment in the fire, then ran away. She was too caught up on being caught to notice that the piece of parchment missed the fire and landed on the floor in front of the fireplace.

"Okay, I'll wait in the common room," yelled James to Louis and Fred, as he exited the boys dormitory, and entered the Gryffindor common room.

James made his way to the couch in front of the fire to wit for his friends, but when he saw the parchment sitting there, he picked it up out of curiosity.

That piece of parchment wasn't any piece of parchment, it was the letter Ella and Chloe's parents sent them almost two months ago, James didn't know that yet though, but he will quickly find out because he started to read it.

Dear Chloe and Ella,

Sorry to send this letter at a weird time, it's probably getting to you kind of late, but this news couldn't wait for the morning and your father and I thought it was best you slept on the information you're receiving rather than go straight to class after reading. Okay, so let me start by saying things have gotten dramatically worse only in the few days you've been gone. Your father and I are okay, for now, but you know how it is. We think Vlasta has your grandparents, I went over to check on them the other day to find an empty house with the door off and house burning. I'm sad to say they're probably dead, but they had a long good life, well before the last twenty years, the last twenty years have been horrible. Just a matter of time before they get us too. But I think your father and I will last a while seeing we have auror training being aurors. Let me start by telling you we don't want to risk you girls coming back here, seeing the condition it is in, so you'll be staying at Hogwarts this year for Christmas, we're sorry, but you know the saying, better safe than sorry. We'll send you guys more letters soon, preferably with good news, but in times like these it may be unlikely. Have a good school year!

Love,

Mom and Dad

James's eyes were wide in horror, things were worse than he thought. James did not expect to see this. He had many questions in his head, Who's Vlasta? Why does she have Ella's grandparents? Why do Ella's parents say they are going to die? But most importantly, what the hell is going on?

"James, earth to James," said Fred with a laugh, him and Louis arriving upon the scene.

James shook his head and looked at his friends in horror. "James, what's wrong?" asked Louis.

James just handed them the letter he found and remained standing there with wide eyes. Fred and Louis looked exactly like him when done reading, just not quite as bad.

"We've got to tell Victoire and Olivia," said Fred.

"Yeah, let's go," said Louis as he and Fred started to leave the common room, only to realize James was still standing there with wide eyes.

"James!" yelled Louis, James was still standing there.

Fred walked back over to his friend and slapped him in the face, James reacted immediately and tried to slap his friend back, but Fred knew this would happen, so he blocked it, James then said, "What the hell was that for?"

"You were staring off into space and would not respond," said Louis, who was looking at himself in the mirror while leaning on the wall.

"Oh, sorry about that," said James sheepishly.

"What's wrong, James?" asked Fred.

"I just really, really, really, like Ella and knowing that she had to go, no, still is going through this is killing me," said James honestly, blushing at his confession.

"It's okay mate, no need to be embarrassed we know you are 'in love' with dear Ella, that's nothing new, so how about we go tell Victoire and Olivia for real now," said Fred, while wrapping his arm around James' shoulder.

James smiled and said, "Let's go."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Why are you obsessed with muggle singers again?" asked Olivia.

"Correction, I'm obsessed with one, No-Maj singer," said Chloe.

"Oh I forgot you guys called muggles that," said Victoire as she saw the Golden Marauders rush towards them.

"Vic, Olivia, come with us," said James, who was out of breathe .

"What about me?" asked Chloe, with mock hurt.

"Just because, okay? Now Vic, Olivia, come now," said Fred.

"Okay, calm down Jamie," said Victoire.

"Don't call me that Vic, and where the hell did Louis go! He was right here," said James.

Fred patted James shoulder and pointed over to a corner in the Great Hall,, where Louis was snogging a Ravenclaw girl, one of the ones from Quidittch practice.

James sighed then gestured for them to follow him, he then walked right up to Louis and just stared at him.

The Ravenclaw girl noticed James standing there and ran away, Louis, not knowing James was there, thought he did something, so he started to run after her only for James to catch his arm.

Louis, who finally caught up on the situation, looked at the floor sheepishly, then James patted him on the back and said, "Really? You are snogging Samantha? I thought you were with Emily."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOo

"You did what!" yelled Olivia and Victoire at the same time.

The Golden Marauders brought Victoire and Olivia to the Room of Requirements to show them the letter they found, but the two girls were not taking it well.

"I told you not to go reading that letter, James, why would you go and read it, that is invading their privacy. How would you like it if someone did it to you?" said Victoire, who was outraged.

"I didn't willingly go looking for it! It was sitting on the floor by the fire," said James.

"Sure it was, James," said Olivia with an eye roll.

"It was, we came down from the boy dormitories to see James wide eyed in front of the fire," said Fred in James defense.

"Why would you read it if you didn't know what it was?" Victoire asked him.

James was about to respond but Louis intervened and said, "how about you two just read the letter and stop dwelling on the past. It happened, get over it."

Victoire nodded, finally giving in, and she and Olivia started to read it. Their faces changed many times while reading. Clearly thinking the same things as the Golden Marauders when they read it.

"What the hell is going on there?" asked Olivia.

"This sounds bad, why didn't they tell us?" said Victoire.

"Ladies, we don't know, that's why we came to you," said Louis calmly.

"Well I'm going to go ask," said Victoire as she started to exit the room.

"What are you going to say, Vic? She didn't want to talk about it," said Olivia while chasing after her friend.

"I don't know, but I'm going to get something out of her," said Victoire before running off to the Great Hall, with Olivia closely behind.

"Are you going to talk to Ella?" asked Fred.

James shook his head and said, "she already hates me, don't want her to hate me more."

"Want to follow them and see this shit show go down," asked Louis.

James smiled and said, "Yeah, why not?"

OoOoOooOooOooOooOooOoOooO

"I just don't like Justin Bieber, Chloe," said Ella.

"How can you not! Have you not heard any of his songs?" Chloe said, who was currently outraged.

"I'm just not into No-Maj songs, they're pointless! And especially him, he's such a douche bag," said Ella.

Chloe sighed and started to say, "El-"

"Chloe!" yelled Victoire as she stormed into the Great Hall causing a scene.

"What's her problem?" whispered Ella.

"I don't know, she just went to go talk to the Golden Marauders," said Chloe confusingly.

"What did they tell her, you don't think..." Ella asked worryingly.

"They shouldn't, why would they know, you got rid of that letter, right Ella?" asked Chloe.

"Yeah, got rid of it today," said Ella.

"Today! It's been two months and you get rid of it today! How did you get rid of it?" asked Chloe who was evidently worried.

"I burned it," said Ella.

"Where?" asked Chloe.

"Common room, but it was late and mostly everyone was already at the feast," said Ella.

"Okay," said Chloe unsurely, as Victoire approached.

"Hey Chloe, Ella, would you two come with me," said Victoire, who didn't want to cause a scene in the Great Hall and rather in the dormitories.

"Okay, but why?" asked Chloe.

"You'll find out soon enough," said Victoire, which caused Chloe and Ella to look at each other worryingly.

They then exited the Great Hall and made their way to Gryffindor tower to find Olivia and the Golden Marauders waiting for them.

"Explain this," said James as he threw the letter at them.

Chloe and Ella didn't know how to respond. How could they answer to something as big as this.

"Ummm..." said Ella.

"What exactly is going on!" Victoire asked.

"We can't say, not even the MACUSA knows about it yet," said Chloe.

"Sure," said Louis sarcastically.

"No, we're dead serious, the only people who know are most pure blood wizards, and the headmistress of Hogwarts, and other Headmasters far from America," said Ella honestly.

"Why dot he headmaster know?" asked Fred curiously.

"Because some pure blood parents back in America don't want their kids anywhere near all the Vlasta stuff, so the headmasters need to know why we're coming," said Chloe.

"Do a lot of people do this?" asked Olivia.

"No, not really, mostly just us and our cousins and maybe a few more wizards and witches," said Ella.

"Who is Vlasta?" asked James, who was unusually quiet.

Ella and Chloe looked at each other, not really knowing how to respond. They couldn't say much on the issue, it had to be on the down low.

"All I'm going to say is she's a very evil person," said Chloe.

"How long has this been going on?" asked Victoire.

"About twenty years," said Ella as if it was nothing.

"Twenty years!" said everyone in surprise.

"You've grown up with this?" asked Fred.

"Yeah, but it's just starting to get dramatically worse," said Ella.

"That's horrible guys, you should have told us, you can trust us," said Olivia.

"But we couldn't," said Chloe.

There was some awkward silence then James said,"this Vlasta lady seems a lot like Voldemort."

Ella and Chloe looked at each other unsurely, then Ella told him, "that's because she's his daughter."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A/N: So what did you guys think? Please tell me when you review! I'm very sorry this chapter got updated late, my internet has been down for the last three days and I wasn't able to update. Anyway, make sure you follow, favorite, and most importantly REVIEW my story. I would really appreciate some more feedback on the story, I don't have much.

Thank you to my reviewers...

Kayla DeLana & Milou Milou

Kayla DeLana: sorry about the cliffhanger, but I love to leave them so I can get people to come back to my story. I'm glad you liked the Vic/Teddy stuff, I really wanted to get those to two together again so I used the prank as an accuse :) I'm glad you enjoyed the prank too, there is many more great pranks to come. Thanks for reviewing, I really appreciate it.

Milou Milou: I'm glad you like it and sorry about the cliffhanger, but like I said to Kayla DeLana, I think they're necessary. Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter, thanks for taking the time to review.

Thanks for reading everyone, chapter 7 is coming soon, hopefully Sunday, maybe sooner.


	6. Halloweens Nasty Turn

How to live life

Chapter 7

A/N: Hello wonderful fanfiction readers! Thanks for coming back to my story. Again, I don't have much to say this week so let's just get back to the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 _Previously…_

 _There was some awkward silence then James said, "This Vlasta lady seems a lot like Voldemort."_

 _Ella and Chloe looked at each other unsurely then Ella said, "that's because she's his daughter."_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

James fainted. He knew what it was like back when his dad was a kid, his parents showed him and Albus in the pensive. To think others had to go through that, no, still are going through it, makes him want to vomit.

"James," said the voice of a girl, worry clearly in her voice, he could recognize that voice anywhere, it was Ella.

Wait, did she just call me James? _Wait, why was she worried? J_ ames thought to himself.

He wanted to open his eyes, but he couldn't, he felt drained. He could still hear their conversations though, _so it's true_ , James thought to himself, _people really can hear people when unconscious._

"We need to get him to the hospital wing," said Ella, who was still, evidently worried.

"Why? are you worried Ella? I thought you hated him," said a boy James recognized asFred.

"I do hate him," said Ella unsurely.

"Are you sure about that?" asked another boy James recognized at Louis.

"Yeah," said Ella, still unsurely, as Ella removed her hand from his.

He noticed an absence of warmth on his hand. Was Ella holding his hand? He didn't even know she was, it just felt, right.

James then felt the world black out around him.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Halloween took a nasty turn that night. Chloe and Ella's secret was revealed and James was unconscious in a hospital bed.

Harry and Ginny just arrived at the hospital wing to check on James. Lily came too, but she was too exited to see Hogwarts to care about James being unconscious.

"Where is he?" said Ginny urgently while running into the hospital wing.

Madam Pomfrey pointed over to the bed at the end of the room and Ginny rushed over to her sons side.

"What happened to him?" asked Harry worryingly.

"I'm not really sure how it happened, but Victoire, Fred, Louis, Chloe, Ella, and Olivia all brought him here. Ella was quite hysterical though.

"You didn't ask what happened?" asked Ginny.

"I tried, but they all just rushed out after placing him on the bed, probably trying to avoid questions," said Madame Pomfrey.

"Who's this Ella, she one of James' groupies?" asked Harry with a laugh.

"No, no, James is one of her groupies if anything. She hates him, which surprised me when she came back in here tonight and was worried. They remind me of your parents, Harry, he always asks her out, she always says no, then they break into a scream fest," said Madame Pomfrey with a laugh.

"Really? Wow, how long has this been going on?" asked Ginny while stroking her sons head.

"Probably since the first day of their first year, but what surprised me is that you don't know about her, he talks about her all the time," said Madame Pomfrey.

"That long and we haven't heard about it! He must be embarrassed about being rejected or something," said Harry while staring at his son.

"So you know nothing about this?" asked Ginny.

Madame Pomfrey shook her head while Harry got up to leave.

"We're you going Harry," asked Ginny.

Harry paused at the door and said, "To get Minerva to get those kids for me, so I can find out what happened to James."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"I will ask you all again, what happened to James," said McGonagall.

The six children looked at each other and then Fred spoke up and said,"he fainted."

"Why? What was he doing?" asked McGonagall.

"We were just talking and then he fainted," said Victoire shyly.

"Why would James faint because of conversation? What were you lot talking about?" asked Harry.

"We can't say," said Chloe quickly.

"Why?" asked Harry and McGonagall at the same time.

"Trust me, don't ask, it's not my secret to tell, and they don't want to talk about it," said Olivia.

"Who's secret?" asked Harry.

No one said anything, so Harry asked again and then Victoire said, "this doesn't have to do with James so why're we even discussing this."

"Yeah, you know what happened now, so, bye," said Fred as the six people ran out of McGonagall's office.

"What are they hiding?" asked Harry.

McGonagall had an idea of what happened. That they found out about Vlasta, but she agreed with them it's not their secret to tell, so she lied to Harry, "I have no idea."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Has James woken up yet?" asked Fred.

"No, I don't even know why he's still unconscious, he just fainted in surprise, there's nothing medically wrong with him," said Louis.

Fred smiled and said, "Hey, it's like Padme in Star Wars when-"

"Don't even get started on that, he's not going to die of a broken heart," sighed Louis.

"No, I meant because there is nothing medically wrong with him," Fred argued.

"Whatever, I'm not a big Star Wars fan, nor am I a movie fan," Louis told his friend.

"Whatever, Louis, but anyway, I miss him, it's been almost a day now," said Fred as he threw himself on his bed.

"Why don't we go visit him?" asked Louis.

Fred nodded and said,"Yeah, maybe some of our corny jokes will wake him up."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"James wake up already you big dummy," said Ella as she slapped his arm.

Ella felt horrible about James, she felt it was all her fault. Only if she wasn't so stupid and the letter actually got in the fire. Oh how she wished that happened.

"I don't actually hate you," Ella told James, as Fred and Louis made their way into the room.

The two boys paused in the door way when they heard what Ella said, and to even see Ella sitting there with James willingly. To their luck, Ella didn't notice their presence and kept talking.

"I don't like you, but I don't hate you," Ella said.

"You just really get on my nerves because you're so annoying and arrogant, maybe if you stopped that we could be friends," Ella said.

Fred and Louis couldn't believe their ears, but still stood in the door way silently.

"Can you just wake up you big dummy, so I can stop feeling guilty," said Ella as she slapped him violently again.

She then got up and exited the hospital wing quickly, not even noticing Fred and Louis standing there.

Fred and Louis then walked over to James' bed and sat down on the edge. They both jumped up when they saw James awake with wide eyes.

"Did you hear what she said too?" asked James in a dreamy voice.

They both nodded, then James mumbled, "I must be dreaming," before pinching himself.

"Potter, you're finally awake, that's good, I'll owl your parents, they're very worried," said Madame Pomfrey, while she walked over to James' bed.

"You can probably leave right now because nothing was ever wrong with you, so off you go," said Madame Pomfrey as she shooed him off.

James smiled and said, "let's go mates, we've got some pranks to do."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Rachel!" screamed Jack Smith to his wife.

Rachel ran down the many stairs in their large house to find her husband down on the floor stunned. She rushed over to his side to find someone casting spells at the door.

She tried to apparate, but Vlasta must have put an anti-apparition ward up. They outsmarted Vlasta this time though, they had portkeys at the ready.

She grabbed the locket around her neck while she hugged her husband with the other arm and arrived in their vacation house down in Myrtle Beach, South Carolina.

Rachel waited for her husband to wake up and when he did he jumped at her.

"That was close," said Jack to his wife.

"It was," said Rachel as she separated from her husbands warm embrace.

"We got a letter from the girls before we left," Rachel added as she handed a letter to Jack.

"What does it say," asked Jack nervously.

"I don't know, it arrived right before Vlasta did," said Rachel.

They then opened the letter and read it...

Dear Mom and Dad,

Chloe and I hope you're safe, we know how Vlasta is, be careful. Chloe's friend Victoire Weasley said we can stay with her this Christmas if that's alright with you guys of course. A few people know about Vlasta at school. We didn't tell them, they just found the letter. It was all James Potter's fault though, only if he wasn't a nosey jerk. Anyway, it's not bad, I think we can trust them, their parents have been through war too, so they know how it is. Anyway stay safe and we hope to see you soon.

Love

Ella

"Shit," cursed Jack.

"What is it, Jack?" asked Rachel.

"Do you realize what this could mean?" asked Jack angrily.

Rachel shook her head and Jack said,"Vlasta doesn't want anyone who doesn't already know about her to find out about her, she will kill Ella and Chloe if she knew," said Jack.

"Jack, she said they are trustworthy," said Rachel.

"James Potter, the son of Harry Potter, or should I say the son of the guy who killed Vlasta's father knows about her, if James let something slip all the British aurors would be all over here causing a bigger mess than it already is," said Jack miserably.

"Oh no, that boy better keep his mouth shut," said Rachel who was now just as worried as Jack.

"Did you here that?" asked Jack, and Rachel nodded in response.

"They're here they traced the portkey," said Rachel.

"Come on let's take my portkey, then take a bus a few miles away, then use the back up portkey so they can't trace us," said Jack before grabbing his wife, then they portkeyed away.

Then the door blew open in flames and in came a beautiful, yet evil women.

"Again! They escaped again!" hissed Vlasta.

Vlasta then exited the house then blew it up in flames and said, "This will be the last time they defy me, everyone who defies me will be dead."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A/N: I updated early! I hope this makes up for the delay last chapter! Sorry it's not very long, but I didn't feel there was much left to say in this chapter that couldn't wait for the next. Tell me what you thought in the comments when you REVIEW!


	7. Start of Christmas Break

How to live life

Chapter 8

A/N: Hello amazing fanfiction readers! Thanks for coming back to my story! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, but it seems close to no one reads my story anymore and it's making me lose the drive to write this story and wonder why I'm even writing it if no one cares, I'm not trying to get y'alls sympathy or anything, but as an author of a fanfic, you want people to read your work, you know what I mean? Anyway here's chapter eight!

Disclaimer: I don't own thing!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

This Hogwarts school year seemed to fly by very quickly for the students of Hogwarts. Gryffindor won against Slytherin in the Quidditch match back in early November and Ravenclaw beat Hufflepuff the week after that. Chloe and Ella didn't get anymore devastating letters since the one that revealed their secret to their friends. Everything was running normally, the Golden Marauders were pulling pranks, nothing as big as there welcome back to Hogwarts prank, but funny nothing less, well funny for the Golden Marauders that is. James still asked Ella out everyday, and Ella still rejected him everyday. Since everything was so normal they expected nothing less than a normal Christmas break, that's what they thought, yet they didn't know their Christmas break would be the complete opposite of normal.

"I'm so happy you and Ella are going to be staying with me over break," Victoire told Chloe excitedly, as she and all her friends sat down in the empty compartment they just found.

"Yeah, and thanks again for letting us stay with you, it means a lot, Vic," said Chloe sincerely.

"Honestly Chloe, what kind of friend would I be if I let one of my best friends stay at Hogwarts for their last Christmas as a student," said Vic as she stuffed her mouth with a chocolate frog.

"Vic, must you eat like a pig?" asked Frank in disgust.

"Hey don't blame her, blame her uncle, that's where she gets it from," said Luke with a laugh, which got a slap on his arm from Victoire.

"So, do you have any plans over break, anyone?" asked Victoire as she wiped her mouth.

"I'm going to Canada after Boxing Day, my parents have some game against the Canadian team," said Olivia.

"Why did you never tell us this Liv?" asked Chloe, using the nickname Liv which only Vic and Chloe call her sometimes.

"My Dad just owled me yesterday and I figured I'd just tell you on the train," said Olivia with a shrug.

"Anyone else?" asked Victoire.

Everyone shook their heads, then James arrived.

"Is it true!" asked James, who looked like a kid on Christmas morning, as he bursted into the compartment.

"Is what true?" asked Victoire in confusion.

"That Ella is staying with us for Christmas," said James as it was the

most obvious thing.

"No, she and Chloe are staying with me, but I guess you'll see her on Christmas. Dang it! I didn't think about that, she'd probably rather be at Hogwarts than with you on Christmas," said Victoire.

"Hey! She loves me," said James in mock hurt.

"No, I'm pretty sure she hates you," chimed in Chloe.

"No one was talking to you," said James in a snarky way.

"Well you shouldn't have been talking lies about my sister if you didn't want me to interrupt," said Chloe angrily.

James looked like he wanted to slap her and said, "you little bitch."

"Do you want me to tell your mother you are calling our guest a bitch?" asked Victoire in attempt to get James to leave.

James' face slipped into horror at the thought of his mother finding out and quickly shook his head and ran out of the compartment.

Victoire smirked and said, "Knew that would get him to leave."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Hey, you lot over here!" yelled a familiar voice everyone recognized as the one and only Harry Potter, who was standing with his wife and the rest of the Weasley's and Teddy.

"Dad!" yelled Albus as he ran to his father along with some of his other cousins to their parents.

Victoire wanted to go over and see Teddy, who was giving her a knowing look, but thought she should introduce their guests to her family.

"So everyone, if you've not already met her, this is Chloe, one of my best friends since first year, and this is Ella, her younger sister," said Victoire, she then looked at Harry and Ginny giving them a knowing look, telling them this is the girl James liked, they then looked at James, who was blushing scarlet red, which caused Albus to laugh very loudly.

James then tackled Albus on the floor which got a not so pretty reaction from their mother.

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER! GET OFF YOUR BROTHER NOW!" screamed Ginny loud enough for everyone on platform nine and three quarters to hear.

"James, don't ever do that again, especially in public! You boys are probably going to be on the front of the prophet tomorrow!" said Ginny, no longer yelling, trying to control her anger.

"And Albus don't laugh at your brother for expressing his feelings!" said Ginny sternly.

"Mom!" said James in a high voice, as he blushed again. Causing Albus to laugh again, but this time Ella laughed too, causing him to blush more and give his mother a look, while she shot him an apologetic look.

"Let's just go home!" said James as he stormed off.

"I'll get him," sighed Harry, as he ran off after James.

"Jolly good show, am I right Lils?" asked Albus, who was still laughing.

"Oh yeah," said Lily as she too started to laugh.

Ginny sighed and said, "we'll see you lot on Christmas, nice meeting you Chloe, Ella."

Ginny then pushed her laughing children along in the direction James and Harry left.

"So all the Potter children are just a bunch of pranksters who think everything's a joke?" Ella asked Victoire.

"Yeah, basically, but Albus and Lily aren't so bad, but I can see both of them being on their way to James' level," said Victoire with a sigh.

"I feel bad for their parents," said Ella, who was horrified at the thought of it.

"Yeah, so is the rest of the wizarding world, they're always on the cover of the prophet doing something stupid," said Victoire with a laugh as she made her way over to her parents.

"Ready?" asked Victoire.

"No hello hug first?" asked her father, Bill, in mock hurt.

Victoire laughed and hugged her parents then they, Dom, Louis, Chloe, and Ella started to make their way out of platform nine and three quarters.

"Wait, you guys go, I have to... Do something real quick," said Victoire before rushing off, which got confused looks from everyone expect Dom, who gave her sister a knowing look.

With all the Potter commotion she almost forgot about her favorite turquoise blue haired boy, well the only one she knew, but one of her favorite people nothing less.

"Teddy!" said Victoire before jumping into Teddy's welcoming arms

"I thought you forgot about me," said Teddy jokingly as he placed a kiss on her nose.

"I could never forget the man I love so much," said Victoire before embracing Teddy's lips with her own for a long snog.

"I know I just saw you again, but my family's waiting for me," said Victoire with a frown.

"It's okay, no need to keep them waiting, owl me later?" asked Teddy.

"Of course," said Victoire.

She then gave him a quick peck on the lips and then rushed off back to her family.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Do any of you know what that show with James was about?" asked Bill to his children and their friends as he stepped in the car.

This got snickers from everyone expect Ella, who put her face in her hands, she knew what was coming.

"James has a huge crush on Ella here, like a huge one, he asks her out everyday! I'm not joking, and Ella rejects him everyday. Albus just finds the whole thing funny which really gets on James nerves," blurted out Louis who then bursted out in laughter.

Ella smacked his arm really hard causing Louis to yelp. Bill and Fleur's eyes were wide in shock, but they then started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" asked Dom with a smile.

"It's just so cliché," said Bill.

"How so?" asked Chloe.

"Potter's always chase after redheads," said Bill.

"Oh," said Chloe and Ella in unison.

"So, Ella, are you in third year with James, Louis, and Freddie?" asked Fleur.

"Yeah, and a pain in the butt they are," said Ella.

"We're not!" said Louis in mock hurt.

"You are, James is always asking me out, and all you guys annoy me like hell," said Ella.

"Okay, James I get, but me and Freddie? No," said Louis.

"Don't lie to yourself Louis," said Victoire.

"Okay, but maybe we wouldn't be if you just said yes to James," said Louis.

"Is that a threat?" asked Ella with a raised eyebrow.

"Maybe it is, maybe it isn't," said Louis.

"Oh you little son of a-" said Ella in anger.

"Ella!" said Chloe in a loud whisper.

"Sorry," said Ella as she sunk down in her seat.

"Just make sure those two keep their distance and there won't be any problems," said Victoire sweetly.

Bill and Fleur nodded to this, realizing the relationship between Ella and the Golden Marauders.

"Why are we taking the car, it takes forever," said Dom in frustration.

"Because we want to spend time with you guys before you all head off and hardly talk to us the rest of break," said Bill.

Dom shrugged then said, "how much longer?"

Fleur then responded and said, "about three hours."

Dom sighed and said, "this is going to be a long ride."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Look," Ginny said to her husband as she handed him the daily prophet.

The title was, "Potter Children Gone Wild Again!" and the picture was of James tackling Albus at platform nine and three quarters. There was a piece of rubbish called a news story underneath it which was completely out of line, and guess who wrote this? The one and only Rita Skeeter, who just recently got out of Azkaban for being an illegal animagus. She was welcomed back to the Daily Prophet with open arms and started to right a bunch of untrue propaganda once again.

"Told you," said Ginny with a sigh.

Harry put his arm around his wife for comfort and said, "don't worry, no one believes her nowadays."

"Yes, they do, Harry, they're some really stupid wizards and witches out there that believe everything they read," said Ginny.

"I know, but the people that matter don't and that's all that matters," said Harry.

"I wish it was that simple, Harry, but when they get out into the real world their names would be dragged in the mud so many times no one is going to hire them," said Ginny.

Harry sighed and said, "I know."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"So what's this I've heard about you and a Malfoy associating," Ron asked his daughter as they ate breakfast.

"Dad, trust me, he's not like how you described his dad," said Rose as she put a piece of bacon in her mouth.

"But don't you remember what I told you before you got on the train," questioned Ron, as he too put a piece of bacon in his mouth.

"Dad, you make it sound like I'm dating him her something," said Rose with a laugh.

Ron became very quiet after that causing her to figure out how her father was thinking about this.

"Dad, I do not like him like that at all, I'm only twelve after all," said Rose in frustration.

"Well James liked that girl, what's her name again, Elsa? But that's not the point! He liked her since he was eleven!" said Ron, while almost knocking his pumpkin juice over.

"Firstly, her name is Ella, and second, that's only because James is a bloody pervert," said Rose.

"Rose Lavender Weasley, don't use that language, and especially about your cousin," chimed in Hermione in frustration.

"And Ron, trust your daughter," added Hermione.

"Okay," said Ron and Rose in unison.

"You two are stupid," said Hugo before laughing.

"Hugo!" said Hermione.

"Sorry Mum," said Hugo while looking down at his food.

Then Hermione said, "Hugo you've been spending way to much time with our dear Lily."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"So Scorpius, how's school," asked his mother Astoria cheerfully as she sat down at the breakfast table.

"It's been great," said Scorpius quickly.

"Any new friends," asked Astoria.

"If I tell you their names you'll only be more disappointed in me," said Scorpius.

"Scorpius! Who said we were disappointed in you in the first place!" said Astoria who was outraged, Draco became suddenly more interested in his food.

"Well, that's what the letter said," said Scorpius who was currently confused.

"What? I said how we were proud of you no matter what house you got into, wait, Draco," said Astoria, whose voice became suddenly more angry as she continued to talk. "Did you send Scorpius a different letter," finished Astoria.

Draco just kept looking at his food and didn't answer.

"ANSWER ME!" spit out Astoria angrily.

"Okay, I did, happy," yelled Draco.

"NO, I'M NOT HAPPY! WHATEVER YOU WROTE IN THAT LETTER DOES NOT SEEM TO BE GOOD, DO YOU STILL HAVE THAT LETTER SCORPIUS!" screamed Astoria.

"I think I might," said Scorpius shyly.

"Look for it, I want to see what your git of a father said to you that hurt you so much," said Astoria angrily.

Scorpius ran upstairs with tears in his eyes, he hated it when this happened. When his parents fought it was never good, their fights could last days. Once it lasted two weeks! Scorpius found it in one of his folders and ran back downstairs, preparing himself for what was about to happen.

Scorpius handed his mother the letter and she read it quickly. You could see the anger rising as she read it, when she was done you could tell a scream fest was coming.

"HOW DARE YOU TALK THAT WAY TO YOUR SON! CANT YOU JUST ACCEPT HIM FOR WHO HE IS, YOUR'RE SUCH A SON OF A BITCH SOMETIMES AND YOU MAKE ME SO ANGRY. I COULD JUST PUNCH YOU RIGHT NOW," screamed Astoria as she walked into the kitchen, Draco screaming after her.

Scorpius turned to his sister, who was sitting in tears next to him, "Come on, Lyra, you know the drill," said Scorpius.

Lyra was two years younger than Scorpius, making her nine years old.

She had the long hair that was a white blonde color and grey eyes.

They both ran up to their rooms quickly and packed their bags with the basic necessities they needed.

They then heard the front door slam shut meaning their mother left, probably to her sister Daphne's house and then their father scream, "FINE THEN," as he ran downstairs to the wine room to get himself drunk.

Scorpius then rushed into his sisters room to see her in tears next to her bag. This broke Scorpius's heart, but they had to go, he could comfort her later, "come on Lyra, we don't have long, father's down getting a wine, he'll be back up soon," said Scorpius.

Lyra wiped her tears, grabbed her bag, and followed her brother out of her room and then out of Malfoy Manor. They made their way to the street and then Scorpius held up his hand and the knight bus arrived.

Stan Shunpike opened the door and when he saw the two Malfoy's he knew what probably happened.

"Fighting again?" asked Stan.

They both nodded and then the driver Ernie asked, "is it the Malfoy's?"

"Yeah," said Stan as Scorpius and Lyra got in.

"Same place kids," asked Ernie.

"No, our grandparents are out of town, can you take us here?" asked Scorpius as he showed them the address he had written down.

Ernie nodded and said, "we sure can."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Boys, get down here! It's late, even your sister is up," screamed Ginny to her sons.

"Coming," they screamed in unison.

"Get out of my way, Al," screamed James as he pushed Al down the stairs, but Al grabbed James leg bringing James with him.

This made a lot of noise causing Ginny and Harry to go see what the commotion was, what they found wasn't pretty.

They were fighting while rolling down the stairs, and it looked like it hurt. But before Ginny could start screaming at them, someone was knocking on the door.

Who was at the door surprised Harry and Ginny, it was Scorpius and Lyra Malfoy.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Potter, sorry to interrupt, but," Scorpius started to say until interrupted.

"Hey is that Scorpius I hear, oh it is, how are you buddy?" said Albus as he and his brother untangled themselves.

"Albus, what the hell happened to you, I only saw you yesterday," said Scorpius while looking at the state of his friend.

It was true, Albus was a mess, he had a scratch across his left cheek and bruises and cuts on his arms, and some blood on his shirt, but James was about in the same state.

"Oh, just was fighting with James while falling down the steps," said Albus as if it was completely normal.

"Is that normal?" asked Scorpius with concern for his friend.

"Completely," said James with a smirk.

"Wait, I know why you're here, did your parents get mad at you for being in Gryffindor?" asked Albus.

"No, actually," said Scorpius.

"Then what happened?" asked Albus.

"Apparently my Mother sent a letter saying she was proud of me and stuff, but my dad switched them out without her knowing and they got into a big fight," said Scorpius.

Albus' eyes were wide in shock and said, "that's bad, really bad, do you think it will be a another two weeker."

"It may, it was pretty bad," said Scorpius.

"Wait, back up, what happened Scorpius?" asked Ginny with concern.

"Well after my mom figured out he did that, she started yelling then left probably for her sisters house for who knows long, and my dad will being getting himself drunk until she comes back, when this happens we usually go to my grandparents house on my moms side, but they're on a cruise in the Bahamas, and we don't have any other family, well that's not in jail or completely depressed, so I know this is a lot to ask, but could we stay here?" asked Scorpius.

"Please mom! They can't spend Christmas with their crying mother, depressed grandmother, or drunk father and not on the streets either!" pleaded Albus.

"Al, what kind of people would we be if we didn't let them stay, and we have more than enough room, right Harry?" said Ginny.

"Come on in guys, give me your bags and I'll get a room ready for you two, and Lyra, I think our daughter Lily is about your age, where is that girl? Lily!" screamed Harry.

"What dad?" said Lily from behind Harry, scaring Harry.

"You gave me a fright Lils, anyway why don't you play with Lyra?" said Harry.

"A girl who is about my age and not family! Of course I will! Come on Lyra, we're going to have the best time ever and become best friends," said Lily as Lyra followed her out of the entrance.

"She's very straight forward," commented Scorpius.

"Yes, she is, now come on Scorp, let's go outside and fly around," said Albus as he headed outside.

"It's like twenty degrees out though!" said Scorpius.

"You'll warm up, now come on," said Albus before running off.

"Okay, Al," said Scorpius before running after his friend.

"So Mum, Dad, both Lily and and Al are with their friends, can I go over to Louis'?" asked James.

"You can go over to Freddie's, but not Louis'," said Ginny.

"Why can't he go to Louis'?" asked Harry.

"Because Ella's over there, she needs a break from him," said Ginny.

"Oh, I forgot, yeah James, just go to Freddie's," said Harry while he went back to the kitchen to finish his breakfast.

"I'll just get Uncle George or Auntie Angelina to let us go over there then," said James.

"And I'll tell them not to let you guys go over there, and for Bill and Fleur not to allow you in their house as long as Ella's there," said Ginny.

"You're so mean Mum," said James as he rushed off to Fred's house.

"No, you're the one being mean, give the poor girl a break," said Harry, but James just ignored him.

Ginny sighed and said, "I have some letters to write."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"They're so mean, right Fred?" said James.

Fred didn't respond though, he agreed with his aunt and uncle, poor Ella just needed a break from James and his stupidness.

"Fred, you agree with them?" asked James, hurt clearly in his voice.

"James, usually I won't agree with them, but this time I have to, James, she just needs I break from us, especially you though, no offense though, I mean you're my best mate, I love your presence, but Ella? James, she doesn't enjoy it in the slightest of ways," said Fred slowly and carefully, trying to not hurt his best mates feelings.

"I know" groaned James as he threw himself on Fred's bed.

"Do you want me to call Louis over?" asked Fred.

James nodded, and James looked like he could burst into tears.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Cause baby now we got bad blood," singed Ella.

"Would you just shut up please," said Louis.

"You know it used to be mad love," continued Ella.

"You have a horrible voice," said Louis.

"So take a look at what you've done," singed Ella.

"Okay, I've really had enough now, shut up," complained Louis.

"Cause baby now we got bad blood," continued Ella.

"Louis! Fred wants you to come over, he said James is in a bad state," said Fleur.

"Thank Merlin! I was getting a migraine listening to you sing that horrid song with your horrid voice," said Louis before he flooed away.

"Don't listen to him, Ella, you have a wonderful singing voice," said Fleur, who was currently sitting on the couch across from Ella.

"Thanks you Mrs. Weasley," said Ella.

"What song was that," asked Fleur.

"Bad blood," said Ella.

"And who sings that?" asked Fleur.

"Taylor Swift, she's a muggle singer, you've probably never heard of her," said Ella.

"You're right, I haven't, but I don't really listen to muggle music much, but anything is better than Celestina Warbeck," said Fleur.

"Oh, I agree with that," said Ella.

"Then prepare yourself for Christmas, that's all my mother-in-law plays around Christmas," said Fleur with a sigh.

"Is she still alive?" asked Ella.

"Yes sadly, torturing my ears since 1996," said Fleur with a laugh. "You look bored, how about a good book to read?" asked Fleur as she walked over to her book shelf.

"Sure, since Louis is gone I can't annoy him with my singing any longer," said Ella.

Fleur laughed at this and said, "have you read the Hunger Games? My sister-in-law, Hermione, gave it to me, I've read all three, they're really good, have you read them?"

"No, I usually just read whatever wizard book is in my library at home, I don't get out much, sadly,"

"Oh, okay, I hope you enjoy the book," said Fleur as she went to the dishes.

Meanwhile upstairs...

"It's okay, Chloe, just open it, it may have good news," said Victoire.

"But Vic, what if it has bad news?" asked Chloe.

"Then I'll be here to comfort you and get you through it," said Vic.

"Okay, I'll open," said Chloe as she opened the letter, it said...

Dear Chloe and Ella,

Sorry to deliver bad news right before Christmas, but I thought you should know now. It is confirmed that grandpa and grandma on my side (mom) are dead, we found them in their vacation house on Lake Superior, dead, the other day. They had a good life, well, before Vlasta that is, think of the good memories with them, not the bad when you remember them. Your father and I are currently in hiding, Vlasta really wants us for something, I don't know why, but she wants us. I think she might be looking for you and your cousins too, again don't know why, but she wants you guys bad, like really bad. Good news is she doesn't know which school you're at and there's so many schools all over the world hopefully she won't find you guys. But don't worry about us, we're fine at the moment, we'll send your presents to you on Christmas, hope you're having a good time with your friends. Hope we can see you soon, but with times like these, I don't know anymore.

Love,

Mom and Dad

"Sorry about your grandparents, Chloe," said Victoire.

"Were you reading over my shoulder, Vic?" asked Chloe, who looked like she was about to cry.

"Yeah, but come here, you need a hug," said Victoire as she wrapped her friend in her arms.

"It was really bitchy of you to read it over my shoulder," said Chloe.

"I know, but aren't you glad I did so I could comfort you as soon as you were done reading, and not have to wait for me to read it, if you let me, or if you didn't, for me to beg you to read it when you were in a bad state," said Vic.

"I guess you're right," said Chloe in defeat.

"Aren't I always right?" said Vic.

Chloe laughed and said, "now, now, don't get James' big head."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A/N: Thanks for reading! Please follow, favor, but most importantly REVIEW! Till next time :)


	8. Christmas Eve

How to live life

Chapter 9

A/N: Hello amazing fanfiction readers! Thanks for returning to my story, I really appreciate it :) Sorry about my little rant last week, this story isn't going anywhere anytime soon, hopefully! Now with out further ado here's chapter nine. Oh, wait, please read this, I wrote a one shot called "Almost Love at First Sight," of when James started Hogwarts and how he and Ella first met, if you're interested, click on my profile and you'll find it in my stories, just thought you'd like to know, now without further ado here's chapter nine.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Happy Christmas Eve!" said Harry as he opened the door to his family.

Every year on Christmas Eve the Potter-Weasley clan would gather at the Potter's house and they would open one gift, drink eggnog, and just talk and enjoy one another's company. They have been doing this for many years and it eventually became a tradition.

"Louis, Fred, over here," whispered James as he tapped his friends shoulders.

"What's the whispering for, what are you up to?" asked Louis.

"Just follow me, I don't know exactly what I'm even up to, but what I do know is that we're searching my dads office, now come on, no questions until we get there, get under the invisibility cloak, don't want anyone ratting us out," said James quickly as he put the invisibility cloak over his friends and they made their way to Harry's office

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"So let's open up our one gift..wait... where's James, Louis, and Freddie?" Harry asked as everyone looked around the room.

"Hey kids, can all of you look for them, yes, you too, Teddy," said Ginny.

"Okay," some said as others sighed, but they all got up to look.

"Teddy, look with me?" Victoire asked.

"Of course," said Teddy, but they both knew there wouldn't be any searching going on.

They ran up stairs and into a room for some heated snogging, but were quickly interrupted.

"James put that away!" yelled the voice of no other than Rose Weasley.

"Oh no," whispered Teddy as he and Victoire ran to where the yelling was coming from.

Once they arrived, they saw all their other cousins and friends in the room and something gold hitting the ground. The room then spun around them and everything went black.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Meanwhile, a bit earlier...

"Where do you think they are?" Rose asked as she rushed through the halls of Potter Manor.

"Well I did hear James say something about going into my dads office," said Albus shyly.

"Why didn't you say anything earlier, Al, who knows what they're doing in there," said Rose as she stopped in her tracks to look at Albus.

"I didn't want to rat them out, and come on! It's almost Christmas, why'd they cause trouble on Christmas," said Albus.

Rose sighed and got back to walking, but this time with a destination, her Uncle's office.

When they arrived they saw James holding a small gold object with a chain, Rose knew exactly what that was, and the trouble it would cause.

"James, put that away!" Rose yelled at James.

"Why? You're not the boss of me," said James.

"Yeah, and that's not yours, so you shouldn't be holding it," yelled Rose.

"Calm down! It's nothing dangerous," said James as some of his cousins and their friends arrived on the scene.

"You obviously have no idea what that is and what it can do," yelled Rose.

"Yes I do! It's a trendy necklace," said James as he played with it.

"No! It's a bloody time turner!" said Rose in a loud whisper, not wanting the adults to hear that bit of information.

James eyes widened then went back to normal, then Fred said, "hey buddy, can I see?"

James responded by throwing it to him which made Rose yell, "No! They're highly sensitive."

Fred attempted to catch it but failed to and it hit the ground just as Victoire and Teddy arrived. The room swirled and went black.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Get the hell off me, you lot," yelled James.

"No, you get off me," yelled Rose.

"Well I can't because Molly can't move her big butt," yelled James.

"Well I'll stay right here if that's the way you feel," yelled Molly.

"Just move everyone, then we won't have a problem," yelled Teddy, then everyone untangled themselves.

"What the hell happened?" Victoire asked.

"James broke a time turner," said Rose as Teddy's eyes looked like they were going to pop out of his head.

"You broke a bloody time turner?" questioned Teddy.

"No, it's Fred's fault! He didn't catch it," said James.

"You shouldn't have thrown it though, James," said Victoire.

"Is anyone going to bother to ask where the hell are we?" asked Albus.

The place seemed familiar in a way, but they couldn't put a name on it.

"I think we're in Grimmauld place," said Lily quietly.

"I think you're right, Lily, but how'd you know?" asked Teddy.

But Lily couldn't answer because the people of this time seemed to have found them.

"Who the hell are you guys and what are you doing here?" asked Kingsley Shacklebot.

"Well, it's a long story," said James with a laugh.

"They're death eaters!" Mad-eye Moody yelled.

"They're just kids," said Remus Lupin, at the sight of him Teddy froze.

"Then who are they then?" Moody asked.

"I say we consult Dumbledore," said Kingsley.

"Consult me with what?" asked Dumbledore as he arrived on the scene.

"To see who the hell these kids are," said Sirius.

"Well, we must use Veritaserum, it's the only way," said Dumbledore.

"Who do you want to question?" asked Sirius.

"How about the blue haired boy, he's the oldest," suggested Moody.

"Okay, bring him out. Sirius, would you mind keeping an eye on the rest of them," said Dumbledore.

Sirius nodded as the rest of them made their way out of the room.

"Where're they taking him," asked Victoire.

"Why? Is he your boyfriend or something?" asked Sirius, with a laugh.

"In matter in fact he is, and I would very much like to know where they took him," demanded Victoire.

"I'm not telling a filthy death eater anything," scoffed Sirius.

Victoire was about to put up a fight, but Chloe pulled her back and told her it wasn't worth it.

"This may sound weird, but what year would it happen to be right now," asked Rose.

"1995, why?" asked Sirius.

"Oh, nothing," said Rose, but inside she was freaking out, they were in the middle of a war right now!

"James Sirius Potter! You brought us back to 1995! Do you realize that you brought us back to a time where Voldemort lives!" yelled Rose in frustration.

"Yeah, I think I realized it when one of my name sakes said it over there," James said in a snarky way.

"This is no time to be snarky," said Rose.

Meanwhile Sirius was completely confused. _Brought back to 1995? A time when Voldemort lived? I'm that boy who looks like James, name sake? It's as if they were time travelers_ , said Sirius to himself. Soon enough he would realize he was indeed correct.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Now I think I will question him alone. If you don't mind, would you all let the others know everything is under control?" asked Dumbledore.

"Okay, Albus," said Moody, as he Remus, and Kingsley made their way to the dinning room.

"Okay, so let's start, I think the Veritaserum should have sunk in by now," said Dumbledore to Teddy.

"So what's your full name," asked Dumbledore to Teddy.

"Teddy Remus Lupin," Teddy told him.

Dumbledore's eyes widened in shock then he looked confused, "that can't be, unless.." trailed off Dumbledore.

"Unless we're time travelers, sir," said Teddy.

"Are you?" asked Dumbledore.

"We are, sir, from December twenty-fourth 2017," said Teddy.

"Oh dear, this isn't good, how did you all get here?" asked Dumbledore.

"My god brother, James, broke a time turner and it took all of us here," explained Teddy.

"Well then, it will probably be some time before we get you back to your time, so some introductions should be made," said Dumbledore as he led Teddy out of the room.

"Are you sure that's a good idea, sir?" asked Teddy.

"The damage has already been done, plus, you will have to obliviate us when you leave anyway, so what's the point of not telling us," said Dumbledore.

Teddy nodded and they arrived in the room the other time travelers were in and they brought them all out to the dining room.

"Do they know?" Rose asked Teddy.

"Only Dumbledore, but we're about to introduce ourselves to everyone," said Teddy.

"Teddy! That could mess up everything," said Rose.

"I know, but Dumbledore said we would obliviate everyone before we left anyway," said Teddy, that got a nod of approval from Rose.

"Who're they?" asked Harry as they entered the room.

"Well this is Teddy, but I don't know the rest of their names yet, but they were just about to tell us. But before we do so, can I talk to the adults outside the room for a second," said Dumbledore, then the adults nodded and left the room.

"So who are you guys?" Ginny asked.

Teddy then said, "Well we can't say..."

"We're time travelers," bursted out James, which caused Teddy to slam his face in his hand.

"Why would you say that? Are you that stupid, James?" Rose said in outrage.

"Hey!" James said, clearly offended.

"You would have to have a time turner for that! The Ministry wouldn't just give a kid a time turner for this," said Hermione.

"Well...you see… it wasn't exactly ours..." said Teddy.

"You stole a time turner!" Fred asked with wide eyes.

"Well, not from the Ministry, James, Louis, and Freddie here took one from James' Dad's home office, then broke it," Rose explained.

"Your dad has a time turner at home!" George asked in amazement.

"Well he is a very famous and respected wizard, not to mention he is Head Auror," Albus told them.

"Show me this time turner, I do have experience with them," said Hermione.

James then handed it to her, but when they touched it, the whole room spun again and everything went back.

The adults then walked back in to find an empty room and Dumbledore knew exactly what happened.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Bloody hell, we're in Potter Manor, we're home," said James as he jumped for joy.

"Wait, why do you live in, ohhh..." said Hermione as she just got hit with a realization.

"Finally figure out who we are, Aunt Hermione? For the brightest witch of your age, it sure took you long enough," said Albus with a laugh.

"What? I just thought you were Harry's kids! How could I be your aunt unless..." said Hermione before blushing red.

"Unless what, Hermione?" Harry asked, who was already shocked because he saw his future kids.

"You'll find out soon enough, come on you guys," said James before exiting the room, only to stop and stare a minute later.

"What's wrong, James?" Albus asked.

He then went over to see what his brother was staring at, then he too froze.

"What's wrong you two?" asked Teddy.

"We're not back in our time," said Albus.

"What do you mean?" Victoire asked worryingly.

"See that girl right there," said James as he pointed to a red head with green eyes down the hall.

"Yeah, who is she?" asked Rose.

"That's our grandmother, Lily Potter née Evans," finished James.

"What? So we're back in sometime in the late 1970's," said Rose, who was now evidently panicking.

"Apparently," said Albus.

Then Lily Evans turned around and saw a group of kids who she never met behind her. She then screamed and ran off somewhere.

"Wait! Don't scream, I'm your grand baby," said James before running after her.

Albus then banged his head on the wall at his brothers stupidity.

"Is he that stupid?" asked Hermione.

"No, he's actually pretty smart. Just doesn't have much common sense of tact," Teddy explained with a nervous laugh.

Hermione nodded, "Stop banging your head on the wall, can't help that your brother is stupid."

Albus then laughed and went to chase after his brother, since he knew the house better than the others.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"What are you talking about, Lily?" the late James Potter asked Lily.

"They're a big group of kids in this house! One of them even started chasing me and saying, and I quote, 'wait I'm your grand baby,' and the scary part is that he looks exactly like you!" said Lily.

"James, I think she has finally lost it," said Sirius with a laugh, Lily then threw a pillow off of James bed at him.

"Oh, so you don't believe me! These could be death eaters for all we know! Come look for yourself, that boy will probably find us soon, oh look here he comes," said Lily while pointing down the hall out the door to a boy with messy black hair and hazel brown eyes, James.

"Dang, he does look like you Prongs," said Remus.

"Yeah, but without the nerdy glasses," said Sirius with a laugh, which got a light punch from James.

"James, get back here, what would make you want to chase after her!" said a boy with messy black hair, but with bright green eyes, Albus.

"What? I just wanted to say hello to my grandma, is that a problem?" James asked as he stopped to look at his brother.

"Yes! She doesn't know who you are! How would you feel if you were just walking around your house during war, then a boy pops out and says, don't run away I'm your grand baby," said Albus.

"Okay, I see it was a stupid move, now," said James as he pushed back his hair.

"James Sirius Potter, what am I going to do with you," said Albus as he put an arm around his brother and started to make their way back to the others.

"Wait, did he just say his name was James Sirius Potter?" James asked.

"Did they just say I was their grandma?" Lily asked.

"Thanks guys! Your son named his son after me," said Sirius happily.

"Guys, those are time travelers, and James, Lily, I think those two are your grandkids," said Remus.

"Congratulations guys, it seems like it was only a month ago you got together, now you're grandparents, how time flies," said Sirius as he wiped away fake tears.

"Sarcasm is an ugly color on you, Padfoot," James told him as he patted his friend on the back.

"Let's go meet them and see why they're here," said Lily.

"Are you sure they're not death eaters?" asked Remus.

"Yeah, they looked too much like James, and that one had Lily's eyes, that can't be Polyjuice because no one looks like that yet," said Sirius.

"How did they get here, anyway?" Lily asked.

James shrugged and said, "We'll just have to ask."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Look,there they are," whispered Teddy.

"We have to talk to them, they may know how to help us," said Rose.

"Okay then, James, Albus, Lily, go out there," said Teddy.

"Why us?" Lily asked.

"Because your grandparents are out there, and I don't think I can face my father just yet," said Teddy.

"Why can't our dad go?" Albus asked.

"Same reason as me," said Teddy.

"Okay, it makes sense, come on boys," said Lily and she gestured for her brothers to follow her.

"Hello," Lily said enthusiastically to James, Sirius, Remus, and Lily. Young Lily noticed Peter wasn't there, which was a relief because of what they were going to find out.

"Hey, who are you?" asked the older Lily sweetly.

"I'm Lily Luna Potter," said young Lily.

"How about you two," asked past James.

"Al Potter," said Albus, not wanting to use his middle name.

"Full name, Al," said young James and Lily with a laugh.

"What's so wrong with his full name," asked Sirius curiously.

"Just wait for it, now come on Al, just say it," said Lily.

"Albus Severus Potter," whispered Albus, causing a nasty reaction from the others.

"Why are you named after that slimy git!" said Sirius angrily.

"What's wrong with my son and his wife, why would they give you that middle name, do they hate you?" asked past James while rubbing his forehead.

"Apparently he is the bravest man he ever knew," said young James with a laugh.

"How?" asked Sirius.

"I don't know, makes no sense to me. He may had saved his life many times, but he is the reason you guys are-" rambled Albus before young James and Lily slapped a hand over his mouth before he said something he shouldn't. The fact that late James and Lily are dead.

"That we're what?" asked late James.

"Nothing," said Albus a little too quickly.

"Just tell us, it can't be that bad," said Remus.

"You'll probably find out later, let's just not ruin the moment, okay?" said young Lily.

The four of them nodded then young James said," we have some cousins and friends who got into this mess with us, do you mind if we stay here for a bit until we get back to our time?"

"Sure, my parents are not coming back for the last two days of Christmas break due to Auror stuff," said James.

"Yo Teddy, get the others and come out," yelled young James.

"They're right over there, no need to yell," said young Lily.

"Well I wanted to," young James, told her, which got an eye roll from young Lily.

"Okay, just follow me and we can go to the living room to talk," said James as he led the big lot of people to his living room.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"I'm Teddy Lupin, son of Remus and Nymphadora Lupin, I've been out of Hogwarts for two years and I'm an auror-in-training," said Teddy.

"Congratulations Remus! I always told you!" said late Lily.

"You're not a..." said Remus.

"No, but I do get a little moody around full moon, but I'm a metamorphosis," said Teddy as he changed his hair to bubblegum pink, his mothers signature color.

"Wait, wait, wait, you married my seven year old cousin?" said Sirius. "Moony! This means we're finally family!"

"Yeah, yeah, Vic, how about you and your siblings go," said Teddy.

"Okay, I'm Victoire Weasley, seventh year Gryffindor and Head Girl. I'm also a seeker for the Gryffindor Quidditch team," said Victoire.

"And I'm Dominique Weasley, a fifth year Gryffindor. Only one of my siblings who got the Weasley Red hair," said Dom.

"And finally I'm Louis Weasley, only boy of my siblings. I'm a third year Gryffindor and I play beater for the Quidditch team," said Louis.

"And our parents out Bill and Fleur Weasley," said Victoire.

"Damn, they sure were pumping out the babies," said George with a laugh.

"Fleur? Fleur from the triwizard tournament?" asked Ron.

"Yeah, I'm sure you have some, fun, memories with her don't you," said Louis with a laugh.

This made Ron blush and Fred, George, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and Harry laugh.

"Molly, Lucy, you two go," said Victoire.

"Okay, I'm Lucy Weasley. The only Weasley in Ravenclaw. I'm in my sixth year and a perfect," said Lucy.

"And I'm Molly Weasley, I'm a fifth year Gryffindor. And our parents our Percy and Aubrey Weasley," said Molly.

"Percy came back?" asked Ginny.

"Yeah, he did," said Louis.

"Now Freddie, Roxy, you go," said Molly.

"Okay, I'm Roxanne Weasley. I'm in Gryffindor and in my fifth year," said Roxanne.

"And I'm the one and only Freddie Weasley. I'm in my third year in Gryffindor and I play beater along with Louis on the Gryffindor Quidditch team," said Freddie.

"And our parents are George and Angelina Weasley," said Roxanne.

"My girlfriend!" exclaimed Fred, leaving George to blush uncomfortably.

"Now it's our turn, I'm Rose Weasley and I'm a first year Gryffindor and this is Hugo Weasley he is nine years old. Our parents our Ron and Hermione Weasley," said Rose.

This caused Hermione and Ron to blush uncomfortably and move away from each other. Then Hugo said, "I could have introduced myself, Rose!"

"Yeah, sorry, but James, it's your turn," said Rose.

"Okay now the person you've been waiting for! The boy you all love and know and if you don't you wish you did, it's James Sirius Potter. I'm a third year Gryffindor and play chaser on the Quidditch team. And this is my girlfriend, Ella," said James.

"No, I'm not!" yelled Ella.

"You wish you were," said James.

"No, you wish you were my boyfriend. You only ask me out every five minutes only to get rejected. You can't take no for answer for some reason," said Ella.

"Remind you of someone," whispered Sirius, causing past James and Lily to blush, but Sirius and Remus laughed.

"Okay, enough of that, I'm Al Potter, I'm not saying my full name because once was enough. And I'm a first year Gryffindor," said Albus.

"And I'm Lily Luna Potter, and I'm nine years old," said Lily.

"And our parents our, drumroll please," said James, who only got a drumroll from Louis and Freddie.

"Harry and Ginny Potter!" said James.

This caused Harry and Ginny to blush, like Ron and Hermione, this also got some reactions from Fred, George, and Ron, "you knocked up our sister!"

"yeah, yeah, whatever, now this is my friend Chloe Smith, also a Gryffindor seventh year and this is her younger sister Ella Smith, a third year Gryffindor, she is also a chaser," said Victoire.

"And this is Scorpius and Lyra Malfoy. Scorpius is a Gryffindor first year and Lyra is nine years old," said Rose.

"My daughter is friends with a Malfoy!" exclaimed Ron.

"Let it go, he's nothing like his grandfather or father that's why he and his sister are staying with the Potter's over break," said Victoire.

"Now let's get to the problem, here's the time turner, now let's think of a way to get us back," said Teddy, as he levitated it onto the coffee table.

But they forgot to warn the Marauders and a Lily about touching it, which caused Sirius to reach out in touch it.

The room once again swirled around then went black.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A/N: So what did you guys think? Did you like it? Please let me know when you review! And please go and read my one shot Almost Love at First Sight! Again you can find it in my stories on my profile. Till next time then!


	9. Founders and Problems

How to live life

Chapter 10

A/N: Hello everyone! I'm not going to rant on about nothing this week, but I am going to say read my one-shot based on this story called, Almost Love At First Sight, you can find it in my stories in my profile.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I'm obviously not JK Rowling.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Where the hell are we now!" Rose yelled as she threw her arms up in frustration.

"We're at Hogwarts!" Lily yelled in delight.

"Bloody Hell! We are," Albus said.

"Now what we really need to know is when," Hermione said, as she looked around trying to figure it out.

"Yeah, let's go in," Sirius said, as he started to march towards Hogwarts.

"Sirius we can't just go in! We need a plan and cover names," past Lily said to him.

"Good idea grandmummy, I say whoever's last name is Potter, that their cover last name is Parker," young James said, with his usual cheeky grin.

"Why Parker?" young Lily asked her brother.

"Because I said so, Lils," young James told her as he patted the top of her head as if she was a dog.

"Okay, if your hair is red, well minus my cousin Lily, then you're a Newton," Fred told everyone as he joined James.

"And if you're blonde then you're a Robinson," Louis added, while joining James.

"What about us?" asked Remus, Sirius, and Hermione in unison.

"Sirius, you're a Parker. Hermione and Remus you guys are the Hylands," Rose told them, they seemed satisfied with it and nodded.

"Okay and my cousin James, you are Jamie and Other James you're just James, and my cousin Fred you're Freddie, and other Fred is just Fred, and young Lily, you're Lillian." Rose said, so there wouldn't be any confusion.

The four nodded then turned to enter Hogwarts, but were quickly stopped by four people that seemed very familiar, but none of them could put a name on them.

"Where do you think you're going?" the man with black hair in green and black asked them.

"Into Hogwarts," Jamie told them, as if it was the most obvious thing.

"Well, that was obvious, we meant why?" a lady in yellow asked.

"We are late?" Lily said unsurely.

"Yay, new students let's sort them," the man in red said cheerfully.

"Okay, come on everyone," the other lady in blue said, as she motioned for them to follow her.

"If you don't already know, I'm Godric Gryffindor, one of the founders of the school, the other three are Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, and Salazar Slytherin," Godric Gryffindor told them.

This caused all the time travelers eyes to widen. They went all the way back to the Hogwarts founders time. Bloody hell!

"Okay, who's pure blood?" Salazar Slytherin asked them as he paced around them.

All their eyes widened in shock at such a question.

"Merlin's beard! We're just sorting you lot! Now, purebloods over here behind me," Salazar Slytherin said as he pointed behind him.

Victoire, Louis, Dom, James, Sirius, Scorpius, Lyra, Fred, George, Ginny, Ron, Chloe, and Ella grouped around him.

"You are not getting all of them Salazar! Pick seven," Godric Gryffindor said in outrage.

"Okay, I'll have the five blondes, and the two boys with black hair," said Salazar, meaning he picked Victoire, Louis, Scorpius, Lyra, Chloe, James, and Sirius.

"What? I don't want to be in Slytherin!" James and Sirius yelled in unison.

"Ungrateful you are, okay then give me the twins," Salazar said, as he pointed to Fred and George.

"What? Did we say we were purebloods? Silly us," Fred said with a laugh.

"The real purebloods are those two over there, the Hylands," George said.

"Yeah, those two with the brown hair," Sirius said, as he pointed at Remus and Hermione.

"Okay then, you two, come with me, you five too," Salazar said before the seven left, Remus shooting Sirius and past James a middle finger as he left.

"Okay then, who's left, okay, well we don't care about blood status so let me see, I want you," Helga said, as she pointed at James.

"Me? Oh, you don't want me..." James blurted out nervously, because he didn't want to be in Hufflepuff.

"Yes, I want you and anyone who's related to you, what's your last name?" Helga asked him.

"Parker," past James said.

"Okay, all Parkers come with me," said Helga, as Sirius, both James, Harry, Lillian, and Albus walked over to her.

"Now come on you lot, we're going to my common room," Helga said as she led them out.

"My, My, a lot of you look like the Potter's, it's freaky really," Helga told them, before getting out of the rest of their sight.

"Okay, now how many do we have left, Rowena?" Godric asked.

"You have a lot of kids already, Godric, I'll take seven, you get six," Rowena told him sternly.

"Okay, now who wants to go jump into the lake arse naked with me," Godric said excitedly.

"Me!" yelled Freddie, as he George, Fred, Hugo, Roxanne, and Molly ran over to him.

"Sorry, we're not, but congratulations, you're in my house," Godric told them, as he led them up to Gryffindor Tower.

"Now the rest of you are in my house," Rowena said to, Lily, Ella, Ron, Ginny, Dom, Lucy, Rose.

She then lead them out of the entrance, then up to their common room.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Okay, you girls can have your own room, and you, Ron right?" Rowena said, as Ron nodded, "you can go up to the boy dorms, first door on the right, and girls, yours is at the end of the hall," Rowena finished saying, before heading out, leaving the seven alone.

"We need out of here," whispered Ron.

"We know, Ron, calm your knickers, we just need a way to contact the people from our time, or their times," Ginny told him.

"Any ideas?" Lily asked the others.

"Well there is something," Ella said shyly.

"What?" asked everyone in shock.

"I don't know if it will work, seeing we're so far in the past, but I have this locket my parents sent me as an early Christmas gift, and if I use it, it will contact them and I can talk to them," Ella explained to them.

"Well then try it," Lily told her, with a reassuring smile.

"Slight problem though," Ella told them.

"What?" Rose asked fearfully.

"Well, you see, I'm from America, and my parents live in America, far away from where all this is happening," Ella explained.

"Well can't they just portkey over to Britain?" Ginny asked curiously.

"My parents are in hiding, they can't, if she knows that they're in britain she'll follow and make an even bigger mess," Ella said, starting to get nervous.

"What are you talking about?" Dom asked.

"I can't talk about it okay, I'll just talk to Chloe and Vic about it tomorrow," said Ella before rushing upstairs in tears.

"What the hell," Lucy said as she watched Ella leave her sight.

"She's hiding something, her and Chloe, we've all been suspicious for a long time," Rose said.

"I'm going to talk to her, not about all of this, but something else I think I can help her with, it may calm her," Lily said as she went up to the dormitories.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Ella, can we talk?" Lily asked Ella, as she patted Ella's back as she cried on her bed.

"I told you guys I'm not talking about it," Ella told her, while still crying.

"Not about that little scene downstairs, Ella, but something else I think I can help you with," Lily told her.

"What?" Ella asked as she sat up.

"Well, I may be wrong, but to me it seems that James really likes you, and asks you out constantly, even though you say no a thousand times," Lily said.

Ella nodded and said, "you're right, but what do you know about that?"

"Well, I'll have you know, I had the same problem as you," Lily told her with a grin.

"Had? How'd you fix it?" Ella asked, who suddenly became more interested in the conversation.

"I didn't fix the problem," Lily told her.

Ella just looked at Lily confusingly, then Lily continued, "I always thought the way you did about James, you see my James is the same as your James, but then once seventh year came, he changed, he wasn't the arrogant toe-rag he was in previous years, he was different, he stopped hexing kids for no reason, stopped walking around as if he owned the place, definitely deflated that big head of his, but most importantly, he stopped asking me out everyday and decided to just be friends with me. I liked this James, the real James Potter. Of course I would never admit it though, I didn't give in to my feelings which I wish I did. I could see the way he looked at me, he wanted me to show some sign that I liked him how he likes me, but I was stubborn as hell, I didn't give in like I previously said. Then he asked me out for the first Hogsmeade weekend, and oh, how I wish I could go back in time and change that day," Lily said as she looked at the ceiling.

"What happened?" Ella asked curiously.

"I blew up on him, I yelled at him, and said he never changed and it was all an act. I didn't even realize how bad I hurt him, he even blew up on me, he yelled at me saying I was the self centered one and other stuff I don't want to think about. I thought he was being a git then, but when I look back he was completely right about me, all that stuff was true, but the stuff I said about him wasn't. Also when I look back I see that I didn't want to blow up on him, I just didn't want to admit I had feelings for him, I was scared and didn't want to give in," Lily said, who now had tears in her eyes.

"We were no longer friends after that, we avoided each other, which was pretty hard to do seeing we were Head Boy and Girl and shared the Head Dormitories, but somehow we managed to. Then Hogsmeade Weekend came," Lily said, before taking in a big breath before she continued.

"I went alone, I made up excuses to my friends why I couldn't hang with them, I just wanted to be alone, to grieve on my mistake. So I went to The Three Broomsticks to get myself drunk, something I never did before and hopefully never do again. I probably had like seven firewhiskys that day, I just sat in the back of the shop next to where they store all the alcohol, that far back. I just sat there and grieved thinking about how I wished I said yes to James that day, I wouldn't have been sitting there getting drunk, I would've been with James having the time of my life. Everything was going normal in the three broomsticks, but then something happened," Lily told her, as she looked like she wanted to just cry like Ella previously was.

"What happened?" Ella asked, curiosity getting the better of her.

"Death eater attack, they blew the whole bloody place up, and I was in the worst place possible, next to the alcohol, one of the most flammable things. So when it happened I was thrown though the window and bleeding like crazy, well that's what people told me because I was completely unconscious," Lily said while looking at the floor with a neutral expression on her face.

"Merlins beard! What happened after that?" Ella asked, seeing she was now was very intrigued by the story.

"Well this is what people told me happened next, because I was completely unconscious and I had no idea what exactly happened, but I could hear what was going on," said Lily.

Ella nodded then Lily continued, "So I was outside the Three Broomsticks, which was on fire and full of death eaters. I was bleeding to death and had cuts and broken bones, and apparently I looked dead. Then I certain someone who was curious to what happened came up to the Three Broomsticks to see it on fire, he was about to run away, but saw me there. This person was James," Lily explained to her.

"He stopped in his tracks and picked me up and carried me back to Hogwarts, even though we were fighting, and he gave up on me. He got hit with many hexes and curses on his way back, and was unable to dodge them or shield them because he had me in his arms, yet he kept carrying me, he could have gotten someone to help, but he didn't, despite the pain, he carried me all the way back to Hogwarts, and all the way up to the Hospital Wing. His injuries weren't that bad luckily, but mine, mine were bad," Lily said as she shook her head.

"How bad?" Ella asked curiously.

"Many broken bones and limbs, some really bad cuts from the glass of the window and alcohol bottles, and some really, really bad burns, see look at all my scars, they were so bad magic couldn't even cover it," said Lily, as she showed Ella the many scars across her arms.

"Like I said, James wasn't that hard to heal once the used counterspells were done. And I could hear what was going on even though unconscious, I knew James saved my life, and it only made me feel worse about what I said to him. Once James was healed he stayed with me everyday, and that's saying a lot because I was unconscious for two weeks! The only time he left was to use the bathroom, he didn't even go to class, and the only time he ate was when someone brought food to him. According to Sirius, James was an absolute mess, hardly slept because he was so worried. Supposedly that's why the Professors let him skip class, because he was such a mess," said Lily.

Ella's eyes were wide in shock, then Lily continued, "then one day I woke up, I was in pain, but not as much pain as I thought I would be. James was so happy when I woke and I told him everything that I've been feeling all year. When I told him this he looked like a kid on Christmas morning, but I couldn't blame him, I was saying what he always wanted to hear since first year. We then shared a kiss and became boyfriend and girlfriend, and he asked me to go out with him on the next Hogsmeade trip, and unlike previous times, I finally said yes."

"About a week or two later I was completely healed. Ever sense then it's been like a dream, being with James. My parents died later in November when attacked by death eaters, it was devastating and only made my sister Petunia hate me more, but James was there to comfort me. We were just inseparable, still are actually. Then right before water break a couple days ago, James Proposed, and I said yes," said Lily dreamily.

"But you two have only been together for barely six months, don't you think you're rushing?" Ella asked Lily in shock.

"No, not at all, because we've already waited long enough and when you find the person you know is right for you, why the need to wait. Also we're in the middle of a war, and I hate to say it, but neither of us have much time left before we die," said Lily.

Ella knew their fate, that they would die in only about four years, she couldn't blame them, then she said, "but why are you telling me this?"

"Well Ella, I know you and your James aren't clones of us, and that the same things may or may not happen to you, and you may not end up together. What I'm trying to say is, that if you do end of having feelings for James, don't hold them in, don't question them, go with it and see where it takes you two. Don't have a devastating event pull you to together. I'm not saying you will have feelings for him, but if you ever do, remember this, and don't end up doing what I did, don't tear yourself apart over something that you can easily fix," Lily said as she placed a hand on Ella's leg.

Ella nodded and laid down on the bed staring at the ceiling with wide eyes.

"Ella, if he ever does change, give him a chance, I'm serious. I'm not saying he'll change in seventh year, like my James, he could change earlier, later, or not ever, but please, I beg you, don't make my mistake, I don't want anyone to suffer like I did. Wait, what year are you guys from," asked Lily.

"2017," Ella told her.

"Wow, that's far on, is Voldemort gone?" asked Lily.

"Yeah he is," Ella told her.

"So there's no war going on, that's good, maybe you won't have to suffer like James and I if you decide not to listen to me," said Lily.

Ella made a face telling Lily not everything was okay.

"What? Is there someone else now?" asked Lily.

"N-Not in Britain, b-but back at home in America," Ella stuttered.

"That's why you don't want to contact your parents, thats why they can't go to England," Lily said, still in shock about Ella's confession. Lily then continued, "then why didn't the people from your time know about it?"

"Because it very under the wraps, only American purebloods know about it, and we can't really tell anyone because if she finds out she'll kill them," Ella said with a quiet sob.

"Is this 'she' the new Voldemort?" asked Lily.

Ella then nodded, and Lily asked," why doesn't she want anyone to know though? And why do only purebloods know?" asked Lily.

"I don't really want to talk about it, but thank you for telling me about your James situation," said Ella.

"You're very welcome, but seriously Ella, don't you ever forget what I said, you're a nice girl, you shouldn't have to go through that," Lily told her.

Ella smiled and said, "I won't."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Now James, do you understand?" James said to his grandson, as he just finished telling him the same story Lily told Ella, but in his point of view.

"I understand your story, but I don't see the point," young James said.

Past James sighed and then continued, "you need to grow up, your thirteen!"

"Fourteen," James chimed in.

"Fourteen, whatever, point is, I didn't make any signs of growing up until I was seventeen! I was an adult by the time I matured in the slightest way! I was so rude to Lily and I didn't realize that until the summer before seventh year! We could of had so much more time together if I just stopped being such an arrogant toe-rag sooner rather than later," past James told his grandson.

"So you're saying Ella won't like me unless I change to something I'm not?" asked young James.

Past James pinched the bridge of his nose then said, "no, I'm saying change into your true self, you know, the person you are when you are just with yourself, or your immediate family, the real you. Not the way you act in public, which comes off as arrogant and self centered."

"So I have to be real, caring, nice, James?" young James asked his grandfather.

"Yes, because I know how it feels to be constantly rejected, it hurts. People think you're just playing around because she's the only girl that ever said no to you, but truth is, you loved her before she even rejected you. I don't want you to wait as long as I did, don't suffer any longer. James, I wish for you to do this," past James pleaded.

"Okay, okay," young James said as he started to leave.

"Wait, James?" Past James asked.

"Yes?"

"Even after you change, give her time to accept it, don't rush, even if you feel like you're dying on the inside waiting for her, look what happened to me and Lily when I didn't wait," past James said.

Young James nodded his head and walked out saying, "will do."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Chloe, Vic, can I talk to you two?" asked Ella, as she approached the Slytherin table in the Great hall.

"Sure," Chloe told her as she and Vic got up, and Ella then lead the two of them out of the Great Hall and into an empty corridor.

"So what's up Ella?" Chloe asked her sister.

"Well, I think I may have an idea to contact the people back in our time," said Ella.

"That's great Ella how?" Victoire asked.

"Well before I tell you, I must warn you there's a slight problem," said Ella.

"Just tell us Ella," Chloe said with a laugh.

"Well, for an early Christmas present, Mom and Dad gave me this locket, I can use to contact them, and I was thinking this may work to contact someone from our time, but the problem I was talking about is that Mom and Dad are on the run! And if Vlasta finds out that they're there, one, in England, or two, in contact with the Potter's and Weasley's, they're dead, we're all dead," said Ella.

"I say do it," said Chloe.

"Are you sure?" asked Ella and Vic in unison.

"I mean, how else are we going to get back? They don't know, firstly, that we took a time turner, and secondly, if they found out we did somehow they'll still not know when we are," said Chloe.

"I guess you're right," said Vic.

"But if Vlasta finds out, I'm literally going to kill James Sirius Potter," said Ella.

"Do you have the locket with you?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah, come with me, let's do it in the Room of Requirements, I doubt anyone knows about that room yet," said Ella, and they made their way up to the room of requirements.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Ready?" Ella asked.

"Yeah, do it," said Chloe, as Ella opened up the locket to reveal the voices of Jack and Rachel Smith.

"Ella? Is that you? Is everything alright?" asked Rachel.

"Well things aren't alright, but not in the way you think," Ella told them.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" Jack asked his daughter.

"Well you see, how can I shorten this long story?" said Ella.

"Here I'll do it," said Victoire.

"Vic? Is that you?" asked Rachel.

"Hey Mr. and Mrs. Smith, let me explain what happened, so we were at my Uncle Harry's house with the rest of the Potter-Weasley family like we always do on Christmas Eve, and my idiot of a cousin, James, broke a time turner. First we got sent back to 1995, then to 1977, now we are back to when Hogwarts was founded. We're contacting you because my family doesn't know what happened to us and you are the only people from 2017 we can get in contact with," said Victoire.

"Oh my Merlin! Victoire dear, you know about what's happening over here, right?" asked Rachel.

"I do, Mrs. Smith," said Victoire.

"Mom, before you say anything else, let me tell you this, you're literally our only hope, if you don't go to Britain or contact Vic's family, we are stuck here," said Chloe.

"We know, we know, we're just scared that Vlasta will find out. But don't worry we'll go to England and find your family, Vic. We actually know how to fix this problem so we can help, but we must be going if we want to get you guys out soon," said Jack.

"Wait! Mum, Dad?" said Ella.

"Yes?" said Rachel.

"Like Vic said before, we also went to 1995 and 1997. When we went there we brought some people from those times with us too," said Chloe.

"It's not a problem, we know how to fix it, but thanks for the heads up," said Rachel, then the conversation ended with the locket closing.

"Well that's good news," said Chloe.

"Except that Vlasta might find out," said Ella.

"Wait? Why do your parents have experience with this situation?" asked Victoire.

"Well over there in America, time turners weren't that hard to get, that was until Vlasta came around, then everyone who knew about her got them banned, people who don't know about her were really confused and outraged, but quickly got over it. But when they were legal, aurors had to go and get people back to the right time, since my parents are aurors they have experience with this," said Ella.

The three then went into the Great Hall to tell the others the good news.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"You do realize how precarious this is?" Jack asked his wife.

"But Jack, we have to, no one else knows where they are," said Rachel.

"I know, I'm just scared about what will happen if she finds out," said Jack.

"I am too, but we need to get our daughters and their friends back to 2017," Rachel told him.

"Do you have a portkey that leads to England? Because once we're in the country we can just take the Knight Bus or apparate," said Jack.

"Yeah, I always have it incase something happens to the girls over there," said Rachel.

"Okay, let's go then," said Jack, as they portkeyed to Kings Cross Station.

"Just apparate from here?" asked Jack.

Rachel nodded and they then apparated to Potter Manor. Once arriving they knocked on the door.

"Hello?" Harry asked as he opened the door.

"Hey, sorry to interrupt, but I'm Rachel Smith, and this is my Husband Jack Smith, we're Chloe and Ella's parents," said Rachel.

Harry's eyes widened in shock, and horror. Shock because they came all the way to England out of the blue. And horror because their kids were missing when they were supposed to be watching them.

Harry took a deep breath then said, "Well I must tell you.."

"That they're missing? We know, that's why we came, we know where they are, we actually have contact with them, well with Ella, but she's with everyone else and some others," said Jack.

Harry's eyes widened, then he said, "Come in, come in, tell us what you know."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Hey Freddie, tell all the us in Gryffindor to come to the Room of Requirements at four-thirty, and Potter you tell the Hufflepuffs," said Ella.

"Okay," said Fred as he and James went to go get the others.

"Let's meet them there," said Chloe as she and Chloe went to the Room of Requirements.

"Do you think Vlasta will find out Mom and Dad are at Potter Manor?" asked Ella.

"I don't know, Ella, I hope not," said Chloe.

"Will she come here to the UK if she does find out?" asked Ella.

"Maybe," said Chloe unsurely.

"So they're going to come here and get us any second now, right?" asked Chloe.

"Yeah, that's what Mom said," said Ella as she and Chloe entered the Room of Requirements.

Everyone quickly arrived and all they could to was wait for them to come and hope the Founders didn't find them in the room.

"Hey, Potter?" Ella asked.

"Yes?" asked James, confused that Ella was talking to him civilly, and not yelling.

"What did you do with the time turner?" Ella asked.

"I hid it in this room earlier,, why?" James asked.

"Just wondering, don't want it falling into the wrong hands, you know?" Ella said with a shrug.

"Yeah, I know what you mean, but I'm surprised that you're actually talking to me civilly," James said , while he shook his head in disbelief.

"Well you haven't asked me out or done anything else to annoy me, so why would I be screaming? And trust me, I'm just as surprised at your actions towards me, as you are to mine," said Ella with a laugh.

"Well I'm a changed man," said James, as he joined her in laughing, while everyone else started at them in disbelief.

"You're not even a man!" said Ella, still laughing.

"Whatever, point is, I've changed," James told her honestly.

"We'll see about that, Potter," Ella said with a smirk, as a portal appeared in front of everyone, tearing their attention away from James and Ella's civil interaction.

Harry, Rachel, and Jack came through the portal, and everyone in the room ran to them.

"Everyone, this is Mr. and Mrs. Smith, if it weren't for them, you would still be stuck here, they're also Ella and Chloe's parents, so let's follow their directions so we can get out of here safely," said Harry, as young Harry stared at his older self in amazement.

Then older Harry spotted his younger self, his parents, Sirius, and Remus. Making him very uncomfortable and confused.

"Guys, why do you have them with you?" asked Harry.

"My parents didn't tell you?" asked Ella confusingly, she would have thought her parents would have told him this.

"We may have forgot," said Jack sheepishly, as he rubbed his forehead.

"Well next time warn a guy! I almost had a heart attack when I saw them, especially my parents," whispered Harry.

"James, over here," said Harry, as he tapped his son on the back, and pulled him into an empty corner.

"What?" asked James.

"Do the people who died know they died?" whispered Harry.

"No, we luckily avoided that topic, and your younger self seems to be keeping his distance from them, think he might just be scared, but your parents seem to be really interested in meeting you. They've been trying to corner younger you, but he's really avoiding them," said James confusingly.

"Don't blame him, during that time I may have wanted to meet my parents more than everything, but I honestly wouldn't know how to approach them or what to say to them, especially if they think that I see them all the time," said Harry.

"You're going to obliviate them though, right?" asked James.

"Of course, can't go changing time," said Harry as he and James exited the corner.

"Where have you two been?" asked Teddy.

"Just having a quick chat, is everyone ready?" asked Harry.

"Yeah, we were just waiting on you two."

"Sorry about that," said Harry.

"It's no big deal, Harry," Teddy told him.

"So everyone, when you pass through this portal it will bring you back to your time, so we have to obliviate some of you now, so who's first?" Rachel asked everyone.

"I'll go," said young Harry.

"Okay," said Jack, as he obliviated him then pushed him through the portal.

Eventually everyone who needed to be obliviated went through and it was time for the others to go. All they had to do was walk through, so it didn't take long.

"Wait, Mom?" Chloe said nervously once everyone arrived back to 2017.

"You might want to go back to 1995 and obliviate everyone else in the order, they don't know our identities, except for Teddy's, but they know we're from the future so, yeah, could you go obliviate them?" Chloe asked.

"I'm glad you remembered, that could have changed a lot," said Jack as he and Rachel went back in the portal.

"You guys are in major trouble," yelled Ginny as soon as the they left through the portal.

"Mom, don't yell at all of them, it was my fault," James said, as he put his hand on his mothers shoulder to get him to stop.

"Okay then, James Sirius Potter you are in big trouble," Ginny yelled.

Ella was surprised, pleasantly surprised, James was owning up to his mistake. Something he would never do, maybe to get his brother and sister out of trouble, but the rest of his cousins and their friends, never, well until now that is. But Ella's thoughts were quickly interrupted by Chloe calling her over, "Ella! Over here now!"

"What?" Ella whispered to her sister.

"Look out the window, is that who I think it is, or have I gone crazy?" Chloe asked, while shaking nervously.

Ella looked out the window and saw the person she hoped to never see again. There was no way someone could mistake her as someone else. She was as pale as a ghost, had beating red eyes, and pitch black hair that was tied into a perfect bun on top of her large head. She also wore a puffy fur robe made entirely out of wolf hair. There was no doubt who it was. Vlasta has arrived. Luckily she was trying to figure out how to get around the security wards, so they had some time.

Ella couldn't help but curse, "shit, shit, shit! That little bitch!"

Chloe looked a little taken a back at her sisters language, but quickly recovered and told her, "watch the language."

"There is no fucking time to watch my language! We need to get the hell out of here, or she'll kill us, kill us all!" Ella yelled as she started to cry, unfortunately everyone else in the house heard her say this.

"Ella, what's wrong?" James asked, as he rushed over to Ella and Chloe.

Ella didn't answer she just collapsed against the wall in tears, as everyone else stared in horror.

"Chloe, what's wrong with her?" James asked urgently.

"Look out the window. Guess who, there's only one person who could do this to Ella," Chloe said as she started to cry, not as hard as Ella though, as she comforted her sister and tried to get her up.

James looked out the window and saw the women, he took what Chloe just told him, and figured out who it was. When he did, his face turned as white as a ghost, and he felt like he could faint, his legs already went weak? But he asked Chloe if his suspicions were correct, "Vlasta?"

Chloe nodded, then whispered something to Ella causing Ella to finally get up, but when she did she left the room.

"Where is she going?" James asked.

"Contacting our parents, she'll be back in a second, meanwhile we need to get the hell out of here ASAP," Chloe said as Ella reentered the room.

"What the hell is going on?" Harry yelled, he was evidently becoming worried.

"No time to explain, but we need to get the hell out of here unless any of you want to die, we promise to explain as soon as we get somewhere safe," Ella said as she wiped her tears off her face.

Harry didn't look convinced, and was about to protest before Vic yelled, "they're dead serious, if you don't want to die let's get out of here now, especially if your last name is Potter."

"Everyone who can apparate grab someone who can't and side along the hell out of here to Grimmauld Place, now, further instructions will be given when I arrive," Ella said, as people started apparating out of Potter Manor.

Only few people were left and James noticed it looked like Ella wasn't going anywhere anytime soon, "Ella, aren't you coming?" James asked her.

"Not right now," Ella responded while she started to look around the room nervously, everyone was gone but Ella and James.

"Are you mental! You have to get out of here!" James yelled, he was outraged.

"James, my parents aren't back yet, and by the time they get back anti-apparation wards will be up, I have to give them this portkey so they can get to Grimmauld Place," said Ella.

"Won't she be able to track it?" James asked.

"That's why we'll take this portkey and to London and take a bunch of taxi's to Grimmauld Place, where it will be unlikely for her to find us," Ella told him as she heard the anti-apparation wards go up and held up a second portkey.

"Looks like I'm stuck here with you," James said sheepishly.

"You should've left with the others," Ella said angrily.

"No, I had to make sure you had some way of getting back, and I don't regret staying behind to make sure you were alright," James said with a straight face.

Ella didn't know how to respond to this, all she did was stare at him in amazement. Then a big pop knocked them out of it, this pop meant that Vlasta broke the wards, she could now get in.

"Shit, follow me," cursed Ella as she grabbed James hand and pulled him off somewhere far away from the door.

They both felt something like an electric shock go through them when their hands touched, causing Ella to pause, but quickly continue when she heard Vlasta blast open the front door. As they were running they luckily bumped into Ella's parents portal as Rachel and Jack arrived back.

"Thank Merlin," whispered Ella as she hugged her parents.

"Good, you're safe, why is he here with you, Ella, you shouldn't have had put him in danger by letting him stay with you," Rachel told her daughter.

Ella was about to start to say something but James did first, "it's not Ella's fault, I was just concerned that she was the only one left here so I stayed to make sure she was okay, by the time I found out she was coming with you, the anti-apparation wards went up, so here I am."

Her parents sighed then they heard a crash of Vlasta coming up. Vlasta just caught sight of their faces before they portkeyed out.

They arrived at London to find all the Potter-Weasley's looking very confused.

"What the hell is happening?" Bill asked as they followed Ella and James through the busy streets of London.

"We're just trying to find a bunch of taxi's to bring us to Grimmauld place," Ella said as she fought her way through the crowd.

"So what's a better place to find a bunch of taxis than outside Kings Cross, so yeah, we're going there," Chloe told the group.

"We have a bunch of muggle money we can use, we split it up already," Ella added as they arrived upon Kings Cross Station.

"Hurry up everyone, she could find us any minute," Rachel urged, as everyone entered the taxi's.

They then saw a fire emerge across the street as they drove away, and there was no doubt in their minds that Vlasta did that, she was in London.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Explain, now," Harry said sternly as they sat down in the dinning room in Grimmauld place.

After the war, Harry lived there for quite some time along with Ginny until they found out they were pregnant with James. Harry put a lot of time into the house and it was no longer dark and ugly, it was bright and cheery. Once the Potter's moved out it became mostly a meeting place on the first floor, and an extra library on the second. As you probably guessed Hermione spends a lot of time up there.

Chloe took in a deep breath then said, "Okay, so a couple of you know the first part about it, but none of you know all, or most of it."

Ella then jumped in and said, "that lady you saw outside Potter manor was Vlasta, she's like our Voldemort."

This caused everyone who didn't already know to gasp in horror. They knew what it was like when Voldemort was around, it was horrid, to think people are going through stuff like this again, made them all sick.

"All we told the people who know was, things aren't so great back at home due to Vlasta, and that's why we go to Hogwarts even though we live in America. Also that my parents are on the run, and that our lives are at risk every second of everyday," Ella told them.

"Now any questions before I move on?" asked Ella.

Harry then asked, "doesn't the MACUSA know? Surely if things were this bad others countries would have heard about it, you know?" Harry asked curiously.

"No, you see, only select people know about her. And the people that do can't tell anyone outside the people that know or she'll go out and kill people who don't even know about her, and the people that told about her," Chloe responded.

"Wait, so is she contacting muggleborns or half bloods about this or something?" Ron asked them.

"No, quite the opposite actually, only purebloods know," Rachel said.

"Why?" Hermione asked out of curiosity.

"I'll tell you why in a second, but first anymore questions on the previous information given?" Ella asked the group.

Then Chloe whispered something into Ella's ear causing her to look worried, but then she said, "I should let you know now who Vlasta is related to, so you don't find out in a bad way. Let me just get to the point, Vlasta is Voldemort's daughter."

Harry then fainted, butt hey, father like son.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A/N: So what did you guys think of it? I would love to know your thoughts. This time travel thing is something I wanted to do ever since I started writing this story, this Vlasta stuff probably wouldn't have even happened if it wasn't for this, and that means this story would be very boring. I wanted Ella to be there in the time travel mishap, that's why I came up with the Vlasta problem, to get Ella there, because I wanted this situation to bring James and Ella closer together. Now that I'm talking about James what did you guys think of James and Ella's interactions in this chapter, I'd like to know seeing I've been planning this since I started the story. I would also like to know your thoughts on the whole time travel thing. If you have any questions, or were confused about anything ask me in a review and I'll respond when I post the next chapter.

As for my awkward updating, I'll try to post on either Friday, Saturday, or Sunday each week. I'm targeting for either Friday mornings or evenings, but hey things are always changing. But seeing there is a huge snow storm coming Tomorrow and Saturday, I might, just might update earlier this week because I'll have all of tomorrow and I'll be home bound all weekend due to the amount of snow so, we'll see :)

NEXT CHAPTER: we'll find out everything that's happening over in America, what Vlasta is doing over in England, and more that I haven't decided about yet!

Thank you to KAYLA DELANA my only reviewer from last chapter.

Kayla DeLana: I'm glad you liked it, hope you thought this chapter is alright!

Thank you to everyone who either followed, favored, and reviewed my story! And especially those who read the story for even reading it in the fist place. Anyway till next time...


	10. New Feelings and Celeste

How to live life

Chapter 11

A/N: Hello everyone, thanks for returning to my story! Again, if you haven't read my one shot, ALMOST LOVE AT FIRST SIGHT, I suggest you do so you have a better understanding of Ella and James' past. Anywho, heres the next chapter, we'll finally find out the full secret! I've been off of school due to snow since the 21st, but had to go back today, the 29th, so I had a lot of time to write this over 7,800 word chapter. Hope you enjoy it :)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Harry," Ginny said to her husband as she tried to wake him, since he just fainted.

"James did the same thing," Ella commented, while she laughed..

"Yeah, haha," James said sarcastically as he made his way over to his father.

Harry then started to get up, with the help of Ginny and James, but he looked confused while doing so, "what happened?" he asked.

"They just said that Vlasta was Voldemort's daughter and were about to go on, but then you fainted," Ginny told her husband.

"Shit! I thought that was a nightmare, not reality," Harry said as he sat down on his chair.

Ella then asked, "May I continue?"

They all nodded, then Ella took in a deep breath, "She only is contacting purebloods because she wants her army first, a strong, trained army of purebloods, and she wants to make sure they are loyal to her. She won't start attacking the public until she has this, she doesn't want to fail like her father."

"Wait? How did Voldemort have a daughter?" asked Ron.

James then laughed a little then explained, "Well you see, there's this thing called making love or se-"

"James, shut up," Ella told him.

"I meant because he can't love," Ron muttered to himself.

"Merlin's beard! You called me James," James told her dreamily.

"Yeah, yeah, get over it. To answer your question we don't really know ourselves who her mother is, but she makes it very clear Voldemort is her father," Ella told him.

"Yeah, she always says, and I quote, 'I will finish what my father started, but not just in England this time, but the whole world,' then does an evil creepy laugh," Chloe explained to them, then made a face in disgust.

"How many people has she recruited?" Hermione asked curiously.

"A lot, actually, many, not because they want to, but they were tired of fighting her for so long," Rachel explained, a frown forming as she said it.

"How long has this been going on?" Molly asked.

"About twenty years, basically a few months after her fathers death," Jack said.

This caused Harry's mouth to form into an o shape, then asked, "Are there many people left?"

"Not really, either she killed them for rebelling too long, or they joined her either out of fear, or just couldn't fight her any longer," Ella told him.

"So you lot are the few left?" Arthur asked for clarification.

"Yeah, and when we say few people left we mean the rest of our family, and a few fellow pureblood aurors," Rachel told him.

"My gosh! How could you guys last this long?" Ron asked in amazement.

"Auror training I guess. We have good reflexes and access to a lot of things in the MACUSA," Rachel told him.

"When does she plan on going to other countries?" Hermione asked.

"Well, her plan was once she got the rest of us, she would have all of her recruits spread out to other countries to recruit more people, her last stop was England, but she wasn't going to go there until everyone in the world knew about her, but she may have already started, it seems she knows she's going to have to let us go or kill us," Jack told the large family.

"Damn," Harry spit out.

"You must promise us you won't tell anyone, especially you Harry, I don't care if you're Head Auror and feel you should say something, but trust me, getting involved will only make matters worse, especially for us. Once she comes out about herself, do whatever the hell you want, but till then, please, don't do anything," Rachel begged Harry.

"Okay, It'll be hard seeing she just caused a lot of trouble up in London, but I'll do it. But sadly, I think she may be coming out soon, having people supporting her world wide or not, because that explosion had to mean something more than you guys just escaping again," Harry told them.

"Wait, so let me get this straight, all she wants to do is finish what her father started?" Bill asked the small family.

"Yeah, basically, just the whole world this time," Ella said with a shrug.

Harry sat back down in his chair trying to process all the information just given to him, then said, "why can't I just have a normal, peaceful life?"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Miss, we got more recruits from India," One of Vlasta's followers told Vlasta.

"How many?" Vlasta asked.

"About a quarter of the pureblood population, they're harder to get than we expected," the same follower told her.

"Good job, you may have the rest of the day off," Vlasta told him as he bowed then walked away.

It was the day after Vlasta's big explosion, it was Christmas. Christmas didn't mean take the day off for her, she only had her followers work harder when recruiting do to the events last night.

Vlasta had to work around her plans to get every single pureblood in America, she realized she was going to have to do something really big to get them on her side, so she decided to move on in the meantime. She had her current followers all around the world recruiting even more purebloods.

Vlasta then heard a knock on the door, she responded saying come in, and was pleasantly surprised to see who it was.

"You have all the reports for me, Celeste?" Vlasta asked the young girl who just entered, she was probably only thirteen or fourteen, who we now know is named Celeste.

"Yes I do," Celeste said as she approached Vlasta.

"So... How are things coming?" Vlasta asked her, who was anxious to here the news on the current actions taking place.

"Well, we have mostly every pureblood in the continents North and South America. Same for Europe, minus England, you know why. As for Asia we haven't gotten around to every country yet, that's tomorrow's plans, same goes for Africa. As for Australia we have everyone on the list, they weren't expecting us so the ones who didn't agree we could capture and bring down to the jail cells in the basement," Celeste said as she read from her clipboard, not taking her eyes off it once.

"Good, good," Vlasta muttered to herself, an evil smile plastered across her face.

"How much longer are we staying in England?" Celeste asked, while she wrote something down on her clipboard.

"Not sure yet. I will probably stay as long as the Smith's, but we'll be back to the main headquarters soon, why do you ask?" Vlasta asked her with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, we're running out of room in the jail cells, and only more people are coming," Celeste told her, eyes still on her clip board.

"Can't you just expand them?" Vlasta asked in a sassy way.

Celeste, finally looking up from her clipboard said, "don't you think we tried? We did, they're buildings next to us that must have magical protection on them because we can't work around them. I mean, come on, have some faith."

Vlasta made a face then said, "you're lucky you're who you are Celeste. Other wise you would have been dead a long time ago, with that attitude towards me."

Celeste rolled her ocean blue eyes, flipped her long black hair back, then exited the room, she's a sassy one.

Vlasta rolled her eyes at the door Celeste just exited, then muttered, "she'll be grateful for being who she is one day, one day soon."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Be careful, she's probably as mad as ever right now," Chloe told her parents, as she gave them a goodbye hug.

"Yeah, I suggest you go up to our vacation house in Hawaii, wouldn't expect her to look there," Ella added, as she too, gave her parents a good bye hug.

"Okay, we love you girls. Sorry we can't stay long, but work calls, even on Christmas," Rachel told her daughters, as she gave them one final hug.

Jack said the same to his daughters and then the couple was on their way, leaving Ella and Chloe with a terrible feeling in their stomachs.

Ella then walked over to an empty room no one was in, she just wanted to be alone. She walked over to look out the window and to look upon an empty street. While doing so, she could only wonder what Vlasta was doing right now. Was she still here in England or did she go back? If she's back would she be waiting for her parents there? Did she move on and start recruiting from more countries?

All those thoughts were suddenly put to an end when a certain someone tapped her shoulder. She didn't even realize he entered the small room, nor did she realize she was crying until he asked why, "why are you crying, Ella?" the one and only James Potter asked her, concern clearly in his voice.

"Didn't even realize I was crying, but it's probably because of all this stuff," Ella said as more tears escaped her eyes.

James knew she was talking about her parents going back into a world where Vlasta wanted them dead, so he did what anyone who cared for her would do, put a comforting arm around her shoulders.

To James, and Ella's own surprise, Ella didn't push him away or say anything to get him to leave. What she did was cry into his shoulder while James held her steady.

James and Ella have been getting along better ever since arriving back to the time 2017. Probably due to the inspiring words of the one and only James and Lily Potter. Neither knew their advice would help, but boy did it help. A week ago neither of them would guess that James would be holding Ella when she needed someone most.

After a few minutes, Ella's eyes widened in shock at what she was doing, she quickly removed herself from James embrace and said very loudly, "no, no this is wrong, I'm supposed to hate you."

James, who was in shock at Ella's quick change in attitude towards him, looked a little taken aback at this, but quickly recovered saying, "It doesn't have to be wrong Ella, you don't have to hate me."

"Yes I do," Ella said as she started to exit the room, until James grabbed her shoulder.

He looked into her beautiful ocean blue eyes and asked, "why?"

Ella didn't know what to say, so she quickly started to say, "because..."

"Because nothing, you don't have a reason, do you?" James asked her, still looking into her eyes.

Ella shifted uncomfortably and said softly, "no."

"Then why run away from me? I've been nothing but nice and respectful to you have since we got back to our time, and for Godric's sake, I haven't even asked you out! That's a new record! I'm trying here Ella, why can't you try too?" James asked her, anger clearly rising in his voice as he continued talking.

Ella looked around the room like she was looking for an answer on a test, then finally said in defeat, "well there isn't any reason why we can't try to be civil to one another. I am reasonable, so I will give you a chance to be friends, but James Potter I warn you, you have three strikes then I'm done trying with you."

James was staring at her with wide eyes, he didn't expect her to agree, he knew her well enough to know she's as stubborn as hell. He didn't know what to say, so he hugged her, a giant smile splattered across his face while he did so.

"James, James, I can't breath," Ella struggled to say, as she also struggled for air.

James let go of her and said a brief apology before the two made their way downstairs to join the others.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Meanwhile In the room next door a bit earlier...

Snogging.

Tons of snogging was going on, between Victoire and Teddy. Couldn't blame them though, haven't had any real time together since before school, so they were just enjoying the time they had together while they had it.

They eventually had to take a break for air, and had a conversation.

"So Vic, how's school been?" Teddy asked Victoire, as he wrapped a loving arm around his girlfriend.

"It's been alright, a bit hectic with Chloe crying and panicking over this stuff, but otherwise it's been good," Victoire told him as she played with the ends of her long blonde hair.

"How's Quidditch?" Teddy then asked excitedly, he always did love Quidditch.

"Good, good, we won against Slytherin back in November. We play Hufflepuff next, hopefully Ravenclaw loses against Slytherin, and we beat Hufflepuff, then we'll be in the lead," Victoire explained to Teddy.

"Nice," Teddy said before he got back to snogging his girlfriend.

This time they were quickly interrupted, not by the need for air, but they loud voice of Ella, "no, no, this is wrong. I'm supposed to hate you!"

Teddy and Victoire separated at the sound of this and gave each other a knowing look. Vic couldn't help but say, "they are so meant to be."

Teddy laughed and said, "from what I've seen from the one year I spent with them and now, I come to the same conclusion."

"Merlin's beard!" Victoire examined in amazement.

"What?" Teddy asked in confusion.

"Do you hear that?" She asked him.

Teddy was confused, he didn't hear anything, so that's what he told her, "Vic, I don't hear anything."

"Exactly, that means Ella just screamed at James and James didn't scream back. They're getting better," Victoire exclaimed excitedly.

"Vic, hon, you're a little too into this," Teddy told her.

"Only because everybody at Hogwarts has bets on when they will get together, or that they won't at all," Victoire told Teddy.

"Oh, and let me guess you placed a bet that they will get together pretty soon?" Teddy asked his girlfriend with a raised eyebrow.

"That obvious?" Victoire asked her boyfriend with a laugh.

"Yes, very," Teddy responded as they heard the two next door leave the room.

"We should go down too, don't want my dad thinking things," Victoire told her boyfriend.

Teddy nodded, grabbed her hand, then the pair made their way downstairs.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Finally, everyone's here, we can eat," Ron exclaimed as he ran to the kitchen to get his dinner

Victoire quickly followed him, she did get her appetite and love for food from her uncle. Teddy and Hermione followed them, making sure those two left some for everyone else.

All the children quickly followed them, then the adults after them.

Soon enough everyone was seated around the large table. Everyone was enjoying themselves, having conversations with family they haven't seen nor talked to in awhile, and most importantly, temporarily forgetting the war going on.

James and Ella were sitting next to one another, and talking, civilly, to everyone's surprise. It was a happy surprise though, they all could agree James and Ella fighting all the time was getting quite annoying, so they wouldn't question it and risk it going back to the way it was before.

"Well James, if we're going to be friends, I really do need to know more about you, because, honestly, I don't know anything about you other than you like pranks," Ella told James, before she stuffed a piece of ham in her mouth.

James smirked at her, then said, "sure thing, but not today, some time soon, okay?"

Ella couldn't respond right away due to the fact that she had a bunch of food in her mouth, but when she finished she still couldn't respond because her locket was vibrating, and that meant only one thing.

"I'll be right back," Ella said as she got up from the table and found a room far away from the dining room.

No one knew why she did so, so they just brushed it off. Everyone but Chloe, that is, who quickly rushed after her sister without excusing herself. This caused suspicion to rise for the others, they knew things weren't quite alright after all.

Chloe checked many rooms and found her sister in a small room, farthest from the dining room, on the floor crying.

This broke Chloe's heart, and not just seeing her sister in this state, but also because she knew the news she was about to hear will slap her in the face.

Chloe approached her sister slowly and cautiously, then asked, "Ella, what happened? What did mom and dad tell you?"

This only made Ella sob harder, and don't forget louder, which caught the attention of the Potter-Weasley's. It may be the farthest room from the dinning room, but the walls in this house seemed to be paper thin. Chloe could hear them looking in different rooms in the hallways, trying to see what the hell was going on.

They eventually found them though, it was James, Fred, and Louis who did. They always had a knack for finding things. Chloe put her hand up to stop them from coming over, she didn't want Ella's state to get worse.

James tried to come over regardless, but Chloe's death stare got him to stop, James didn't want to face Chloe's wrath. Chloe knew some nasty hexes and just knew how to make you feel stupid with one look.

When Ella's sobs started to slow down, Chloe tried asking her again, "Ella, what did mom and dad tell you?"

Ella looked like she wanted to cry like she was doing before but managed to say, "M-m-mom a-and d-dad, d-d-didn't say an-anyth-thing," it ended in a loud sob.

Chloe now was worried, then what the hell happened? She thought to herself as she stroked Ella's long red hair and held her as she cried.

More of the family arrived outside the open door due to this. They didn't try to interfere, they just stood in the doorway, with a look of concern on all their faces.

"Ella, I know you're upset, but could you please go into further detail, you're starting to scare me," Chloe said as she continued to stroke her hair.

Ella wiped her tears, sat up and looked her sister in the eye and started to say, "when I opened the locket, it wasn't Mom and Dad talking, Chloe. I'm not really sure who it was, but she sounded very familiar. Anyway, point is, she told me they had mom and dad."

Chloe wasn't expecting this, her face lost all color and her eyes started to water, but she couldn't cry. Not because she didn't want to, but she wanted to stay strong for Ella, she saw the pain in her younger sisters eyes, she knew she needed to stay strong for her. So instead of crying she just wrapped her sister in her arms and let her cry.

"Th-there's m-m-more," Ella croaked out over Chloe's shoulder a few minutes later, causing Chloe's heart to drop even more. What else could be wrong, she thought to herself.

Chloe pulled Ella away from her so she could a continue, Ella then said in a pained voice, but no longer stuttering, "Apparently she already spread to other countries, she has mostly every pureblood in the world either on her side or in her Prisons. She is gaining fast too, she still has two continents left to get, she didn't tell me which. She even has all of Europe, except England, apparently that's her last stop. Oh Chloe, I just can't handle this anymore, I'm just so done with everything!"

Now this did it for a Chloe's heart, it was completely shattered now. She just couldn't stay strong for Ella anymore, she had to let it all out or she would explode. So along with Ella she started to cry along with her sister, they just held each other steady as they cried over how screwed up their lives were.

Don't forget that the whole Potter-Weasley family was standing just outside of the doorway, they heard everything, and they had no idea what to do. They felt terrible about this, but no one felt worse than James.

He felt that this was all his fault, if he didn't break that stupid time turner then their parents would have never came out of hiding, and Vlasta would have never made her way to England.

Which meant their parents would have been safe, well safe by being in hiding.

James couldn't look at Ella cry like this, it broke his heart even more, especially when he felt responsible for Ella's sorrow.

James couldn't take it, so he left the big crowed group, that was his family, and exited the room.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Four hours earlier...

"Hey, Vlasty," Celeste called as she entered Vlasta's office.

Vlasta rolled her eyes and spit out in an angry, annoyed sort of way, "how many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me that! How would you like it if I called you Celey, huh?"

Celeste only laughed in response as she conjured a roller chair to sit down on, then said as she sat down, "but you will never do that because I'm too valuable to you, and if you called me that I would leave you."

Vlasta just sat down and asked her, "just get to the point, Celeste, what did you come in here for?"

"Oh, yeah, forgot about that. Anywho, we found the whereabouts of the Smith's," Celeste told her, as she rolled around in her rolling chair laughing.

"That is great news, where are they?" Vlasta asked, an evil smile planted upon her face.

"Grimmauld Place, it was quite obvious, if they wanted to hide don't go to the Order's former head quarters," Celeste said, still rolling around.

"Yeah, that's true, how naïve they are. Celeste! Stop acting so childish," Vlasta said as she froze Celeste's chair.

"Hey! What was that for? Don't forget I'm only thirteen, nearly fourteen, I can be childish if I want to. Now unfreeze my chair, or I will go and find El-" Celeste complained, until interrupted.

"Okay, okay. Now listen, your task today is to go to Grimmauld Place and do whatever you have to do, to get me the Smith's," Vlasta told her as she unfroze Celeste's rolling chair.

"I'm only going to get Rachel and Jack," Celeste told Vlasta.

"What? No you're getting all of them!" Vlasta ordered.

Celeste started to exit the room by rolling out on her chair as she said, "don't nag me big V, I have a plan."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Yeah, I suggest you go up to our vacation house in Hawaii, wouldn't expect her to look there," said a familiar voice that Celeste recognized as Ella Smith.

"Great, just my luck, they're on their way to Hawaii," Celeste muttered to herself, ignoring what else was said.

Currently Celeste was hiding behind a bush wishing for them to leave, but now she could wait for them there.

So Celeste portkeyed back to America, then apparated over to the Smith's vacation home in Hawaii. She unlocked the door with her wand, and entered the house.

Celeste's mind swarmed with many memories when she looked in the house. Looked the same as Celeste remembered it.

It looked like nothing changed, the same as she remembered it back when she spent every summer here with-.

All thoughts were interrupted when she heard a pop meaning the Smith's just arrived, so she rushed over to the door to catch them when they came in.

"I hope the girls will be alright," said the voice of Rachel Smith.

"Don't worry, honey, the Potter-Weasley's are great people and don't forget war heroes, they know how it is," the reassuring voice of Jack Smith said, as he opened the door.

"Expelliarmus!" Celeste yelled at Jack as she caught his wand.

"Expelliarmus!" Celeste again yelled, put now at Rachel, as she did the same to Rachel.

"J-Jack… is that?" Rachel asked unsurely, with wide eyes.

"Celeste?" Jack asked confusingly, to a girl he thought was dead.

"Yeah, it's me, long time to see," Celeste said, as she looked at the floor, she couldn't get herself to look them in the eyes.

"We thought you died back in the summer before you started school?" Rachel said, confusion clearly in her voice.

"Well, that clearly never happened," Celeste said guiltily, these people were the only ones who could make her feel guilty about her actions.

"If you didn't die? Then what the hell happened," Jack asked, as he stepped closer towards the young girl he once knew.

Celeste didn't know if she should tell them, she knew Vlasta wouldn't do anything if she did, because of who she is, but still, it could ruin everything. But she felt she owed it to them, she had to tell them the truth, "my death was obviously fake. I had to go somewhere, or more specifically to someone. I made some bad choices and didn't have anyone to guide me. I do believe I'm on the right side, but I really don't like going against you," Celeste confessed.

Celeste finally looked up, but what she saw broke her, and nothing has ever broke her before. What she saw was a look of betrayal on both Jack and Rachel's faces. This got her to do what she came here to do, not because she wanted to, but because she couldn't see them looking at her like that anymore.

"Stupefy!" Celeste yelled at Jack, then to Rachel.

Celeste looked down at their unconscious bodies, and she filled with guilt. The only thought that filled her mind was how could she?

But she had a task to complete, so she grabbed their hands, portkeyed to England, then apparated to Vlasta's new headquarters in England.

"Mobilicorpus," she whispered, as she pointed her wand at the pair and levitated them as she made her way down to the dungeons.

She ignored all the screams of the disobeying purebloods as she passed their cells as she made her way to the very last one, the one reserved for the Smith's.

She put them down, locked the cell then whispered, "Rennervate," to each of them, curing their unconsciousness.

Celeste walked away quickly, but she still heard the screams of Rachel and Jack Smith, "how could you! We trusted you! What? Did all those years of good times mean nothing to you?"

Celeste then closed the jail/dungeon doors and made her way to Vlasta's office. Head down, in self disappointment the whole way there.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Has anyone seen James lately?" Ella asked everyone.

They all shook their heads, even Fred and Louis! _Where could that boy be_ , Ella thought to herself.

"Come to think of it, I haven't seen him sense... Umm you know what," Ginny told everyone, she was clearly starting to become nervous, I mean how could she not when her son, who is always the center of attention, hasn't been seen for almost four hours.

"I'll go ask Harry," Ginny said as she got up to find her husband.

He left the family for a bit because he phoned the Minister, Kingsley Shacklebot, on a muggle phone talking about the mess Vlasta made, but without mentioning Vlasta, or her plans. He couldn't come into work, so he had no choice but to use it.

But when Ginny entered the Library to find Harry filling out tons of papers, she was glad, because now she knew she wasn't interrupting anything big.

"Harry?" Ginny asked Harry, as Harry looked up to see her, just recognizing her presence.

"Hey Gin, sorry I'll be down in a minute just had to fill out some paper work about you know what," Harry said as he rushed to finish the paper work.

"Oh, I wasn't going to tell you to hurry up Harry, but now that you mention it, it's Christmas! Work can wait," Ginny told him as she walked up next to him.

"Oh, so what do you want to ask me?" Harry asked his wife, still filling out paperwork.

"Have you seen James? No ones seen him since you know what, not even Fred and Louis," Ginny said, Harry could sense the worry in her voice.

"No, I haven't, but did you ask Ella, her and James seem to be getting along now, don't know what the hell happened there, but I'm glad it did, I like not having them at one another's throats, it was getting quite annoying," Harry told his wife, thinking he solved the problem.

"Yeah, yeah, it's great, but she's the one who brought up the fact that no ones seen him," Ginny said, causing Harry to finally stop working on his work.

"Oh," Harry said realizing the seriousness of this problem.

"Yeah. So either he left this house, or is in a room by himself upset about something, and when he's upset he does stupid things, Harry," Ginny said while she started to pace.

"Okay, first just check anywhere he could be in this house," Harry told his wife as they exited the library to search.

And the two of them searched everywhere, they knew James hiding places, Ginny herself did find a lot of them during the times of the order when she was the only one not allowed to do things.

They searched everywhere multiple times, but no sight of James. So a conclusion was made, James left the house.

Ginny was angry with James, he knew he wasn't supposed to leave the house! _Good thing Vlasta probably left England after her outburst,_ Ginny thought to herself. Oh, but what little she knew.

Harry and Ginny then went down to tell the rest of family, so they could go out and look.

"So did you find him?" Ella asked, expecting the answer to be yes.

"Um. About that, no we didn't," Ginny said nervously.

This caused everyone who was able to hear Ginny to pause what they were doing and look at her, this meant one thing.

"Are you sure? You checked everywhere, right? Even the secret places?" Louis asked, worried about his friend.

"Yeah, and Ginny should know," Harry told his family and friends, while pushing his hair back nervously.

Ella was staring with wide eyes, due to thinking the worse and knowing a little bit of information no one else knew. Her actions didn't go unnoticed though.

"Ella? What's wrong?" Ginny asked the young girl.

Ella just stared at her in confusion. Didn't they know, Ella thought to herself. Then the realization dawned upon her.

"I didn't tell you, did I?" Ella said nervously.

"Tell us what?" Harry asked the young girl.

"So I did tell you that she really wants the Potter's, but what I didn't tell you is that Vlasta's new headquarters are in England. London, England," Ella said as she looked at the floor.

Ginny felt like she could faint, Harry could tell that she was, so he held his wife steady, even though he felt the same.

"We need to go get him, Vlasta could have him for all I know!" Ginny said as she started to hyperventilate.

"Gin, calm down, you need to sit down, and have some hot cocoa," Harry said as he sat his wife down on an empty chair.

"No! I can't, my baby boy is in danger! I can't and won't until he back here safe and sound," Ginny said as she started to cry into her husband.

"I'm going to go look for him," Ella said as she got up to leave.

"No you don't," Fred and Louis said in unison as they pulled her back to her seat.

"Guys, you don't understand, I need to," Ella told them.

"Why, do you love him now?" Fred said while laughing.

"No, but I did agree to be his friend, and I think I know why he left," Ella told him.

Harry noticed something going on between the three so he interfered, "woah, woah, woah, what's going on here?"

"Ella wants to go look for James," Louis blurted out.

"Wow, tattle much," Ella said to him, while he just stuck his tongue out in response.

"No, from what I've heard she really wants you as much as she wants James, no way will you be going out there," Harry told her.

"But I have to, I think I know why he left, and where he is," Ella argued.

"If you know where he is can you tell someone not on her kill list, so they can go get him," Harry told her.

"No, no, he'll just leave again if someone gets him," Ella told him.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked in confusion.

"Well I think he left because he feels my parents getting captured is all his fault, because, well, he left directly after finding out," Ella told him, while Fred and Louis seemed to start to understand, but Harry was still confused.

"Why would it be his fault?" Harry asked in confusion.

"Well, my parents coming out here was a huge risk, and they only came out here because of the time turner mishap, and who broke the time turner? James, and he won't feel better until I tell him it's not his fault," Ella told him, Harry finally understood, but not one thing.

"Well, couldn't we just bring James back then make him face you as soon as he gets here," Harry asked.

Ella laughed and said, "clearly you're not thinking about what your son does. I may hardly know him, but I know two things. He likes to go to look at some sort of body of water when he's upset, and that he will avoid his problems as much as he can. So if I popped in unexpectedly, he can't avoid me," Ella told him.

Harry laughed and said, "yeah, that sounds like my James. Okay, go, but be careful, never let your guard down."

Ella laughed and before she exited the house she said, "don't worry, I've lived like that my whole life."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ella just portkeyed to Shell Cottage and she finally found him, sitting on a rock on top of the hill. She checked multiple places before this, one being the burrow and Potter Manor. And was she happy to see him here, because Potter Manor was totally infested with Vlasta's followers, and she was beginning to think they took him, but gratefully they didn't.

She approached him slowly and quietly, not wanting to give him any excuse to leave, or run away, "James," she said.

James turned to look at her and his face lost all color, then said, "How'd you find me?"

Ella sighed while she sat down next to him and said, "I may not know much about you James, but I know you like to look at some sort of body of water when you're upset."

"How'd you know I was upset?" James asked, as he threw a rock in the water.

"James you left right after I cried like a baby and you would never leave unless you felt guilty, what else could you feel guilty about?" Ella told him as she too, started to throw rocks in the water.

"For someone who doesn't know much about me you sure know a lot," James laughed.

"James, I just want you to know, my parents being captured wasn't your fault, my parents put themselves in this situation. Also, it was coming at one point, we all knew they couldn't hide forever," Ella told him as she leaned back on the rock.

"I still feel guilty," James moaned as he laid down next to Ella on the large rock.

"Well don't," Ella told him as she took his hand and turned her head to look him in the eyes.

Ella knew what would happen if she stayed like this any longer, and she just wasn't ready for that yet, if ever. So she said, "well everyone is extremely worried about you, and we're both on Vlasta's kill list, and guess what she and her most faithful followers are here in England. Their new headquarters are in England, so if we don't wish to die, I suggest we head back," Ella told him as he got up.

James was disappointed, he thought tonight was the night for a bit, but he should of known better. Then he thought why is he thinking about this when someone was out to kill him, and likely could because of where they were.. He then nodded in response.

"Okay, we have to portkey back, there's no other way, wait how'd you get here?" Ella asked James.

"I just flooed to the house," he said.

"Wait, did you leave the doors unlocked?" Ella asked him.

"Yeah, why?" He then asked her.

"Flooing back will be safer, we won't have to pass the outside," Ella told him as she started to drag him to Shell Cottage.

But he stopped her, "Ella, how about we portkey so we can make sure nobody was snooping outside the house."

Ella looked shocked, that was actually an intelligent thing to do, "wow that's actually a good idea," she told him as she reached for her Grimmauld Place portkey.

"You sound shocked," James said in mock hurt.

"That's because I am, now come on, let's go," Ella said as they both touched the portkey and arrived upon Grimmauld Place.

"I don't see anyone, do you?" James asked her as they both looked around.

"No, but I'm going to look for clues that will tell me if anyone has been here that shouldn't have been," Ella told him as she started to look around, as did James.

When James was looking behind a bush he saw something that he couldn't believe, "Hey, Ella, come here," James said.

"What?" Ella asked in a loud whisper.

James then handed her a package, and on top of it read "Dear Ella," Ella was very curious, so she did what anybody would do, open it.

There was a letter attached that said...

Dear Ella,

Wow, you're much smarter and observant than before if you actually found this, you'll know who I am once you see what is attached.

From,

You'll find out soon enough

Then she saw what was attached, a picture and a bracelet, but not just any photo and bracelet, these were important parts of Ella's past. When Ella flipped over the picture she saw written in blood

Yeah, that's right, I'm not dead

Now this freaked the shit out of James, he had no clue what the hell was happening, Ella looked like she could burst into tears again, _dang life's been hard on her_ , he thought to himself. Next thing he knew she's rushing in the house.

"Is everyone okay? Is everyone here?" Ella yelled as she rushed in the house, package still in her hand.

"Yeah, but did you find James," Ginny asked as she rushed over to the girl.

"Yeah, here he, wait, where did he go, JAMES!" Ella yelled.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," James said as he arrived in the doorway, his mother immediately pouncing on him.

"What took you so long?" Ella asked.

"I only came in a few seconds after you, and you kind of caught be off guard, one second you look like you're going to cry, next you're rushing into the house screaming," James explained.

"Yeah, yeah, anyway where the hell is Chloe? CHLOE," Ella yelled as she looked for her sister, but getting the attention of everyone while doing so.

"Ella, what's wrong?" Chloe asked while rushing over to her sister.

"Well, James decided we should take the longer way back, so we could look around and see if anyone was here yet, and I'm so happy he did, because look what James found in the bush," Ella said as she handed Chloe the package, as everyone else stared in horror.

Chloe's facial expressions changed a lot while reading and examining everything, then she picked up a light Ella must have passed.

"Is that what I think it is?" Ella asked, while shaking.

"If you think it's an invisible ink light, like the one only one person we knew had, then, yes, it is," Chloe said as she stared at the picture.

"Do you think..." Ella trailed off.

"Yep, do the honors?" Chloe asked as she handed Ella the light.

Ella took it and shined it on the picture, what she saw shocked her, she had no doubt in her mind that this was from who she thought it was. It read...

Wow! You have to remember me now! Who else has all of this? Guess what? I took your parents and brought them to Vlasta! What great news.

Ella wanted to cry, but she cried so much already today, she didn't want everyone to think of her as a cry baby.

"Celeste," Ella said, only letting a few stray tears escape.

Chloe nodded and hugged her sister.

"Is everything alright in here?" Arthur Weasley asked, as he approached the two girls.

"No," they both said.

"What happened now?" Arthur asked the two girls, he really felt for them.

"Celeste happened," Ella spit out in anger.

Then James walked over, curiosity killing him, and asked, "Who's Celeste?"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A/N: Cliffhanger! Sorry, but I felt that was a good time to leave it. Tell me in the comments what you think of this chapter and I have some questions for you. What do you think of Celeste and who do you think she is? What do you think about James and Ella? How about that short Vic/Teddy moment I put in for those of you who love them?

PLEASE READ EVERYONE!

EVEN YOU DON'T USALLY REVIEW THINGS I HOPE YOU PARTICIPATE, YOUR VOTE COULD CHANGE THE STORY! SO READ BELOW

Okay so I was thinking I could do a little contest, basically I want my readers opinion on who Vlasta's mother is. I do have some rules on who you can vote for, it can be anyone who meets the following requirements.

• Is HP Canon, I'm not accepting OC, not even OC from my story

• Can't be anyone in the Potter Weasley Clan, I'm sorry if that's what you wanted, but I really don't want to go that direction.

And that's it, if you think the character in your mind fits then tell me! If you're not sure put it in anyway! I'll tell you next week if it doesn't or does, or maybe just PM you sooner so you can change it before the semi finals. Next week the top two or three will compete for the spot, then the week after that I will tally up and announce the winner! Please keep in mind that if you want the character you chose to win, make sure it's a character someone else may vote for.

I HOPE YOU PARTICIPATE! I WANT MY AMAZING READERS TO HAVE A SAY IN SOMETHING :)

Now I would like to thank my reviewers from the last week...

Kayla DeLana, ChristiangirlKCU, and Toraach

Toraach: ummm... What do you mean?

ChristiangirlKCU: OMG, that's so embarrassing! I don't know how I passed that over, must have been one of my rushed chapters, but thank you so much for pointing that out! I went back and fixed it as soon as I read your review almost a week ago! I'm also glad you like the story too, I hope this chapter didn't disappoint :)

Kayla DeLana: Glad you thought so :) I'm glad you enjoyed them meeting the founders, I was kind of unsure about that, but your comment made me feel better about it :) I'm also glad you thought James and Ella are adorable, since you think so, what did you think of them in this chapter?

NEXT CHAPTER: Since I haven't started writing it yet I'm not exactly sure of what will happen but I do know one thing. We are finding out Celeste's full identity and her relationship with the Smith's.

NEXT UPDATE: I'll aim for Friday like I've been doing, but the quarter ends this week so I may have more work, which may lead to pushing the next chapter back to Saturday or Sunday, sorry :( But hey, maybe it will happen Friday, we'll see :/

So finally please answer my questions when you review and please tell me who you want Vlasta's mother to be, I would really like your input on it. Till next week

~~~SoccerDiva (aka Lanie)~~~~


	11. The Attack

How to Live Life

Chapter 12

I ADDED A PROLOGUE TO THIS STORY, PLEASE READ IT IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY!

A/N: Hello readers of this story, thanks for returning! I'm so, so, sorry this chapter is late, but I really didn't have time to write at all this past two weeks. That is because of snow days, having to catch up on a lot of work because of the snow days, and having the quarter ending on the 8th, then National History Day projects were due on the 10th, so yeah it's been a busy two weeks. BUT IT WAS A BIT OVER TWO WEEKS AND THATS JUST REALLY UNACCEPTABLE, I'M REALLY DISAPPOINTED IN MYSELF AND I REALLY WANT TO APOLOGIZE ANOUT THE WAIT, I FEEL REALLY BAD. I really should've wrote this two Sunday's ago, but instead I edited previous chapters and added a prologue. I don't regret doing so, because a lot of my chapters had some errors I overlooked because I rushed to get chapters in, but I do wish I spent some time on this chapter two weekends ago. But oh well, I didn't, and here's chapter 12 anyway, and I'll try not to make you guys wait two weeks for a chapter again!

VLASTA'S MOTHER CONTEST: Okay everyone, I see that everyone is voting Bellatrix, which doesn't really surprise me at all. I really did expect that multiple people would vote for her, I mean, really, she is the most obvious choice. I will say this though, this is your choice, I don't have a say in who her mother is, it's all up to you, as long as it fits my guidelines (see A/N at the end of last chapter for guidelines.) Also, I had this contest to see if anyone had any ideas for a plot twist, you know? Like for her mom to be someone you'd never suspect causing for some action and change of events. But like I already said THIS IS COMPLETELY UP TO YOU, so if you don't want a plot twist and to stick with Bellatrix, that's completely alright, like I said multiple times now, the choice it up to you. So if you want to be heard, please, either write your vote in a review, or you can just PM if you'd rather do that, whatever you want. Right now we have three votes for Bellatrix, and none for anyone else, the contest is not over yet though, it may go on for another week or two, so stay tuned!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, zero, squat, nothing...

Now for the story...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoo

Ella gulped, this is a topic she never wanted to discuss again in her life. She believed for her to be dead, so before she found the box, any discussion of Celeste was very hard for Ella to discuss. Now though, now it made her angry, because it turns out that Celeste is a traitor.

Chloe could see her sister trying to get up the courage to discuss Celeste, but she could also see it was still hard for her, if not harder. She was about to tell everyone herself until she heard Ella say, "Celeste was my former best friend, who was supposed to be dead."

This caused for a long silence amongst the Potter-Weasley clan and friends. I mean, how could you respond to something like that? No one had personal experience to something like this before. The only people who did were dead, James Potter, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin. Yes, they heard Sirius and Remus discuss it, but they didn't really know how to connect seeing they haven't been through it themselves.

That's when Harry spoke up, "I know this seems to be a touchy subject for you, but could you please explain it further?"

Ella looked like she could cry, she shook her head in disagreement then gestured for Chloe to continue for her, "Well, Celeste and Ella were very good friends, they did everything together. Our families have always been close, the Smith's and Morgart's, and since Ella and Celeste were around the same age, they immediately became best friends. They were best friends up until her supposed death, which happened the summer before they started magical school."

Everyone nodded their heads as they comprehended what Chloe told them, she then continued, "That's really all there is. They were inseparable best friends until her death. We thought she was dead, but it looks like it was a faked death, and it looks like it was all so she could go and work for Vlasta."

Chloe then hugged her sister, she knew her sister really needed it, poor Ella was just full of water works today. Then James asked, "How could she fake her death, are you sure she is still alive?"

Ella finally said something when asked this, "Yeah, these things were put in her grave."

"Couldn't someone just take them out, so they could trick you?" Hermione asked her, thinking how Voldemort got ahold of the Elder Wand by taking it out of Dumbledore's grave.

Ella sighed and said, "As much as I wish that was the case, there's no way that could be true. Only Celeste knew the true meanings and importance of these items, not even Chloe knows. The picture, is a drawing I made for her on our first day of muggle school. The invisible ink and light? Our secret way to pass notes in muggle school and not get caught. Then the friendship bracelet, the one that was on her arm when buried, put on with a charm only she or myself could take off," Ella said, as she took a matching bracket off her wrist, then squeezed tightly in her hands.

"Are you sure that's her bracelet?" Ron asked her, just for clarification.

Ella nodded, while she grabbed both bracelets and brought them together. When she did so they glowed, then she told everyone, "they're charmed to glow when together, like I said, she's alive. Alive and probably one of Vlasta's favorite followers."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoo

"If it isn't my favorite follower!" Vlasta exclaimed as Celeste entered her office, head down.

Celeste didn't respond, she couldn't, not after what just happened. This came to Vlasta's attention and she questioned her, "What? Did you not catch them?"

Celeste shook her head then said, "No, I did."

"Then what the hell is wrong with you? Shouldn't you be happy, because I know I'm happy. I mean my least favorite little rebels finally got captured, what's there not to be happy about?" Vlasta asked the young witch.

"I feel horrible, you know my past Big V!" Celeste told her as she collapsed in her rolling chair.

"Don't call me Big V!" Vlasta yelled at her, all Celeste did was glare, she obviously didn't care, she probably couldn't care less.

"Whatever, I'll let it slide this one time because of what you did for me, don't expect me to do it again. Now Celeste, don't show weakness, don't feel bad, stay strong," Vlasta exclaimed.

Celeste just shook her head and then said, "I don't know how you expect me to do this to Chloe and Ella. If it was hard to capture Jack and Rachel, how on earth will I be able to do it to my best friend."

"Former best friend," Vlasta hissed to her.

"Yeah, whatever," Celeste said as she started, to once again, roll out of the room.

"Don't tell me you still want to be her friend," Vlasta yelled back at her.

But Celeste didn't respond, she continued to exit from the room, feeling incredibly guilty. And that wouldn't change, no matter what Vlasta or anybody told her. No matter what, she would feel like a traitor, because she was one.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoo

"Any ideas what the cause of the fire was?" Kingsley Shacklebot, the Minister of Magic, asked Harry.

Harry hated that he had to lie, especially to the Minister, his boss, but most importantly his friend of many years, "No, I have no idea."

Kingsley was pacing around the room now, "It was obviously fiendfyre, that was no muggle fire, if it was, it wouldn't have happened so quickly, and don't forget that loud boom at the end."

Harry hated going to work nowadays, because he was always lying because he was a man of his word, and he wouldn't brake his promise to the Smith's. He also hated going to work because he was recently told that Vlasta's new headquarters are in London, she could attack his family any minute, "Well Minister, there's really nothing we can do."

Kingsley sighed and said, "I know, Harry, but I feel this is the start of something bigger. Could you and your aurors please investigate it?"

Harry closed his eyes and said, "Yes, Sir."

Kingsley gave Harry a raised eyebrow then asked, "Is there something you're not telling me, Harry?"

Harry said rather too soon, "No, no, nothing."

This just increased Kingsley's suspicions, but he motioned for Harry to leave and get back to his aurors.

As Harry walked back he felt like shit. Hiding information again, war again, when could his life be peaceful? Then when he was only half way back to his office in the Auror department, he heard a large crash. Then the sound of people screaming. Oh shit, it's happening, Harry thought to himself, as he started to run back to Kingsley's office.

He ran as fast as his legs could take him, he probably hadn't ran this fast since the days when he was running from Voldemort. He then stumbled upon a dazed Kingsley before he reached Kingsley's office.

"Potter! You bloody well know we're under attack, why aren't you with your aurors?" Kingsley asked Harry.

Harry then sent a patronus before dragging Kingsley to an empty corner.

Harry remembered what Rachel told him and he knew it was time to do whatever the hell he wanted, because she was attacking them now, it was his business now.

Harry looked Kingsley in the eyes seriously, then said, "I have to tell you something, it can't wait."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooo

"CELESTE! DON'T JUST STAND THERE! FIGHT," Vlasta screamed while she dueled a Ministry official.

"Okay, I'll be over on the other side, it seems everyone's over here," Celeste said as she ran off.

She wasn't going to the other side of the large room to fight though, she was getting as far away as she could as possible. Truth is, Celeste didn't want to fight. Especially not now, she had enough devastating events today.

She ran as fast as her legs could take her, eventually getting on an elevator, not noticing there was someone else already on it.

This person was Harry Potter. Celeste'e heart stopped, this wasn't going to be good.

Harry didn't recognize the young girl who just ran into the lift looking frazzled. He did note that she was about the same age as James, but what he couldn't comprehend was why a girl this age was at the Ministry?

"Are you okay?" he asked her.

Celeste looked around nervously then said, "Yeah."

"You should get out of here, there's a bad fight going on out there," Harry told the girl sternly.

"Oh, I know," Celeste said with an evil grin.

"Then why are you taking the lift! You should be on your way out," Harry asked, currently confused.

"No, I need to stay, otherwise I'm dead. Just taking a breather before heading back," Celeste partially lied.

"Why would you be dead?" Harry asked.

"The real question is, why is Mr. Head Auror not on his way to the fight?" Celeste asked cheekily.

"I don't have to answer to you," Harry spit out.

"What? Do you think me, a thirteen year old witch, is fighting with Vlasta," Celeste laughed.

Then everything started to make sense to Harry. She knew who Vlasta was! Only purebloods outside of England knew about her. She was obviously American too, she had the accent. Then it hit him completely. This is Celeste, "Celeste?"

Celeste eyes widened in shock, what did she say? How'd he know about her, surely Ella wouldn't tell him, right? Who was she kidding she knew she did, problem was, what to do now?

"I know your you're a little traitor, Celeste," Harty spit out, looking her in the eyes.

"Okay, okay, I am, what do you know?" Celeste asked him worryingly.

"That's see? That you're Miss Ella Smith's former best friend, who faked her death to join Vlasta," Harry told her.

"I didn't meaningly fake my death!" Celeste almost screamed, she just had to tell someone her burning secret.

"What do you mean? You either fake your death by not coming open about being alive, or you literally die," Harry told the young girl.

Celeste looked at the floor sheepishly then said, "It's more complicated than that, please let me explain."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooo

"Check mate," James exclaimed happily.

"No fair, I demand a rematch!" Fred exclaimed.

"He always beats you Freddie, why waste your time?" Louis told his friend.

"Well it's not like we have anything else better to do, we're stuck in this bloody old house where there's nothing to do," Freddie whined.

"I could entertain you with my singing," Ella chirped in.

"NOOOO! No, no, no," Louis yelled.

"What's wrong with Ella singing?" James asked as he laughed.

"She sang sometimes back at my house, and it was bloody awful," Louis complained.

Ella rolled her eyes then said, "Are you really that thick? I was purposely singing bad just to annoy you."

"Why would you do that?" Louis asked in mock hurt, James and Freddie laughed at this, Louis really was thick.

Ella too laughed then said, "You just proved my point, you are thick. Anywho, I was trying to annoy you because you and your fellow golden marauders always annoy me."

Louis's mouth formed into an o, realizing how obvious it really was. Just causing James, Fred, and Ella to laugh more.

Then to cut the mood they heard a pop go off in the kitchen. On instinct, they ran in there to see what the hell was happening. Finding a beat up Harry.

"Dad!" James yelled in surprise at the state of his fathers well being, he then rushed over to make sure he was alright.

"James, get your mother," Harry managed to say before passing out on the floor.

"MOM! GET IN HERE, NOW! ITS AN EMERGENCY," James yelled, not tearing his eyes away from his unconscious father.

"James, running out of donuts is not an emergen-, WHAT THE BLOODY HELL HAPPENED," Ginny said. Starting out calm but becoming worried by the end.

"I don't know! He apparated in here like this then told me to call for you before passing out," James said tearfully.

"It's okay James, he'll be okay, calm down," Ginny said while stroking his head.

Meanwhile Ella, Fred, and Louis were staring at the scene before them with wide eyes, feeling like awkward third wheels, so that just exited the room.

"Mummy, what's with Daddy? Is he d-dead?" Lily said while entering the room in tears.

"No! No, sweetie he's not, he'll be okay," Ginny told her only daughter, now stroking his hair.

"Then why won't he get up! DADDY!" Lily sobbed.

"Lils, he just fainted, it looks like he lost a lot of blood, don't worry though, I found a pulse, he's most definitely not dead," Ginny told her daughter.

"Speaking of the fact Dad had lost a lot of blood, shouldn't we be preventing him from losing more, or he will die," James told his mother urgently.

"Mommy fix him, he can't die," Lily sobbed after hearing James statement, she was a Daddy's girl after all.

"I'm not good at healing spells! Where's Grandma?" Ginny asked, becoming more worried by the second.

"She's talking to Al, let me get her, do you want me to get him too?" Lily asked her mother, fighting back the urge to cry her little heart out.

"Yes Lils, that'll be great," Ginny told her, putting her attention back on her bleeding husband.

"Mom, he's losing a lot of blood, we should just take him to St. Mongo," James told his mother as he looked at all the blood surrounding his father.

Ginny too observed it, then nodded at her son.

"What's wrong? Oh dear! What happened to Harry?" Molly screamed as she rushed over to Harry.

"Don't know, but can you fix him, please fix him mom," Ginny said, by the end falling apart.

James wrapped his arms around his sobbing mother, she needed someone right now.

"I'm sorry dear, it's too bad, we have to take him to St. Mongo's," Molly told her as she levitated him up so they could get him go St. Mongo's.

"Lily, Albus, James, take my hands," Ginny told them while she took their hands and apparated after Molly to St. Mongo's

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooo

"No need to worry, he'll be fine, he just needs to stay here for a couple days," Healer Cessna told the Potter's.

Ginny let go of a breath she didn't realize she was holding as the Healer told her this.

"So Daddy's not dead?" Lily as for conformation.

"Yes, he's going to be good as new in a couple days," Healer Cessna told Lily as she patted Lily's head.

Lily nodded as she clutched both her brothers hands.

"Mrs. Potter, Kingsley Shacklebot is here, he wants to talk to you," A passing Healer told her.

"Kids, go find grandma," Ginny told her kids as she followed the healer to Kingsley.

"Aw, Ginny, it's been too long," Kingsley said as he got up to hug her.

"Hey Kingsley, it has indeed been too long," Ginny said as she too, Hugged him.

"So I've called you here to tell you what's happened to your husband," Kingsley told her.

"What happened," Ginny asked.

"Okay, so there was an attack on the Ministry today, and from what Harry's told me about who's in charge, you too know about Vlasta," Kingsley told her.

"Yeah I do, but Harry wasn't supposed to tell you," Ginny told him.

"Mrs. Potter. Harry only told me when the attack started. He said something along the lines of this being his business now," Kingsley told her.

Ginny nodded, Kingsley then continued, "Harry gave me some of his memories on the attack before rushing home, and I thought it would be best if we saw them together."

"That's nice of you Kingsley, thank you," Ginny told him gratefully.

"Let's go to my office, there is a pensive in there we can use," Kingsley told him while she took his hand and landed in his office.

They then entered the pensive.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooo

In the pensive...

Celeste looked at the floor sheepishly then said, "It's more complicated than that, please let me explain."

Harry gave her a stern glare and said, "You can try to explain, but there's no excuse for being a traitor."

"I know there's not, I just want to explain why I did it," Celeste said.

"Okay then, continue," Harry told her as the elevator stopped.

"Wait, let's go over here," Harry said while he grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the elevator and to an empty corner, "Now explain."

"Okay, so this happened the summer before Ella and I were going to start wizarding school. We were both very sad because I was staying in America, while she went to join her sister at Hogwarts. We were inseparable, this was going to be very hard for us," Celeste said, eyes never leaving the floor.

"Continue," Harry told her, understanding her feelings of having to leave someone you care about.

"We just got back from our annual vacation to Hawaii, where I joined the Smith's at their beach house. When we arrived back, we arrived in MACUSA, so Ella's parents could get the work they missed. What we found broke me though," Celeste said as she struggled to continue.

Harry looked at her sympathetically, even though she followed Vlasta, he couldn't help but to feel for her, he could tell this was hard for her, she then continued, "Everyone was running around crazily, disturbed by what we soon found to be was the front page of our newspaper. Title was, 'John and Elizabeth Morgart dead.'"

"Who were John and Elizabeth Morgart?" Harry asked her carefully.

Celeste finally looked up and stared into his emerald green eyes and said, "Nice to meet you Harry Potter, my name is Celeste Morgart."

Harry didn't expect this though, "Your parents?"

Celeste gave him a cheeky grin and said, "My my, for the wizard who defeated Voldemort at only 17, you're pretty slow."

Harry just rolled his eyes, "What I don't understand though is why you joined Vlasta? Didn't she kill them?" He asked her.

Celeste'e grin turned into a frown while she said, "No, it was someone who was fighting Vlasta's cause, apparently they thought my parents supported her."

Harry now understood. She was upset about leaving her best friend and mad about someone against Vlasta killed her parents, but her parents were also against Vlasta.

"So you see it was a thing of the moment. I was about to lose my best friend, by parents were murdered for being wrongly accused. I was alone, I felt betrayed, I no longer wanted to fight on the side of the war that killed my parents, so I joined the other side, I joined Vlasta," Celeste told him.

"Why did you fake your death though?" Harry asked.

"I stilled cared about the Smith's, I knew they didn't suspect my family, and we were all away on vacation, so there was no way they could've prevented their death. I didn't want them to think of me as a traitor, rather think of me as a good person who had an early death. I really didn't want to disappoint them, so I got Vlasta to fake kill me and create me a fake dead body. She did it for me because I was, and still am, important to her. I have all kinds of information that she needed and still needs, and she said something else, like I was special or something, don't know what that means," she told Harry.

"Is that it?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, please tell Ella, I don't have the heart to face her," Celeste told Harry.

"I will, but I doubt this will clear anything up, I must be going now though," Harry said while he walked off.

"Sorry, you can't do that," Celeste said evilly.

"What do you umph-" Harry started to say until she threw a nasty curse at him and stabbed him in the arm with a knife.

Harry luckily got away in time to live and he ran away as fast as he could in pain, muttering, "Damn, she's bipolar," and eventually arriving upon a concerned Kingsley.

Harry said, "Take the memory," before apparating away, while the memory finished.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooo

"Shit," Ginny muttered to herself.

"So who exactly is that girl?" Kingsley asked, not having the background knowledge that Ella gave.

"Well, there's this girl named Ella, she's James crush, and Victoire's best friends sister. Apparently she had this friend, Celeste, who faked her death, as you heard. She's also Vlasta's favorite follower, we just recently found out the truth about her when she captured Ella's parents. You know Rachel and Jack Smith, the very successful aurors from America," Ginny told him.

"Well, thanks for your time Ginny, you should probably be getting back to Harry and your kids," Kingsley told her.

Ginny exited the room saying, "Thanks again Kingsley!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooo

"Ella, stop pacing," Chloe told her sister.

Yet Ella kept pacing, she couldn't help it, she was too nervous. She needed to know more about what happened at the Ministry, but she had to wait until the Potter's got back. They've been gone for about three hours now.

"Ella, please? You're just making us more nervous," Victoire told her.

Ella finally sat down, now feeling guilty about pacing, just as they saw the Potter's arrive in the fire place.

"How's Harry?" Hermione and Ron asked them, very worried about their brother-in-law, but more importantly, their best friend.

"He's going to be okay, he'll just be in their for about five days to a week. He is pretty beat up after all," Ginny told them, as she brushed the fireplace soot off of her robes.

Everyone let go of a breath they didn't realize they were holding after Ginny said that. He was pretty beat up when they saw him in here.

Their still was a burning question on everyone's tongue though, no one knew quite how to ask and if it was a good time to say it, but Ron asked anyway, "What the bloody hell happened to Harry though? Was it an attack?"

Ginny looked at the floor, but then straight in Chloe, then Ella's eyes, before she said, "Apparently Vlasta, and whatever she calls her followers, but it doesn't matter, her and her followers attacked the Ministry, Harry just happened to get on a girls bad side."

Ella stared at Ginny, Ella knew she knew who attacked him, "I know you know who attacked him, who?"

Ginny's eyes widened, she really didn't want to be the one to tell her about Celeste and the things she did, so she lied, "Harry wants to tell you tomorrow, come with us when we go to check on him."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooo

A/N: So did you guys like this chapter? I'm sorry it's not the usual 7000 words but I really wanted to get a chapter in soon, it's still 4000-5000 words though, pretty decent size, longer than most people's fanfic chapters. Tell me what you thought in your reviews, I really want to know what y'all think of Celeste, I haven't gotten any feedback on her, but I really want your overall view of this chapter. Again if you haven't read the Prologue I added, please read it, and if you haven't voted for who Vlasta's mother is, please do so, you vote can make a difference!

I'll try not to have you guys wait two weeks again, but it may be that way, but hopefully it won't.

Thank you to my reviewers ChristiangirlKCU, Skoliver4Ever, and Kayla DeLana.

ChristiangirlKCU: Thank you for reviewing and I'm glad you liked the chapter! I see that you voted Bellatrix, like everyone else. I see you said you like plot twists so if you want Vlasta's mother to cause one you can change your answer at any time. But hey, Bellatrix is a pretty good choice, I'm happy either way :) hope you enjoyed this chapter as well?

Skoliver4Ever/Harper/Snuffles: It's okay that you don't review much, just knowing that you're reading the story makes me happy, and reviewing isn't for everyone! Thank you for voting too, Bellatrix is a good choice :) I'm glad you also like Ella and James, and I will take your suggestion into account when getting to more of Ella mourning over her parents. Thank you for reviewing, and thanks for the suggestion. Hope this chapter didn't disappoint!

Kayla DeLana: Thanks for reviewing! I see you too, like everyone else, voted for Bellatrix, good choice :) I as well will take your suggestion into account, it's a good idea, and I will always take my readers opinion into account. I'm glad you enjoyed James and Ella as well! I hope this chapter didn't disappoint!

Till next time ;)

~~~SoccerDiva (aka Lanie)~~~


	12. Hogwarts and Attacks

How to live life

Chapter 13

A/N: Hello readers of this here story of mine. I know I promised you guys that it wouldn't be two weeks for the next update, I'm sorry, it was even more than that! I just have major writers block and well... that's it. Writers block sucks, I don't know what to do with this story right now, so I put off writing it. I'll try harder, and hopefully I'll be over this bad case of writers block soon. I also started crew and I'll tell you one thing about crew(rowing) it's tiring! There is a ton of just working out and running before we can even get on the water, and rowing itself it just exhausting, it's all fun though :) I go to the boat house right after school and don't get home till 7:00, and I have regattas every Saturday. Once I get home I'll have time to do is eat and do my homework till I pass out because I'm so tired! I promise I'll try harder to update more often because crew just ended and summer break is less than a month away! So we'll see! Anyway, here's the chapter y'all been waiting for!

Disclaimer: I'm obviously not JK Rowling, so I obviously don't own Harry Potter...

PS: sorry for jumping around a lot in this chapter, I just think they need to be getting back to Hogwarts soon, so I'm rushing through the rest of their break, hope it doesn't bug you :/

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooo

"It doesn't change anything, she's still a little traitor. I would've got help, not have gone to the dark side, wouldn't you do the same?" Ella ranted to Harry after he finished telling her what Celeste told him.

Harry nodded, "I agree with you. I wasn't trying to say that this made anything better, just thought you ought to know. She told me to tell you too."

"She did? What nerve she has," Ella said as she rolled her fists up in anger.

"Calm down, it's all okay," Harry told her, scared she was going to punch something.

"I know, it just bugs me," Ella sighed.

"Don't worry, you'll be back at Hogwarts in a few days, all the work will get your mind off it," Harry told her, giving her a reassuring smile.

Ella laughed before she exited the room saying, "If not that, I'm sure your dear son will bug me enough so I'll forget all this."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooo

"Happy New Years!", Everyone in Grimmauld place yelled as the clock struck twelve.

Adults drank their champagne, while the underage kids had their apple cider. Everyone happy to see 2018 finally arrive, hoping the new year would bring better things, but they all knew they were kidding themselves, things would only get worse with this "war" becoming more serious.

Things have only gotten worse in the past few days, random attacks, nasty threats, and it would only get worse.

Everyone could tell the wizarding world was getting pretty suspicious, some even already figuring out war was once again, coming back.

The threats were only to the Smith's, rather than them and the Potter-Weasley family now. Vlasta really wants them, no one knows why though. I mean they are 'blood traitors' through the prejudiced wizard and witches eyes, why does she want blood traitors that would probably turn on her? There must be somethings more.

James and Ella have been getting along better though, no one would say they're best friends or friends at all, but they look like they're on their way to being that.

Ella and Chloe only were becoming more nervous, but who could blame them? They're on Vlasta's kill list and their parents could be dead for all they know!

As for Harry, he was only getting more stressed out at work, he and Kingsley agreed not to tell anyone about this war yet, not knowing who to trust with Vlasta's world wide headquarters in the same city as them! They both knew she was about to expose herself to the wizarding world soon, the whole wizarding world! And when she did, their lives will be like they were back in 1997 and 1998, everyone on the run, hiding, or dying.

All anyone knew right now was that 2018 will not be a good year.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooo

"You ready, Ella?" James asked Ella, who was currently staring out the window with an unreadable expression across her face.

Ella didn't respond though, she didn't even more a muscle.

"Ella? Ella I asked you a question?" James said as he shook her shoulder to snap her out of it.

Ella's eyes blinked and she shook herself as if she was coming back to life and said, "Sorry, what'd you say?"

James sighed and said, "I asked if you're ready, but you're clearly not, what's wrong?"

Ella as well sighed before she said, "It's just my parents, are they dead? Are they in pain? Where are they?"

Ella held back her tears by looking out the window once again, but James knew what she was doing.

"Ella, you can talk to me, I won't tell anyone," James said in a soft voice.

Ella looked at him with watery eyes and gave him a half smile, "I know, let's go, don't want to miss the train."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooo

The first week back at Hogwarts was pretty uneventful, nothing bad nor good happened. There was nothing with Vlasta happening for all they knew, which scared them to death. There was no way she gave up, so she must be planning something, something big.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooo

"Celeste, is everyone ready and in formation!" Vlasta yelled across head quarters.

She saw red sparks in the distance, knowing that was Celeste's single, she then yelled, "Let's go!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooo

"Minister! Minister Kingsley!" yelled a young wizard, terror clearly in his voice.

"What is it?" Kingsley asked, who was packing up to leave, seeing it was almost midnight.

"There is an attack! Wizards attacking everyone, even muggles, the attack is spreading around the city as I speak," The wizard told Kingsley.

"Thanks," Kingsley yelled to the wizard as he raced to find Harry.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooo

"EVERYONE IN THE GREAT HALL NOW!" roared the voice of Professor McGonagall as she got the news of the attack from Kingsley.

This is what Ella woke up to that night, but even though she was tired, she got up knowing something wasn't right. In matter in fact, she raced to the Great Hall as fast as she could, not even paying attention to James and Chloe calling her name.

Once she got there and saw the look of terror on the headmistress' face, she knew for certain that bad news was coming.

Soon enough, McGonagall started to speak, "I'm sorry to wake everyone, but I thought I should tell you before you read lies in the Prophet in the morning, there's currently an attack in London."

McGonagall paused when everyone started to whisper and murmur, but quickly continued, "It's very bad and spreading out of London, it's only going to spread more. I'm telling you students this because many people already died and only more will, I just want all of you to be prepared for the news you may get later in the morning."

This only got more whispers but McGonagall continued, "The Minister also told us to be on alert because they may be trying to find the location of Hogwarts, so they can attack us along with the rest of England. But whoever is in charge of this attack should know Hogwarts is no where close to London. Anyway, Everyone will be locked in their house dormitories until further notice, starting now, so pip pip, off to bed."

Everyone started to run back to their dormitories in fear, all but one, with an evil grin plastered across her face as she formulated a plan in her head. This "one" was Ella.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooo

"Where is Ella?" James asked around the Gryffindor common room.

"No idea, did you ask her friends?" Chloe asked him.

"Well of course I did, you don't think she is trying to escape to fight do you?" James asked fearfully.

Chloe's eyes widened in realization, "that's exactly what she is doing."

The two then ran out of Gryffindor tower, luckily it wasn't locked yet, only to get pulled to the side seconds later.

"Where are you two going?" Fred asked the pair, Louis and Victoire following him.

"Ella, we think she is trying to escape," James told them as he continued to run.

"Well we're coming too," Victoire told them.

Chloe sighed and said, "Whatever you say, but we just need to find her before she does something stupid."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooo

"Where is James?" Al asked Scorpius.

"I saw him run out looking for Ella a while back," Scorpius told him.

"And you didn't tell me," Albus yelled at him.

Scorpius shrugged as Al pulled him out of Gryffindor tower after the others.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooo

"Where in hell is she?" Yelled James in frustration.

"I don't know, just keep looking," Chloe yelled back to him.

"What's all the yelling about?" Albus said as he arrived on the scene.

"Al! Scorpius! What are you dong here?" James yelled at them.

"Looking for you," Albus told his brother.

"Whatever, do you know where Ella is?" Chloe asked the two boys.

Albus shook his head, but Scorpius asked, "Do you think she is trying to escape?"

Everyone nodded and Scorpius looked at the floor guiltily and said, "I think I know where she is."

Everyone paused to look at him, he then said, "She asked me if there was anyway out of here before I left the Great Hall minutes ago, and I told her how my dad got death eaters here in his sixth year and that it would probably still work today."

"Scorpius! Whatever, go back to bed, you too Albus, you know what, everyone but James and I leave," Chloe yelled to everyone as she left for the Room of Requirements.

James shrugged and said, "you heard the lady," before rushing off to follow her, leaving everyone else with no choice, but to go back to Gryffindor tower.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooo

Ella was currently circling the vanishing cabinet, trying to figure out how to get it to work, when James and Chloe bursted in the room.

"Ella, what do you think you're doing?" Chloe asked.

"I'm not trying to get in a fight, just trying to save Mom and Dad, this is the perfect opportunity seeing everyone guarding them is probably fighting," Ella told them.

"That is actually not a bad idea, you have to agree Chloe," James admitted.

"It's dangerous though, we could get killed!" Chloe shouted.

"It's the only way to get them back, plus I want to say a little hello to Celeste," Ella said evilly.

"No, we can save them, but you're not talking or going anywhere close to that girl," Chloe told her sister.

"Whatever, I figured out how to work this thing, let's go," Ella told them, but Chloe and James both knew she was going to find Celeste anyway.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooo

"Where are we?" Ella asked.

"It doesn't matter let's just get going!" James said, knowing where they were and the type of people in it.

"James, wait! Wars going on out there!" Chloe told him.

"Oh yeah, thanks, probably would've walked right into a killing curse," James laughed.

"Don't joke about that," Ella said as she glared at James.

"So, we're we going, do we even know where Vlasta's headquarters are?" Chloe asked.

"Yep, figured out this thing not only lets me contact mom and dad, but has a tracking device on it, so even if they don't have it on them, it's probably in the same building as them," Ella told them.

James sighed and said, "Now the hard part, getting there without dying."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooo

A/N: Sorry it was a short chapter, but I wanted to give you guys something after that wait! Hope you all liked it, please review and tell me how it was! Also, if you have any suggestion for what happens in the story, I promise I will consider it! As for the Contest, I will probably reveal the winner next chapter, so if you haven't yet voted, do it now! Everyone is voting for Bellatrix right now, but if you have something else for a plot twist, then suggest it! I'm all for plot twists, look at this story! It was not how I intended it to be! I added the prologue once I was like 10 chapters in this story. But if you want Bellatrix, then vote for her! This is all about what you want, not what I want or what you think will happen, you choose! Anyway, I'll try to update soon, but sort of loosing interest in the story. I may start another and come back, I hope it doesn't come to that, but I just don't have the drive to write it like I used to.

Till next time!

PS, I'll respond to reviews in PM now! It's much easier!


	13. London and Duels

How to Live life

Chapter 14

A/N: Hello everyone who still reads this story of mine! I know! Aren't you surprised? I actually produced another chapter only about a week after the last! I know that that shouldn't be a surprise, It won't be a surprise soon, but a regular thing again. Anywho here's next chapter

Warning: Language is a little more intense than my usual chapters, I feel it's totally appropriate for a T rated story, which mine is, but thought I'd put it out there for some of you who may feel differently

Disclaimer: I'm obviously not JK Rowling, so I obviously don't own Harry Potter

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooo

"Hahaha, this is great," Vlasta yelled as she watched many wizards die around her. Seeing blood and people suffering brought an evil grin to her face.

This is what she wanted all these years, it took forever for it to happen, but she refused to make her fathers mistakes. She was not going to rush into things, she took time, a long time in fact, so she could get stronger and have a gigantic army on her side. It seemed to be paying off too, with this attack they were obviously going to win. Big shot Ministry officials were dead for crying out loud!

She was standing on stop of the Big Ben where she could see everything going down. Harry Potter, was putting up a good fight alongside his wife, Ginny Weasley. Kingsley Shacklebot looked a bit rusty. Buildings were going down too. But she still didn't see the person she's been wanting to see, pity.

Vlasta just kept standing on top the Big Ben, sending killing curses at anyone and everyone.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooo

"James, Chloe, I think it's best I just go to find them, by myself " Ella said nervously. She wasn't nervous about doing it alone, she honestly believed it was for the best and was quite confident about it. What she was nervous about was James and Chloe putting up a fight.

Chloe and James responded on impulse in unison, "NO!"

Ella sighed then said, "There is no way we are going to stick together out there and I'm the only one who knows where they are, how are you going to be any help, no offense, you guys are amazing wizards, but if we can't stick together, what's the point."

"Ella, you're not going alone, you're only a third year! These people know more spells than you, it is too dangerous," Chloe said to her sister as James nodded in agreement.

Ella sighed and looked at her feet, then looked up and said, "I hoped it wouldn't come to this."

"Ella, wha-," James started to say, but could not finish because while he said that, Ella pushed them into the vanishing cabinet and away they go.

Ella took a deep breath and then ran out of the horrible store before James and Chloe came back, because she knew they would.

And what do you know, James and Chloe climbed out of the vanishing cabinet a second later, with a worried look on both of their faces.

There was no sign of Ella.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooo

Ella rushed through the dangerous city of London, dodging unforgivable curses and some other nasty curses every second. Complete Chaos was an understatement for what it was like in London, words couldn't even describe it. At least ten dead people everywhere you looked, muggles and wizards. Buildings in flames or completely demolished. People suffering and screaming in pain. Spells being thrown everywhere by wizards, guns being shot by muggles. It was a horrible sight. Ella felt lucky to be alive

Ella had quite a few spells up her sleeve though. Living with Vlasta on your tail for most of your life you had to know some, including the nasty ones.

Ella didn't bother using those curses though, she just had the most powerful shield spell she knew around her as she looked at her locket and tried to find where her parents were being kept.

On her way she saw some... Stuff. Vlasta on top of the Big Ben. Kingsley Shacklebot struggling to keep fighting, he looked completely drained. Harry Potter looked very distressed as if he was trying to get to someone, he followed his eyes and saw he was trying to get to his wife, Ginny Weasley, who seemed to being tortured with the Cruciatus curse, by someone who looked very familiar to her, someone who could only be one girl she knew.

Ella stopped her venture to find her parents and stopped right where she was. Her face turned as red as a tomato.

With a flick of her wand, Ella cleared the path in front of her with a big boom, causing everyone to turn to look at her and go quiet as she stormed up to Ginny and the girl, Ella yelling, "HELL NO! YOU LITTLE BITCH!"

Ella was now facing a grinning Celeste.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooo

25 minutes earlier...

"Celeste, look at this, isn't it amazing!" Vlasta yelled from the top of Big Ben.

"Yep," Celeste lied.

"I'm going to need you to fight tonight, Celeste. I know you usually take care of the behind the scenes stuff, but you are one hell of a fighter and there are some certain individuals I need you to take care of," Vlasta explained to her.

Celeste nodded and then Vlasta continued, "Look out for signs of the Smith girls tonight, I would think the Ministry would warn Hogwarts thinking we are going there tonight and you know how the Smith's are. Also anyone of the Potter-Weasley family, if you see them torture them, the Smith's are good friends with them seeing them in pain will make them try to stop it, leading them to us. That's it, got it?"

Celeste nodded then disapparated off Big Ben, yes she could apparate at 13, Vlasta was a great mentor for her educational wise, moral wise, not too great.

Vlasta is very smart, evil, but smart, just like her father. She was top of her class at Ilvermorny.

Celeste apparated to the Ministry entrance where she sat down and put her head in her hands. She knew no one was going to hurt her because Vlasta's followers knew who she was, and everyone else will just think a poor helpless innocent girl is stuck in a battle she wasn't meant to fight, how wrong they were.

Celeste was tired of all this, she felt bad about thinking this, but she wouldn't have a problem torturing anybody else, she just has a problem torturing the people listed by Vlasta.

Celeste just wished she could go back to all the years before she started school. All of the fun times she had with Ella.

Celeste reached for her neck and took the half heart shaped locket in her hands and stared at it. She may have been able to get rid of the friendship bracelet, but she could never get rid of this, it was too meaningful.

 _~~~Flashback~~~_

 _"Celeste!" Seven year old Ella called to her best friend._

 _They were at the Smith's beach house, where they went every summer, and kindly always invited Celeste._

 _"I'm coming, Ella!" Seven year old Celeste yelled back as she ran over to Ella, who was trying to move a big rock._

 _"What are you doing?" Celeste asked as she just watched her friend struggle to move the rock._

 _Ella stopped to look at her friend and said, "Are you just going to stand there? Help me!"_

 _Celeste laughed at her friend then asked, "But why are you moving that big rock?"_

 _Ella sighed and rolled her eyes playfully, getting a playful punch in return from Celeste then told her, "See that golden thing right there? Well I want to see what it is, but it is stuck under this rock, so will you help?"_

 _Celeste didn't even answer, she didn't need to. Both girls put all they had into it and moved the rock, after about fifteen minutes. And what they found made both girls smile._

 _Two lockets shaped like half a heart, friendship lockets._

 _They immediately grabbed them and opened them to find a picture of two girls, one with brown hair and blue eyes, and the other with blonde hair and hazel eyes. On the left side of each locket they looked like they were about their age, seven, and on the right they looked about seventeen._

 _"Let's take a picture of us, but leave the other girls pictures there, we can just put it over theirs," Celeste suggested._

 _Ella nodded and grabbed her mom who took a picture of them and put it in the left side of both of their lockets, the right side still had the other girls picture._

 _"Let's not put a picture on the right side until we're about their age," Ella told her friend as they sat on the beach looking at the sky._

 _"That is if we're still friends," Celeste said._

 _"What are you talking about?" Ella asked her friend as she sat up to look at her._

 _Celeste sat up as well and said, "I heard your parents talking, they're sending Chloe to Hogwarts, not Ilvermorny because of Vlasta. That means you will probably go there too."_

 _"That is like forever away, she'll probably be gone by then and I can go to Ilvermorny," Ella told her._

 _"But what if she isn't?" Celeste asked her._

 _"Even if we don't go to the same school we'll still be best friends, we'll still have summers and Christmas'," Ella told her._

 _"Well let's hope she's gone by then," Celeste said._

 _"You don't think our friendship could survive if I went to Hogwarts?" Ella asked, a look of hurt in her eyes._

 _Celeste saw that look of hurt and told her, "No, it will survive it, I just don't want to be away from you for so long."_

 _~~~Flashback ends~~~_

And the friendship couldn't survive, because Celeste wouldn't let it. That's why she just sat there in regret looking at the locket. Looking at how happy she and Ella were at seven and how happy the other two girls looked at seventeen, she wished she had that type of friendship.

Celeste then felt as if someone was staring at her causing her to look up, she saw Vlasta's bright red eyes looking directly at hers, angrily.

 _Shit_ , Celeste thought to herself because she wasn't doing as Vlasta asked. She quickly put her locket back on and slipped it under her shirt so no one could see it. She transfigured her current cloths into what all of Vlasta's followers were wearing. _I wonder why Vlasta hasn't named her followers yet_ , Celeste thought to herself as she looked around for a Potter, Weasley, or Smith.

To Celeste's luck she saw Ginny Potter just get separated from her husband, Harry Potter, because he got hit with a nasty Levicorpus spell hanging him upside down.

Celeste muttered, "Immobulus," at Ginny causing her not to be able to move, as she marched right on up to her.

Harry saw this as he was hanging upside down and yelled, "NO!"

Celeste laughed and yelled back, "YES!" with an evil grin on her face.

"Expelliarmus!" Celeste yelled at Ginny, Ginny then looked Celeste right in the eyes. All Celeste saw in Ginny Potter's warm brown eyes was helplessness, guilt flooded over her body as she realized this, but hid it with an evil grin and kept approaching her.

"CRUCIO!" Celeste yelled at Ginny Weasley as Harry yelled, "NO!"

Harry was on his feet again and trying to make his way to his wife, but was having a hard time. "Incarcerous!" Harry yelled at Celeste, but it seemed she had eyes on the back of her head and put up a shield charm with the wand she just disarmed from Ginny, all while she still tortured her.

"Nice try Potter! But even if the spell hit me do you think tying me up with a rope would stop me?" Celeste laughed as she watched Ginny cringe and yell in pain.

A few seconds later she heard a big boom come from behind her and a familiar voice yell, "HELL NO! YOU LITTLE BITCH!" and everyone went silent, even Ginny, whose body seemed to give up on her. She took a quick glance at Harry to see him looking as if he was on the verge of tears, then she turned around to face her former best friend.

Celeste was scared, worried, and sad, she hoped she wouldn't have to face her tonight. Yet she plastered an evil grin upon her face to hide her true feelings.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooo

"Where the hell is she?" James yelled as he and Chloe searched for Ella.

"I hope we find her soon, what was she thinking? Going out all by herself, that is the most idiotic thing she has ever done," Chloe yelled right before they heard a huge boom.

"What was that?" James asked.

"I don't know but everyone is quiet," Chloe said.

"HELL NO! YOU LITTLE BITCH!"

"Ella," James whispered in horror as Chloe nodded.

They were about to make their way to the commotion, but they heard a pop behind them causing them to turn and face Vlasta.

"Shit, it's Vlasta," Chloe whispered to James as they both froze in horror as Vlasta grinned.

"I was up on top of the Big Ben when two people I hate were about to get into a fight they are not meant to be in, and I thought I should take you back up to the Big Ben to see this shit show go down," Vlasta said as she immobilized them, then apparated them and herself to the middle of the Big Ben.

Ella and Celeste were just beneath them and they could see everything that just happened.

"Is that my mother? Why is she just laying there" James asked, voice quivering.

"My dear follower, Celeste, performed the Cruciatus curse on her and her body just gave up," Vlasta said

"You Bitch," James yelled causing everyone from below to look at them.

"Shut it boy, or you will end up like your mother. I wish it was your grandmother that was laying there though," Vlasta said with a frown.

"Why?" Both Celeste and James asked.

"If you must know, Bellatrix was my mother, and your blood traitor grandmother probably told you what she did to her, she killed her," Vlasta spat out.

"Wait, Bellatrix is your mother?" They both asked.

I mean Bellatrix was really devoted to Voldemort, but everyone just figured he did some weird magic to have his daughter.

"Yes, it was just an affair. My dad had me in case things went downhill with him, and good thing he did," Vlasta said with a shrug.

"Looks like they are about to fight," Vlasta said excitedly.

They watched and saw Celeste literally jump on Ella, then they disappeared.

Vlasta smiled and said, "Smart, bring the fight somewhere else, I believe that's them on top of that building right there, let's go to the top of the Big Ben for a better look."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooo

"Long time no see Morgart," Ella said angrily.

"It's good to see you too," Celeste said as she stepped closer to Ella.

Ella rolled her eyes and said, "what do you want from me?"

Celeste laughed and said, "honey, you came to me, I should be asking that to you."

"Well I think we both know why I came up to you," Ella laughed.

Celeste was about to respond, but they heard someone yell, "YOU BITCH!"

Everyone looked up to see James, Chloe, and Vlasta sitting in the middle of the Big Ben.

Ella cursed herself internally for letting Vlasta get to them, but then she looked again at James and realized why he screamed, he saw his mother.

Ella looked over Celeste's shoulder to see Ginny's unconscious body surrounded by Vlasta's followers.

She then looked over Celeste's other shoulder to see Harry crying while hugging Ron and Hermione Weasley.

Ella felt horrible.

"Looks like your little boyfriend is upset about his mommy," Celeste told Ella.

Ella looked into Celeste's evil eyes and said, "he is not my boyfriend."

"Sure," Celeste laughed.

"He's not," Ella whined.

For a moment it was like they were friends again, but both quickly realized this and changed the conversation.

"Morgart?" Ella asked with a funny look on her face.

"What?" Celeste spit out.

"You look like ET," Ella said with laugh.

"You bitch, you know how I feel about ET," Celeste snarled.

Ella kept laughing at her.

"That tears it," Celeste snarled as she jumped on top of Ella and they both disappeared before everyone's eyes.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooo

"I hate you," Ella said as she pulled Celeste's hair causing her to groan.

"Well I think you should go to hell," Celeste roared as she punched Ella in the stomach.

"I think you should kiss my ass!" Ella yelled as she kicked Celeste in the stomach, allowing Ella to get up.

Celeste smiled then said, "Lets settle this like real witches, I challenge you to a duel,"

Ella smiled and said, "you're on."

"YES!" Vlasta screamed, causing everyone to look at her.

Vlasta just smiled in response and lifted her hands. Causing everyone in London to rise in the air and then be dropped upon a building.

"Now when I get to one everyone will fight, five," Vlasta counted.

"Four"

"Three"

"Two"

"Crucio!" Celeste yelled.

Ella fell to the ground in pain, all she could feel was pain. Celeste didn't wait to one, Ella wasn't t prepared, but she somehow had enough strength to yell, "Vipera Evanesce!"

Celeste yelled as her arm just got burned. Ella got up, Crucio being lifted off her.

"Playing dirty," Celeste grinned.

"Could say the same to you, Bombarda!" Ella yelled.

She aimed at Celeste, but she dodged it.

"What is up with you and explosions, Smith? Levicorpus!" Celeste yelled.

Ella was now hanging by her ankles. She quickly muttered Liberacorpus to get down, then quickly fought back, "Stupefy!"

Celeste quickly put up a shield charm then muttered, "Langlock"

Ella's tongue was now glued to the roof of her mouth, good thing she was good at nonverbal magic.

Ella pointed her wand at Celeste and shot the leg-binding spell, Locomotor Mortis, at her.

"Shit, I'm taking that Langlock off of you, I need to know what spell you're throwing at me," Celeste yelled then muttered the counter to Langlock.

"Locomotor Mortis," Celeste yelled

Now both of them couldn't move their legs.

This battle went on for awhile

"Titillando"

"Flagrate"

"Reducto"

"Incendio"

"Waddiwasi"

"Serpensortia"

"Relashio"

"Incarcerous"

"Obscuro"

"Everte Statum"

"Bombarda"

Both of them were too beat up to continue this.

They had all types of cuts, bruises, burns, and broken bones to keep going at it.

In unison they both yelled, "Avada Kedavra."

The spells hit each other and it was if an explosive went off.

Everyone else stopped and stared at the two girls as they were sent flying back into the buildings behind them at the speed of lightning.

They dropped to the ground.

Then each girl blacked out.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooo

A/N: Okay, I really want you guys to review because this chapter was a lot different than what I normally do. It was the most fun to write though. I just feel this chapter changes a lot. I would really appreciate it if you could tell me what you thought about it and answer the questions below to help me out with upcoming chapters...

How do you feel about Ella?

How do you feel about Celeste?

What do you think of the 'war'?

What do you think about the flashback, mainly Ella and Celeste's previous friendship?

Feelings on what happened to Ginny?

Feelings on Ella and Celeste's duel?

I would really appreciate it to know your thoughts so I can make the upcoming chapters better. Oh, I almost forgot, Bellatrix is Vlasta's mother cause basically everyone voted for her! I almost forgot because I'm thinking about how to start next chapter! I think I have a pretty good idea how I'm going to begin it, but tell me in your review how you think it should start

Thank you so much for reading this chapter and please answer my questions, it will help me write the next chapter!

Thanks again!'

~~SoccerDiva (aka Lanie)~~~3


	14. Daily Prophet and News

How to Live Life

Chapter 15

A/N: Hello readers of this here story! Sorry this chapter is late, I've just been busy with school about to end, today is the last day though, so almost there :) ! I was sad to see that I didn't get any reviews on last chapter because I really wanted to know what you guys thought of it, mainly so I knew what I should and shouldn't do this chapter :/ Oh well, hopefully this chapter is better...

I forgot to answer reviews in the last chapter so I'll do it now,

ChristiangirlKCU : I'm glad you liked it! And sorry about that, Hogwarts is in Scotland. I stayed up late to finish that chapter so my sleep deprived self got them mixed up :/ And wow! A reader enjoyed my cliffhanger, usually readers hate them, myself included, but I'm glad you liked it regardless, lol ;)

ThePointer: Thank you for deciding to read my story first of all :) Now I'll respond, yeah the plot twist, I remember writing that, I was bored with where this story was originally going, so yeah, plot twist was needed and I'm glad you seem to like it. I like how you call Ella and Chloe demigods, interesting... . So you think their parents work for Vlasta, again, interesting... . They possibly could be, I only interpreted things from a narrator/by-stander point of view, not Rachel and Jack's, who knows what they are thinking? It is very possible they could be, or not, I like the way you think though. I hope you already went further in the story and enjoyed the prank and the plot. I hope you keep reading ;)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooo

The wizarding world...

Scratch that, the entire world was not in a good place right now. And it seems it never will be again.

 ** _DAILY PROPHET January 13, 2018_**

 ** _!ATTACK ON LONDON!_** ****

 ** _Yesterday one of our biggest fears became a reality, war, once again, broke out amongst the wizarding world. Except this time it's the worldwide wizarding and muggle world._**

 ** _The leader of this attack, "The New Voldemort," is a lady who goes by the name Vlasta. Vlasta, coincidentally, is Voldemort's daughter a reliable source had told us. This reliable source has also told us that her mother was Bellatrix Lestrange._**

 ** _Vlasta attacked London by surprise with her followers, who apparently have not been named yet, leaving London in shreds and ashes, literally._**

 ** _Many have been killed and injured, over 400 killed, and over 1,000 injured, this includes, muggles, Wizards/Witches, and Vlasta followers._**

 ** _We do not have all the names of injured and killed, but we have a few significant ones._**

 ** _The two young girls who caused a lot of commotion have both been seriously injured. Ella Smith, third year at Hogwarts, and Celeste Morgart, Vlasta's most trusted and valuable follower. Ella is currently unconscious, with third degree burns, broken ribs, a serious concussion, and broken legs and arms. Celeste's state of health is unknown due to the fact that Vlasta herself apparated Celeste off the scene as soon as Celeste went unconscious, but things are probably just as bad for her._**

 ** _Another who has been seriously injured is Ginny Potter, the famous war hero and retired chaser of the Holyhead Harpies. Ginny Potter apparently was the victim of a pretty nasty Cruciatus curse given by the previously mentioned, Celeste Morgart. Ginny was first admitted into the spell damage ward, but seems to have no chance of a recovery, so they moved her to the Janus Thickey Ward. It is like what happened to the Longbottoms back in 1981. People all over are praying for her though and hoping for a miracle, us at the prophet included._**

 ** _Our Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebot, has been injured as well. He has a few broken ribs and a few minor burns. He is reported to have a full recovery. Rumors have been going around about are dear Minister saying he is going to retire. Before yesterday that would seem preposterous, but now it just seems very likely to happen._**

 ** _As for killings, the son of Harry and Ginny Potter, James Sirius Potter, is reportedly dead &/or missing. He was last seen on top of the Big Ben in London with Vlasta and Ella Smith's sister, Chloe Smith, who is also reportedly dead &/or missing. Aurors are currently on the case as of now though._**

 ** _A full list of names who were dead or injured will be printed in the Daily Prophet as soon as they're released._**

 ** _That's all we have on the attack right now. Lets put all the injured in our prayers and hope for the best._**

January 16, 2018

"Don't overwork yourself, Harry," Hermione said, looking at her friend as if she didn't know him anymore.

"Don't overwork myself?" Harry laughed, "Ginny is basically dead!" Harry yelled, tears in his eyes.

"The love of my life is dead and possibly my son too! I can't let him die when I could have done something, I'm not stopping till I find him," Harry yelled, he had tears rolling down his face and eyes were bloodshot.

Hermione let a tear roll down her face and said, "Harry, I love her too, she is basically the sister I never had! I know it's not the same, especially with James, I can't even imagine that happening to Hugo, so I know it's hard."

Harry was about to interrupt, but Hermione beat him to it, "Don't you dare interrupt Harry James Potter! Now let me finish!"

She took a breathe in attempt to cool down, it didn't work, she then continued, "All I'm saying is you have two other children who need you right now! Not so much Al because he is at Hogwarts, but what about Lily! Poor little Lily lost her Mom, possibly her brother, and basically her father because he isn't even home anymore!"

Harry looked at his feet, ashamed. Hermione noticed this and continued, "I get that times are tough, Harry, but you need to fight through it! You really don't deserve this after all you've been through, but you need to keep going!"

Harry still didn't look up.

Hermione sighed and said, "And just so you know, since you haven't seen your daughter since before the attack, she has been with Ron and I, bawling her eyes out! Crying over her brother, her mother, and you!"

Harry looked up at her after this, Hermione rolled her eyes and continued, "Don't look at me like that! She thinks you don't care about her! It's been three days since you've last seen her and you haven't been there when she needs you most!"

"Don't you dare say I don't love Lily! You know I love her!" Harry yelled.

Hermione glared at him and yelled back, "I KNOW YOU DO! YOU JUST HAVEN'T BEEN ACTING LIKE IT, THATS WHY LILY FEELS THAT WAY!"

Harry rolled his eyes.

Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes as well, "Whatever, I'm done with you Harry. And before I go, just so you know, Lily will be staying with Ron and I because you're clearly not fit to be a father right now," she then walked out and slammed the door behind her.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooo

 ** _DAILY PROPHET February 01, 2018_**

 ** _KINGSLEY SHACKLEBOT RETIRING! NEW MINISTER OF MAGIC!_**

 ** _Breaking news has just occurred, Kingsley Shacklebot who has just recently been released from St. Mungos, has announced his retirement._**

 ** _Saying, and I quote, "I have gotten too old for the job. Maybe if the situation was different I would stay. The previous war really aged me and I am not the young man I used to be. I feel it's best if we have another person in charge. A strong younger wizard who has even more experience wit war than me."_**

 ** _He actually appointed someone for the job, who accepted happily. This person is a member of the Golden Trio and known as, "the brightest witch of her age." The new minister is..._**

 ** _Hermione Weasley_**

 ** _She is making history being our first women minister and we know she will be great. She will start fulfilling the position on Monday._**

 ** _For other news, the aurors haven't gotten much of a lead on anything yet, but I'll tell ya, Harry Potter has been working his arse off trying to find his son. It's touching, really._**

 ** _Ron Weasley once again joined the ranks of the aurors because of the dark times coming. If you don't remember, a couple years ago he quit being an auror to help his brother, George Weasley, run George's famous joke shop._**

 ** _That's all for now, hopefully we'll have a lead on something about this war tomorrow._**

March 09, 2018

"Follow my lead, stay quiet, and follow the game plan, now let's go," Harry whispered to his aurors outside where they believed James and Chloe were being kept.

It took almost two months, but they finally had a lead and were possibly about to close the case with this mission.

The Aurors finally tracked down Vlasta's main headquarters in Britain.

After the attack in London, mostly everything had been burnt down, except a few lucky buildings, luckily the Ministry and St Mungo's were not damaged.

The entrance to Vlasta's headquarters in Britain was surprisingly still in London. You entered through a burnt building, then went through a passage on the floor that led you to the actual headquarters, which were underground.

Everyone followed the game plan, Harry went in first stunning the guards, while two aurors stayed behind to make sure no one else came along. Then they split up, Harry trying to find the dungeons and everyone else trying to capture Vlasta's followers, especially Celeste.

After what felt like forever for Harry, he found the entrance to the dungeons, a lot of people and cells were in there.

Harry felt bad passing up so many people, but he had to find James before people realized he was here, he decided to get them out if he had time at the end.

These dungeons kept going on and on, then Harry reached a dead end and only two more cells to check.

First one had no one he knew, second one, at first he didn't see anything, then he saw a strand of blonde hair hiding behind something, Chloe. Harry figured James was with her and they were hiding from Vlasta's followers.

Harry whispered loudly, "Chloe! James! It's Harry, are you there."

Harry saw Chloe peek a look at him then whisper something. Harry figured she didn't really believe it, so Harry told them, "Ask me anything only Harry would know, I'll answer."

He heard whispering again then James say, "What did you say to me on my 11th birthday?"

Harry smiled then said, "I told you the story behind the Marauders Map and told you to keep it because one, I knew you stole it from my desk and second, because it would be good use to you at Hogwarts."

Harry then saw James come out from where he was hiding and ran up to the bars with tears in his eyes and said, "Dad!"

Harry, whose eyes were also watering said, "I've missed you son."

"Dad, I have so much to ask you," James told his dad.

Harry sighed and said, "I'll answer your questions eventually, but we need to get out of here right now, come on Chloe."

Chloe got up to the bars and then Harry told her, "I didn't see your parents in any of the cells when I was looking for you two, I don't think they are here."

Chloe just nodded her head and looked at ground while Harry unlocked the cell.

"Do you guys know where the wands are being kept?" Harry asked them.

"Yeah, they're being kept at the entrance to the dungeons," Chloe told Harry.

Harry nodded and they started to make their way out quickly, Harry unlocking doors on the way. They eventually got to the entrance and their was a bunch of wizards and witches trying to find their wands, James and Chloe found theirs fairly quick.

All was going as plan until they heard a big bang, Harry looked the direction of it to see Ron running as fast as he could yelling, "EVERYONE GET OUT NOW, RUN!"

Harry grabbed James and Chloe's hands and started followed Ron out, running as fast as he could. They saw spells being casted everywhere, it was a mess.

It was a lost cause, they had to leave. Once they got out they apparated back to the Ministry. They just stood their in the Ministry entrance for awhile, trying to catch their breath.

Chloe then seemed to get back to reality and asked, "What happened to Ella?"

You could tell by the look on Harry's face he didn't want to tell her, but he did, "She has been in St Mungos since the attack, she had some really bad injuries, including very bad burns and broken ribs and bones. All of that is mostly healed though, it's been mostly healed for awhile now, but..."

Harry didn't want to go on, but James and Chloe pressed for an answer both glaring at him.

Harry finally gave in and said, "She won't wake up! She has been unconscious since she was blasted off the building, the healers don't know what's wrong. They have tried all kinds of potions and spells, but they believe there isn't a cure for it that exists yet."

"But isn't it just that she is unconscious, in a coma? Is there something more to it?" Chloe asked.

"They believe something happened when both sent the killing curse at each other. It has never been seen before so they don't really know what to do, they're working on a cure. They are thinking about taking her into the Janus Thickey ward," Harry said, his voice cracking when he said the ward and eyes full with tears, it made him think of Ginny.

"Dad, what aren't you telling me?" James asked, sensing his dad's sudden mood change.

Harry just leaned against the wall and put his face and his hands, crying. That's all Harry has been doing when he wasn't at work trying to find James. James, who had never truly seen his dad cry, was surprised by this, something wasn't right, and it was something personal.

"I'll go talk to Mr. Ron Weasley," Chloe said, knowing they needed privacy.

James walked over to his dad and grabbed his hand and lead him to the elevator, then to Harry's office. Once there, James sat his dad down and looked him in the eyes.

This only made Harry cry more and and he moaned, "You have your mothers eyes," before being in complete tears again.

James started to connect the puzzle pieces. His dad's voice cracking and in tears after talking about the Janus Thickey Ward.

 _Janus Thickey Ward?_

Crying and saying, "you have your mothers eyes,"

 _His mother?_

 _Oh shit_ , he thought, _my mom is in the Janus Thickey Ward._

Memories of the attack flooded back into his mind. He remembered seeing Celeste cast the Cruciatus curse on his mom, then her body seemed to just give up. He hoped his assumptions weren't true, but he knew they were. Tears filled his eyes.

"No!" James sort cry yelled.

Harry nodded, knowing his son figured it out, he opened his arms so he could give James a hug. James got the jester and hugged his father and he hugged him back. Both just crying and mourning over Ginny Potter.

They sat like that for hours.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooo

 ** _DAILY_** **** ** _PROPHET_** **** ** _MARCH_** **** ** _10_** ** _,_** ** _2018_**

 ** _James_** **** ** _Potter_** **** ** _and_** **** ** _Chloe_** **** ** _Smith_** **** ** _found_** ** _!_**

 ** _Our Aurors have finally found the missing James Sirius Potter and Chloe Smith yesterday! They were in Vlasta's England headquarters, which were probably moved after yesterday, here's why._**

 ** _When the aurors went there they didn't go unnoticed, they tried to capture Vlasta's followers and free other people, but once everyone knew aurors were there, it was everyone for themselves._**

 ** _All of our aurors got out safely and reportedly a few others who were captured, but not many._**

 ** _It is still a success nothing less, but I don't think this made Vlasta too happy._**

 ** _I wouldn't be surprised if there was another attack sometime soon, times aren't safe anymore._**

10:15 PM May 1st, 2018

"I finally got Hugo down, that boy puts up a good fight, Hermione?" Ron said to his wife while he entered their living room to find that Hermione wasn't really listening to him, she was staring out the window looking troubled.

She still didn't look at him, so Ron went over and sat next to her on the couch and put an arm around her. Ron knew what was troubling her, "Thinking about Harry?" Ron asked his wife.

Hermione turned to look at him, her eyes watering while she nodded and put her head on Ron's shoulder. She then said, "Ron, I know he is going through a rough time right now, but it's been about five months and he is still a bloody wreck! He hardly shows up to work anymore and when he does, he comes in with a bad hangover and just cries in his office. Which leads me to how all he does when he is not at work is get completely drunk at muggle bars, and don't even get me started on poor little Lily," Hermione sobbed into Ron's chest. Ron already knew this though, he does work in the auror office.

"Do you know where she has been, I've been too busy at the Ministry to notice," Hermione asked Ron.

Ron nodded and told her, "She has been mostly with my parents, she sometimes goes to Harry, but he told me it pains him too much to see her because she is like a younger replica of Ginny."

Hermione just shook her head and said, "She is your sister and is basically a sister to me and you don't see us drinking out troubles away! And look at your parents, watching Lily all day for him while he drinks his troubles away."

"It's a different type of love that Harry has towards Ginny than we do, Hermione, you have to take that into account. Anyway, do you think he is going to show up to the Battle of Hogwarts memorial tomorrow?" Ron asked.

"He better, it's the 20th anniversary, it would be incredibly rude of him if he didn't go. I want to say he will do the right thing and go, but I honestly think he is going to be too drunk and hungover to remember the importance of tomorrow," Hermione told her husband.

They both just sat their for a while, then Hermione got up and said, "Come on, let's go find him and make him spend the night here so he doesn't miss tomorrow."

Ron smiled in agreement and got up and followed her out of the house.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooo

10:47 May 1st, 2018

Harry sat alone in a busy muggle bar in southwestern Kent. Every bar would be busy because it was a Friday night, so he just went to his favorite, which was this one.

He has been at that bar since 5:00 pm and has probably drunk about 7 or more beers by now. Harry didn't mind all the people staring at him, he got those looks wherever he went nowadays because of how his physical and mental state was at the moment.

Harry looked dreadful, eyes bloodshot from crying way too much, way too skinny from skipping too many meals, broken glasses, and dirty cloths, all just because he doesn't give a shit anymore.

He just sat at that bar by himself with his head in his hands, lost in his thoughts.

He didn't even notice two people sit down next to him, Ron and Hermione.

Ron and Hermione finally found him after a long hard search for him. Hermione had tears in her eyes after seeing the state he was in, it had been awhile since she had seen him.

"Harry?" She whispered as she tapped his shoulder.

Harry looked up at her, eyes bloodshot and full of tears, he immediately put his head back in his hands though.

"Harry, look at me mate," Ron told his friend, Harry looked up and Ron continued, "If you don't remember, the 20th anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts is tomorrow, we want to make sure you know and that you make it, so you are going to go stay with us, okay?"

Harry didn't respond though, he just put his head back in his hands. Hermione looked at Ron and he nodded before he looked around to see if anyone was watching then left in a pop, Hermione soon followed, side apparating Harry with her.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooo

11:10 May 1st, 1998

They arrived in front of the Burrow, both Ron and Hermione decided while they were looking for Harry that he needed to see Lily and talk to her.

"Why am I here?" Harry groaned.

"To see your sad daughter, Lily," Hermione told him sternly while they walked in to find Molly Weasley cleaning the dishes. But before going in Hermione performed an anti-drunk spell on Harry.

"Ron! Hermione! And Harry? Oh dear you look dreadful," Molly greeted them.

Harry looked around the house and he started to cry.

"Oh dear, bring him over to the couch," Molly mumbled as they all brought Harry over to the couch.

Molly cradled him for awhile and let him cry as Hermione and Ron patted him reassuringly on the back.

They only were sitting their for a minute before they heard a small voice say, "Daddy?"

It was Lily.

Harry looked up at her, only more tears forming in his eyes, tears of shame for not being their for his little girl.

"Lily dear, you're supposed to be in bed," Molly said to her.

Lily ignored her though, and walked right up to her father with tears in her eyes and said, "Why don't you love me anymore?"

Molly, Ron, and Hermione took this as their cue to leave, and with that they left Harry alone with his daughter.

"I do love you, Lils," Harry said sincerely.

"Then why don't I ever see you anymore! Mum's basically dead and all I have is you, and you're not there when I need you the most," she cried, hurt clearly showed on her face.

This broke Harry's heart, he was so sad and heartbroken about Ginny that he didn't even realize he was breaking another girl he loves heart, his daughters.

Harry lifted Lily up on his lap and looked her in the eyes. It really hurt him to do so because she looks so much like Ginny, but he needed to get used to that, he needed to be there for his daughter from now on.

"Lils, I'm so sorry if you feel that way, I never realized I was hurting you so much, I was too busy being heartbroken myself to realize. That's not an excuse though, I don't have a good excuse for the way I have been neglecting you. You need me right now, I'm not the only one who lost someone that night, you lost your mother and I should have been there for you," Harry told her, failing to hold back tears.

Lily then gave her Dad a big a hug and whispered, "it's okay."

"It's not okay though, Lils, I should have been there for you," Harry cried against her back.

"How about we stop playing the blame game and just be together, Daddy, I missed you," Lily said to her dad as she sat against him in his arms.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooo

11:31 May 1st, 2018

"I think they just made up," Hermione whispered to Ron, Molly, and Arthur, who just got out of the shower minutes before.

"That's good, let's let them be for now, you two better get back to Hugo," Molly told them.

Hermione was about to respond, but she saw a light coming closer and closer to the burrow.

"What is that?" Molly asked.

"I don't know, but we'll find out soon," Hermione answered.

Soon enough that light was in the middle of the kitchen, turns out it was a Patronus, a cat, McGonagall's Patronus.

It spoke, "Attack on Hogwarts, please hurry, we can't hold them off much longer."

"Shit," Hermione whispered.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooo

A/N: So what do you guys think? I would really like to know what you thought because all the jumping around is a much different way of writing than I usually do, and I'm kind of nervous about it. Anyway thanks for reading this chapter and sticking with my story, I really appreciate it :)

As for next chapter, we'll see what happens with this apparent attack on Hogwarts. Some people may get hurt or killed off, I'm not sure yet, I just finished this chapter last night and I kind of have an idea where I'm going, but it's not certain.

Since school will be out starting tomorrow I will hopefully have more time to post, hopefully it won't be two-three weeks between chapters. Btw thank you to people who have stuck with my story throughout these long breaks, I hope I won't have them anymore with school out of the way for a while.

If you have any suggestions, comments, and/or concerns please tell me in a review and I'll answer you and/or take your suggestions into account when writing.

Thank you everyone!

~~~SoccerDiva (aka Lanie)~~~


	15. 2nd Battle of Hogwarts

How to Live Life

Chapter 16

A/N: Good day everyone! How is everyone, it's been awhile? Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, I've just been super tired. I've also kind of, no, I've been putting off writing it because I have been having trouble with figuring out how I want this chapter to go down and future chapters. The other day some ideas came to me and then I wrote this. I'm truly sorry for the wait, I'll try my best to be consistent with my chapters, we'll see how that turns out. Thanks guys :)

REVIEW RESPONSES

ThePointer: I LOVE YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING SO MUCH! THANK YOU :) Now I'll try to respond to all your reviews. I like your guess for who Celeste is, I'm still deciding on some of the details of her past though. I also loved your creativity on who Vlasta's mother could be! I was hoping someone would suggest someone who would cause a plot-twist of some sort. Everyone seemed to pick Bellatrix though, I don't know if it was because they didn't read that it was who you wanted to be not who you thought or just because they didn't want a plot-twist, but oh well, Bellatrix it is. Sorry it couldn't be Narcissa, but Bellatrix had more votes, and I could tell you really wanted it to be Narcissa, so sorry :( I like that you wanted a plot twist, but if the choice was up to me, I would have picked someone who would have caused a lot of commotion and a huge plot twist (I evilly grinned while I said that) So you like Celeste? Interesting , very interesting ... And you want her and Ella to be friends again? Again, interesting, but I can see why you want them to because of the flashback. Oh, and to clear up your confusion on Ginny and Ella's health situation. Ginny was under the Cruciatus curse for a long period of time, which caused her body to give out on her, and making her go insane, it is like what happened to Frank and Alice Longbottom (Neville's parents). Ella is a completely different case though, she wasn't under the Cruciatus curse (she may have been for a short period of time though, I don't really remember because there were a lot of spells in that chapter. Even if she was, it was for a very short period of time so it didn't really effect her afterwards). Ella is in the hospital because she and Celeste fired a Killing curse at each other at the same time, throwing them backwards to hit a building and take a nasty fall. I would say more about why that happened, but I would be giving out spoilers, so I'll stop there. I'm glad you liked the fight too! Again sorry about Bellatrix, but it wasn't really up to me though, I would have liked a plot twist too :) Please don't hate me after I say this, People will probably die. Let me give you my reason though! They are in war, how can someone not die? It would be unrealistic. And no, I'm not a Very Potter Musical fan, all of them are quite awful, I tried watching it once out of curiosity, but had to leave after the first five minutes, it was too bad. Please don't go Mama Weasley on me though, I'm just trying to make it realistic, I don't really want to kill anyone off though, but it's inevitable. I don't think JK Rowling really wanted to kill off so many amazing character like Dumbledore, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Fred, and Dobby, but some people just had to die, same case here. Please don't hate me for it though, and please keep reading my story. I'm glad you thought the chapter was funny, and yeah it's the day before the anniversary and will probably run into the anniversary, what a coincidence! (Not really :p) thank you for all your amazing reviews, I really appreciate it!

Disclaimer: Is this really necessary? I'm obviously not JK Rowling! So I don't own anything! (well I do own Ella, Chloe, and Celeste:))

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooo

"The kids!" Hermione sort of yell sobbed.

"Bloody hell! Harry get your bloody arse in here," Ron yelled, masking his fear with anger.

"Can't it-"

"No it can't wait unless you would like to possibly lose your sons, nieces, nephews, and dear friends!" Hermione yelled at him.

Harry rushed in and asked, "what?"

"There's a bloody battle going on at Hogwarts right now!" Ron yelled.

"What?" Harry said, face going white.

"Yeah, you heard me bloody right, let's get the bloody hell out of here," Ron said as he rushed for the door.

"Molly, can you watch Lily and Hugo for us," Hermione asked urgently.

"Yes, yes, now you guys be safe, you too Arthur," Molly told them as they exited, Molly leaving soon after to get Hugo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooo

11:50 Hogwarts

"This is exactly how I wanted to spend my 18th birthday," Victoire said lamely as she sat next to Frank in the Great Hall.

"Again, if you are not of age and willing to fight, go back to your dormitories! Don't think I don't see you under that table James Sirius Potter, Fred Remus Weasley, and Louis Cedric Weasley," Professor McGonagall yelled.

"Ugh, I'll be right back, let me get rid of them," Victoire sighed as she walked over to him.

"Guys, I know you want to fight, but can you follow McGonagall's rules just for once," Victoire told him.

"No," James whined.

"Get out of here before I hex your arses off, you're not experienced enough," Victoire yelled at him.

Fred was about to make a snarky comment, but a big boom caused Victoire to forget all about them as she rushed over to the commotion, only to find that her aunt and uncles arrived with other Ministry officials.

Just in time too, because seconds after spells starting to burst through the windows and walls of Hogwarts.

"Shit," Victoire mumbled to herself.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooo

"Celeste, I'm glad you're back to full health, this battle would be hell for me if you weren't here. You know how my followers are around me," Vlasta told the young girl.

Celeste woke up about two weeks ago. Vlasta did many things to get her to wake up over the months, but nothing seemed to work until she found the journals of a witch she despised. Celeste's body was healed months before, so once waking up, she was mostly her normal self again.

"So you're sure the youngest Smith girl is still at St. Mungos?" Vlasta asked Celeste as she watched her followers throw spells at Hogwarts, breaking its wards.

"Yes, I got into her files and apparently she is completely healed, but she won't wake up. I checked Ginny Potter's too, looks like my curse landed her in the Janus Thickey Ward," Celeste told Vlasta as she stared off into the distance.

"I usually don't say this to anyone, but good job with Ginny Potter. She is out of the way and apparently Harry Potter is a mess, making our job so much easier. Too bad about Ella Smith though, I still want her on our side," Vlasta told her.

"Why is it that you still want her?" Celeste asked, she has been curious about this for a long time.

Vlasta glared at her in a way that sent chills down Celeste's spine as she said, "That is none of your business, that reason shall only be known by myself for the time being. But you knew that."

Celeste just nodded in response, Vlasta terrified her when she got like this. This is why Celeste was curious about the Ella situation, because it's a touchy subject for Vlasta.

They stood there next to each other in an uncomfortable silence until the spells started to actually hit Hogwarts and not the wards.

"Let's go," Vlasta whispered in an evil wicked voice, an evil grin on her face that just screamed that she was up to no good.

Celeste was nervous. She wasn't nervous about the fight, she was nervous about a dreaded conversation she had to have with someone. Yet she took a big gulp and followed Vlasta towards the place that ruined her friendship with her best friend.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooo

"Rose?" Albus asked his cousin.

Rose turned her head to look at Albus and nodded for him to continue.

Albus looked around the common room, it was full of people who were angry because they wanted to be fighting, but Albus could see they were scared at the same time, scared of what they were going to lose tonight. All this just made Albus more worried. Albus took a breath and asked, "Do you think everything will be okay?"

Rose took a deep breathe as well and told him, "I want to say yes, but I can't. Things are just too uncertain nowadays."

Albus nodded, that's exactly what he thought on the topic, "Have you seen Scorpius or Alice?"

Rose nodded, "Scorpius is being overly dramatic like always, he's writing a letter to his sister incase he never sees her again," Rose shook her head and scoffed at this, "I know his relationship with his parents is a bit rocky, but he should be more worried about his parents because who knows if they're going to fight tonight."

Albus nodded, over the course of his first year at Hogwarts, the one major thing he learned about his friend Scorpius is that he can be very overly dramatic. "What about Alice?"

"Oh, Professor Neville is with her because he is about to go in the fight, but that was awhile ago so she is probably in our dormitory," Rose's facial expression saddening as she said it.

The Potter-Weasley clan grew up with Neville being practically their uncle, so when they got to Hogwarts, what they should call him became a problem. So when Teddy, a honorary Potter-Weasley came, they compromised on calling him Professor Neville.

Albus looked off into the distance, trying to hide his anger, "Do you think my Dad bothered to show up?"

Rose looked very confused at this, "What do you mean, Al?"

"What I mean is my Dad is a bloody mess just drinking his sorrows away and, quite frankly, I'm surprised he hasn't been fired from his job yet!" Albus looked like he could punch something right now, it scared Rose, she never seen him like this before.

Rose was confused though, "Al, McGonagall stopped the Daily Prophet and other news from coming in ever since we got James and Chloe back. How do you know this, because I'm bloody sure you're Dad didn't say that to you in a letter."

Albus didn't hesitate saying any of this, he needed to get this out, "James knew he was a wreck because he saw him after, you know, but James also got ahold of some prophets, let me show you a few,"

Albus was about to get up to get them, but Rose grabbed his arm, "There is is no need to show me, Al, I believe you, but Al, why didn't you tell me?"

Albus scoffed, "You know why?"

Rose scratched her head in confusion, "No, I don't?"

Albus sighed, "Because I know no one gives a crap about me most of the time. It's always, 'oh poor James! How will he ever be able to play Quidditch without thinking about his mother,' like how ridiculous is that! I play too, you know, I am a bloody good seeker, I'll hopefully be on the team next year, and I love my mother just as much if not more, but no, it's all about James," Al grunted in anger, "Oh, I remember a better one, 'Poor little Lily, loosing her mother so soon,' Like come on! I'm barley two years older than her! Do you not think it will affect me or something? Because no one, except you, James, Scorp, and Alice, have even asked how I was! And guess what? I lied and said I was okay, because I know no one cares, and quite frankly, I don't want to be a burden!"

Rose just stared at him, she had no idea he felt this way, and it made Rose feel horrible, tears were actually in her eyes, "Al, that is not true."

Albus sighed and told her, "Rose, it is, and I really shouldn't have bursted out like this on you of all people because you are one of the few who care, you're more than family to me, Rose, you are my best friend, and I hope you know none of this applies to you."

Rose let a tear roll down her face, this shocked Albus, "I know it wasn't directed at me, Al, that's not why I have tears in my eyes, Al. These tears are in my eyes because I feel horrible that you feel you've been treated this way."

Albus then hugged Rose and whispered to her, "Please don't cry because of me."

Rose laughed as he broke the hug and told him, "Sorry Al, I just can't help it, now is there anything else you want to tell me so we can avoid anymore emotional outbursts."

"I think I'm good, but thanks Rose," Albus grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze.

Rose was about to say something else, but a loud crash caused everyone to go silent. Followed by another, and another for about a minute. A few seconds after the last one the common room door opened revealing two familiar faces.

"Is.. James... Here?" Fred managed to say between breathes.

Worry crossed over Albus as he said, "What are you guys talking about, why were you out there?"

"Please just answer the question Al?" Louis pressed.

"Well, I wouldn't know because I figured he was with you two in here," Albus scowled.

"Shit," whispered Louis and Fred at the same time.

"Wow, I at least thought you guys had enough sense in you to not walk into war," Rose intervened.

"We know, we know, it was stupid and idiotic, but lecture us later, Rosie, we have more important problems," Fred told her.

"Yeah, Like the fact THAT WE HAVE NO IDEA WHERE JAMES IS AND HE COULD BLOODY WELL BE DEAD," Louis yelled.

Albus was worried, he couldn't lose James, he may not say it a lot, but Albus loved him a lot. "Just tell us what happened," Albus pressed.

Fred and Louis shared a look, then Fred sighed and explained, "We knew it was a stupid idea from the get-go, but we wanted to help in some way. So we snuck out in hopes to fight, but we quickly realized it was more than we could handle. Vic tried to get us to go, but then your guys parents arrived, then the wards broke, and everything went downhill from there. Then..."

Fred looked at the floor uneasily, Louis noticed this so he continued for him, "We didn't know what to do, so we were just running around the castle trying to stay out of the way. Then all the sudden there was this big explosion that split all of us up, there were multiple explosions that I felt went on forever, you probably heard them. We agreed if we got split up to just meet in the common room, so I was on my way here and bumped into Fred, but we didn't have such luck with James."

Albus and Rose couldn't believe how idiotic they were, they were only third years, how did they think they could help? But they pushed that thought to the back of their heads because of their worry for James, where was he?

Rose sighed, "Well let's hope for the best, he should know to come back here, so let's just wait. He could have just been farther behind you guys."

They both nodded and sat next Rose and Albus. All four staring the Common Room door down, hoping to see James walk through it soon.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooo

10 minutes earlier...

Celeste had a task to do. Vlasta didn't assign it to her, she was making herself do it, it was something she had to do. How she was going to do it, she didn't know yet. But first thing first, she had to find James Potter. It has been twenty minutes now that she has been searching though, and she was starting to give up hope until now.

She saw him running down the hall with two boys who looked his age that she recognized as his cousins/best friends. She knew she had to do something quick, so she blew something up, but unfortunately it caused a chain reaction of explosions making it harder for her to keep her eyes on him.

But what she didn't realize till now is that it actually worked in her favor, separating him from his friends. This was her chance.

As soon as James realized what happened he got to his feet and started to run towards Gryffindor tower, but Celeste was one step ahead of him. She caught up quickly and pulled him into a broom cupboard.

"What the..." James started to say, wand at the ready.

Celeste dropped her wand on the floor, put her hands in the air and told him, "I mean no harm, I just have to give you something."

Once James realized who was standing before him, he became really angry, "I know you are the one who did that to my mother."

Celeste sighed, "Yes, I know you know, but can we please put that aside for a second, I just want to give you something imp-

"Did Vlasta put you up to this?" James interrupted.

Celeste sighed, "Actually, I came here on my own."

James crossed his arms and gave her a raised eyebrow, "Then what is it?"

Celeste took a deep breathe and told him, "I was in the same state Ella was a few weeks ago, and I wanted to give you the cure."

James still looked at her skeptically, "Why are you telling me of all people?"

Celeste sighed as she handed him a journal, "This may surprise you, but I find you the most approachable of your lot,"

James took the book, but when he read the cover a look of shock went over his face, "This is Ella's?"

Celeste sighed, "It says

it right there on the front, so duh. But Yeah, she is a potion genius, Vlasta found this in the Smith house when she was looking for cures. She thought Jack and Rachel may have something, but it was Ella who held the answer actually,"

James looked at her shocked, "Well...

Uh... Thanks?"

Celeste nodded and told him, "Page 12 is the potion, it's pretty difficult so please just give it to the Healers. Now I really must be going."

James was about to let her go, but there was still one more question he had for her, "Why are you doing this?"

Celeste gave him a small smile,"She may have stopped being my friend, but I haven't stopped being hers."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooo

This is not how anyone expected to spend the twentieth anniversary of the war. The last thing they thought they would be doing is fighting in another bloody war.

Harry Potter stood beside his two best friends, Ron and Hermione Weasley, as they all fought once again. They were the main targets, you could tell by the amount of attention the trio was getting, just making their job harder.

Luckily for them, there was some big explosion nearby that caught Vlasta's followers off guard, giving them the opportunity to hex and stun them all. Once Harry was able to break free, he caught sight of someone with hair very similar to his running by. Harry knew it was James, no one else had hair like that except him and Al, and Al had common sense so it wasn't him.

He knew he had to do something, so he started to run after him, but then some girl grabbed him and pulled him out of his sight. Harry didn't see them anywhere, Harry's stomach sank. He couldn't lose him.

Harry was too distracted that he didn't see a spell coming right at him. Luckily Hermione came over with a shield charm just in time.

Hermione scolded him, "What the hell Harry, you could have just died!"

"James! I saw James and then he disappeared, I need to find him," Harry told her as he ran off.

Hermione yelled to him as she shot another spell at someone, "You could be hallucinating?"

Harry yelled back, "no, it was too real!"

Harry ran around looking for him for a few minutes, then it hit him, the Broom Cupboard! Harry rushed over to it and went in it quickly so no one saw him.

James looked up from the corner he was sitting in to see his dad at the door, letting out a sigh of relief before rushing up to him to give him a big hug.

"I'm so sorry, Dad! I know I shouldn't of, but-"

"There are no excuses, James, you could have gotten killed," Harry told him sternly.

James sighed, "Dad I wasn't trying to make an excuse, I was trying to tell you something, or rather show you something."

Harry raised his eyebrow as his son passed him the journal, "Why are you giving me Ella Smith's journal?"

James went over to his dad and opened it to page 12, "This will wake Ella up."

"How do you know it will?" Harry asked.

"Well, uh, Celeste told me it is what woke her up when she gave this to me a few minutes ago," James told him sheepishly.

Harry's mouth formed into an o, that explained a lot, "What?" James asked.

Harry shrugged, "I saw some girl grab you, that's why I came after you. James, let's discuss this later, there is war going on out there that I must get back to, you stay here."

James nodded as he Dad moved to leave, but he didn't. He just stared out the now open door in shock

"What?" James asked as he moved to get up.

"It's all over, no ones here," Harry told him as James got a look for himself.

The attack did seem to be over. But what confused them was why?

Harry and James made their way out of the Broom Cupboard and to the Great Hall. As they made their way there, they observed their surroundings.

Hogwarts was a mess, it was nearly as bad as it was after the first battle. Once they arrived in the Great Hall, Victoire was the first to run up to them, "Oh thank merlin you are okay, James! I'm so sorry Uncle Harry! I tried to get him to leave, but then the explosions and th-"

"It's okay Vic, you did amazing," Harry interrupted as he gave her a big hug. It didn't last long though because Hermione rushed up to them, "There you are, I thought something happened to you when you didn't come back here after everyone left,"

Harry asked, "Why did everyone leave?"

Hermione just shrugged, "It was weird, all the sudden all of them just left in a flash."

"Huh, I'll have to investigate on that when I get back to the office," Harry told her.

James tugged on his arm and gave him a knowing look, "Oh yeah, James thinks he has a cure to make Ella Smith wake up," Harry told the group.

"Chloe, get over here!" Victoire yelled to her friend, who quickly rushed over and Victoire quickly explained.

"Now why would you think you have it James?" Hermione asked her nephew.

"Well, Celeste gave me this journal, that apparently belongs to Ella, and she told me that the potion on page 12 woke her right up," James told them as he handed the journal to his aunt.

Hermione studied it for a moment, "Looks like it has some things in it that are used for healing a lot. But I've never seen this potion before, and I think I've seen them all."

"Well that's probably because Ella's the one who came up with it, she has always had a knack for that," Chloe shrugged.

Everyone looked at her confusingly, looking for an explanation, so Chloe gave it to them, "That's all she does all summer, she locks herself into her room and writes in that exact Journal new potions she came up with."

"I never knew she was good at potions or even liked them, she just gets average marks in class," James told them.

Chloe laughed, "That would be because she really doesn't want people to know. Oh and mainly because Slughorn gives her the creeps and she doesn't want to be in that Slug Club of his."

James laughed as well, "It's true though, when will that guy ever retire, he has to be well over hundred!"

"Back to the point, we should probably bring this to St. Mungos immediately," Hermione told them.

"I'll go, Hermione you should go check on to see the status of everything seeing you're the Minister now," Harry told them.

"I want to go too," James and Chloe said in unison.

Harry shrugged, "I don't see why not."

They then walked to Mcgonagall's office and flooed off.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooo

"Celeste, please explain to me why we had to leave," Vlasta asked.

Celeste sighed, "It just wasn't our time. I thought it would be a good idea if we messed with them a bit more before we kill them."

Vlasta had a look of pure anger across her face, "WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT WITHOUT TELLING ME FIRST! WHY DID YOU THINK YOU COULD JUST CALL THE WHOLE ATTACK OFF."

Celeste laughed as she told her, "because I'm too valuable to you, is why Vlasty."

Vlasta sighed, "Just don't ever do it again, and stop calling me Vlasty."

Vlasta turned to leave the room as Celeste called to her, "WE'LL SEE VLASTY!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooo

"Ella sure is lucky you found this cure, it would have taken us awhile to come up with something like this," A healer told Harry, Chloe, and James.

"How long until she wakes up?" Harry asked.

"Only a few minutes, I think," The healer told the group as she left the room.

"Don't you two worry, she'll be fine. Now I'll wait outside so I can take you guys back to Hogwarts after saying your hellos," Harry told the pair.

James looked at him confusingly, "We're really going back to Hogwarts?"

Harry laughed, "Yes you are, I think your friends would like to see you all. I also think they'll probably dismiss school early though."

Harry then left the two alone with Ella, James on the right of her bed and Chloe on the left. A few minutes later she started to wake up.

James smiled, "Hey Ella, how you doing?"

Ella blinked her eyes a few times, "James? Is that you?"

James kept smiling, "Yep."

Ella's turned her head to look him in the eyes, "James, I have to tell you something."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooo

A/N: Sorry for the cliffhanger, but I think it's necessary. I know exactly what she is going to say, but what do you think she has to say? I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please tell me your comments, suggestions, &/or concerns in a review. On another note, How many of you also can't wait for Harry Potter and the Cursed Child! I know I'm looking forward to it! I know it will make my story here totally off canon, but I'll still write it! Thanks for reading guys :)

~~~SoccerDiva(aka Lanie)


	16. Awakenings and Confrontations

How to Live Life

Chapter

A/N: Hello everyone! How has everyone been? I haven't heard from any of you in awhile. Has everyone read Cursed Child? Or were you lucky enough to land some tickets to the play some time soon? I wish I was that lucky, but since I live in America, the plane tickets to London will cost more than the tickets to the play, so yeah... But I waited in line at Barnes and Noble at midnight to get my copy and finished fairly quickly. It didn't take very long to get used to reading it in the script format, how bout you guys? What did you guys think of cursed child overall? I liked it, but I can see why you just need to see it for the full experience, the stage directions just weren't enough. I was thinking of incorporating parts of Cursed Child in here, what do you guys think about that? It will probably be easy seeing (CURSED CHILD SPOILER) that I already have Bellatrix and Voldemort's child in my story, thanks to you guys, because I would have chosen someone else as her mother, so thanks for saving my butt their :) Vlasta could very well be Delphi, or maybe someone else... Hehe(END OF SPOILER) But if you guys don't want me to, speak now or forever hold your peace, it won't be in this chapter though, but maybe the next... Anyhow, here's the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter, so I don't own anything in this story.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooo

QUICK RECAP ON LAST CHAPTER: ELLA JUST WOKE UP AND WENT STRAIGHT TO JAMES TELLING HIM THAT SHE NEEDED TO TELL HIM SOMETHING...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooo

"Ella, if anything we need to tell you something, actually many things," James laughed.

Ella sighed, "No, I'm serious, I really need to tell you something."

James gave her a cheeky grin, "No, I'm Sirius."

Ella rolled her eyes, yet she was smiling while doing so, "I see you are a comedian again Potter."

Chloe cleared her throat, "Will you two stop flirting, I'm sitting right here."

Both had a look of horror on their face, but for different reasons. Ella being that she, in no way, fancied James Sirius Potter, therefore she would never flirt with him, or so she thought. James looked that way because he worked so hard for them to at least become friends, and he didn't want to lose that. Chloe just laughed, "What? Just stating the obvious!"

Ella shook her head, "There is no way in hell that would ever happen! No offense or anything James."

James shook his head, "None taken. But Chloe, really? I'm over Ella, you know that!"

A small frown formed on Ella's face at this, but only Chloe noticed, she didn't say anything though. She also didn't say anything about James clearly still having the hots for his sister, instead she joked, "Why don't you just tell James what you siriusly had to tell him?"

Both knew that she used Sirius and not serious just by looking at her. James snickered and Ella scowled her sister, "It seriously is serious. It could save someone's life!"

James and Chloe's joking smiles were wiped off their faces at this, a look of seriousness replaced it, James sat up in his chair and croaked, "What?"

Ella rolled her eyes at them, "I told you I was serious. But noooo, everyone has to joke around and ma-"

"Get to the point Ella," Chloe interrupted.

"You know how people can hear the conversations going on around them when in a coma?" Ella asked.

"Yeah, I have. So it's true then?" James asked, looking nervous.

Ella giggled a little at his nervousness, "Yes it is. So yes James, I do know that you stayed here with me for awhile. Thanks for that, it kept me distracted from all the depressing things going on around here. And no, I'm not mad about anything you, uh, said."

James nodded and let go of a breath he didn't realize he was holding.

Ella lifted his head up so their eyes could meet, "That's not what I wanted to tell you though. Remember, I told you I could save someone's life. James, I know about your mother."

James eyes started to water and he was at lost for words, so Chloe spoke, "Are you sure Ella?"

Ella nodded with a smile, "I'm ninety-nine percent sure it will work."

"Ella, how can you be so sure? The healers here have probably been working on a cure since the Longbottoms came over forty years!" Chloe told her sister.

Ella smiled and told her sister, "Aunt Ruby."

Chloe looked at her confusingly, "But it was a minor injury from the Cruciatus curse that she had, that's why the regular treatment worked... Wait-"

"Yes, it was me," Ella told her.

"How? This is something many smarter wizards with more experience than you have been trying to solve."

Ella explained, "The problem with these wizards is that they don't have anyone to test it on. They can't try it on the victim because if something goes wrong they could physically or mentally harm them, they could even kill them."

"Then how did you test it?"

"One time our house got attacked, they used the Cruciatus curse on my cat, Honey. She is much weaker than humans, so her body gave up fairly quick. I was devastated, as you probably remember Chloe. This happened about a month before aunt Ruby," Ella explained.

Chloe still was confused, "Wait, let me get this straight. You used Honey as a test subject? I thought you were totally against people using animals to test their products?"

Ella nodded, "I did use Honey as a test subject, and yes, I am against it. The only reason I used Honey was because I knew this was her only hope at getting better. I was also really careful with it because I really didn't want to hurt Honey, so I did a ton of research. It took me a week to come up with my first attempt, and it didn't work. That's why Honey is blind in her left eye. But on my sixth try it finally worked. Luckily attempts two through five didn't really harm her, although I do think one of them may affected her mentally."

Chloe nodded, "So then when Aunt Ruby got hurt you just slipped it into one of her medications?"

Ella nodded, then looked at James, who was unusually quiet, "You okay Potter?"

James nodded, "I just can't believe it."

Ella smiled and squeezed his shoulder reassuringly, then she started to move around, "I need to get up and stretch, I feel like I haven't moved it months. Wait... How long have I been out for?"

"About five months," James told her.

Ella's eyes looked like they were going to fall out her head, "Five months! It took you people five damn months to get me up. Damn..."

James sighed, "They tried everything they knew, but it didn't work. Today there was an attack at Hogwarts and Celeste gave me your journal that had a cure in it, we came straight here after the battle was over. I thought you said could hear though, didn't you know how long you've been out?"

Ella was surprised, "No one mentioned how long I was here, I thought it was a month tops. But that doesn't matter, their was a bloody battle at Hogwarts? And that bitch Celeste had the nerve to talk to you? How the hell did she even get my journal...?"

Chloe grabbed Ella's hand in attempt to calm her down as James nodded. Ella cousins believe it, she had missed so much! War, school, Quidditch... "Can you tell me what I missed?"

Chloe nodded, "Well after you got knocked out in that attack in London, Vlasta and her followers left because Celeste got hurt as much as you, and Vlasta was pretty pissed about it. Vlasta took James and I with her though and she help us captive in her dungeons. We were in their for awhile, but James' Dad along with the other aurors came and got us."

Ella's mouth was hanging open, "Damn... I'm sorry guys, that was all my fault... I shouldn't have left Hogwarts in the first place... I-"

"Ella don't blame it on yourself, we did it willingly, and we're all okay now, stop blaming yourself," James told her, "After that though, nothing really happened... Wait, my Aunt Hermione became Minister of Magic... Oh, and my Dad became a drunk and was so close to getting fired because he missed my Mom."

Ella's mouth still hung open, "Shit... I mean it's good news about Hermione, I bet she is doing great, but your dad... Really?"

James just nodded sadly, "Yeah, I just feel bad for my little sister, Lily, but I think tonight was a big wake up call for him and he is finally starting to get over it."

Ella smiled, "Well, there is no need him to do that."

James gave her a look of confusion as Chloe put her face in her hands and muttered, "Is your memory really that bad James?"

James still looked confused for a minute, then it hit him and he laughed sheepishly, "hehe... Oops."

Ella rolled her eyes as she got up out of bed for the first time in five months and stretched, "Is my stuff still at Hogwarts?"

Chloe nodded, "Yeah, we were all hoping you would be better by the end of the year."

Ella nodded then opened the door, "Come on you guys, I always kept a bottle of the cure there incase of emergencies."

(NOT THE END OF THE CHAPTER A/N: Did you people think I was actually going to take out Ginny? Ginny has to be one of my favorite characters the whole HP series, she and Harry are also my second favorite HP pairing! I'm wasn't lying when I said people will die, but I would never, never kill off Ginny. Never)

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooo

"Where is she going?" Harry asked his son.

Harry just brought the three kids back to Hogwarts, and as soon as they stepped foot in the building, Ella ran off.

James smiled, knowing his Dad was going to be very happy soon, "you'll see."

Harry raised his eyebrows, suspicious of what his son could be up to, but decided to put it off because he saw his other son, Albus, looking at him furiously.

This scared the shit out of Harry, "Is Al okay?" Harry asked James.

James laughed sheepishly as he started to back away, "I may have shown him some stuff about your, uh... Drinking problem, and maybe...some other... Stuff?"

Harry glared at his son, but James already started to run away before he could say anything to him. Harry decided to approach Albus.

"Hey Al, what's up?" Harry asked his son.

Albus just glared at his father.

Harry sighed, "James told me that he told you that I-"

"That's not why I'm mad, Dad. I am disappointed that you went that low though, it was a pretty selfish thing to do to your family. I'm angry for a different reason though." Albus interrupted.

Harry kneeled down and put a hand on Albus' shoulder, "What's wrong son?"

Albus brushed Harry's hand off his shoulder coldly, "No, you obviously don't care. Nobody does."

Harry was surprised at his son's behavior, "What? Al, what are you talking about?"

But Albus didn't answer, he just walked off leaving Harry heartbroken.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooo

Ella ran out of Gryffindor tower and took a deep breath. She mentally cursed herself for not asking for James' invisibility cloak. She should have known that her entering the common room would have caused commotion though, it was really her own fault.

She let it go though, she had to get the potion to James. She ran off quickly, lost in thought. So much so that she bumped right into Albus Potter. Both of them falling on their bottoms, Ella holding the potion up as she fell so it didn't break.

"Oh! I'm so sorry Al! I didn't see you there, I was lost in thought, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine... Wait..Ella? What are you doing here?" Albus asked as he stood up.

"Your brother found the cure and I woke up about an hour ago," Ella told him as she too started to get up.

Al laughed, "That explains why you are awake, not why you're here."

Ella smiled at him, "I'm here because I needed to get this," she held up the potion.

Albus examined it from afar, "Why do you need a potion?"

Ella smiled warmly, "I need to help someone, why don't you come with me? You'll be happy to see what it will do."

Albus shrugged, "Sure, I was just going to tell Louis and Fred that James was okay, but they probably found him by now."

They started to walk and Ella noticed Albus didn't look like the Albus she remembered. He looked... Pained? Troubled? Confused? "Albus, what's wrong?"

Albus looked a little taken aback, no one noticed his change in behavior until now. Sure James made sure he was okay, but he didn't notice anything, and same went for Rose. But they felt they had to because of his Mom, they didn't notice anything different about him.

"Come on Al, I can tell something is troubling you, and I know it's not just about your Mom," Ella pressed.

She was right, it wasn't that, of course it was a contributing factor, but hardly the reason, to be honest, Albus didn't like talking about about this, "I don't know."

Ella sighed, "Of course you know, just tell me, maybe I can help."

Albus took a deep breathe, "I.. I just feel no one even knows I'm here most of the time."

Ella looked at him confusingly, "What? Albus of course people know you're there, I do!"

Albus laughed, "You just bumped into me because you 'didn't know I was there.'"

Ella shoved him playfully, "I told you it was because I was lost in thought! But stop avoiding the point, please tell me Al."

Albus sighed, "It's not just people forgetting about me, there's more to it. I just feel like a disappointment as well."

Ella gasped, "Why do you feel like that?"

Albus shrugged, "Well first of all, I'm a Potter so there is a lot to live up to. Second, I am a splitting image of my father so people expect more from me than from James and Lily. Third, I'm named after Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape, war heroes, headmasters, and much more. How am I supposed to ever live up to that? I can't, I never will and I'm already on my way to being a disappointment. Heck the sorting hat wanted to put me in Slytherin!"

Ella looked at the younger boy in shock. She never saw it that way, she didn't think anyone looked at him that way. What hurt her the most was that he felt that way about himself, "Albus, no one expects that from you."

Albus scoffed, "sure."

Ella sighed, "No, I'm serious. I don't view you that way and I don't think anyone does, now stop beating yourself down, Al. But what is this about Slytherin?"

Albus shook his head, "See, you're judging me now, I'm just a disappoi-"

"For the love of Merlin would you stop it Al! I was only curious as to how you got into Gryffindor if the hat wanted to put you in Slytherin," Ella snapped.

"Sorry, I've just been thinking this way for awhile now..." Albus told her sheepishly.

Ella put a hand on his shoulder, "It's fine, Al. Now tell me how you managed to change the sorting hats mind."

Al frowned, "It really wanted to put me in Slytherin. I had to put up a fight, it didn't listen though, it was about to yell Slytherin, but I smacked it real hard, but in the backside so no one noticed. Screamed Gryffindor after that."

"Wow, didn't know you could do that." Ella laughed.

Al's face dropped as he said, "My dad told me you could tell the hat where you wanted to go, that it took your opinion into account. And I didn't want to be a huge disappointment being the first Potter in Slytherin, so I had to put up a fight."

Ella sighed, "Oh Al."

Albus put his hands up, "I know, I know."

Ella laughed at his reaction.

"There you are! Oh hey Al!" James said as he approached them.

They both waved and James sighed, "Where have you been, I've been looking everywhere, It took me forever because I don't know where the map is."

Ella laughed, "I bumped into Albus here, no literally, I bumped into him and we both fell over. Then we got into a... Conversation. Lost track of time."

"That's nice. I see you've found the potion, now let's get going! You too Al!" James said as the three started to run off.

"Wait, where are we going?" Albus asked, realizing he had no idea what was happening and why he came.

James turned to look at his brother and smiled, "To St. Mungos."

Albus was confused as to why they were going there, but he could tell there was something important going on there.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooo

"According to 's notes here, she should wake up anytime in the next fifteen to twenty minutes," A Healer at told everyone.

They all nodded to the healer as he left. Ella and Chloe took this as their cue to leave as well, "We should leave you guys alone with her, we'll be in the waiting room."

Harry nodded, but James also got up, "We should go with you, leave Dad alone with Mom."

His siblings nodded in agreement, they knew their Dad missed her more than anything. So then the Smith sisters and the Potter kids made their way to the waiting room.

Once they sat down, James spoke up, "Thanks Ella."

Ella pushed it away like it was nothing, because to her it wasn't, "It was really nothing, no need to thank me."

"You brought our Mom back to us, of course we need to thank you," Lily told her.

Ella sighed, "well I'm not going to waste my time arguing with you three, so I'm just going to say, you're welcome, see? Now we're done with it."

There was an awkward silence amongst them until James spoke up, "Do you think we'll go back to Hogwarts? I mean because of the damages?"

"I think they'll just try to get exams done then close early so they can work on repairing the school for next year," Al told them.

Chloe nodded then asked, "Any plans for the upcoming summer?"

All three Potter's shrugged while Albus told them, "We'll probably do what we usually do. Two week vacation to a "secret" place with just the Potter's in the middle of July. Then another two week vacation with the rest of the Potter-Weasley Clan at the end of August. So many little things in between. How about you guys?"

Chloe shrugged, "Well seeing our parents are still captured or dead, We're going to our Aunt Ruby's and that's pretty much it."

James gave her a sad smile and asked, "That's in America, right?"

Ella nodded, "Yep, I don't know where she is staying now though. She did have a home in New York City, but with MACUSA being corrupted by Vlasta in that same city, I think she probably moved."

Chloe added, "She sent me an owl the other day. Apparently she is living in Boston now. We'll just take a portkey there."

"That sounds nice, haven't been to Boston in awhile." Ella told her.

"You guys should come visit us sometime," James told them.

Ella pushed it off, "You guys seem busy, we don't want to intrude."

"You won't be," Albus told them.

"It will be hard to get there anyway," Chloe added.

James raised an eyebrow, "It sounds like you two just don't want to see us."

Ella frowned in defeat, "It's not that we don't want to see you guys, it's just that we bring trouble with us wherever we go."

James was about to respond, but the door flew open revealing Ron and Hermione.

"Is it true?" Hermione asked as she sat down next to Lily.

"Yep," James nodded.

"Merlin," Hermione muttered as her and Ron's eyes starting to fill with tears.

"Is she awake yet?" Ron asked.

Albus shrugged, "Don't know, left her alone with Dad about fifteen minutes ago..."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooo

Ginny started to stir in her bed, Harry took her hand and whispered, "Gin? Gin, are you okay?"

Ginny groaned and turned around, now facing Harry with her eyes closed. Harry brushed some hair out of her face, "Gin?"

Harry was worried it didn't work, that she was still insane, but then she muttered, "Harry, what happened?"

Harry let go of a breaths he didn't realize he was holding and told her, "took a nasty Cruciatus curse that made you insane like the Longbottom's"

Ginny opened her eyes to look At Harry, "That explains why I felt trapped. It was horrible, I couldn't control myself and I felt like I was... Like I was... Gone.."

Harry sighed with tears in his eyes and held his wife's hand a little tighter, "Oh Gin, I'm so sorry."

Ginny gave him a sweet smile, "Don't be honey, you did all you could."

Harry put his face in his hands, "But it wasn't enough, I could have done more."

Ginny sighed and lifted Harry's face up to meet hers and gave him a sweet kiss, "No Harry. Don't blame yourself, none of this was your fault."

"I've missed you so much Gin. I love love you so much," Harry told her.

Ginny gave him a sweet smile, "I know Harry, I love you too."

Harry kissed her forehead, then a thought came to Ginny, "Wait, you said I was insane like the Longbottom's, right?"

Harry nodded, "You were, and I see where you are going with this. Some one we know found a cure."

"Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"Nope."

"You?" Ginny asked.

"Gin, you know I'm horrible at potions."

"McGonagall?" She asked

"Nope."

"A healer here?" She asked

"I said it was someone you know, but no."

"Then who?" Ginny asked, giving up.

"Ella," Harry smiled.

Ginny's mouth hung open in shock, "Ella? Ella Smith? The Ella who James has had a gigantic crush on since forever?"

Harry laughed, "Yes, apparently she has a lot of free time over the summer because of the Vlasta stuff."

"Wow," Ginny muttered.

"I know. Anyway, how about we let some others see you, but don't worry, I'll have my time with you later, tonight," Harry told her, giving her a knowing look.

Ginny laughed, "I'm not getting much sleep tonight."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooo

"I can't believe we only have a week left at Hogwarts," Victoire told her roommates as she lay across her bed.

"I can't believe we only have a week to get ready for N.E.W.T's," Chloe groaned.

"I can't believe I only have a week to get the Quidditch team together for the last game, we have to get the cup," Olivia told her friends.

"Always thinking about Quidditch, aren't you Olivia?" Chloe laughed.

"Well it is the last one I'll play for Gryffindor, but I'm just really nervous because there is going to be Quidditch scouts there." Olivia told them.

"I forgot about that, what teams are going to be there?" Victoire asked.

"McGonagall told me that Puddlemore United, Holyhead Harpies, and Pride of Portree are coming," Olivia told them nervously.

"Which team do you hope to get on?" Chloe asked.

"I don't know really. Both my parents were on Puddlemore United and it is a really good team. Pride of Portree is also really good, but I really like the Harpies. They're really good and I like how it is an all girl team, they all seem to have really good bond." Olivia told them.

"Well it seems like you want on the Harpies the way I see it, why are you questioning it?" Chloe asked.

"My parents really want me to go to Puddlemore United," Olivia muttered.

"Oh, they do always press about that," Victoire added.

"Just do what you want Liv, it's your life," Chloe told her friend.

"I know, I just feel pressured by them sometimes. Anyway, what are your guys plans after Hogwarts," Olivia asked them.

"Well I'm going into healing, I already signed up for the two year training. It starts in August after the N.E.W.T's come in, seeing if I still qualify," Victoire told them.

"Don't worry Vic, you'll get it. How about you Chloe?" Olivia asked.

Chloe sighed, "I... Uh... I don't think you'll be very happy with either of my choices."

"Come on Chloe! We don't care, do what you want," Victoire told her friend as Olivia nodded in agreement.

"Well I'm not exactly sure if I'm staying here, I was thinking about going to work with the MACUSA back in America," Chloe told them.

"I really don't want you to leave Chloe, you're our best friend, but if that's what you want..." Olivia told her.

"I don't know, I just feel like it's what I should do. But what I want to do is go into auror training with the ministry here," Chloe told them.

"Now I have four people to worry about," Victoire mumbled.

"You don't have to worry about me, I'll be fine," Chloe told them.

"You don't know you will be. My Uncle Harry has been hurt many times. I remember my Uncle Ron was too before he went to work at WWW. I know he will get hurt again though seeing he is an auror again, Teddy will get hurt too when he gets on the field, and so will you," Victoire told her.

"Calm down, Vic. Anyway, what are you going to do?" Olivia asked.

"Well I haven't really thought about it in awhile, I think I'll just think about it for a little while longer," Chloe told them.

Victoire yawned, "I think we should get to bed. Good nig-" Victoire paused, "Did you here that?"

Chloe and Olivia looked at each other, "No."

Victoire sighed, "I'm probably just hearing things, good night girls."

"Good night," They sang back.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooo

Five minutes earlier...

Ella sat downstairs in the Gryffindor common room by herself. It was nearing midnight and everyone but her were up in the dormitories. She should have been there too, but she couldn't sleep.

Too many thoughts were going through her head. So much had happened since she last sat here. Things were too different now. She was different now.

Ella just sat there and watched the fire burn. It relaxed her, it reminded her of being home. Her home before Vlasta took over, and when Celeste and her were still friends. The good times. The fun times. The peaceful times.

The fire in her living room always sat there and burned away. She had many memories in front of it, all happy memories. So she pictured the Gryffindor towers' as hers at home to put her at ease.

She could have fallen asleep there, she probably would have if it wasn't for an unwanted entrance of an unwanted person.

"Ella, can I talk to you?" A familiar voice coming from the portrait hole said.

Ella turned around to face a person she did not want to see. Celeste.

"I don't know how you managed to get in here, but there is no way in hell I'll talk to you," Ella said as she turned back around.

"Ella, please," Celeste pressed.

"No means no, Celeste," Ella told her calmly.

"I.. I just...just wanted to... to..." Celeste tried to say.

"You wanted to what? Just spit it out!" Ella told her as she turned around to look her ex friend in the eyes.

"Calm down Ella," Celeste told her.

"Calm down! You want me to bloody calm down! How am I supposed to do that when you're here! You have made my life a living hell," Ella yelled.

"Well you haven't been easy to work with either!" Celeste yelled back.

"What's that supposed to mean? You faked your death and ran off to work with Vlasta, we stopped being friends there. There is no need to 'work with one another,' we'll never work with one another because we're enemies!" Ella retorted.

"You bitch!" Celeste muttered.

"What did you say?" Ella said.

"I called you a bitch!" Celeste yelled.

"Me? No you're the bitch! You betrayed us!" Ella yelled.

"That tears it!" Celeste yelled as she reached for her wand.

Ella smiled and she too reached for her wand, "You're on bitch."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooo

A/N:So what do you guys think? Please tell me in a review so I can make things better! I respond to all of them! What did you guys think of Ginny? How about Albus and Ella's conversation? How about Vic/Olivia/Chloe's conversation? And most importantly, Ella and Celeste's conversation.

Thank you for reading everyone, make sure to drop a review if you have any questions, suggestions, or concerns!

Talk to you next update!

~~~Lanie 3


	17. Goodbye Hogwarts

How to Live Life

Chapter 18

A/N: Hello everyone! It's been awhile! I'm truly sorry it's been this long! For the past week I have been editing this story because there were just too many errors, way too many. I'm surprised all of you who have been reading my story with all the errors have stuck with this story, it was that bad. Most of my errors were from the beginning chapters when I didn't thoroughly edit my chapters because I wanted to meet the update date I promised. Anyway, now they should all have correct comma placements, correct grammar, and just make sense! I'm glad I did it though, it makes me feel better about this story. Oh, wait, about a two weeks ago I wrote a one shot about Sirius if anyone wants to read it. It doesn't have to do with this story, but if you want to read about one of Sirius' drunken adventures, go check it out, you can find it in my stories in my profile, it's titled, "That's Sirius For you"

Anyway, here's the story!

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! I'M OBVIOUSLY NOT JK ROWLING!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoo

 _PREVIOUSLY ON HOW TO LIVE LIFE…_

 _"What's that supposed to mean? You faked your death and ran off to work with Vlasta, we stopped being friends there. There is no need to 'work with one another,' we'll never work with one another because we're enemies!" Ella retorted._

 _"You bitch!" Celeste muttered._

 _"What did you say?" Ella asked._

 _"I called you a bitch!" Celeste yelled._

 _"Me? No, you're the bitch! You betrayed us!" Ella yelled._

 _"That tears it!" Celeste yelled as she reached for her wand._

 _Ella smiled and she too reached for her wand, "You're on, bitch."_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoo

That was a dumb move though. They were already yelling and their little duel will only wake everyone in Gryffindor tower up more, someone was bound to come down soon.

"Stupefy!" Ella yelled, but Celeste put up a shield charm.

Celeste laughed, "Thought that could get me? Huh? Expell-"

"Stop it!" Scorpius yelled as he, and many others, made their way downstairs.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Scorpius Malfoy," Celeste sang evilly as she approached the first year.

"What do you want?" Scorpius asked, standing his ground.

"Your family to join Vlasta's ranks, is what I want, I've heard things about the Malfoy's," Celeste hissed evilly.

"The things you heard must have been about my grandparents, whom I'm not in contact with," Scorpius told her.

Celeste laughed, "No, No, No, Scorpius," Celeste cooed, "I'm talking about your father, who became a death eater when he was only sixteen."

Scorpius laughed at this, "You obviously haven't done your research. My father wasn't anything special, he only became a death eater because Voldemort himself just wanted him to punish my grandfather."

Celeste stared at him weirdly, so Scorpius elaborated, "He wanted him to fail, to embarrass my grandfather and kill my father, because my grandfather screwed up."

"We still want you, all of you. You're all pure bloods after all. And don't forget, you are related to Vlasta, she is your fathers cousin," Celeste sang into his ear.

"Go to hell," Scorpius muttered, uncomfortable with how close Celeste was to him.

"Hey, Celeste, over here. Remember me?" Ella said arrogantly, trying to get her away from Scorpius.

"Oh, I remember," Celeste said, making her way back over to Ella.

"So, what did you come here for?" Ella asked, arms crossed and standing her ground.

Celeste looked hesitant, like she didn't want to say it, "I… I was going to say th-"

"What's going on here. Wait, are my eyes deceiving me or is that Celeste?" James said, as he made his way down the steps, yawning.

"I can assure you this is Celeste," Ella told him.

James eyes started to fill with rage as he walked right up to her, he was so close their noses were nearly touching,, "Why did you use that curse on my Mum?"

Celeste laughed, a smirk upon her face, "She was a threat, I had to get rid of her. Plus, your father is a big threat, and eliminating your mom is killing him right now."

James grinned, "Well, since she is back now, it looks like you have some more problems on your hands."

Celeste's grin left her face, "What do you mean?"

James smile got wider, "Ella's potion."

Celeste's jaw dropped, "that's impossible, we're only fourteen. How could she do what older, and not to mention smarter healers, have been trying to do for years now?"

"I have a lot of free time over the summer, mainly due to the people of your rank. It also hit close to home so it gave me more motivation," Ella told her ex-friend.

Celeste turned her head to look at the girl she used to call a friend, Ella was wearing a smug look with her arms crossed. Celeste wasn't going to let her win, she had to win, "Well next time I'll make sure to kill Ginny Potter."

"You little-" James yelled as he marched up to Celeste, wand in hand. Ella and Albus were trying their best to hold him back, but it wasn't working well. Good thing a distraction came when it did.

"What's going on here?" Professor Longbottom said, Scorpius at his side with a smug look on his face.

"When did he leave?"Ella whispered to Albus.

"A few minutes ago," Albus told her with a smile.

"Celeste is what's going on," James growled.

Professor Longbottom started to march up to Celeste, but before he could reach her, she disapparated, leaving black smoke in her place.

"How did she do that? She's only fourteen?" Professor Longbottom asked.

Albus shook his head,"The real question is, how did she disapparate out of Hogwarts?"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoo

"Where's Vlasta?"Celeste asked as she entered Vlasta's headquarters.

A wizard pointed to a door over to the left at the end of a long hallway. Celeste said a quick thank you while she ran inside, "Vlasta, we have a problem."

Vlasta was staring out the window when Celeste entered, she didn't even budge when Celeste said there was a problem. She thought it was nothing, "What?"

"Ginny Potter is back," Celeste told her, trying to catch her breath from all the running she just did.

Vlasta turned around abruptly, "What? That's impossible."

Celeste sighed, "Apparently Ella had a lot of free time over the summer because of us, so she became rather good at potions."

"Shit," Vlasta cursed, anger coming over her.

"I know, we really need her on our side, or at least keep her prisoner so she can't help them," Celeste said, starting to pace.

"No shit, Celeste," Vlasta said in a snarky way, she got like this when she was impatient.

"Well how are we going to do it, she's stubborn as hell and wants to do things for the greater good," Celeste said, pinching the bridge of her nose in frustration.

"We need to capture someone she is really fond of, then threaten to kill them if she doesn't join us," Vlasta grinned.

"Well, good luck with that," Celeste laughed as she started to leave.

"Whats wrong with my plan?" Vlasta asked, a deadly glare on her face.

Celeste laughed again, "Everyone she is close to will be very hard to capture nowadays. They all know about us and about our tactics."

"Well do you have a better idea?" Vlasta asked.

Celeste grinned, "I may."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoo

"Okay, Ella, I think that's it for today, same time tomorrow, and I expect you at regular practice too," Olivia told Ella, struggling to put the quaffle away in its case.

Olivia was making Ella have extra practice sessions, seeing she's been gone for five months, and the next Quidditch game was in less than a week.

"I know, Olivia. Oh, and I've been meaning to ask you, who has been taking my place while I was gone?" Ella asked as she wiped some sweat off her forehead.

Olivia laughed as she closed the case of Quidittch balls, "Frank played in your place."

Ella eyes widened in shock, "I didn't know he played Quidditch."

Olivia laughed again, "He doesn't like to play competitively, but he plays around with us over the summers, and to be honest, he's not too shabby."

"But you just said he doesn't like to play competitively?" Ella told her.

Olivia smiled as she and Ella started to make their way back to the castle, "He doesn't, but when the first Quidditch game without you came around and I asked him, he agreed to play."

"What changed his mind?" Ella asked, curiosity killing her.

"Well, when I asked him, it was when Chloe and James were still missing. He usually just hung out with Chloe during Quidittch practices and games, seeing she was the only other one in our group of friends who didn't play, so to avoid feeling left out, he decided to take your place." Olivia explained.

"Wait, so who took James' place?" Ella asked.

"Well, I found out that Scorpius is a bloody good chaser, so I begged McGonagall and Longbottom to let him play, regardless of his age. They eventually gave in, both wanting Gryffindor to win the cup." Olivia explained, "But when Chloe and James got back, James took his place back, and Frank quit in a heartbeat. So then Scorpius took your spot."

Ella nodded, "Did they fight a lot? James and Scorpius?"

Olivia nodded, "They did, but after the match they played together, they seemed to make amends."

Ella nodded as they entered the castle, "I'll see you later, Olivia, I'm just going to head to the kitchens, I'm bloody starving."

"Okay, and remember, same time tomorrow," Olivia told her before heading the other way.

James showed Ella the kitchens one time after Christmas Break before the London attack. She found it handy to go there recently, she didn't need to rush to eat before practice and could just go after. When she entered, she saw someone she hadn't talked to all day, James Potter.

Ella smiled, "Whatcha doing here Potter, miss dinner?"

James turned around to face the redhead he was quite fond of, "I did, actually. I was in here earlier, and Winky told me you have been having dinner here all week by yourself, thought you would like some company."

Ella smiled, "That's nice of you, James, but you didn't have to do that though."

James smiled as well, "I know I didn't have to, but I wanted to. Now sit down and eat, you look exhausted."

Ella went to sit next to him, "I am exhausted, Olivia is killing me with these extra prac- Yay, mashed potatoes, my favorite! How'd you know?"

"I asked Chloe, but really? Mashed Potatoes are your favorite food?" James asked in disbelief as he started to cut up his steak.

"What's wrong with mashed potatoes?" Ella asked him, clearly offended.

James laughed, "I've never met someone whose favorite food is mashed potatoes."

"Well, now you have, but just so you know, treacle tart is a close second," Ella said with her mouth still full of mashed potatoes.

"I love treacle tart too, but Ella, please finish your food, then talk," James told her.

Ella stuck her tongue out at him and gave him a playful punch. But she forgot she had a spoon full of mashed potatoes in her hand, and it went all over James' shirt. "Oops," Ella told him sheepishly.

James smiled, "I see how it is, Smith." And he poured his butterbeer over her head.

Ella screamed in surprise, while James just laughed at her. Ella smiled evilly before dumping her whole plate of food on his head. James scoffed before telling her, "You're on, Smith!"

It was a full blown food fight after that, each throwing whatever they could at the other. Both were covered head to toe in food, slipping on some food from time to time, and most importantly, having fun.

But that fun was soon brought to an end when they heard someone entering, they both quickly hid behind a table that they flipped over during their food fight.

"What happened in here?" said a voice both Ella and James recognized as Professor McGonagall's.

Ella and James both looked at each other fearfully, they both knew they couldn't get detention, Olivia would kill them seeing they had practice every night.

Mcgonagall sighed, "This was one of the only rooms we gotten fixed so far, just another—"

"BANG!"

James shifted while she was talking to herself, and to his misfortune, he kicked a pan with his legs while doing so.

Mcgonagall made her way over to the knocked over table to find Ella and James covered and food, both looking at her in panic. She then sighed, "I was never here," before exiting the Kitchens.

James and Ella both looked at each other before bursting out in laughter. "She must really want Gryffindor to win if she let us off the hook," James told her.

Ella nodded, "Come on, Potter. We better get ourselves cleaned up."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOooOo

"I failed everything, I just know it!" Victoire groaned as she and her friends sat down in the Gryffindor common room after finishing their N.E.W.T's.

Luke laughed, "Vic, I'm pretty sure you didn't fail, you probably got O's on everything."

"I hope so, or else I'm screwed," Victoire told him.

"I'm just glad those bloody things are over," Olivia sighed.

"At least your future doesn't depend on it, Liv," Chloe sighed.

"Yeah, the pressures not off us until our results come in," Frank explained while he rubbed his forehead.

"That doesn't mean I'm not stressed right now, the thing that decides my future is tomorrow! I'm bloody stressed out right now, if I screw up, even just once, I may never become a professional keeper!"Olivia ranted on.

"I'm stressed about it too, if you don't remember, a Professional Quidditch player is my career choice as well," Luke told them.

"Let's all just calm down," Chloe told her friends, "So Frank, what career did you decide on?"

"I've decided to be an Auror," Frank told them all.

"Yay, we can be Auror buddies!" Chloe exclaimed.

"So you decided to stay here in England?" Victoire asked for conformation.

"Yeah, I couldn't leave you guys! Plus, things are worse here than back home, and I don't really know anyone there anymore," Chloe explained.

"Are you going back to America for the summer though?" Olivia asked her.

"Yeah, Ella and I our staying with family there. But as soon as I get my N.E.W.T results and Auror training starts, I'll be back, I'll probably only be gone for a little over a month though," Chloe told them all.

"Is Ella going to stay in America for the rest of the summer, even with you gone?" Frank asked her friend.

Chloe nodded, "I'll get a flat here and start my life, Ella will just stay there until September 1st without me. She'll be fine though, what could happen?"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOooOoO

"It's the match we've all been waiting for, SLYTHERIN AGAINST GRYFFINDOR! WHO WILL GET THE CUP!" Alice Longbottom announced.

She took over announcing this year because the guy who did before her, graduated last year. She also had no interest in playing Quidditch, but she loved to watch it!

"Now here come those Slimy Slytherin gits," Alice said as the Slytherin team started to make their way to the pitch.

"ALICE!" Both Professor McGonagall and Professor Longbottom yelled in unison.

"Sorry, now here those evil little-"

"I will take that microphone away from you, Longbottom, now stop it!"

"Sorry, Professor, now here come the Captain who is also Seeker, Thomas Zabini. Beaters, Jackie Crabbe and Sarah Goyle. Chasers, Lila Drumt, Micheal Parkinson, and Peeta Marcus. And finally their Keeper, Samuel White."

Slytherin cheered for their house, but soon the Gryffindors started to cheer when they caught sight of their team coming out, "And here comes Gryffindor!" Alice yelled, "Beaters Fred and Louis Weasley! Chas- wait a minute, you better put that mirror away, Louis, or else Olivia will-

"Back to the players, Alice!" McGonagall yelled.

"Kill you, well, after the match, she does want to win and-"

"Alice! What did I say, back to the game! We have guests too, you know!" McGonagall yelled at her again, pointing to the laughing Quidditch scouts.

"I was just trying to warn him, but anyway, Chasers Luke Williams, Ella Smith, and James Potter! Welcome back, Ella, we've missed you! Seeker Victoire Weasley and Keeper who is also Gryffindor Captain, the one, the only, Olivia Wood! You're amazing girl, just calm your nerves, you'll be ju-"

Professor McGonagall snatched the microphone away from Alice, "And here comes Madam Jones to start the game!"

"Okay, Okay, I'll behave, please just give the microphone back, Professor," Alice asked politely.

McGonagall looked hesitant at first, but she gave it back to Alice anyway, "Okay everyone, I'm back, now let's get this game started, shall we!"

Both captains shook hands, then returned to position. Then all the balls were released, Slytherin was in possession first, "AND DRUMT HAS THE QUAFFLE! And is off like a rocket, she flies right past Louis and Fred Weasley and she's heading towards the goal post… But WOOD BLOCKS IT! YOU GO OLIVIA! THAT WAS ONE HELL OF A SAVE!"

"Alice…" McGonagall told her warningly.

"I know, I know, Professor! AND WOOD PASSES TO POTTER, AND OFF HE GOES! HE'S HEADING TOWARDS THE GOAL POST, HE IS ABOUT TO SCORE…BUT NO! HE PASSES TO SMITH AND… SHE SCORES! BLOODY GOOD MOVE THAT WAS, SLYTHERINS KEEPER WOULD HAVE STOPPED JAMES. 10-0 GRYFFINDOR!"

Gryffindors roared in happiness and the Slytherins booed, "Drumt is in possession, passes it to Parkinson and then Marcus, but- ouch! Nice bludger from Louis Weasley! Luke Williams caught the quaffle, and he passes it to Smith, but there's a bludger coming right at her, but she dodges it and passes back to Williams, WHO SHOOTS AND SCORES! 20-0 GRYFFINDOR! In your face you Slytherin bast-"

"Longbottom…"

"Alright, alright. SLYTHERIN IS NOW IN POSSESSION! Drumt has the QUAFFLE and she is off, she is dogging those bludgers like it is her job, AND SHE SHOOTS… BUT OLIVIA ONCE AGAIN SAVES IT! YOU GO GIRL! YOU ARE AMAZEBALLS!"

"ALICE, I'M NOT JOKING, I WILL TAKE THAT MICROPHONE AWAY FROM YOU," McGonagall yelled at her.

Alice sighed, "Looks like you lot will have to settle for some rather boring commentary…" The SLYTHERINS cheered at this, "HEY! HOW RUDE! YOU'RE JUST A BUNCH OF IDIOTS" Alice bellowed.

McGonagall got up to take the microphone ways from her, but Alice put her hands up, "I promise that was the last one, please let me stay."

And McGonagall let her, and Alice stuck to her promise of that being her last unnecessary comment, well, for the time being. The game went on rather smoothly, everyone was playing their hearts out, especially Luke and Olivia, whose future depended on this game. The game has been going on for about an hour and a half now, The score was currently 140-40 in Gryffindor's favor.

"AND OLIVIA SAVES IT AG- WAIT... I THINK VICTOIRE WEASLEY SEES THE SNITCH!" Alice yelled.

Victoire was currently chasing after the Snitch, Slytherins seeker, Thomas Zabini gaining on her. "LOOKS LIKE BOTH SEEKERS ARE EVEN NOW! AND THE SNITCH IS HEADING TOWARDS THE STANDS! WATCH OUT EVERYONE!" Everyone in the stands ducked and screamed as both Seekers chased after the snitch. "ZABINI! WEASLEY! ZABINI! WEASLEY! WHO'S IT GOING TO BE… AND THEY'RE HEADING TOWARDS THE GROUND, AND IT LOOKS LIKE WEASLEY IS GAINING SPEED… IT'S GETTING CLOSE.."

Everyone went silent as they saw that one of them caught the Snitch, all waiting to see who it was…

"AND VICTOIRE WEASLEY CAUGHT THE SNITCH! GRYFFINDOR WINS THE CUP! GO GRYFFINDOR! AND THAT'S IT FOR QUIDITTCH THIS SCHOOL YEAR EVERYONE, I'LL SEE YOU ALL NEXT YEAR. YES, PROFESSOR, I WILL CONTINUE TO DO THE COMMENTARY ON THE GAMES NEXT YEAR!" Alice yelled in the microphone for one last time this year, before rushing off to find her friends before the party in Gryffindor Tower.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOo

"Miss Wood, would you please follow me to my office," McGonagall asked her student.

Olivia nodded and followed her there. Once arriving she saw that Luke Williams and Lila Drumt were there, along with three Quidditch Scouts. Olivia took a seat next to Luke as McGonagall made her way to her desk.

"You three may be wondering why you are here, so let me explain. I know all three of you would like to become Professional Quidittch players once out of school, from when you had career conferences back in your fifth year. And these three Quidittch Scout's have taken a liking in you three, I will now leave you three to discuss your future with them," McGonagall smiled before walking out of her office.

"Well, if you don't already know, I'm Mary Morgan, Captain of the Holyhead Harpies. This is Theodore Wadcock, of Puddlemere United, and Kendra McBride, of Pride of Portree. And each of us have taken a liking in you," Mary Morgan explained.

Olivia's heart was racing because she achieved her goal, she was going to be a Professional Keeper!

"Thank you, Mary. Now let us tell you who we chose. We, of Pride of Portree, would like you, Lila Drumt, to be a starting chaser for us," Kendra McBride told the girl with a smile.

"I'd be honored to be part of the team," Lila told the Quidittch Captain, smiling, Kendra ushering the girl off into a corner to discuss.

Theodore Wadcock now stepped up, "From what I've seen from you today, Luke Williams, is tremendous skill and a large amount of potential. That is why I ask you, if you would join us, of Puddlemere United."

All Luke could do was nod like an idiot, because he was in shock, and a bit starstruck from seeing his idol, Theodore Wadcock.

"I came here looking for an amazing Keeper, due to the fact that our current one is retiring. I didn't know if I was going to find one that could replace her, but I did, Olivia, from what I've seen today, I would like for you to join the Holyhead Harpies as Keeper," Mary Morgan told her.

Olivia felt her smile was so big it was going to break her face, "Of course I will, it's a dream come true!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"I can't believe we're going home today," Ella sighed.

"I know, this year flied by," James added.

James and Ella were sitting outside Hogwarts, under a tree by the Black Lake. Both of them have become good friends over the year.

"Especially for me, I was in a coma for half of it," Ella sighed, "Luckily McGonagall is letting me catch up in my studies over the summer, so I can enter 4th year with the rest of you."

"That sucks though, doing school work over the summer," James laughed.

Ella shrugged, "It will keep my mind off what is happening around me."

James' smile was wiped off his face, "Be safe, back in America, I mean."

Ella gave him a forced smile, "I'll be fine, I'll be with my Aunt and Chloe."

James looked at her seriously, "I'm serious, Ella,"

Ella laughed and gave him a playful punch, "I know, Sirius is your middle name after all."

James let a smile creep up on his face as he laughed along at the corny joke he always used, "Stealing my jokes now?"

Ella smiled, "Just wanted to get you out of that little funk, but seriously James, don't worry, I'll be fine, I've been living like this my whole life."

James smiled, "Sorry, I'll stop being a Debby Downer. I just really don't want anything to happen to you again."

Ella started to get up, "Come on, the Graduation Ceremony will be starting soon."

James nodded and the two started to make their way back to the still damaged Hogwarts, "I hate seeing the Castle like this," Ella commented.

James looked at her, "It'll be good as new when we return in September."

Ella nodded and looked over to her left, where there usually was an open area, was now an area full with chairs and had a stage conjured there, for the graduation ceremony, due to the castles state.

"Looks weird," Ella commented.

"What?" James asked in confusion, not knowing her thoughts.

"All of chairs and the stage," Ella said as she gestured towards where she was looking.

"It does look strange," James added, "So is it going to be weird not having Chloe here next year?"

Ella nodded, "Yeah, especially because I'll be doing all the portkey stuff by myself now. But Chloe did it for four years before I came, so it shouldn't be too hard."

James nodded, "The offer to come over sometime over the summer is still open, will you come?"

Ella smiled, "We'll see."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"We are officially Hogwarts Graduates!" Victoire sang as she put her arms around Chloe and Olivia's shoulders.

"It's hard to believe," Chloe smiled, wiping some stray tears away, "I'm going to miss this place."

Olivia nodded, "Me too, too bad our last memories of the building are of it damaged though."

Both girls nodded as they made their way towards he boats. It was Hogwarts tradition that after you graduate and leave Hogwarts, you leave the way you first came, which was by boats. So all the Hogwarts graduates made their way towards the Black Lake.

"Do these boats seem smaller to you?" Victoire asked.

Olivia nodded, but Chloe shook her head in disagreement, "They only seem smaller to you guys because you've grown a lot since first year, when I've only grown a lousy two or three inches."

"There's nothing wrong with being short, Chloe. But I think we'll only be able to fit the three people in here this time, rather than four," Olivia said, both Chloe and Victoire nodded in agreement as they struggled to get in the boat.

And they then pushed off, giving Hogwarts a few more glances till they arrived at the train, because it was the last time they'll see it as a student.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Today was Ginny Potter's first venture into the world after being cured, and nervous was an understatement as to how she felt. She didn't want all the attention, especially today when she just wanted to welcome her two sons home with a hug, but she knew that she had to go out eventually.

She stood next to her husband, Harry Potter, and the rest of her family, who were all awaiting to see the first sign of the Hogwarts soon enough, it was here.

It felt like forever for Ginny before her kids came out of the train, and it was because of the attention she was was already having people doing double takes at here, she heard her name being thrown around, and she saw the flash of reporters cameras.

But soon enough, she saw her youngest son, Albus, make his way towards her with his friends. He gave Alice a quick hug and Scorpius a head nod before he and Rose continued towards her and her family.

"Albus, come here, I've missed you," Ginny told her son as he approached her, opening his arms for a hug.

Albus laughed, "I saw you earlier today at the Graduation."

"I know, but I still missed you," She said as she passed him on to Harry.

Things were… Awkward between them though, Ginny noticed. Harry opened his arms to give his son a hug, but Albus just grabbed his hand and shook it, "Father."

Ginny looked at Harry, looking for an explanation, but he looked just as confused as her. But that thought quickly left her head when she started to hear her other sons voice. She looked over to see him talking to Ella, with Fred and Louis behind them laughing at them.

"James, stop worrying, I'll be fine," Ella said for what she felt like the millionth time.

"I know, but you'll write me, right? And if I write you, you'll respond?" James asked nervously.

Ella laughed at his nervousness, "Of course I will, you big goof." Ella looked around and saw Chloe looking at her impatiently, "Well I better get going, Chloe looks like she could tear my head off. Have a good summer, James."

"You too, Ella, you too," James told her as they hugged each other goodbye a little longer than necessary, and probably would have hugged longer if Fred and Louis didn't clear their throats.

James rolled his eyes at his friends as he stated to make his way away from Ella with them. Ella stole one last glance at him before walking over to Chloe.

Once she reached her sister, Chloe gave Ella a knowing look that made her blush, "Shut up, he's just a friend."

"For now," Chloe mumbled with a smile under her breathe.

"What was that?"

"Nothing," Chloe said quickly as she held out the portkey to Boston.

Both girls touched it, and were gone within a second. Upon arriving, Ella looked around to observe her surroundings, but it looked the same as she remembered it from many years ago.

Ella and Chloe then made their way towards their aunts house, but something stopped Ella, she saw something in the distance.

"What's that?" Ella asked her sister.

Chloe turned around to face her, "What's what?"

Ella pointed down an alley, "Those red eyes."

Chloe's eyes widened in horror as she pushed Ella along, "That's nothing good, Ella. It's probably one of Vlasta's fol-"

"Stupefy!"

Ella looked down at her unconscious sister and the Vlasta's follower, "Shit."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoo

A/N: So what do you guys think? This chapter would have been updated a day earlier, but for some reason I've been obsessed with reading Luna/Rolf stories, so I kind of got sidetracked there, but it's here! I've decided to have another contest for this story…

 **PLEASE READ! CONTEST INFO!**

 **ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS SUGGEST A NAME THAT VLASTA'S FOLLOWERS WILL GO BY! IT CAN BE ANYTHING OTHER THAN DEATH EATERS! SO HAVE FUN AND BE CREATIVE, I CANT WAIT TO SEE WHAT YOU GUYS COME UP WITH!**!

That's it for this week guys, I hope you enjoyed it!

~~~Lanie~~~


	18. Boston and James

How to Live life

Chapter 19

A/N: Hello everyone… Can someone please tell me what's wrong with my story? No one has reviewed in two months… I only had ten people read last chapter, but the previous one had thirty people reading it... People seem to leave after reading the first chapter, I can tell by looking at my story stats… What's wrong with it? Can someone please tell me? It's just discouraging to see this… I love writing this story, but I honestly feel like I'm wasting my time nowadays…

Disclaimer: Disclaimers are so unnecessary, but if it wasn't obvious (which it is) I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! SQUAT, ZERO, NOTHING!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoooOoOoooOOoOoOooOoOoOoooOooOoOoo

 _PERVIOUSLY…_

 _Ella and Chloe then made their way towards their aunts house, but something stopped Ella, she saw something in the distance._

 _"What's that?" Ella asked her sister._

 _Chloe turned around to face her, "What's what?"_

 _Ella pointed down an alley, "Those red eyes."_

 _Chloe's eyes widened in horror as she pushed Ella along, "That's nothing good, Ella. It's probably one of Vlasta's fol-"_

 _"Stupefy!"_

 _Ella looked down at her unconscious sister and Vlasta's follower, "Shit."_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ella awoke to her head hurting like hell, she felt dizzy and like crap. _What the hell happened?_ She opened her eyes and she had no idea where the hell she was. She looked around, _oh crap, oh crap, oh crap!_ She was in a cell, a jail cell of some sort. _Where's Chloe? Wait… No one is here, I'm alone…_

She indeed was alone, in a jail cell in who knows where. It was a small dark cell. The fact that she was in a jail cell was not what confused confused her, was how she got there. She couldn't remember a thing, and when she tried it hurt her. She must have really banged her head hard on something…

"I see you're finally awake," hissed a familiar evil voice, that for some reason, Ella couldn't put a name on.

"Who are you?"

The evil voice now laughed, "You don't know who I am? You've only been running from me your whole life!"

"Vlasta…"

"Yes, yes, that would be me," Vlasta laughed.

Ella growled, "What do you want?"

Vlasta laughed, "I've already gotten what I want."

"Huh?"

"You locked up here! You can no longer serve the other side of this war!" Vlasta hissed.

"I'm not special, I don't know why you want me so much," Ella sighed.

Vlasta smiled, "You'll find out soon enough."

OoOoOoOoOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOooOooOooOoOooOooOooO

 ** _Two months later_**

 ** _July 14th, 2018_**

"She hasn't answered my owls, I've sent like ten in the last two months!" James told his friends as he fell on his bed.

Louis laughed, "Maybe she hates your guts again?"

"Yeah, I wouldn't be surprised if that's the case, we all knew it was too good to be true," Fred added.

James shook his head in disagreement though, "I don't think so. If that was the case, I'm sure I would have at least gotten something across the lines of 'sod off, Potter,' but I didn't get any response at all."

After hearing this, Louis' face dropped, this didn't go unnoticed by James and Fred though, "What do you know, Louis?" James asked.

Louis looked both his friends in the eyes, "Well, Olivia was over the other day, and I overheard a bit of her conversation with Vic…"

James was now terrified, "What did they say, Louis? Did something happen?"

"I don't know, but what I do know is that they have been thinking the same way as you, James. Because Chloe hasn't been answering their letters either," Louis told them carefully.

"Why are you telling me this now, Louis!" James yelled.

"Keep it down, will you? And I was planning on it, I only found out yesterday," Louis told them.

James calmed down a bit, but was still pretty worked up, "Do you think Vlasta has them?"

Louis and Fred gave each other a look, "It's possible, James. There could be another explanation though," Louis said.

"Yeah, but if you must find out if she's okay, James. You are going on your Potter family vacation soon, aren't you?" Fred asked his friend.

"Yeah, why?" James asked, who was know pacing around his room.

"Then how about you suggest to your parents you want to go Boston. That's where she is staying, right," Fred suggested.

"Yeah, it is. But they already made plans," James told them with a frown.

"Then how about you explain your suspicions to Al and Lily. Get them to want to go there too, and I'm sure your parents will agree," Louis told his friend.

James looked at his friends in amazement, "Since when have you two been smart?"

Then all three Golden Marauders broke out in laughter, as if nothing was wrong in the world.

 _45 minutes and a lot of explaining later…_

"So can we please go there?" James asked his parents with puppy dog eyes.

Ginny sighed, "I don't know…"

"PLEEEAAAASSSSEEEE!" All three Potter children chorused.

"Alright, Alright. I don't see why you three all want to go there though," Harry told his kids before he and Ginny rushed off to make plans.

James sighed in relief, "Thanks guys."

Lily pushed it off, "It's nothing, James. We both hope Ella is alright and want to help."

Albus nodded in agreement with her, James gave them a big hug before he rushed off.

OoOOoOooOOoOooOooOoOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOooOooOooOoOooo

 ** _ONE WEEK LATER..._**

"YEEESSSSS!" Vlasta yelled.

"Is everything alright in here," Celeste asked as she entered the room.

"Everything is more than alright, your plan is working!" Vlasta said happily.

"The Potter's are here in Boston?" Celeste asked, an evil grin forming on her face.

Vlasta smiled, "Yes, they just arrived."

Vlasta moved her main headquarters back to America when Celeste proposed her plan to her two months ago…

 _Flashback…_

 _Celeste grinned evilly, "I may."_

 _"Then explain…"_

 _Celeste grinned, "I happen to know that the Smith's are going back to America for the summer, more specifically, Boston. We need to capture the girls as soon as they portkey back, it will catch them off guard."_

 _Vlasta started to grin as well, "Great, great…"_

 _Celeste smiled, "There's more," Vlasta now started to grin, telling Celeste to continue, "I happen to know as well, that James Potter and Ella Smith are really good friends now. So I'm guessing they will send letters over the summer. And after awhile, when James doesn't get a reply because we have Ella. He'll hopefully come over here, to America, and we all know he has a saving people problem like his father, so that could likely happen."_

 _Vlasta laughed, "Then we can capture him, and blackmail his parents into doing whatever we want."_

 _Celeste laughed as well, "Exactly what I was going to say…"_

 _End of Flashback…_

"Okay, he probably has the Smith's aunts address, and he'll probably go check as soon as possible, so we need to get there asap!" Celeste said.

"No shit, Celeste. But I just want you to go," Vlasta told her.

And with that, Celeste was gone…

OoOOoOooOoOooOooOoOoOoOooOooOoOooOooOoOooOooOoOooO

 ** _11:34 PM, Boston, Massachusetts…_**

"Al, I need you to cover for me," James told his brother as he got ready to leave.

Albus gasped, "No way! I'm going too!"

James sighed, "Al, you only just finished first year and never dueled in your life. If something happened, I couldn't fight for both of us, I'm not all too great myself as it is."

Albus sighed in defeat, "Alright, but if you're not back by eight in the morning, I'll tell Mum and Dad, because if it takes you nine hours,

Something went wrong."

"Okay, thanks again Al, for everything," James told his brother.

"It's no problem, James. Just please be safe and make smart choices. I don't think Mum and Dad can handle losing you again," Al told his brother as he left.

"See ya!"

James wondered around Boston, completely lost. He had the address, but he didn't know where it was exactly, so he started to ask. "Hey! Do you know how to get this address," James asked as he showed the lady the address he had written down.

"Yeah, I live on that street, just keep going straight, make a left at the next traffic light, then a right at the next after that. You'll then just have to looks at the house numbers," The lady told him.

"Thank you," James told the lady before running off.

He followed her directions, and eventually ended up where he wanted to be, he looked in the house, but it was dark. He knocked anyway, but no one answered. He tried again, still no answer. _Shit, no, I knew they took her! If only I came sooner mayb-_

"Expelliarmus!"

James' wand then flew out of his hand, and to the hand of a girl he hated very much. James laughed at his stupidity, "So we meet again, Celeste."

Celeste smiled, "So we do."

"I'm guessing this is not a coincidence and you were hoping I'd come here," James asked, even though he already knew that was the answer.

Celeste laughed, "Well duh!"

"You have Ella and Chloe too, don't you?"

Celeste nodded, "Yeah, caught them as soon as they portkeyed here. Caught them off guard."

James nodded, "you're going to take me too, aren't you?"

"Well, again, duh. There really isn't anyway to defend yourself right now, so how about you don't put up a fight and just make it easy," Celeste told him, slowly approaching him.

James scoffed, "Never."

Celeste laughed, "Same thing Ella told me…"

 _~~~Flashback…_

 _"Shit," Ella muttered._

 _Celeste laughed and removed her mask, "Hello, Ella."_

 _Ella sighed, "Really Celeste?"_

 _"That's no way to greet an old friend," Celeste fake pouted, "Expelliarmus!"_

 _Ella's wand flew out of her grasp and into Celeste's, "Damnit," Ella muttered._

 _"Wow, I expected better from you, Smith, but let's make this easy, just come with me and don't put up a fight, you don't have to get hurt," Celeste told her._

 _Ella scoffed, "Never."_

 _Celeste laughed, "Have it your way. Crucio!"_

 _Ella then fell back into a brick wall and yelped as excruciating pain went through her entire body._

 _Flashback ends…_

James just grinned at this, "Great minds think a like."

Celeste laughed, "Crucio!"

oOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOooOooOooOoOooOooOoOoOooOoOooOooOo

 ** _7:59 AM, Boston, Massachusetts…_**

"Oh no," Albus muttered to himself as he realized James wasn't coming back anytime soon, he was probably captured somewhere.

"Um… Lils, can you help me?" Albus asked his sister as he entered her room.

"What happened?" Lily asked, knowing something was wrong by his nervous face.

"Well, James went to see if Ella was alright last night, and he hasn't come back yet, and we agreed that if he wasn't back by eight, I'd tell Mum and Dad…" Albus explained sheepishly.

Lily sighed, "And you want me to help you explain it to them?"

Albus sighed, "Well, basically, yeah. Would you?"

"Of course I will, Al," Lily told him as they walked to the kitchen together.

"Good Morning you two! Is your brother up yet, we have a jam packed day today," Ginny told her kids cheerfully, Harry sitting at the table with the Daily Prophet in hand.

Lily and Albus gave each other a nervous look, that didn't go unnoticed by their mother, "What's wrong?"

Albus sighed, "Well, you see… Umm… How do I say this?..."

Lily rolled her eyes at her brother, "James wanted to come here to Boston for a reason, because Ella lives here. She hasn't been answering his letters for the past two months in any way and believed something was wrong. From what Al has told me, he went out late last night to check, and hasn't come back yet."

"Way to have tact, Lils," Albus muttered.

Harry dropped the Daily Prophet he was holding and Ginny dropped the a bowl, Ginny blinked, "so basically what you are trying to say is that you think Vlasta and her followers have him."

Albus and Lily looked at the floor and nodded, next thing they know they here is a sob coming from their mother. They all rushed over to her and sat there and grieved for awhile.

OooOOoOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOooOooOoOoO

"How about we put him in the cell next to Ella?" Celeste suggested.

Vlasta rolled her eyes, "Why would we do that, they're friends."

Celeste laughed, "You answered your own question. They get to see each other get tortured."

Vlasta contemplated it for a second, "That makes sense, take him down there."And Celeste was off, levitating a stunned James Potter behind her.

Celeste didn't want to put James next to Ella so they could see the other get tortured. She did it because Ella used to be her friend, and she kind of felt bad about this mess deep down, and wanted her to have someone to talk to that she cared about. It didn't take long for Celeste to reach the cell assigned to James.

"Celeste, come to torture me again?" Ella laughed.

Celeste frowned, "No, I've come to put James Potter here in this cell."

Ella's jaw dropped, "How'd you get to him? Is he alright? What did you do?"

Celeste put on a poker face, "He came here because you weren't answering his letters. He'll be fine, just briefly used the the Cruciatus curse on him, he's stunned right now."

"Why, Celeste? Couldn't you just have left him alone?" Ella asked, tears running down her face.

"He's bait for his parents," Celeste muttered.

"What happened to you, Celeste? Where's the girl I used to know," Ella cried.

Celeste gulped, "She's made mistakes that changed her into an evil person."

"You sound like you regret your actions," Ella commented.

Celeste turned to leave, she didn't know if she regretted it or not, "Well do you?" Ella asked.

Celeste ran out of there, Ella calling after her, but she tuned it out. She slammed the door shut, fell down against it, and put her head in her hands.

She didn't know what was wrong with her. She felt like two different people at times. Sometimes she felt like the evil girl Vlasta and the world knew. She would forget her past and just kill, torture, and enjoy doing it. And then sometimes, like right now, she felt like the girl only the Smith's knew her as, which was far from evil and just wished she could turn back time. The only way she could describe it was that she felt like two people, because that's how she felt.

OoOoOooOoOoOooOooOoOooOooOoOooOooOoOooOoOooOooOooOoO

"I've talked to the MACUSA, they don't want to do anything about it, they're overthrown by Vlasta's followers right now," Harry told his wife.

"Have you talked to Hermione?" Ginny asked her husband hopefully,

"Yeah, we can't do anything over here, MACUSA has jurisdiction and they don't want to do anything about it," Harry sighed as he put his face in his hands.

"Harry, what do we do?" Ginny asked as tears fell down her face.

Harry shook his head, "I don't know."

TAP TAP TAP

There was an owl at the window, Harry went to open it and it gave him a letter that read…

 _Dear Potter's,_

 _As you've probably already figured out, I, Vlasta, have your son. You have three choices. The first is to join my ranks. I realize that's unlikely, so the second choice is to just obey whatever commands I give you. The third is to do nothing and have your son stay locked in my jail cells for the rest of his bloody life. If you love your son, you'll pick one of the first two, because you'll get him back if you do those, the third won't do anything for him. I hope you do what's right…_

 _Vlasta_

Ginny and Harry looked at each other, this wasn't good…

OoOoOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOooOooOoOooOooOoOooOoOooOoOooOO

"What the hell happened?" James groaned as he sat up against a cold stone wall.

"You've been captured," Ella told him, looking at him from her cell.

James' eyes widened, "Ella? Is that you? Are you alright? Where the hell are we?"

Ella smiled a bit seeing he hadn't changed at all, "Yes, it's me. I'm fine, I got a bad head injury when I first got here, but Vlasta fixed it, apparently I'm 'special' or whatever. And we are in the dungeons of Vlasta's new headquarters, in who knows where."

James let out a sigh, "I'm so glad you're alright! I was worried sick."

"How long have I been gone?" Ella asked him, looking at her feet.

"Two months, Celeste told me she got you as soon as you got back to America," James told her, staring at the girl he was quite fond of.

Ella looked up at him and nodded, "Yeah, we were walking to my Aunts, then I saw something down an alley. It was red eyes, Vlasta's followers have a mask they wear that gives them red eyes now, you see. Next thing I know, Chloe was stunned on the ground and Celeste used the Cruciatus curse on me."

James frowned, "That's awful,

Ella. Have you seen Chloe since?"

Ella shook her head and a tear rolled down her face, "No, I'm worried sick about her though! I hope she's alright…"

James nodded, but then a thought came to Ella, "How did you get to Boston anyway? Celeste told me you were worried about me because I wasn't answering your letters."

James sighed, "All I did was tell Al and Lily my suspicions, we then begged our parents to have our Potter family vacation in Boston this year."

Ella nodded, "That's nice of you James, but I really wish you didn't do anything because now you're stuck here with me."

James laughed, "Not enjoying my company?"

Ella joined in with his laughter, "No, I am, but you know what I mean. Do you think your parents know you're here?"

James shrugged, "I think so. When I told Al to cover for me, he said he was going to tell my parents everything if I wasn't back by eight in the morning. How long have I been here anyway?"

Ella shrugged, "I don't really know, but I think it's well past eight in the morning."

James nodded, "How about we play a game?"

"Sure, what game?" Ella asked as she played with a rock next to her.

"The question game. I'll ask you a question, then you answer and ask me, and so on," James suggested.

Ella nodded, "Okay, I'll go first. What's your favorite favorite color?"

James laughed, "Probably orange. What's your full name?"

"Ella Alaina Smith, Are you a cat or dog person?" Ella asked him.

James smiled, "Pretty name, and I am more of a dog person. How much money would it take for you to step on a puppy?"

Ella gasped, "What kind of question is that? But I wouldn't do it for anything, that's just messed up… Anyway, What are you most proud of?"

James contemplated it for a second, "Probably my first prank from when I was five, now what is the worst pick up line I ever used on you?"

Ella laughed, "Can you touch my hand? I want to tell my friends I've been touched by an Angel."

James put his head in his hands, "Oh Merlin, I really said that?"

Ella nodded, "Yes, you did. Anyway, What is one thing that if your mom knew about you, she would freak out?"

James snickered, "That I said that pick up line to you, and many other bad ones."

Ella started to laugh, "Which other ones?"

"It's not your turn missy, Have you been in a physical fight?"

Ella sighed, "I have."

James gaped, "Really? With whom?"

Ella smirked, "Not your turn mister. Now what other pick up lines are we talking about?"

James grinned, "I know we're not in Professor Flitwick's class, but you still are charming. Wow, when I said 'Accio hottie,' I didn't expect it to work! And many more that I am trying not to remember."

Ella laughed, "I forgot about those two!"

James blushed, "Yeah, Yeah. Now who did you get into a fight with?"

Ella laughed, "It was just Chloe. It was a pretty brutal fight though… Anyway, What is your biggest regret?"

James sighed, "Probably asking you out on the first day of school like I did, actually asking you out at all. Because then I would have had a chance for us to become friends sooner."

Ella put on a smile, but this actually made her sad. _He doesn't like me that way anymore? Wait… Why does this bother me… Maybe I am starting to see him as more than a friend… Crap!_

OoOooOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOoOOOoooOOooOooOOooo

 ** _Two Days Later, when the Potter's (minus James) return…_**

It took longer than they expected to get back. As soon as they figured out they couldn't do anything about James, they had to cancel everything and get ahold of a portkey and t—let's cut it here, point is, it was a long and rough two days. They were currently on their way to the Burrow, to break the news officially to the family and to go through with an idea.

"Mum, Dad!" Ginny yelled as she and her family entered.

"Oh! Ginny is that you? Why are you back so soon, I thought you lot were gone for another week!" Molly Weasley exclaimed as she went to greet them, but paused as she saw their state.

All of them had tears down their faces and looked like a wreck, the absence of James didn't go unnoticed as well, "Arthur get in here! What's wrong? Where's James?" Molly asked fearfully as Arthur entered the room.

Ginny let out a sob and fell into Harry's embrace, Harry looked both Molly and Arthur in the eyes, tears running down his face, "James… Vlasta has him…"

Molly slapped her hand over her mouth and tears rolled down her face, Arthur put his arms around her as tears stared to roll down his face as well, "Do you… do you want us to to notify the rest of the family."

Harry nodded as Ginny continued to sob in his arms, "That would be very helpful, Molly and Arthur… Would you just tell them to meet us at Grimmauld Place, we'll explain that and… Some other stuff to them, you two and some others included, I can notify the others. Also tell them to send the kids here, Al and Lily can explain…"

Molly and Arthur nodded as they left the room, Harry looked at his kids, "Can you comfort your mother while I notify some others?"

They both nodded as their Dad left the room, Albus grabbed his mums hand, "Come on, Mum. Let's sit down."

Ginny nodded and sat down next to her two youngest children on the couch, she looked them in the eyes, "Will you two be alright while we're gone?"

"Yes, Mum," Lily told her mum.

"I love you two, you know that, right?" Ginny told them as she stroked Lily's hair.

"We know, Mum. We love you too," Albus told his mother, he knew she needed to here that right now.

Ginny wiped her tears away, "I need to toughen up, get back to my normal badass self, excuse my language kids."

Both kids smiled at their mother as Harry entered the room, "We better get going."

OoOoOoOooOoOooOooOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOooOoOoOoOooOoOoOo

 ** _Same day…_**

 ** _Number 12, Grimmauld Place…_**

"You all are probably wondering why Ginny and I have gathered you all here," Harry said as he paced around the room.

"Is this about James?" Hermione asked carefully, already knowing because she was Minister.

"What happened to James?" George asked as his mother began to sob.

Ginny looked at the floor, "Vlasta captured him."

"No!" Everyone chorused at once.

"How did that happen?" Luna asked innocently.

Ginny looked at her friend, "He has a saving people problem like his father."

Neville lowered his brow in confusion, "What?"

Harry sighed, "Well, from what Al and Lily told us, he went out to see if something happened to Ella…"

"That's why they all wanted you to change your plans suddenly. But why did he believe there was a problem?" Ron asked his friends.

Ginny sighed, "Al told us that she wasn't answering his letters for the last two months,"

"Chloe wasn't answering mine as well, I don't blame him…" Victoire told them.

"What are we going to do?" Molly asked.

"We didn't call you here to discuss James, actually," Ginny told them all.

"Then why are all of us here?" Bill asked as he looked around the room.

Many people were gathered there. Minerva McGonagall, Olivia, Katie, and Oliver Wood, Luke Williams, Neville, Hannah, and Frank Longbottom, Luna and Rolf Scamander, Flitwick, Slughorn, Molly, Arthur, Bill, Fleur, Percy, Aubrey, George, Angelina, Ron, Hermione, and Victoire Weasley, Teddy Lupin, a few aurors, and of course, Harry and Ginny Potter.

Harry took a breathe, "I think it's time the Order of the Phoenix returns…"

OoOoOoOoOoOooOooOoOoOoOooOOooOOoooOoOOoOoOooOoOoOo

"Albus Severus Potter and Lily Luna Potter, you tell us what is going on right now!" Dominique yelled.

Albus gulped, he didn't like to be on Dom's bad side, "I'm going to talk to Louis and Fred, Lily will tell the rest of you lot. Come on, Fred, Louis."

And with that Fred and Louis followed Albus into an empty room, Albus looked them both in the eyes and the two immediately knew something was wrong, "Is this about James?" Louis asked.

Albus nodded, "I know you two know why, you're the ones who gave him the idea after all. But to answer your question, yes, James has been captured by Vlasta."

"No," Fred cried as tears started to form in his and Louis' eyes.

"Yeah, Mum and Dad got a letter and everything so we know it is her," Albus sighed.

"This can't be…" Louis muttered.

"We should get back out there, I just wanted you guys to have a heads up because you three aren't only cousins, you're best mates," Albus told them as he turned to make his way to the door.

Fred and Louis gave each other a knowing look before following Albus out to find the rest of their cousins in hysterics, "How did this happen?" "Why did he do it?" "What are we going to do?"

"Hush!" Fred yelled at them all, they all shut up.

"How much do they know, Lily?" Louis asked his cousin.

Lily sighed, "I was only able to say he was captured before this happened."

Fred sighed, "What happened was that James had the suspicion something happened to Ella because neither she, nor Chloe were answering letters. So Louis and I gave him the stupid idea to convince his parents to go to Boston, where Ella was staying, so he could check to see if she was okay…"

Louis took this as his cue to add in, "Al and Lily helped convince their parents, and they got their way. James' plan obviously didn't go successfully and he ended up getting captured somehow…"

Everyone was quiet for awhile, until Rose asked, "What are we going to to do?"

Fred and Louis gave each other the same look from earlier, Louis grinned, "James, Fred, and I have had this idea for awhile now…" Fred nodded, "that we start up something like Dumbledore's Army and the Order of the Phoenix…"

OOOoOoOooOoOoOooOoOooOoOoOooOoOoOooOoOoOooOoOoOoooo

A/N: Thanks for reading! Please be so kind to tell me what you thought or this chapter and to tell me what's wrong with my story. Thanks for sticking with it…

PLEASE READ! CONTEST INFO!

ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS SUGGEST A NAME THAT VLASTA'S FOLLOWERS WILL GO BY! IT CAN BE ANYTHING OTHER THAN DEATH EATERS! SO HAVE FUN AND BE CREATIVE, I CANT WAIT TO SEE WHAT YOU GUYS COME UP WITH!

That's it for this week guys, I hope you enjoyed it!

~~~Lanie~~~


	19. Fiend Killers

How to Live Life

Chapter 20

A/N: Hello everyone… Thanks for returning. Sorry for my rant last chapter, but I was serious, I feel that way about this story. My updates will also continue to be irregular. Anyway, no one bothered to enter my contest to name Vlasta's followers, so I'm just going to name them myself, which sucks because I wanted you guys to have a say. Anyway, let's get back to the story….

Disclaimer: Disclaimers are so unnecessary, but if it wasn't obvious (which it is) I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! SQUAT, ZERO, NOTHING!

OOoOooOoOooOoOooOOooOoOoOooOoOooOoOooOooOoOooOoOooOOOOOOoOooOoOooo

 _Previously…_

 _Fred and Louis gave each other the same look from earlier, Louis grinned, "James, Fred, and I have had this idea for awhile now…" Fred nodded, "that we start up something like Dumbledore's Army and the Order of the Phoenix…"_

"Why would we need Dumbledore's Army, we don't need defense help," Molly told them.

"That's why I said like the Order of the Phoenix as well. It will be a rag tag group of kids like Dumbledore's Army, and a group fighting against evil like the Order!" Fred told them.

Everyone was silent for awhile, "I'm in," said Al as he got up and gave Louis a high five.

"Anyone else?" Fred asked hopefully.

Everyone smiled, but Lily spoke up, "Hell yeah!"

"Language, Lils," Albus sighed.

Lily waved it off, "yeah, yeah, but anyway guys, Hugo and I will try our best to help with what we can do without a wand."

Louis smiled, "Thanks Lils, but let's get to our first task, getting James and Ella back…"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoooOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOooo

 _Previously_ …

 _"Then why are all of us here?" Bill asked as he looked around the room._

 _Many people were gathered there. Minerva McGonagall, Olivia, Katie, and Oliver Wood, Luke Williams, Neville, Hannah, and Frank Longbottom, Luna and Rolf Scamander, Flitwick, Slughorn, Molly, Arthur, Bill, Fleur, Percy, Aubrey, George, Angelina, Ron, Hermione, and Victoire Weasley, Teddy Lupin, a few aurors, and of course, Harry and Ginny Potter._

Harry took a breathe, "I think it's time the Order of the Phoenix returns…"

"I agree, it seems like it's time, and you know I'm in," Hermione told the group.

Everyone else nodded along with her in agreement, Ron smiled, "And I'm guessing our first task is finding James and Ella?"

Harry nodded, "I hope he's okay right now…"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoooOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOooo

 ** _1 month later_**

"James, I think I'm losing my mind!" Ella screamed and laughed.

"Ella, calm down, you're sounding like Bellatrix, it's scaring me," James said carefully.

"You think I'm Bellatrix now!" Ella screamed as James winced, "You think I'm a little whore who just cheated on her husband to have one intimate night with frickin Voldemort!"

James sighed, _I can't say anything right_ , "Ella, I said your voice sounded like her because you were screaming and laughing, and quite frankly, you sounded insane."

Ella laughed again, "So I'm insane now!"

"I'm done," James said as he went to the corner of his cell.

"Good!"

James sighed, Ella had been like this for the last month. Being in here for three months wasn't doing her any good at all, especially since Vlasta personally came in here and performed the Cruciatus curse on her three times a week. James really didn't know how much more he could take, he really liked Ella though, he always has, she's… she's just amazing to him, so he puts up with it.

"Smith! Potter!" Yelled an evil voice one can only place as Vlasta's.

James sighed, "Yes?"

"We're going, get up!" Vlasta yelled at them.

Shock went through James, _they were leaving! Wait… to where_ …. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see, Celeste will explain once I get you in your cage, I just don't have the time," Vlasta muttered before she placed a body binding curse on them.

James was still confused, _a cage… she is going to put us in a cage like animals_ …

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoooOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOooo

"Okay, let me explain, please don't interrupt or I won't explain," Celeste told them.

James and Ella were currently sitting in a extra large dog cage, and were super confused as to why…

"So there is going to be a big attack here tonight, we're in Manhattan, by the way, and we need you to be there because we happen to know some people who are going to be there…"

"My family?" James asked fearfully.

Celeste laughed, "Yes, actually. Them and a lot of close family friends. We believe they started the Order of the Phoenix up again…"

"Why do we have to be here then? Wouldn't you want to hide us, not have us on display?" Ella asked, they were currently on top of a building in Times Square.

"Well, you are staying with Vlasta the whole time and she will torture you two in front of them."

"When is this attack going to start?" Ella asked her bitterly.

Celeste smiled as she heard a big bang, "right about now."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoooOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOooo

"What is this place?" Ron asked as he looked around in amazement with the rest of the Order.

Hermione smiled, "It's Times Square, Ronald, now snap out of it, they could attack at any mome-"

BANG!

"Bloody hell, what was that?" Ron asked as he looked around.

"That masked person with the red eyes over there," Ginny said fearfully.

"I can't believe they're doing it in front of all these muggles," Harry muttered.

"They're called No-Majs here," Victoire interrupted.

But no one answered, they couldn't because a bunch of Vlasta's followers just apparated in.

"Bugger, it's time, stick with your partner," Harry said, he and Ginny soon taking off after this.

"Is that Vlasta up there?" Ginny asked as she pointed at the top of a rather large building.

"I think so, and are those… are those dog cages next to her?" Harry asked in confusion.

Ginny nodded, "Yep, don't know why she h-"

"MOOOOMMMMM! DAAAADDDD! YOOOO POTTEERRRSSS!"

Harry's heart skipped a beat, "Is that…"

"Shut up, boy! Crucio!" Vlasta yelled.

"STOP IT!"

"Is that Ella?" Ginny asked her husband.

"You're next girl!"

Ginny's heart broke as she heard their screams, "No, No, we have to get to them."

Harry looked Ginny in the eyes, "Let's go."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoooOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOooo

"I can't believe we're doing this, we're so stupid," Dom told them.

"No, it's brave," Louis told his sister.

"No, it's pretty stupid. We're just a bunch of inexperienced kids in a bloody war," Molly told them.

Fred sighed, "We're fine! We all agreed to not to fight, and we're just going to assist James and Ella's escape."

"Yeah, and guess what bozos. Vlasta herself is guarding them," Roxanne hissed.

Fred laughed, "Yeah right!"

Albus sighed, "Yo idiots, look at the top of that building."

Louis and Fred turned their heads to see Ella and James in separate dog cages next to Vlasta, and currently, it looked like she was torturing them.

"Shit," Louis cursed.

"Yeah Shit, now what are we going to do!" Rose whispered.

"I don't know," Fred said.

Hugo laughed, "you dragged all of us all the way to America and you didn't have a back up plan?"

Both Fred and Louis shook their heads.

Lily sighed, "Good thing I'm here boys, now lets get started…"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoooOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOooo

"Is that Celeste?" Ginny asked.

Harry turned his head and he saw Celeste running through the crowds, as if she was running from someone, probably them.

"It is, lets get her," Harry said as he and Ginny chased after her.

"Yo Celeste!" Harry yelled.

Celeste turned around to see Harry and Ginny Potter only feet away from her, and she looked startled, like she didn't even know they were here.

"I really have to go right now," Celeste told them honestly.

"Not so fast, Celeste," Ginny hissed.

"I know we're on different sides of this war, and I know I've done some really bad things to your family, but I really have to go right now," Celeste told them, looking over their shoulders to make sure _she_ wasn't coming.

"What, back to Vlasta? She looks like she is busy torturing my son and Ella right now," Harry told her.

Celeste sighed, "No, actually, I have to go because I need to get away from a certain someone."

Harry and Ginny looked at each other, they thought that someone was them..."What?"

"Screw it, I'm leaving, I don't care what curse you throw at me" Celeste said as she turned to run away, but froze as she saw this girl, only feet away, come charging up to her…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoooOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOooo

 ** _15 minutes earlier…_**

"I'll take over now, Celeste," Vlasta said as she approached Celeste, who was currently watching James and Ella.

Celeste nodded and apparated off the building into an empty alley and sat against the wall.

 _I'm going to kill people tonight… I'm going to torture people tonight… I'm going to keep killing myself internally tonight…_

Celeste put her face in her hands, she had to get herself mentally prepared for this, killing was not easy thing for her to do.

"Celeste Morgart," a familiar voice laughed.

Celeste's eyes widened, yet she kept her face buried in her hands, _that couldn't be…_

"I thought you were dead, we all thought you were dead. But no, you've just been with Vlasta the whole time," The girl scoffed.

Celeste gulped, "Mackenzie."

Mackenzie rolled her eyes, "Get your head out of your hands, Celeste, and look me in the eyes."

Celeste shook her head, "I can't, it hurts too much."

Mackenzie laughed, "Tell me why, Celeste?"

Tears started to run down Celeste's face, "How did you find me?"

Mackenzie rolled her eyes, "I have a map of different places in New York, it tells it tells me everyone in it, it's part of my job, and when I saw your name, I thought it was lying to me. But then I remembered, the map can't lie, so I came to see if it was really you here. Anyway, stop avoiding the question and tell me why, Celeste?"

Celeste lifted her head and looked Mackenzie in the eyes. Mackenzie looked the same as she remembered her, just older. Mackenzie, a twenty year old witch, she was tall, had ocean blue eyes, and long black hair. "I don't know…"

Mackenzie scoffed, "Yes you do, now why?"

Celeste didn't know what to say, so she ran.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoooOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOooo

Celeste froze as she saw Mackenzie come charging up to her, "I don't care if you're my sister, you're a little bitch!" And with that, Mackenzie punched Celeste square in the face.

Harry and Ginny just stared at the scene with their mouths hanging open.

Celeste fell to the ground and cupped her nose in pain, but quickly fixed it with her wand.

"WHY CELESTE! WHY! Mom and Dad get murdered and then it's just me and you. Did you hate me? Because did you know, you left me all alone! I thought I lost my whole family! All these years I felt bad for you because your life was cut short… but you were alive all this time. YOU'VE BEEN KILLING PEOPLE! YOU'VE BEEN TORTURING PEOPLE! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!" Mackenzie yelled.

"Kenzie…"

"Don't call me that."

"Then, Mackenzie, please…"

Mackenzie laughed, "There's nothing you can say to make me forgive you, Celeste."

Celeste just stared at her sister while tears rolled down her face, "Celeste, I have been through hell since you faked your death, and it's all because of you and the people of your ranks. Could you at least tell me why you did it?"

"I… I don't know, I just wanted to… wanted to…" Celeste muttered.

"You're not even sure yourself, are you? You're just weak, that's why you did it, and that's why you're still there. I'm ashamed to call you my sister," Mackenzie said before she ran off.

"Mackenzie!" Celeste yelled after her, but she knew it was useless.

Celeste looked around. Mackenzie, her sister, running away in tears. Vlasta smiling at her while she tortured people. Ella and James crying in pain. Harry and Ginny looking at her in shock. Hermione about to throw a curse at her. She did the one thing she was good at, she ran, she ran away from her problems.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoooOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOooo

"Well guys, my plan is crap now," Lily muttered.

"What did you find out Lils?" Louis asked his cousin fearfully.

"I found out why they're in dog cages, it's because they're going on a plane after this," Lily told them.

"The big flying things with wings?" Fred asked.

"Yeah…" Lily told them.

"Why?" Fred and Louis asked in unison.

Lily sighed, "She needs them as dogs to get them in the plane in a way that they can't escape. Why she's in a plane, I'm guessing to attack some more."

"But why doesn't she just go and take a plane without the trouble, I mean, she is powerful, she could just take one," Louis asked.

"I'm not sure," Lily told them fearfully.

"How is she going to turn them into dogs?" Fred asked.

"I'm not sure," Lily told them fearfully.

"What are we going to do?" Louis asked.

"I don't know, will you two just stop!" Lily yelled at them.

Louis and Fred were a little taken aback by this, Lily never lost her cool like this…

"I'm sorry guys, but can't you see we're in a pickle here. There's nothing more we can do, they're leaving for the plane as soon as Celeste gets back," Lily told them.

Fred nodded, "Well let's get back to the others and tell them what we found out."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoooOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOooo

"Wait, let me get this straight, you're turning us into dogs?" Ella asked.

"Yes."

"How?" James asked, confusion running through him.

"It's a complicated spell I came across. It turns you into your soul animal, the same animal as your patronus. It's kind of like being an animagus, but it's also not." Vlasta explained.

"How so?" Ella asked.

"Never mind how so, let's get this show on the road."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoooOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOooo

"Chloe!" Mackenzie yelled.

"Kenzie? Is that you?" Chloe asked from the corner of her cell.

"Yes, now come on, I'm helping you escape from this hell whole."

"How do I know this isn't another trap?" Chloe asked.

"Ask me anything I'd know."

Chloe contemplated for a second, "What did you give me before I started Hogwarts?"

Mackenzie smiled at the memory, "I gave you a photo album of all the photos I could find from your childhood, so you never would miss any of us. Along with some Pink Coconut ice because that your favorite."

Chloe turned around, "I haven't seen you in years Kenzie."

"I know, I've missed you too. Now let's get you out of here," Mackenzie said as she unlocked the door.

"Do you know where Ella is by any chance?" Chloe asked as she got up.

"Last I saw her she was with this other kid, James Potter I think, and they were both in dog cages, and Vlasta was torturing them."

"When did this happen?" Chloe asked.

"I think it's still happening, here's your wand."

"Thanks."

"No problem. Did you know that Celeste is alive?" Mackenzie asked suddenly.

"I've known since Christmas, now Kenzie, don't get upset. I would have told you, but I didn't know how to contact you, I tried to owl you, but all my letters came back unread."

"That's weird, owls always find the person… wait… Celeste probably intercepted them…" Mackenzie told her.

Chloe nodded, "That's probably why. Now Kenzie, we need to save Ella and James."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoooOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOooo

"Yes, two dogs. A Newfoundland and Rottweiler," Vlasta told the luggage lady at the airport as she put their cages on a cart.

"Okay, may I have your flight information?"

Vlasta handed it to her and looked down at Celeste. Vlasta was unrecognizable, she transfigured herself to have blonde hair and blue eyes. Celeste was pretty much the same, long black hair and blue eyes.

"Here you go."

And with that the lady pushed the two dogs away and Vlasta and Celeste were off.

"So what do we do next?" Celeste asked uncertainty.

"We have to go through security, then find our terminal," Vlasta explained as she began to take off her shoes.

"Are shoes?"

"No-Majs are weird," Vlasta grunted.

And with that they passed security and made their way to their terminal and on the plane.

"So how exactly are we going to do this?" Celeste asked as they made their way on the plane.

Vlasta looked down at Celeste and laughed, "Magic, of course!"

Celeste nodded as she sat down in her seat next to Vlasta, "When?"

"Let's take off and get closer to New York City before we do anything."

Celeste nodded. They apparated to Philadelphia's airport because most of New York's were shut down due to their attack, and so were planes going there. So they took one to Boston, but were going to Hijack this one once it went over New York.

"Don't worry, Celeste, this is going to be amazing," Vlasta reassured her.

Celeste nodded, but she knew it wasn't. She looked around at all the innocent people around her that were probably going to be killed tonight, it made her sick. But she sat there and put on a fake smile.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoooOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOooo

Ella looked at James, he was a big Newfoundland. James looked at Ella, she was a big Rottweiler. They didn't say a word.

They were both a little shocked to say the least. Not by this plane attack, not to say that it wasn't devastating, but it wasn't a shock. They were shocked by their dog situation, both remembering Vlasta's words…

 _"It's a complicated spell I came across. It turns you into your soul animal, the same animal as your patronus. It's kind of like being an animagus, but it's also not."_

Their soul animal… Their patronus charm... They both knew what patronus forms meant…

 _"Here, says Spangle, is the explanation for the appearance of Patronuses in forms that their casters might not expect, for which they have never felt a particular affinity, or (in rare cases) even recognize…"_

Of course that didn't need to mean anything though… That didn't mean they were destined for each other that way… That was only if it changed animals…

 _"Instances have been known of the form of the Patronus transforming due to bereavement, falling in love or profound shifts in a person's character…"_

James didn't think this was the case though, remembering the story of his grandparents, James and Lily… His father found their journals of Lily's Hogwarts memories one day a long while ago. He used to read their adventures and experiences to him before he went to bed when he was little. There's a certain one that always sticks with him…

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\|

 _Okay, I'm freaking out. This isn't good, not good at all… it can't be… can it?_

 _Let me give you a recap of what happened (don't know why I still talk to you as if you're a person…)_

 _It all started when we were in Defense class today, we were learning about the Patronus charm. Then Professor paired us up, and I was paired with James Potter, which I really didn't mind, he's an amazing friend. And you, diary, you know how I'm starting to feel about him… You know I'm denying these feelings… I just don't think I can keep denying them after today. Not because I've accepted them, but because…_

 _Well once he paired us up, we had to try to perform the patronus charm. James went first, and he did it as if it was nothing, he produced a beautiful stag. Then it was my turn, I had trouble finding a memory powerful enough. James was trying to help me, and he had his arms around me… then I looked up into his eyes before I performed it, and all I was thinking about was him… Next thing I know I see James clapping and I look over to see I've completed the charm, but I couldn't make out what it was yet. Next thing I know I'm staring a silver… doe…_

 _Yeah, a Doe, a female deer, a Stag's mate! I know nothing is confirmed about patronuses that… match? Yeah match like this. But I've heard things, I've read things, and I believe the theory that it means you're literally soul mates…_

 _James and I are just staring at it with wide eyes, and the whole class is quiet staring at us… It was just too much, so I broke the charm and ran out of the classroom. And here I am…_

 _Yeah, this is a mess, what am I going to do…_

 _\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\_

 _Okay Diary, I'm back, and I have great news! James has dropped it! Everyone has dropped it! It is as if nothing ever happened. I'm so relieved, I don't think I'm ready for anything with James yet, maybe some day if I ever accept these feelings._

 _\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\_

 _Wow, Diary, I haven't written in here in forever. Well actually, it's only been two weeks…_

 _Anyway, I said yes. Yeah, I said yes to James bloody Potter! What's wrong with me! I… I think I'm falling for him…_

 _HELP!_

 _\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\_

 _Never mind for help, I'm happy with James, he's amazing. We've been dating for a few months now, and I think, I think I might love him…_

 _\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\_

James knew that his grandparents relationship wasn't his with Ella, but the whole patronus thing… That seemed very similar. And if Ella was as stubborn as his Grandmum, then he better be wor-

"This is your new pilot speaking, we're making a quick, no, rather long stop in New York," Vlasta told the plane through the intercom.

James gave Ella a worried look before both of their cages started to fly away up to the planes control center where Vlasta and Celeste were grinning evilly at them. Vlasta pointed her wand at them, and next thing they know, they're humans again.

"I didn't know you could fly a plane," James commented.

"You can do anything with magic," Vlasta laughed as she went back to her plan.

Ella looked over to her right and saw the planes crew dead in the corner, it made her sick, "Why didn't you just take a random plane? Why go through all this trouble?"

Vlasta smiled evilly at the girl, "You know how these No-Majs are after what happened with 9/11. Plus, why not add the element of surprise!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoooOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOooo

"Harry?" Ginny asked, staring up at the sky in horror.

"Yes?" Harry asked before he stunned another wizard.

"Is that a muggle plane coming straight down on us?" Ginny asked as plane got closer and closer.

Harry put up a shield around them before he looked up to see a rather large plane coming down at a fast speed, "Yeah…"

"You don't think that…?" Ginny started to say.

"That that's Vlasta? I think so, she and the kids are no longer on that building, I don't think they've been there for awhile now," Harry told her.

Ginny nodded and it seemed like everything in the world but that plane froze. Everyone was just staring up at it in horror, even Vlasta's followers.

Next thing they know something falls out of the plane, and lands on top of a building. The building explodes and right above it reads the words of…

"We are the Fiend Killers…"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoooOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOooo

A/N: So what did everyone think? I hope you all enjoyed it. So Vlasta's followers are called the Fiend Killers… I hope everyone is okay with the name, but if you're not, you had your chance… As for James and Ella's patronus animal, I actually went on Pottermore and took the Patronus test as them, and that's the actual animals they got! A Rottweiler and a Newfoundland! Weird, right?

Anyway I hope everyone enjoyed it!

Thank you to all my returning readers, I really appreciate you guys coming back and reading my story!

I love all you magical people!

~~~Lanie~~~


	20. New Beginnings

How to live life

Chapter 21

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, school is stressful, that and crew have literally taken over my life. Anyway, How have y'all been?

 ** _PLEASE READ_** : I have a collection of one shots titled The Golden Marauders! Go check it out! It contains, so far, Ella and James' first time meeting one another and the Golden Marauders first Prank! You can find it in my stories!

Disclaimer: It's called FanFiction for a reason people, its because I, and everyone else, don't own anything!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoooOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOooo

"Ugghhh," Ella groaned.

"Ella? Are you okay?" Said a familiar voice.

"I feel like the Hogwarts Express ran me over," Ella said as she opened her eyes to see Chloe next her, "Where am I?"

"We're back in England at St Mungos," Chloe explained to her sister.

"Chloe!" Ella exclaimed suddenly.

"What?"

"Are you okay? What did she do to you? I haven't seen you in forever!" Ella rambled on.

Chloe smiled, "I'm fine, Ella. The real question is how have you been?"

"I already told you."

"No, I meant with Vlasta," Chloe frowned.

Ella frowned as well, "Just locked in the dungeons getting the Cruciatus curse thrown at me every other day."

Chloe's frown deepened, "Oh, Ella. I'm so sorry!"

Ella waved it off, "It's not your fault."

Chloe sighed, "I know, I just feel awful."

"How long have I been in here?" Ella asked her sister as she rubbed her eyes.

"Only one night."

The previous nights events started to creep back into Ella's mind, "Where's James? Is he okay?"

Chloe sighed, "As far as I know he hasn't wakened up yet. He was in worse condition than you."

Worry took over Ella, "He's going to be okay though, right?"

"The healers say he will, so yeah," Chloe told her.

"Can I see him?" Ella asked, staring at the door.

"Sorry, Ella, but even if the healers let you, which they won't, you wouldn't be able to walk. You have a broken leg that is in the process of healing," Chloe told her sister.

"Damn," Ella muttered.

"Soooo…. What's going on between you and James?" Chloe asked, suspicious of their behavior.

Ella blushed, "What do you mean?"

Chloe gave her a knowing look, "you know what I mean."

Ella was about to respond, but the door opened to reveal Harry Potter, "Oh good, you're awake. How're you feeling?"

Ella shrugged, "I've been better."

Harry sighed, "I hate to ask you this, Ella, but it's my job. Will you give us some information on the events of last night? We're going to ask the same thing to James once he's awake."

Ella nodded, "Sure, what do you need to know?"

Harry smiled, "Whatever you want to tell us."

Ella closed her eyes in preparation of the feelings that were going to take over her, "Well once she flashed the sign saying we're the Fiend Killers…"

Flashback-

"Fiend Killers? That's the best you can do?" James laughed.

"Shut the hell up! Crucio!" Vlasta yelled.

Ella started at them in horror, "Stop it!"

"Don't tell me what to do? Do you want to be under it too?"

Celeste sighed, "As much as I hate to take sides with Smith, I must. We need them alive for later, remember?"

"He's just under the Cruciatus curse, it won't kill him."

"But if you keep it up he'll be insane," Celeste told Vlasta.

"He won't be dead…"

Celeste sighed, "Don't you remember the plan? We need for him to able to comprehend things we're telling him to do."

"Then I'll yell imperio at him! Merlin Celeste, do you have a thing for Potter or something?"

"The Potter's will know their son is basically gone when they see him, we need him to have a mind! Come on, Vlasta, think of the plan! Let go of your petty grudge for the sake of the plan like I am," Celeste hissed as she pointed at Ella.

Vlasta sighed and lifted the curse off of James, Celeste smiled, "That a girl!"

Vlasta glared at her, "Don't be snarky."

Celeste and Vlasta continued to argue as Ella whispered, "James, are you okay?"

James rubbed his head, "I've been better."

A tear rolled down Ella's face, "I'm so sorry, this is all my fault."

"No, it's not," James said as he looked Ella in the eyes from his cage.

Ella sighed, "Yes it is. You're only here because of me."

James sighed, "Stop this, Ella, it's not your fault. You can't help it that Vlasta wants you for some reason and I came out here on my own free will, that was my decision. Now stop crying, I hate to see you cry."

"You're a great… friend, James," Ella said, blushing at her pause.

The pause didn't go unnoticed by James, but he ignored it trying not to get his hopes up.

Ella's eyes suddenly widened in horror, "Ella, what's wrong?" James asked.

"We're going to crash!" Ella yelled.

This also got Celeste and Vlasta's attention, who now saw that they were falling to their death, "Shit grab them and side apparate them out of here!" Vlasta yelled before leaving.

Celeste didn't think twice, she reached through both of their cages, grabbing their arms and side apparating out of the plane right before it crashed. Killing hundreds of No-Majs, Witches, and Wizards.

"What the hell Vlasta, you almost killed us all!" Celeste bellowed as she arrived next to Vlasta on the top of the Empire State Building, dropping Ella and James on the floor next to them.

"It's your fault too, you started our petty little childish fight!" Vlasta yelled.

"You were supposed to be driving the plane though!" Celeste screamed.

"We're alive, Smith and Potter are alive, we're good! Let's just move on with our plan now!" Vlasta yelled as she grabbed James' arm, Celeste grabbing Ella's.

"Well half of it is ruined because you CRASHED THE PLANE!" Celeste yelled as they apparated back to their new headquarters.

"Shut it! Now let's finish the plan, we're back at Headquarters."

Vlasta opened the door to find Harry Potter staring right at her, "Hello."

Vlasta and Celeste apparated out as the room exploded. Both James and Ella blacking out.

End of Flashback-

"Merlin, Ella! That's awful!" Chloe cried.

"Wow… I'm so sorry this had to happen to you and James. It shouldn't have came to this," Harry said as he ran his hand through his hair.

"It's not your fault, Mr. Potter, don't apologize," Ella told him sincerely.

"I just feel responsible for this."

"Don't," Ella smiled, "How'd you find Vlasta's Headquarters anyway?"

Harry laughed, "Some of her, what does she call them now?"

"Fiend Killers," Chloe supplied.

"Fiend Killers, yes. Well her Fiend Killers are pretty damn clueless because we just followed a bunch of them right to their Headquarters. They weren't even discreet about it! It funny, really."

"Yeah, and thank Merlin they are clueless! I don't know much about what Vlasta was planning, but from the few details I know, it didn't sound pretty. If you didn't come when you did one of us would probably be dead!" Ella told them honestly.

"Sorry about blowing you and James up though, that was unnecessary and now you have a broken leg," Harry apologized.

Ella pushed it off, "Its fine. I've been through worse."

"That's not a good thing, Ella," Chloe told her.

Ella sighed, "I know, but it is the truth."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoooOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOooo

"I can't believe you didn't bring them with us!" Vlasta yelled at Celeste.

"I didn't have a clue as to what was going on! You did though! You could have done it!" Celeste yelled back.

"You were right next to both of them though!"Vlasta yelled.

"Let's just stop it! It's both of our faults and we're just going to have to live with that!"Celeste said, trying to calm down.

"I can't believe our big announcement was ruined, so much more was supposed to happen!" Vlasta fumed.

"I know," Celeste muttered.

"So many more people were supposed to be dead!" Vlasta screamed.

"I know," Celeste muttered.

"I was supposed to capture Ginny and Harry, torture them, then kill them right in front of James Potter's face!" Vlasta yelled.

"I know," Celeste muttered.

Vlasta's face was beat red, "I was supposed to-"

"Stop it!" Celeste interrupted, "I know so much was supposed to happen, but guess what? I didn't because we screwed up! So let's just stop complaining and start making a new plan!"

Vlasta smiled, "Let's do it."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoooOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOooo

My dearest Ella (only kidding),

I can't believe you've been gone for a week now! It has felt like forever. Thanks for staying until I got out of St Mungos though, I think I would've gone insane without you, Freddie, and Louis there!

I've been home for a week now, but it's felt like forever because I and all my cousins and sibling have been grounded. Me for running after you back in July and everyone else for running after us in the NYC battle. Yeah, I didn't even know they were there! Apparently they started up something like Dumbledore's Army again and wanted to come after us. I already joined and they want you to too. You don't have have to if you don't want to, but knowing you, I know you will. Anyway, How have you been? I hope your summer is going better than mine.

The Hottest Marauder (not kidding, I am!)

James

My lovely Jamsie-Poo! (kidding),

First of all, sorry James, but Louis has the title of hottest marauder. Anyway, Too bad you're grounded, that sucks. And too bad for your family too! I feel bad about it, likes it's all my fault. Anyway, of course I'll join this Dumbledore's Army thing, I've read things about it. Sounds lit (kidding, I know how much you hate the word lit)

As for how I've been, well, I've been stressed. As you may remember, all summer I was supposed to be catching up on the work I missed while I was in a coma! So now the five months of work I missed that I was supposed to do in three and half months, I now have to do in less than a month! How fun (note my sarcasm)!

We've (Chloe, me, my aunt Ruby) have been placed under heavy security. We have aurors all around our house and we can't leave unless we're under attack! This sucks because I've already been locked in one place all summer, I thought I was free now…

Trust me, you may be grounded, but the rest of your summer is probably going much better than mine! I envy you right now (a sentence I never thought I would say, well write)

Take Care, Comb your hair,

Ella

My lovely Queen (again, kidding),

I tried combing my hair, still looks the same. Anyway, I forgot you had all that work to do! That sucks, but I bet you already finished everything involving potions. You should write Minnie about it, I'm sure she would help you come up with a better way, after all, she knows where you've been all summer…

Anyway, I'm no longer grounded! The first thing I did was go out on my broom. All my family came over and we had one big Quidittch match in our backyard. I wish you could have been there, you're my favorite chaser to work with after my Mum. Sorry Ella, but you're second, she is a former Quidittch player who won many, many, many times.

I hope your summer gets better! Tell me what Minnie says, I'm sure she'll come up with something reasonable.

Your Stalker (kidding),

James

My Boo Boo Bear (kidding again),

I mailed McGonagall and she said to finish what I can, but to more importantly just study the material and then she'll give me all my exams at the end of October. Thanks Merlin because I didn't think I was going to be able to finish all the work. I'm just going to stop working on all my work because I think I've already done more than what McGonagall expects of me come school time.

I've already started to try making new potions and stuff, but it's hard because I can't leave the house, and I only have limited materials. I haven't made anything worthwhile like I usually do, which sucks!

I'm honestly looking forward to school starting in a week. I need to get out of this house!

Cheers Big Ears,

Ella

My Love Bug (kidding),

Hey! I do not have big ears, they're normal! Anyway, it's good Minnie is giving you another option, you sounded stressed. Don't worry about your potions, I'm sure you'll make some brilliant break through before we get back to Hogwarts. Speaking of Hogwarts, there is only three reasons I'm looking forward to going back, pranks, Quidittch, and you! I miss you Ella, can't wait to see you in a few days.

From the mind of a genius,

James

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoooOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOooo

 ** _September 1st, 2018_**

 ** _Kings Cross Station_**

"I can't believe I still have to wait another year before going to Hogwarts!" Lily complained.

"You'll be there soon enough, Lils. Just please stop the complaining," Harry told his daughter as he helped her out of the car.

"But Dad, I have to wait another year before I go to Hogwarts," Lily told him.

Ginny sighed, "Give it a rest, Lils."

Lily grunted, James laughed, "Don't worry sis, you'll be there soon enough! Time flies, look at me, I can't believe I'm a fourth year now!"

"Stop it James, you're making me feel old," Harry laughed as they entered Kings Cross Station.

"How old are you anyway Dad? Like fifty?" James joked.

Harry laughed, "No, I'm only thirty-eight, James, you know that."

"Yeah, yeah. I'll see you guys on the other side," James told them before entering platform 9 ¾ .

"He's real chipper today," Harry commented.

Ginny laughed, "Probably because he's going to see Ella soon. Ready Lils?"

Lily nodded, then she and Ginny ran through to platform 9 ¾ .

Harry looked down at his son, "You've been awfully quiet, Al. Are you okay?"

"I'm just fine."

"You don't sound fine," Harry told him skeptically.

"See you on the other side," Albus said before he ran though the platform.

Harry never did find out what Albus' problem was, he had been distant around him all summer, but Harry pushed those thoughts off before entering platform 9 ¾ .

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoooOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOooo

James was looking all around trying to spot the certain redhead he was very fond of. He looked all around for fifteen minutes, he even had time to say goodbye to all of his family, yet he still couldn't find her. Luckily Ella had better luck and found him first.

"Boo!" Ella yelled from behind him, slapping James' back making him yelp.

Ella laughed, "Ha! I scared you!"

James swallowed hard, "You startled me a bit."

Ella clasped his shoulder, "A bit? You yelped like a puppy and jumped like a Kangaroo!"

James laughed, "Yeah, Yeah. Anyway, how've you been?"

Ella shrugged, "Fine. Didn't do much."

James smiled, "Make any discoveries in your potions?"

Ella smiled as well, "Well I'm not positive, I still need to test it some more, but I'll say yes. I think I did."

"That's good," James told her as they both hopped on the train.

"Where's Louis and Freddie?" Ella asked.

"In a compartment near the end of the train, you coming?" James asked her.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?" Ella asked.

"I don't know, maybe you'd hang out with your gal friends," James suggested with a laugh.

Ella shoved that idea off, "I haven't really talked to them since like a month before I was in that coma."

"That's too bad."

Ella shrugged, "Id rather hang out with you guys!"

"Then let's go!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoooOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOooo

"I can't believe we're already in second year!" Alice said as she got herself a slice of cake.

"I know, first year flew by!" Scorpius said as he wiped chocolate off his mouth.

"It felt like forever long to me," Albus said darkly

"Al, what's wrong? You haven't been yourself lately," Rose asked worryingly.

"Nothing."

"Al, you can tell us anything," Alice chirped in.

Albus sighed, "All I said is that first year felt like forever long."

"We know Al, it was just the way you said it, and the fact you said it," Scorpius told his friend.

"Merlin you three! I said nothing was wrong!" Albus said before he stormed out of the Great Hall to who knows where.

Scorpius and Alice turned to Rose, "Spill Rose."

Rose sighed, "I don't know much, but I noticed he has been acting really weird around his dad. I think he's mad at him for some reason, but I think this is more than just that."

"Rose, everyone gets mad at their parents from time to time," Alice sighed.

"I know, but this has been going on since a little before the Battle at Hogwarts," Rose told them sadly.

"That's weird… what happened?" Scorpius asked.

"No idea, but we need to help Al. He hasn't really been himself lately," Rose told them.

"Come on guys, let's go."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoooOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOooo

"Mates, we need to plan our prank!" Louis exclaimed as he started to unpack his trunk.

James paused as he slapped his forehead, "I totally forgot about our prank."

Fred laughed, "We know you did, James. You were too busy being a broken lovesick puppy."

"I feel you said that before," James laughed.

"I did, remember first year?" Fred said as he threw a pillow at him.

"Oh yeah…"

Flashback—

"James! You Bastard!" Fred yelled as he hit James with a pillow.

"Go away," James demanded, mad at being wakened up so brutally.

"No, I'm mad at you!" Fred fumed, still smacking James with a pillow.

"Mad at me? What did I do? I should be mad at you, you're hitting me with a pillow!" James snapped, evidently getting frustrated.

"What in Merlins name is going on?" Louis asked before he yawned, looking upon his two friends in confusion.

"We didn't do our prank at the feast last night because James was being a broken love-sick puppy!" Fred bellowed, hitting James harder with the pillow.

Louis' eyes widened in realization before he too, grabbed a pillow and started to smack James with it. "Guys, Come on! Please stop it!" James begged.

"No! This is all your fault!" Louis shouted.

"We can still do the prank!" James stated.

"It won't work, it had to be at the feast!" Fred yelled.

"What in Merlins name is going on in here? You lot woke up all of Gryffindor tower," Teddy exclaimed as he entered their dormitory.

All three boys paused what they were doing and stared at Teddy sheepishly, Teddy sighed, "What did James do?"

"I didn't! I didn't do anything!" James stated.

Fred scoffed, "Yes you did, we didn't do our prank because of you!"

Teddy sighed, "Guys, just make a compromise, but keep it down this time, will you?"

All three boys nodded before Teddy left the room, leaving them to make their compromise.

End of Flashback-

"Good times," Louis said with a laugh.

"Yeah, but come on guys! What should we do?" James asked as he sat down at his desk, where all the Golden Marauder pranks are planned.

"Oh, I have a good one!" Louis exclaimed as he rushed over to James' desk, knocking over many things on his way.

"I forgot you were such a klutz, Louis," Fred laughed as he picked up everything on his way over.

"Whatever, but get this. We make the giant squid sing!" Louis exclaimed.

"Elaborate please," James said, already contemplating the idea.

Louis smiled, "We charm the giant squid so that it will randomly break out into song! I was thinking on the lines of some weird ass muggle songs, it'll be funnier that way"

"That's not a bad idea, I say we do it!" James exclaimed happily.

"We can give it a microphone too! Maybe even an outfit!" Fred laughed.

"This is going to be hilarious," James laughed.

"There's more though," Louis said skeptically.

"What?" James and Fred asks in unison.

"Well, I was thinking we should include Ella on this one," Louis told them.

Both their eyes widened, James spoke up, "Don't get me wrong, I like Ella a lot-"

"We know," Fred laughed.

James rolled his eyes, "Anyway, before I was rudely interrupted. I was saying this is our thing, Golden Marauders only."

Louis sighed, "I know, I was just talking about this prank because she has great knowledge on many muggle songs."

Fred and James gave each other a look, "She does?"

Louis laughed, "Yeah, she does. When she stayed with my family over Christmas, she would torture me with her horrible singing of many muggle songs."

Fred laughed, "That's actually not a bad idea. What do you say James?"

James smiled, "Let's do it!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoooOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOooo

"They're back at Hogwarts now," Celeste sighed as she sat down in her roller chair.

"I know," Vlasta hissed as she glared down the wall in front of her.

"So what's the plan now?" Celeste asked as she started to roll around the room.

"I have no idea, there's not much we can do… Hogwarts probably has more powerful wards now. The Potter's and Weasley's probably have that too. I just… I don't know…" Vlasta rambled on.

"We need to lure them in," Celeste suggested.

Vlasta sighed, "I know we can try that, but I think they know better by now."

Celeste sighed, "Yeah, you're probably right, but it's worth a shot."

Vlasta groaned, "I guess."

"Why do we need Smith and the eldest Potter so much?" Celeste asked.

Vlasta threw her arms in the air, "How many times do I have to tell you that I'll tell you when it's time! What don't you understand about that!"

Celeste gulped, "Okay, let's just get to planning."

Vlasta grinned, "Good choice."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoooOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOooo

A/N: Sorry if this chapter was kind of boring, I'm having a case of writers block right now, but I really wanted to post a new chapter. Next chapter we'll get into the the prank and we'll see how Vic, Olivia, Luke, Frank, and Chloe are doing in the real world. As for all the Vlasta stuff, I just don't know what to do next, but we'll see!

 **PLEASE** **READ** : Do you want to see what the Golden Marauders and Ella were doing via their third year? Read a collection of one-shots I wrote about them titled, The Golden Marauders. It has their first day of school and their first prank so far and more is on the way.

Thanks you wonderful people! You're the best, see you next time :) :)

~~~Lanie~~~


	21. Crushes and Friendship

How to Live Life

Chapter 22

A/N: I know it's been a while, and I'm sorry about that. School has just been stressful. Have you guys seen Fantastic Beasts, I have and it was AMAZING! I seriously love it so much, can't wait for the next one. Without further ado, here's the chapter…

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine…duh…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoooOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOooo

"Eh! Smith! Smith!"

Ella closed her book and turned around to see Louis running towards her, she sighed, "What do you want, Louis?"

"Who said I wanted anything?" Louis retorted, sitting down on the couch next to her.

Ella raised her eyebrow and Louis sighed, "Okay, so maybe I do want something."

"And what would that be, may I ask?"

Louis smiled, "Your expertise in bad muggle music."

Ella just stared at him for a second, "Why?"

Louis laughed and put an arm over her shoulders, "For a prank, of course."

"First of all, get your arm off me," Ella said as she smacked his arm off her shoulders, "And secondly, what is this prank exactly?"

Louis smiled, "So you're in?"

"Why not," Ella shrugged.

"Come on then," Louis told her as he got up.

Ella raised an eyebrow, "Where're we going? Can't you just tell me here."

"No, someone could here us… and you'll find out where we're going soon enough. Now come on."

Ella sighed as she got up and followed Louis out of the common room and through the corridors.

"Hey Louis," a forth year Ravenclaw called out flirtatiously as she twirled her hair.

Louis turned his head and winked at her, "Hello Gemma."

Ella pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed as Louis made his way over to the girl.

"So Louis, what are you doing tonight?" Gemma asked him as she twirled her hair.

Louis smirked, "I had plans with my mates," Gemma pouted, "but," she smiled, "I can get out of it for you."

Gemma smiled as Louis reached down and cupped her cheek in his hand, about to kiss her.

"Oh Louis," Ella sighed to herself as she made her way over to the pair.

Ella tapped his shoulder, "Sorry to interrupt, but Louis, I have things to do, can we please get this over with."

Louis gave Gemma a sympathetic smile, "On second thought, I really shouldn't ditch my mates tonight, is tomorrow good for you?"

Gemma put on a fake smile, "Yeah, that's fine."

Louis smiled, "See ya!"

As soon as Louis turned around, Gemma looked at Ella and put up her middle finger.

Ella gasped, Louis looked at her confusingly, "What?"

"That little…What was that for?"

Still confused, Louis asked, "Gemma?"

"If that's the name of the girl you were just talking to, then yeah, her," Ella sighed.

"I'm confused."

"She just stuck her middle finger up at me."

Louis laughed, "Sure."

Ella slapped him, "Why would I lie about that, Louis, come on."

Louis just laughed, "Its not a big deal, Ella."

Ella rolled her eyes at him, "I know it's not, and I don't think it is. It's just that I think she did it because she thinks you are ditching her to go out we me."

Louis' eyes widened in realization, "Ewww, that's just gross."

Ella laughed, "Yeah, I know."

"Wait… I'm not gross to date…" Louis told her.

"In my opinion you are," Ella laughed.

"Eh!"

"I'm joking, Louis. It's just like dating you would be like dating my brother or something, which is gross," Ella explained.

Louis nodded, "Yeah, and I don't think you're gross… I said it for the same reason, just didn't realize it."

Ella nodded, "I know Louis, I'm not stupid like you."

"Eh! What is this? Pick on Louis day?"

Ella just laughed, "It's okay Louis, there's plenty of idiots who think you're smart."

Louis nodded, "That's right… wait…"

Ella kept laughing, "Merlin Louis, you're easy!"

Louis grumbled, "Stuff it."

"Someones grumpy."

Louis rolled his eyes and gave in and laughed, "We're here."

Ella raised an eyebrow, "A classroom?"

"An empty classroom."

"There are a ton of empty classrooms, why did you pick one so far away," Ella complained as she walked in.

"I don't know, James picked it," Louis explained.

"I picked what?" James asked from the table he was sitting at with Fred.

"A classroom so bloody far away," Ella told him, sitting down next to James.

Fred cringed, "Well we tried something closer, but it didn't quite work out…"

"What do you mean?" Ella asked.

"Well, the first one we tried had Dom and some guy in a heated snogging session," James shivered.

"Ewwww," Louis said.

"Yeah, and then in the next one there was some couple literally going at it, if you know what I mean," Fred explained.

"That's disgusting," Ella told them.

"It was," James sighed.

"Why didn't you gits just use the map?" Louis asked.

"You have it you dolt! You used it to find Ella," James told him.

"Why didn't you tell me, you knew I had the mirror, you used it to tell me this room number," Louis asked.

"You weren't answering!" Fred told him.

"Oops sorry, I was… busy…" Louis told them sheepishly.

"Damn Louis, another girl? You are such a god damn player," Ella told him.

Louis just shrugged, "Anyway, let's get into this prank…"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoooOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOooo

"Scorpius, are you sure he didn't mention anything about where he was going this morning?" Rose asked him hopefully.

Scorpius sighed, "Not a word."

Rose closed her eyes and sighed as well. She, Scorpius, and Alice have been searching for him all morning. Albus has been in some sort of funk for a long time, he's been moody and rude and quite frankly, none of his friends knew what to do with him.

"I say we split up," Alice suggested.

Both Scorpius and Rose shrugged in agreement and the three friends went on their ways.

Rose searched for fifteen minutes with no luck, but then she heard a crash from nearby…

"Maybe…" Rose whispered to herself, looking around to see where the noise came from.

She didn't see a mess in sight, but then she noticed she was right next to the entrance to the astronomy tower. Filled with hope, she made her way up to the top, and to her delight, she saw Albus leaning against a ledge.

Albus had been there all day so far, surrounded by his thoughts. He hated how his friends kept asking if he was okay. Hated how they were being so sympathetic like he was a sick puppy. Hated how they kept giving him sad and hopeful looks. Hated…

"Al?"

Albus turned around to see his bushy red haired cousin looking at him with that sad look he hated so much…

"Stop looking at me like that," he snapped.

"Like what?" She asked, a bit taken aback from his rudeness.

"Like I'm some sort of sick puppy that needs help. I don't need help. I'm fine," Albus told her, turning his attention back to the morning sky.

Rose sighed while she approached him, "Al, you know it's okay if you need help though, right?"

Albus turned to look at her with his eyes raging with fire, "But I don't! What don't you understand about the fact that I'm okay!"

"It's because you're not okay, Al. You haven't been yourself in a long time."

Albus narrowed his eyes, "People change."

"Please just tell me, Al, I'm one of your best friends, I've always been, and I always will be, nothing with change that."

Albus just sighed and put his face in his hands, Rose walked closer to him, "Al, I thought you got over this when we left Hogwarts back in May. Tell me what happened between then. You'll feel better to let this out, trust me."

Albus turned his head and looked at her skeptically, finally giving in with a sigh, "Well…"

~~~Flashback, August 21th, 2018~~~

"Al!" James yelled, rushing over to his brother.

"What?" Albus asked, looking up from his textbook, finishing last minute homework.

"We, meaning Freddie, Louis, and I, need your help, we lost the map in the woods!" James told Albus in panic.

The Potters lived next to a big forest, a forest that the Golden Marauders were often in on breaks. A forest also full of their lost things…

Albus sighed, "Why'd you even have the map on you? It's no use if you're not at Hogwarts."

James laughed sheepishly, "Well, I left it in one of my jackets that I wore the other day, I jacket I haven't worn since leaving Hogwarts before that. And just a few minutes ago, we were just going to go to use the map to see what Minnie was up to, but we couldn't find it… then I remembered where I left it… and of course it wasn't there…"

Albus pitched the bridge of his nose, "Are you sure that's the last place you left it?"

"Yep."

"Is that the only place you went to with that jacket?"

"Yep."

"Are you sure…?"

"Yep."

"Well… crap…"Albus sighed as he got up from the couch. "Let's get this over with, it's going to take awhile…"

Both boys jumped up and joined Louis and Fred on the edge of the forest, "We'll split up, it'll be easier that way. Call out if you need help or found it."

Everyone nodded and went on their own ways. Albus couldn't believe how stupid his brother is sometimes. How could he lose one of his most prized possessions? Sometimes he ju-

"Hello."

Albus paused in his tracks.

"Hello," the voice said again.

Albus started to get a bit worried, "Who are you?"

"Hahahahahahaha," the voice laughed evilly.

Albus' eyes widened fearfully and he started to quicken his pace as he made his way to exit the forest.

"Where you going? It is quite rude to just leave like that."

"I don't know you!" Albus yelled.

"Hahahaha," the person laughed, "But you do, Albus Severus Potter, you do know me!"

A shiver went down Albus' spine, "Who are you? How do you know my name?"

Albus heard the crunch of leaves and branches, meaning someone was coming.

Albus started to breathe heavier, "Show yourself!"

"Hahaha," the voice laughed, "if I must…"

And out came the figure of Celeste. Still had her long black hair, dark as her soul, her pained and evil ice blue eyes that sent a shiver down your spine. She walked right up to him, "Hello, Albus."

Albus gulped, "What do you want?"

She put her hand on his shoulder, "I don't want anything."

Albus looked down at her hand and examined it. It was very pale and had small cuts all over. She had long skinny fingers, you could see her veins. Her finger nails were painted a dark, shiny black that matched her hair. He also noticed she had on a black ring with some weird symbol in the middle. The weird part about the ring was not the ring itself, but the skin around the ring. It was red and dry, it looked painful.

Albus looked down at the ground, "Then why're you here?"

She smiled and whispered into his ear, "To talk to you."

Her breathe was warm against his ear and sent shivers down his spine once again, "Why?"

Celeste smiled evilly, "To inform you."

"Inform me of what?"

"Of what is going to happen."

Albus laughed for the first time in this encounter, "Yeah right, you do remember we're on opposite sides of this 'war,' right?"

Celeste smirked at him, "Not about the war, but about you, Albus."

"What do you mean?"

"I came to inform you about you and your life," She sang into his ear.

"You don't even know me! You can't tell me anything I don't already know."

"Oh, but I can."

"Care to enlighten me then?" Albus told her in frustration.

She smiled, "All your suspicions are true…"

"What?" He yelped.

She smiled and leaned against a nearby tree, "You know, that your friends don't actually enjoy your company because they can sense the Slytherin in you. That James only acts like you're one of his pals because he feels bad for you. That you are your fathers least favorite child. And you know, a few a more are-"

"STOP!" Albus yelled, face red in embarrassment.

"Oh, did I hit a soft spot Potter?" She laughed.

"How do you know that?"

"The suspicions in your mind or that they're true?" She asked as she started to twirl around the tree.

"Both."

"That's a secret, pet. But I can tell you that they're all true," She told him as she walked back over to him.

"How can I trust you? You're evil!"

She smiled at him and put in arm around his shoulder and cooed into his ear, "You can trust me."

"Albus! Where are you! Louis found the map!" James yelled.

Both Celeste and Albus heard his footsteps as he came closer, but still not in eyes view.

Celeste turned Albus' head to face hers and she kissed him on the cheek making him blush, "You can trust me."

And with that, she apparated away, leaving Albus flustered and confused.

"There you are! We've been looking all over!" James said as he patted his brother on the back, but then noticed something wrong, "What's wrong, Al?"

Albus turned to look at his brother with wide eyes that looked evil in James' opinion and told him, "Nothing," before rushing off.

"Al! Wait!"

Al kept running, running till he got to his fathers study, "Dad."

Harry looked up from his paper work, "Hey Al, what's up?"

"Are you sure you put wards over the forest?"

Harry quirked an eyebrow, "Yeah, why?"

"Dad, I don't think you did."

Harry got up from his desk and walked over to his son, "I'm one hundred percent sure I did. What's wrong, Al?"

"They can get into the forest, Dad. The Fiend Killers," Al told him fearfully.

"But that impossible," Harry whispered.

"Well I just had a fun encounter with Celeste!" Albus yelled, tears coming down his face.

"Al, calm down. Those wards are super powerful, Hermione put them up. I think you're just a seeing things," Harry told his son carefully.

"Seeing things!" Albus yelled in outrage, then had a moment of realization, "She's right, you don't… you… you… how could you…? And I thought…ugh! I defended you… but you… I hate my life!"

Albus then stormed out of his office, leaving Harry really confused. Albus was so mad, he bumped into James on the way, literally.

"What hell, Al… wait… what's wrong bro?" James asked his brother as he got back up.

"Shut up, I don't want to be your pity friend anymore," Al said as he stormed off.

"Pity friend?" James said to himself in confusion.

Yet Al kept on going...

~~~End of Flashback~~~

"So yeah, that happened," Al told her.

Rose just stood their with her mouth agape, "How dare you think that way about us Al!"

Al put his head in his hands, "I'm sorry all right? I'm young and confused."

Rose softened her expression, "Well, Al, I can tell your straight up right now that none of us think that way about you."

"How would you know?"

"Well Al, James actually enjoys your company, whenever he is around you he has a genuine smile on his face, and it's not out of pity. Also, your Dad loves you so much. The way you've been treating him because of this has been literally killing him, you can see the hurt in his face, he loves you Al."

Al just rolled his eyes, "Sure."

Rose sighed, "And Al, you should know that Scorpius, Alice, and I enjoy your company. You're one of our best friends and we love you. And I don't know what Celeste was saying about inner Slytherin, but if the sorting hat wanted to put you in that house, we don't care, a silly Hogwarts house doesn't make who you are! So stop it, Al, we love you, Al, and we miss the real Al, please some back to us."

Al looked at her and saw tears coming down her face, "Don't cry."

"I can't help it. It hurts me to see you like this, Al."

Al sighed, "Don't tell anyone about the Slytherin thing, not even Scorpius and Alice, just keep it to yourself. Only one other person knows about it."

Rose nodded, "Who else knows?"

Albus smiled, "Ella, she got me out of the funk I was having before we left Hogwarts."

Rose smiled, "How'd she do that?"

Albus shrugged _, "_ Don't know _, there is just something about her that makes you feel… better?_ I don't know _,_ but have you ever noticed it?"

Rose thought about it for a second, "I actually have noticed it, it is _weird_ … like _impossible_."

Al shrugged, " _There's_ _just_ _something_ _about_ _Ella_ , and I d _on't know if it a good thing exactly_."

Rose nodded, "Come on, let's go find Scorpius and Alice, they're worried sick. And maybe you can find Ella later, maybe she'll make you feel better again."

Albus nodded, but then Rose remembered something, "Wait, why was Celeste acting… acting kind of… flirty? Yeah, flirty with you."

Albus shrugged, "Don't know."

"You don't like her though, right?" Rose asked with a raised eyebrow.

Al internally panicked and widened his eyes, Rose just laughed, "Merlin Al, I'm joking!"

Albus let out a sigh as they made their way through the corridors. He thought she caught on for a second. He couldn't let anyone know that he thinks he may have a crush on Celeste…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoooOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOooo

"So Ella, what song do you suggest we do first?" James asked her.

"I don't know, let me throw a few at you," Ella said as she reached for a shiny thing in her bag.

Currently, the Golden Marauders and Ella were outside next to the Great Lake at 6:00 in the evening, figuring out how everything was going to go down exactly.

"What's that?" Fred asked her.

"An iPod," Ella told him as she turned it on.

"Why's it so bright?" Fred asked.

"It's a screen, Fred."

"Wait, is it a muggle device, because if it is it isn't going to work in here," Louis told her.

Ella just laughed, "It doesn't need data or Wifi, it's all downloaded onto the device…"

James quirked an eyebrow, "data?"

Fred laughed, "You're hooked on data? I'm wondering what the hell wifi is!"

Louis just laughed, "Mates, she'll explain it and we'll still not understand it, give it a rest."

Ella nodded as she searched through her iPod for a decent song.

"Why do you have all this muggle stuff anyway, our parents never bothered to put it into our lives?" James asked her.

"Well, I've always liked music and this is more efficient than some rusty ass radio, plus I can play whatever I want, when I want," Ella explained.

"So you just asked your parents for one?" Louis asked.

"Yep, Christmas gift from a few years ago," Ella told them waving her iPod in the air.

"Find anything,"Fred asked her.

"I think I have a few choices, problem is that I haven't downloaded anything in a long time so I don't have any of the current hits," Ella told them.

"Why not?" James asked stupidly.

Louis and Fred gave their friend a look, "Didn't she just tell you about the data and Wifi situation, stupid?"

James blushed, "Oh yeah…"

"I think I found one, it used to be one of my favorites, it's called 'All Time Low' " Ella told them as she turned up the sound on her iPod.

" _I, was the knight in shining armor in your movie_

 _Would put your lips on mine and love the aftertaste_

 _Now I'm a ghost, I call your name, you look right through_ _me_

 _You're the reason I'm alone and masturbate,"_

"Did he just say that he's alone and masturbates?" James asked, trying to control his laughter.

Ella sighed, pausing the song, "Yes,"

The Golden Marauders then broke out into full blown laughter.

"Oh grow up you three."

"Oh come on Ella, it's hilarious," Louis told her.

"I didn't show you guys the whole song, but do you want to do that one?"

"Yup," all three chorused in unison.

"Oh Merlin I forgot about these ones…"

"What?" They all asked anxiously.

"Really bad… dance crazes…" Ella told them carefully.

"Show us!" They all yelled.

"No, I don't even really remember them, plus there's so many…"

James smiled, "I think you're lying… how do you know about all of these anyway?"

Ella sighed, "Don't tell anyone, please…" all three nodded, "Well, before Vlasta got so big I couldn't go out of my house without getting captured, basically any time before the middle of second year. Well during this time, I would sneak out of my house all the time and hang with my muggle friends. And we did… stuff…"

Louis smiled, "What stuff?"

Ella held up the phone, "On these things, there are things called apps. We made really cringy , took really bad Insta's and snaps that make me cringe now."

"Okay, can you show us a few...?"Fred asked.

Ella sighed," I'lol show you the big ones. Juju, Hit the Quan, Lean and Dabb, Whip/Nae-Nae, and Bang Challenge."

"What kind of names are those?"

Ella shook her head, "I don't know, just pick two and I'll show you the dance."

James eyes widened, "Really?"

Ella sighed, "Its for the prank, it will be hilarious if we add some of these."

"Yayyyy!" The Golden Marauders

yelled.

Ella pinched the bridge of her nose, "Merlin help save Hogwarts…"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoooOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOooo

"Hey Ella, can I talk to you?" Albus asked his brothers friend.

Ella turned around to find a pained Albus staring at her, "Of course, Al, what's wrong?"

"I just haven't been feeling myself lately and you were the only one that helped me before," Albus told her.

"Come on," Ella told him, leading him to an empty corner in the common room.

"So… Al… care to enlighten me with your struggles," Ella asked him carefully.

Albus sighed and began to tell her everything he told Rose earlier. By the end, Ella was red with anger, "I swear if I ever see that bit-"

"It's fine, Ella. She's as powerful as you, don't get yourself hurt again," Albus told her.

"It's just.. how dare she? And it even seems like she was hitting on you or something, like what the hell?"

Albus didn't say anything and just stared at the floor, Ella's eyes widened, "You don't like her, do you Al?"

Albus hid his feelings inside and lied, "Ew, no way."

Ella laughed, "Sorry Al, just making sure."

Albus nodded, Ella then looked Albus in the eyes, "You do know everything Celeste said was false, right? I know your brother very well and I can guarantee you that he does not hang out with you out of pity, James thinks your cool, just like I do. As for your friends, I'm pretty sure Rose reassured you earlier, but to make it clear to you, they love you Al, and you're worrying them. I bumped into Alice and Scorpius multiple times earlier when they were looking for you, both were very worried, and I bet Rose was too. As for your Dad, well… He's your dad, Al, it seems impossible to me that a dad can't love all their children. And he's been worried about you, James told me he kept asking him if he knew what was wrong and that your dad seemed really hurt by your actions."

Albus sighed, "I know, I'm just… paranoid, I guess."

Ella smiled, "It's okay, Al. Are you good now?"

Albus smiled, "Loads."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoooOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOooo

A/N: So here's the chapter! What did you guys thinks? Some feedback would be nice for a change. Thanks for reading, I really appreciate it :)

~~~Lanie~~~


	22. The Truth and Secrets

How to Live Life

A/N: Hey everyone, sorry I haven't updated in awhile. Schools stressful. I've been planning this chapter and some of the next one for awhile now…Just haven't had the time to write them, but it's here now! Thank you to all of you who have returned, love you all 3

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoooOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOooo

"Al, what's wrong?" Rose asked her cousin who was staring off into nowhere in the common room, a scared look upon his face.

"Something doesn't feel right," he said, still staring off into space.

"What do you mean?" Alice asked him.

Albus got up from the chair and started pacing, looking out the window and taking a gulp, "I don't know, something just doesn't feel right about that…"

Scorpius gave Alice and Rose and questioning look before he asked, "What doesn't feel right?"

Albus looked Scorpius dead in the eye and said, "Something bad is going to happen."

"Where? Here?"

Albus shook his head, "I don't know, could spread here eventually… but everything is going to change…"

"Hasn't it already, Al?" Rose asked him.

Albus closed his eyes, then looked at her, tears in his eyes, "Worse than this."

"How do you know, Al?" Alice asked him, standing up next to him and putting a hand on his shoulder.

Albus turned Alice toward the window, "Look out the window."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoooOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOooo

"Harry, what's wrong?" Ginny asked her husband as a beep started to go off.

Harry got up from the couch where he sat next to her and rushed to his office, only to find that his emergency attack alarm was going off, he cursed wishing it was a different alarm, then said, "Gin, I got to go."

Ginny rushed over to him, "What's wrong?"

"Attack on Hogsmeade."

"And you think I'm not coming with you," Ginny questioned, hands are her hips.

"It's bad, Gin. I don't want to lose you again," Harry told her, looking her dead in the eye.

"You'll never lose me, Harry, physically here or not, I'll always be with you. And right now, _we_ need to fight, yes, we need to, not just you. Now give me a minute, I'll floo Lily over to my parents," She told him before leaving the room.

She walked down the hallways of her house quickly, trying to let off some of the anger Harry gave her.

"Lils, we gotta go," Ginny told her daughter quickly.

Lily looked up from her book and gave her Mum a worried look, "Something bad is happening? Isn't it"

Ginny frowned, "Yes, unfortunately. Now come on, pack what you need for the night then floo over to Grandma and Grandpas quickly, they're expecting you. I bet they know what's going on by now."

Lily got up and gave her Mum a hug, "Be safe, Mum."

Ginny sighed, "I will, baby girl. I'll see you soon. And don't try anything like you did in New York."

Lily nodded and wiped a tear away before she grabbed a bag and shoved some cloths and a few thing to do in it. Then quickly ran down the stairs and flooed off with a flash.

Ginny then went back to Harry's office, he looked at her, "Ready?"

Ginny took his hand, "As I'll ever be."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoooOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOooo

"Is that smoke over the trees?" Ella asked the Golden Marauders.

"I'm sure it's nothing?l," James said, trying to concentrate on the prank.

Ella still gave the smoke a weary look, but waved it off and continued work.

Right now, she and the Golden Marauder were working on the Giant Squid prank, trying to get it done so it could go off tomorrow.

Louis looked up from his work to look at the smoke Ella was talking about and frowned, "I don't think that smoke is nothing, James."

James rolled his eyes, "Get back to wo-"

BOOM!

James flinched and looked up to see a fire behind the trees, Hogsmeade, "Frick."

"No shit, James," Ella told him as she started to run off.

"Where're you going?" Fred yelled after her.

"To fight, of course. You dolts coming or not?"

The three shrugged and started to chase after Ella, totally forgetting about their prank.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoooOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOooo

"Is that smoke and fire at Hogsmeade?" Alice asked Albus as the four made their way over to the window.

"Yep."

"So you think Vlasta attacked?"

"Yup."

"Is that Ella and the Golden Marauders running towards it?"

"Ye- wait, what!" Albus exclaimed as he saw his brother and his friends stupidly running towards a battle they couldn't win.

"Those idiots, I have to stop them!" Albus exclaimed as he started to rush out of the common room.

"Al wait!"Rose yelled after him. But Al didn't hear her, he was already too far off.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoooOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOooo

Celeste rushed through the chaotic streets of Hogsmeade, pushing her way through anything in her way, she needed to find _her_. She needed to get _her_ out of the way, once and for all. Problem was, she didn't want to do this. _Really_ didn't want to do this.

Celeste paused in her tracks, _I can't do this_ , she thought to herself. She blinked really fast and turned her head to right to see an empty alley. She rushed over and collapsed against the wall. Celeste knew tonight was the night everything was going to change. She knew things were going to get ugly. She new it would be all her fault because she contributed to it. She wanted nothing more but to be back in the old days when she and Ella were friends, she didn't want to live this life she was living, she never wanted it.

She started to to close her eyes and think of all the happy memories she had in the past, but then she felt an agonizing pain in her hand.

"Damn Ring," She muttered as she looked at her red, dry, cut up hands. She wanted nothing more than to take the damn thing off, but she had to wear it, it kept her on track.

She then felt a wave of emotions take over her and got up in a flash. She smiled evilly as she started to run off to find _her_ again. But this time, she wanted nothing more than to do this.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoooOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOooo

"JAMES! STOP! PLEASE!" Albus yelled after his brother and his friends.

Albus had been running nonstop since leaving the common room. He was out of breath, sweaty, and would like nothing more than to just collapse, but he had to stop them. If he didn't, who knows what will happen to them…

"JAMES! ELLA! LOUIS! FRED! I KNOW YOU LOT CAN HEAR ME, PLEASE STOP FOR A SECOND, WILL YOU!?"

James paused in his steps and turned around to see his brother running toward him, looking quite dreadful, may he add. "Hold up a second, guys," James told them as he approached his brother.

"What up, Al?" James asked him quickly.

Al put his hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breathe, but between breathes, he Managed to croak out, "What…do you think.. you're doing?"

James frowned, he knew it would be hard to convince Al, so he lied, "Just to the Forbidden Forest, lost something in there earlier."

Albus shook his head and laughed, "Don't lie to me, James, I know you lot are going to the fight."

James closed his eyes and groaned, "I need to go, Al."

Albus rolled his eyes, it was hard to put any sense in his head, sometimes, "No, you don't. But if you do go, I'm most likely going to be attending your lots funeral next week."

"Oh come on, Al, don't you have faith I can handle myself," James asked his brother.

Albus shook his head and sighed, "Maybe somewhere else, but not there, not with people much older and skilled than you who can kill you in an instant!"

"I have to, Al! I can't just sit here while people are dying! Not where Dad and Mum and the rest of are our aunts and uncles are risking their lives. I can't!"

Albus just shook his head, "Please, James."

James just shook his head and ran back to his friends, but before they could leave their was a loud pop making everyone turn around.

"Hello," Celeste said as she evilly twirled her wand around between her fingers.

Albus' heart skipped a beat, Louis cursed, Fred put his hands in fists, James' eyes widened, and Ella rushed right up to her.

"What are you doing here?" Ella snarled.

Celeste smiled and grabbed Ella's hand while Ella tried to get out of her grasp, "To get you, of course."

And with that they were off in a flash.

The four remaining boys stared at each other in shock before James muttered, "Shit."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoooOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOooo

"Vic, we got to go," Teddy told his girlfriend.

Victories looked up from her healing textbook and sighed, "Another attack?"

Teddy nodded as Victoire got up to change, she didn't plan on doing anything other than hang with Teddy at his place, so she just had on her pajamas. She was at Teddy's often so she had some of her cloths at his place. It didn't take her long to change and the pair the went off in a jiffy to headquarters.

"Vic!" Victoire heard her friend Chloe yell to her.

"Chloe, I haven't seen you all week, how's Auror training?"

"It's fine, but nows not the time. Harry wants to speak with you two. I'll see you after the battle, stay safe, both of you," Chloe told them before she ran off.

"You too, Chloe!" Teddy yelled back to her before he and Victoire rushed off to find Harry.

"What do you think he wants?" Victoire asked Teddy who just shrugged in response.

They kept going down the hallways of the Orders headquarters until they found Harry pacing in the corner.

"Harry, are you all right?" Teddy asked his godfather.

Harry looked up at them and sighed, "Not really, just scared of what could happen tonight, but don't worry about me."

"It's okay to be scared, Uncle Harry. Anyway, why did you call us here?" Victoire asked him.

Harry sighed as he ran a hand through his hair, "I need you two to do me a big favor tonight."

They both nodded and Harry continued, "Previous battles have shown us that Vlasta usually sets up a headquarter up at each battle location. I need you two to help me find out where it is, can you do that for me?"

Victoire and Teddy both nodded, "Of course."

"Thanks. If or when you find it, send me a Patronus and I'll be there as soon as I can. Now let's get going, everyone else already left for the battle," Harry told them before taking their hands and apparating to Hogsmeade.

When they arrived it was in complete Chaos. Spells flying everywhere and tons of people lay dead on the ground. Harry gulped, "I'll see you two in a bit, be safe."

They both nodded, but then four familiar boys caught Teddy's eye, "Wait, Harry?"

Harry shot back around and Teddy asked hesitantly, "Is that Al, James, Fred, and Louis?"

Harry looked over Teddy's shoulder to see none other than those four, "Those little buggers. You two go, I'll take care of them," Harry told them before rushing over to the quartet.

Harry grabbed their shoulders and pushed and dragged them away discreetly, throwing a few hexes and shield charms once in awhile. Once they were deep into a nearby forest, where Harry was sure no one was, he stopped and glared at them and performed a silencing charm. The four cowered at his gaze, "What in the hell do you four think you're doing stepping into a deadly battle like that?" Harry yelled at them.

All four looked at the ground not wanting to meet Harry's gaze, "Yeah, that's what I thought," Harry muttered.

James then took all of his courage and looked up at his dad. And for the first time since finding them Harry noted his sons appearance. James looked incredibly pained, not just from his tear stained cheeks, but just the look of pure pain and hurt in his eyes. "She…she took her Dad. She… Celeste took…Celeste took Ella," James stuttered out.

Harry's heart broke for his son, he knew the feeling,"How?"

Louis spoke up for James, seeing his friend was not in a state to talk about it, "We were just working on our prank and we saw the battle start. Ella wanted to go off and fight, and so did we, so we went off on the track to Hogsmeade. But then Al comes, and he tried to stop us, but we decide to keep going anyway. But before we could, Celeste showed up. Ella ran right up to her, ready to start a fight, but then Celeste grabbed her hand... and…apparated them away…"

Harry shook his head, "Well, shit. Just another thing to do…"

"We have to find her, Dad," James told his Dad.

Harry gave James a sympathetic look, "We'll try our best, James. You're still in major trouble when this is over though. Going off like that into battle…Pure stupidity…"

"But we had to tell someone," Louis spoke up.

"Yes, and did you realize that McGonagall is right in Hogwarts, where it is safe. And she could have delivered the message?" Harry asked them.

They all looked at the ground sheepishly, "I'll deal with you later. James, do you have your invisibility cloak?"

James nodded, he always had it on him, "Do you know the passage for Hogshead?"Harry asked them.

"Of course," Fred answered with a sly smile.

"Okay, I'll send a message to Alberforth, he'll take care of you. Now I know it's going to be tight under the cloak, but please make it work the best you can."

They all nodded as Harry started to send his Patronus and the four struggled to fit under the cloak. They eventually got it to somewhat work, some of their feet showed when they walked, but they all doubted anyone would notice with the chaos surrounding them.

"Now, Albus, you're the eyes, look and steer everyone towards the most direct path there. The rest of you, look out for spells and constantly have a shield up. Got it?"

"Yes," they all responded in unison.

"And James, I'm trusting you to go back to Hogwarts. This is no time to play the hero. We'll find Ella. I had Teddy and Vic looking for their headquarters anyway, she's probably there. And if I find out you didn't go directly back to Hogwarts, no Quidittch till you're of age, no map, no cloak, and you'll have to answer to your Mother, which will not be pretty."

James gulped, "Okay."

"And you three keep an eye on him. Now get going, I have to get back to the fight and find Ginny." Harry told them as he started to walk off.

Harry hoped James would use his head for once. He knew James liked the girl a lot, but there was nothing he could do. He really didn't want Vlasta to have him…again. But he pushed that thought to the back of his head as he searched for his own love, Ginny.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoooOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOooo

"What do you want with me!" Ella yelled as soon as she and Celeste arrived at who knows where.

Celeste looked her in the eye, "I want you out of the way, but Vlasta wants something with you, don't know what it is."

Ella groaned as she looked around and took in her surroundings. It was a dark room, and she couldn't really see much more than what was right in front of her, "Where in the hell are we anyway?"

Celeste gripped Ella's wrists tighter between her hands, "Some random house in Hogsmeade."

Ella shut her eyes as she asked a question that she already knew the answer to, "Where are the owners."

Celeste laughed as she led Ella down a hallway, "I think you already know that they're dead."

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see," Celeste smiled as she opened a door and took Ella's wand from her back pocket.

Ella looked through the door and saw an evil lady with an evil grin on her face, Vlasta. Vlasta rushed over to the pair, "I'll take it from here, Celeste. Stay in the corner though, in case she…tries something."

Celeste nodded and rushed to a dark corner in the room as Vlasta looked Ella in the eyes, "Sit."

Ella didn't budge though, she just continued to glare at the horrid lady. Vlasta laughed, "Don't be stubborn, Ella. I'd corporate if I were you, unforgivables aren't too fun to be the victim of."

Ella sighed and sat down into the chair Vlasta was talking about. Vlasta then muttered a spell under her breath that tied Ella up. Vlasta smiled, "Okay, now we can get started."

Ella's heart was beating really fast, she was absolutely terrified, "Start what?"

Vlasta started to pace the room, "Our… hmm, what would I call it… a life altering chat, maybe."

Ella laughed, "All we're going to do is talk?"

Vlasta smiled, "For now, yes, but this chat will develop into much more."

Ella sighed, "Can we get this over with?"

Vlasta grinned, "There is something I think you ought to know. It happened a long while ago, when you were very little. It's the reason why I've been after you and your family for all these years."

Ella stared at her in confusion, "I thought it was because we were rebelling against you."

Vlasta laughed, "Really? That's what you thought?"

"Well, we didn't know what else it could be."

Vlasta stopped pacing and looked Ella in the eyes, "Do you really think your family was that special? There are a ton of well respected wizarding families, I would not spend so much time on what I already had plenty of. Your parents knew why I was after you guys, they just made up that lie for you and your sister. I only went after your family because of you. I need you."

Ella stared at the floor to avoid Vlasta's evil glaze, "I'm not special though! I'm just an average witch!"

Vlasta went up to Ella and bent down so their eyes were at level, "And that is where you are wrong, Ms. Smith, there is a lot more to the story. Do you really think you are naturally the way you are?"

Ella turned her head up to meet Vlasta's gaze, "What do you mean? Is my life a lie or something?"

Vlasta untied Ella and brought her over to the corner of the room, "This is a pensive, nicked it awhile ago from some old wizard in Canada. Now, this memory you're about to see is your mothers, Rachel Smith's memory of the… incident."

Ella looked at her fearfully, "What did you do to my parents."

"They're locked in heavy security, in a place that I will never tell you. I wish nothing more than to kill them, but they are good bait for you."

Ella continued to glare, but Vlasta put an arm around Ella's shoulders, "Come on now, let's get going."

And with that, Ella sucked in a breath before putting her head in the pensive with Vlasta, terrified of what she might find out about herself.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoooOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOooo

A/N: Cliffhanger, haven't done that in awhile. I've been planning this for a couple chapters now, I've been foreshadowing it if anyone has noticed ;) Thanks for reading this chapter, love you all 3

~~~Lanie~~~


	23. Backstories and Escapes

How to Live Life

Chapter 23

A/N: Hey guys, I just wanted to upload this for myself. If you are one of the amazing people who still read my story, thanks. Hope you enjoy the chapter, it's over 5,800 words!

Disclaimer: don't own anything

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ella landed in a familiar place; a place she hadn't seen in a long time now. She was standing on the beach next to her Hawaii vacation house, she hadn't gone on vacation there since Celeste 'died.'

"Pay attention," Vlasta hissed at Ella, "Follow me, we need to find two dumb girls."

Ella buried her brow in confusion; following Vlasta as she made her way over to a big rock. Ella recognized the rock as the one she and Celeste moved to get their friendship lockets…

 _"Celeste!" seven year old Ella called to her best friend._

"Why are we here, what happened this day that was so wrong?" Ella asked Vlasta.

Vlasta smiles slyly, "Just watch."

 _"I'm coming, Ella!" seven year old Celeste yelled back as she ran over to Ella, who was trying to move a big rock._

 _"What are you doing?" Celeste asked as she just watched her friend struggle to move the rock._

 _Ella stopped to look at her friend and said, "Are you just going to stand there? Help me!"_

 _Celeste laughed at her friend then asked, "But why are you moving that big rock?"_

 _Ella sighed and rolled her eyes playfully, getting a playful punch in return from Celeste then told her, "See that golden thing right there? Well I want to see what it is, but it is stuck under this rock, so will you help?"_

 _Celeste didn't even answer, she didn't need to. Both girls put all they had into it and moved the rock after about fifteen minutes. What they found made both girls smile._

 _Two lockets shaped like half a heart, friendship lockets._

 _They immediately grabbed them and opened them to find a picture of two girls, one with brown hair and blue eyes, and the other with blonde hair and hazel eyes. On the left side of each locket they looked like they were about their age, seven, and on the right they looked about seventeen._

 _"Let's take a picture of us, but leave the other girls pictures there, we can just put it over theirs," Celeste suggested._

 _Ella nodded and grabbed her mom who took a picture of them and put it in the left side of both of their lockets, the right side still had the other girls picture._

 _"Let's not put a picture on the right side until we're about their age," Ella told her friend as they sat on the beach looking at the sky._

The two seven year olds continued to talk, but Vlasta ushered Ella away to the Smith's beach house. "Why are we going to the house?" Ella asked.

Vlasta smiled, "To hear your parents conversation about it, of course."

"What's wrong with the lockets, are they special or something?" Ella asked, questioning everything about her past in her head.

"Just listen and pay attention, stop asking questions," Vlasta hissed as they walked into the house to see Jack and Rachel Smith.

 _"Those lockets Jack, I'm telling you I have seen them somewhere before…" Rachel said as she started to pace around their kitchen._

 _"Rachel, calm down, they're just two innocent lockets that washed up on the beach," Jack told his wife in attempt to come her down._

 _"No, I have seen them before…well in a picture at least, I just can't remember where…" Rachel said as she continued to pace._

 _Jack sighed, "Maybe you saw them in a jewelry catalog…"_

 _"No, there was something important about them…I just can't remember, it was awhile ago…Merlin where was I?" Rachel ranted in frustration._

 _Jack, who was now more interested in his wife's fascination with the lockets, suggested, "Did it involve work by chance…?"_

 _Rachel's eyes widened and she gasped, "Yes! I was at work years ago, I was going through a journal of important lost items. MACUSA was trying to make an important history museum, remember? They were sending us aurors out to look for items."_

 _Jacks eyes widened, "I actually do remember that…do you happen to remember the importance of the lockets?"_

 _Rachel shook her head, "No, but I can find the book when I get back to work."_

 _Jack nodded, "Good, want to make sure the girls aren't carrying around something dangerous."_

The memory faded into another…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Where are we?" Ella asked Vlasta as she looked around.

"MACUSA of course. Now watch your mother," Vlasta hissed at her.

Ella and Vlasta went up the grand stair case and past the huge memorial to the witches of Salem. Then up another stair case to the aurors floor; entering a room that Rachel had to use a pass to get into. The room was full of hundreds of books and artifacts. They followed Rachel as she made her way to the back of the room, to an isle called, "Old Projects." Rachel then pulled out a book and flipped through all the pages until she found the one she was looking for, gasping when she found it.

Vlasta pulled Ella over with her to look over Rachel's shoulder. It had an image of the two half heart shaped lockets, with the same pictures of the girls inside of it. The text underneath it read…

 _Lockets of Rowena Ravenclaw and Helga Hufflepuff. Enchanted to find two worthy witches once the current owner dies. The locket contains the powers/gifts of every single owner, becoming more and more powerful as more people own it. The powers/gifts of every single owner goes into the current owner for life once you wear it. You don't need to wear it all the time to have the powers, wear it once if the locket chooses you, and you're set for life. The locket hasn't been seen since 1867, but we know it is still around somewhere._

"What?" Ella whispered.

Vlasta smiles, "Yes, it's true. You and Celeste possess these powers/gifts the text talks about. That why I want you two so much. I mean honestly, did you two really think you were just that talented at such a young age? Do you really think your knack for potion making is all you? Did you really think you found the cure that so many wizards and witches have been looking for for ages? How naïve you are…"

Ella frowned, this changed everything she thought she knew, who was she? She didn't know what was her and what was the many witches before her, "So none of my talents are really mine?"

Vlasta sighed, "No, you have your own talents and you're obviously powerful on your own, the locket chose you. That locket could have chosen any witch in the world, and it chose you two. Of course you may not know what is you and what is the others, but trust me, you have your own powers; it wouldn't have chosen you if you didn't."

Ella nodded as the scene around her changed; moving to another memory once again.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ella looked around and noticed she was at her home. Ella looked around and savored the moment because she hadn't been home in over a year.

 _"Jack, look," Rachel said as she handed her husband the page in the book about the locket._

 _Jack took the book and faced it towards him, as he read it Rachel hung her coat up and sat down next to him._

 _"So…what do we do about this?" Rachel asked._

 _Jack shrugged, "I mean they already wore it once so they have the powers, but honestly I don't think this is bad thing so I say let it be."_

 _Rachel sighed, "I guess, but what if Vlasta knows about these locket? Would she target the girls?"_

 _"I mean, she could, but I honestly doubt she knows about this because this isn't dark magic. She only bothers to learn about the dark stuff, not this stuff," Jack told his wife as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders._

 _Rachel sighed, "I hope you're right."_

 _"Wait, so how do you know about the lockets?" Ella asked Vlasta._

 _Vlasta smirked, "Wait for the next memory."_

And with the that the memory faded once again.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

" _Wow, that's really interesting Rachel, are you sure it's true?" Melissa Turner asked Rachel Smith._

 _Rachel Smith was just consulting one of her best friends, Melissa Turner, on what she found out about her daughter and her friend._

 _"Yeah, it looks the exact same as the book," Rachel said as she sighed._

 _"Wow, that's something Rachel. What are you going to do?" Melissa asked._

 _Rachel sighed as she took a sip of her coffee, "We're just going to let it be; they already put on the locket so there is nothing else we can do to get rid of it. This is also not dark magic, so I doubt Vlasta knows about it."_

 _Melissa nodded, "Yeah, if Vlasta knew anything about it she'd probably target your family."_

 _Rachel nodded, "Thank Merlin she'll never find out."_

"Wait, so Mrs. Turner ratted it out to you?" Ella asked in shock.

Vlasta nodded, "Yes, just wait for the next memory."

Ella was truly shocked, Mrs. Turner was like an aunt to her, she and her mother were great friends. And before Ella knew it, she once again left the memory for another.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

" _My lady," Melissa Turner said._

 _"What brings you to me today, Turner?" Vlasta asked._

 _"I thought I may have some information for you, some information I forgot about over the years," Melissa said._

 _"What makes you want to tell me this information, can I trust that it's true?" Vlasta asked skeptically._

 _Melissa smirked, "Its about my friends kids, the Smith's and the Morgart's. I may have just called them my friends, but they're not really anymore. They're both refusing to serve you and are just so against the way of life you want to give us. I just can't even look at them the same anymore, so I want you to know this to ruin them. Their kids found this locket that's made them very powerful, I'm bad at explaining, but here's the book."_

 _Vlasta took the book from Melissa and began to read it, smiling as she went, "So these two girls are incredibly powerful…I need them, and I need those lockets. What are their names?"_

 _Melissa smiled, "Ella Smith and Celeste Morgart."_

Ella mouth was open in shock, "When was this?"

Vlasta smiled, "Three years after you found the locket, you were 10. Turner had been on my side for a couple months now, trying to push your parents over to my side. It didn't work so they had a falling out...Your mom probably never told you because she didn't want to hurt you. Your parents only knew it was a matter of time before she told me about you and Celeste; after this your guys parents went into heavy hiding, making it even harder for me to find you guys. It was especially hard since I didn't know what school you went to, your mom never told anyone but the Morgart's about you and your sister going to Hogwarts."

Ella nodded and once again the memory ended, but this time she landed back in the house Vlasta captured in Hogsmeade.

Vlasta looked around and saw Celeste in the corner, "Celeste, get out."

Celeste laughed, "Why Vlasty?"

Vlasta glared at her with her red eyes, "I said leave."

Celeste laughed as she walked out of the room with her hands up. Vlasta sighed and Ella couldn't help but laugh at how her ex-friend handled that.

"Wait, can I ask you one more thing," Ella asked hopefully.

Vlasta sighed, "Why not?"

"What exactly happened to Celeste's parents? I mean I know my side killed them, but why?" Ella asked, though she felt she kind of already knew the answer.

Vlasta smirked, "I thought you would ask that. Anyway, your parents, her parents, and some others created this alliance against me. They tried to work together to protect each other from me, but then their methods stopped working and I started to find them in places it just seemed impossible for me to know. So they naturally thought that they had spies amongst them. Laura And Zack Hooch were in this alliance and loyal to me; they was the real spies. As you probably know Laura and Zack are now two of my most loyal followers; they were double spies for me for the longest time. To not get caught they started to plant things in a way that made it look like the Morgart's were the spies. So when Celeste was away for vacation, and their most loyal friends, the Smith's, were also on vacation they killed the Morgart's. It was later revealed they weren't the spies and the Hooch's were; this drove the alliance apart because they felt horrible for wronging the Morgart's. The Smith's immediately left after their death, many people following their actions soon after. This left each and every family more vulnerable."

Ella frowned and nodded at the same time, "So then you saw this as a great opportunity to take Celeste to your side and get closer to the lockets. You tricked a poor girl who just lost her parents; you made her turn her own life upside down so she could turn into a mini you."

Vlasta nodded, "Finally understand."

Ella nodded, "Yeah, but I have one more question. Where are my parents?"

Vlasta then moved closer to Ella and looked at her neck, "I've already told you enough tonight Smith. Is that the locket I desire?"

Ella smiled, "No, actually it is the one my parents gave me to communicate with them."

Vlasta snatched it off her neck to see if she was telling the truth, only to find out she was. Vlasta frowned, "Where is the locket I want?"

Ella sighed, "To be quite honest I have no idea. Once I found out Celeste was a bloody traitor I took it off and I don't know where I left it."

Vlasta glared at her and looked deep into her eyes, "You're lying, I know for a fact you wore that bloody locket all the time."

Ella laughed, "Yeah, I did because I missed my friend who I thought suffered a horrible death. Then when I found out the truth I took it off and wanted nothing to do with it."

Vlasta grumbled, "Accio Ella Smith's locket!"

Both waited for awhile and nothing happened, Ella laughed, "Spells like that on the locket don't work, you don't think I haven't lost it before and tried that? Now that I know the whole truth I know why they don't work; if you could Accio it that defeats the purpose of it choosing the next person it belongs to."

Vlasta sighed, "Tell me where the locket is, wearing it or not I know you know the location. If you don't I will use Legilimency on you."

"Then do it, but you know I probably have good Occlumency skills seeing I possess generations of peoples powers," Ella said with a sly grin.

Vlasta grumbled, "Screw it, Celeste get in here!"

Celeste came in the room with a grin on her face, "What Vlasty?"

Vlasta glared her, "I told you to stop calling me that! Anyway we're going to Hogwarts!"

Ella frowned, she knew that was where she left the locket. In her dorm in her Hogwarts trunk.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Nice hit Gin," Harry said to his wife as he fought alongside her.

"Back atcha," Ginny responded as she disarmed another fiend killer.

Everyone was still fighting the battle with Vlasta's many Fiend Killer's. It had been going on for awhile now. Many body's lay dead, injured, and/or unconscious. Blood covered the streets and the night approached making the town of Hogsmeade incredibly dark. Everyone was fighting, then all the sudden the Fiend Killer's froze.

"What the hell?" Ron said as he poked one of Fiend Killer's with his wand.

Hermione was about to respond, but everyone heard a loud bang and looked over at a random Hogsmeade home. Vlasta rose out through the roof laughing with Celeste and Ella floating behind her, "You've fought hard, but you will lose."

Harry laughed, "You'll never win, good always wins in the end."

Vlasta chuckled, "How sweet, you think you can beat me? Fiend Killer's, we're heading to Hogwarts again!"

And with that Vlasta lifted her hands and every single frozen Fiend Killer rose with her. Vlasta moved her hands to the right and she and all her followers started to make their way over to Hogwarts in the air.

"Shit," George cursed as he watched those killer people get closer to his kids, nieces, and nephews.

"Yeah shit, come on everyone, to Hogwarts," Ginny yelled.

And with that everyone started to run towards Hogwarts as fast as they could, trying to beat the Fiend Killers to the school.

Harry laggard behind as he sent a patronus to McGonagall, "Fiend Killers coming to attack; set wards up now if you haven't already!"

Harry then sprinted full speed to catch back up to Ginny. Harry hoped both of his boys made it back to their dorms safely and stayed in Gryffindor tower. Something in his gut told him otherwise though.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"I hope she is okay," James said as he walked the Hogwarts hallways with his friends and brother.

"We all do James, but don't worry, we'll get her back safe and sound," Albus told his brother.

James nodded, "I hope so, but I mean they keep taking her and they're never going to stop. One day she won't come back."

Louis sighed, "Don't think like that James, just stay hopeful."

Fred nodded, "Its all you can really do at this point, hope for the best."

James nodded, "Yeah I gu-"

Bang!

"Holy shit," Fred said as he looked at the busted through window 100 feet in front of him.

James grabbed his friends and pulled them the other direction, "Quick, lets get to the secret passage and hide there, it's only down the hall."

James and the others sprinted down the hall and ran in the passage as quick as they could. They heard many walls and windows breaking as they got in. People cursing and screaming everywhere.

"Why did they come back here? They already attacked it and Ella isn't here, what do they want at this point?" Albus said as he caught his breath.

Louis shook his head, "I have no idea, maybe something is still here?"

Fred nodded, "ye-"

"ELLA SMITH TALK TO ME! Tell us where this Gryffindor tower is, we need the locket now!" Vlasta yelled.

Albus gulped, "Is that…"

"Vlasta? Yeah." James finished.

"I'm not telling you shit," Ella spit out in anger.

"Ella," James whispered in relief knowing she was alive.

"Stay here James," Fred hissed at his friend.

James sighed, "but-"

"No James, she'll kill you on the spot. Make a plan then maybe you can go, but you're not just running out there right now," Louis told his friend.

"Where did they go? I don't hear them anymore!" James said in worry.

"They walked away James, we only heard them because they passed by us," Albus explained.

James sighed, "Guys, we have to help, they're trying to find Gryffindor tower! If they find it they are going to kill so many kids in there!"

Fred sighed in defeat, "You're right, we need to help, but we don't have a plan!"

"Nice hit Harry," Ginny told her husband.

"Mom and Dad," James said brightly as his eyes widened in realization.

Fred and Louis nodded as they went towards the edge of the passage and pulled Harry and Ginny in discreetly.

"What the hell! Put me- oh, it's you guys. You almost gave me a heart attack," Ginny said.

"What are you guys doing here? I told you to go back to the dormitories!" Harry yelled at his sons and nephews.

"We were on our way when they started to attack. We had to go to the closest safe place which was this passage," James explained.

Ginny nodded, "Okay, but why did you pull us in here? We need to fight guys, this is bloody awful fight."

Fred sighed, "We know, but we heard Vlasta and Ella walking by. Vlasta was trying to get Ella to tell her where Gryffindor tower was."

"Shit," Harry cursed.

"Harry, if she gets in there, so many kids are going to…" Ginny said.

Harry sighed, "Okay, we have to get the kids out of there somehow. Even if Ella keeps refusing to tell her, she'll still eventually find it."

"But how are we going to get them out?" Louis asked.

"Use the path to Hogs Head," Harry suggested.

Ginny sighed, "but how are we going to get them from Gryffindor tower to the passage?"

Harry grunted, "I don't know, maybe ask Hermione?"

"Harry, I just don't think we can get the kids out of there. I think we just have to have more people protect it," Ginny told her husband, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Harry put his head down and sighed in defeat, "You're right, lets go tell the others."

Ginny turned to her sons and nephews, "You guys stay here, hopefully no one finds you. I already put up a silencing charm, but if any one comes, stun them quick, okay?"

All four boys nodded as Harry stared at them sternly, "I mean it boys, stay here. We don't need you guys to play hero today."

They all nodded again as Harry and Ginny left the passage to go back into battle.

"They're going to leave, aren't they Gin?" Harry asked his wife.

Ginny nodded, "No doubt in my mind."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Tell me where it is Smith or I'll blow everyone up," Vlasta snarled at Ella.

Ella sighed, "You're going to blow everyone up even if I do tell you."

Vlasta sighed in defeat and pulled Ella aside, "How about we make a deal, you show me where the locket is and I call this fight off."

Ella stared into Vlasta's evil eyes, "I don't trust you…"

Vlasta rolled her eyes, "Unbreakable vow then?"

Ella contemplated for a second, "I want the fighting to stop, but I don't want you to have the locket more. So no, no deal."

Vlasta stared back into Ella's blue eyes, "Smith, I'm going to find that locket no matter what; might as well get something out of it. This is nicest I've ever been."

Ella shook her head, "No, you're not going to find it. You wouldn't bother making a deal with me if you knew how to get it on your own. You're not just being nice, you don't know how to be nice unless it benefits you."

Vlasta kept staring into Ella's eyes, "Smith, you're wrong. If you were smart you would take my offer."

"No, a dumbass would take your offer," Ella snarled as she kicked Vlasta straight in the stomach making her fall to the floor in pain and drop her wand as well as Ella's.

Ella took both wands and ran away as fast as she could, hoping she got a good head start before Vlasta raced after her.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Uh, when will this end?"Louis asked as he looked into his mirror to fix his hair.

"Do you always carry that mirror around Louis," Albus asked his cousin.

Louis smiled, "Of course I do, never know when you'll meet a fine girl and-"

"Please shut up, Louis," Fred said as he started to pace.

"Will you two shut up! I'm trying to look out for people," James told them as he peaked out of the passage entrance.

"When you say people, do you mean Ella?" Albus asked his brother.

James sighed, "Yeah, I'm just really worried because she is with Vlasta."

Fred nodded, "I know bro, but I doubt you'll-"

"Oh Merlin it's Ella!" James exclaimed.

"What?" Everyone said in unison as they rushed over to look too.

James saw Ella running down a hallway, "We have to pull her in here!"

Albus sighed, "But what if she is running to something and not away. Maybe-"

"SMITH YOU GET BACK HERE NOW!" Vlasta hollered as she raced after her, but far behind.

Fred looked James in the eyes, "Grab her."

James nodded as he waited for Ella to pass by. Him and Fred dragging her in the passage, out of Vlasta's sight.

"What the- oh, it's you guys, thank Merlin," Ella said as she caught her breath.

James hugged Ella, "Thank Merlin you're okay, what did Vlasta do to you?"

Ella looked around the passage at the four boys, "There is so much I need to tell you guys."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Vlasta stopped in her tracks, "Where did that girl go?"

Vlasta looked all around her and saw no trace of the young red head; all she saw was people fighting. Vlasta grunted, "I need Celeste, where did she go anyway? I thought she was with me?

"

Vlasta reached in her wolf fur cape pocket and pulled out a ring; she pressed a big button on it. Can't have her thinking too much, she needs to stay with me.

Meanwhile….

Celeste was collapsed against a wall in a random broom closet, thinking about her life. She had been doing this a lot lately. Ever since she saw the Smith's again she had been questioning if what she did was really worth it; she really missed her life with Ella. She was thinking about all the good times she had back then and how she hasn't had a good time since. She didn't know if her decision to go to Vlasta was a good one…Vlasta came to her at a time when she was truly vulnerable, she was desperate for revenge. She was mad at her side of the war; they killed her innocent loving parents. After that she wanted nothing to do with the opposing side. She didn't want to go over to Vlasta, she didn't believe in that, but she also didn't want to be on her side anymore. Vlasta just came to her when she was vulnerable and made her side look like this great idea. Vlasta convinced her to come over and she had been a loyal follower ever since. Celeste wished she could have done something differently because as Vlasta keeps getting more and more powerful, the more she regrets her decision. She is also scared of what Vlasta wants with her, she always tells her she is special and needs her, but she doesn't know why.

"Uh, I hate this," Celeste whispered to herself as she put her face on her knees.

Celeste just sat there for a bit; then she had a stinging sensation in her finger. She looked down and saw her ring glowing and skin around it all red and irritated. Celeste frowned, she knew she was going to be back on battle mode any second now.

Celeste shot up with an evil grin on her face; forgetting all the things she just thought about. She took her wand out of her pocket and ran out of the broom closet. She looked around at the chaos around her and smiled; then she turned her head and saw Ginny and Harry Potter fighting. Celeste pushed the Fiend Killers they were fighting out of her way to have full access to the Potters.

"Celeste," Harry hissed, stepping a bit in front of his wife and grabbing her hand.

"Aw, scared I'll hurt your wife again Potter," Celeste laughed.

Harry glared at her, "What do you want?"

Celeste smiled, she pointed her wand at Harry, "I want you," she pointed her wand at Ginny, "And you dead; out of the way."

Ginny laughed, "You really think you of all people can get rid of us?"

Celeste smiled, "I do actually because I almost did it once and I'm a lot more skilled now so-"

"Celeste get the bloody hell over here now!" Vlasta yelled at Celeste from behind her.

Celeste turned her head around and looked at Vlasta, "Little busy here Vlasty."

Harry took this as chance to hit them, "Stupefy"

Celeste immediately blocked it and turned around to face him, "Wow, cheap move Potter."

"Celeste leave them be for now, there is more important things we need to do!" Vlasta yelled at her.

Celeste laughed, "What's more important than killing the Potters?"

Vlasta looked at the Potters who were clearly listening to there conversation; then looked back to Celeste, "A person got loose and we need to find them."

Celeste nodded her head, knowing she was talking about Ella. She then turned around to face the Potters, "So long Pot heads, I'll see you again soon."

With that Vlasta and Celeste ran off in search of Ella, leaving a really confused Ginny and Harry behind. Harry turned to face his wife, "What are they talking about?"

Ginny shrugged then casted a disarming spell, going right back to fighting.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Wow, that's… that's a lot, Ella," James told Ella as she finished telling the boys what just happened with her and Vlasta.

Ella sighed, "I know, I haven't really fully comprehended it yet. It's just so much, and it changes everything I thought I knew."

James nodded, "So is this locket actually at Hogwarts?"

Ella nodded, "I'm pretty sure I left it in my trunk; I need to get it before Vlasta does."

"How are you going to get it?" Albus asked.

James gasped, "I have my invisibility cloak!"

"Really, that can actually work!" Ella exclaimed.

Louis nodded, "Yeah, but we can't all go; are we going to split up?"

Fred sighed, "I think so, I say James and Ella go and the rest of us stay here."

They all nodded in agreement as James pulled out his invisibility cloak, "Ready?"

Ella nodded, "As I'll ever be."

James put the cloak over them and Albus held the passage open for them, "Be safe guys."

James smiled, "We will Al, you be safe too."

Albus nodded and closed the door behind him as James and Ella left for Gryffindor tower.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Do you think Al's alright?" Rose asked as she paced the Gryffindor common room.

Scorpius sighed, "I'm sure he is with the Golden Marauders, they'll keep him safe."

"I know, but I mean they are only fourth years; they aren't exactly the most skilled people in this school," Rose exclaimed.

"Calm down Rose, all we can do is hope for the best," Alice told her friend, resting a hand on her shoulder to attempt to get her to stop pacing.

Rose sighed in defeat, "You're right, but I can't stop worrying."

"It's okay Rose, we all are scared for them. Just sit down, okay?" Scorpius told his friend.

Rose sat down and the three just sat by the fire for awhile. They heard the horrible fight going on outside, but they tried to tune it out. A few minutes later the portrait hole opened.

"We made it!" Ella exclaimed as James took the invisibility cloak off of them.

"Ella! James!" Rose yelled as she ran over and hugged them.

"Hey Rosie," James said as they all walked further into the common room.

"Where's Fred, Louis, and Al?" Rose asked them as she sat down next to Alice and Scorpius.

James and Ella sat down across from them, "They're in a secret passage, safe. We had to leave because Ella had to come get something."

"What?" Scorpius asked.

Ella sighed, "My locket, long story, I'll be right back guys."

Ella then ran off upstairs to the girls dormitory, leaving James to explain. Rose buried her brows in confusion, "What's going on James?"

James sighed, "It's a long story, but to make it short Vlasta wants Ella's locket."

"The one she uses to communicate with her parents?" Scorpius asked.

James shook his head, "No, her old friendship locket she had with Celeste."

"Why?" Rose asked.

"It's a long story, we'll explain another time," James told her brushing it off.

"Okay, but wait…what are you guys going to do once she gets the locket?" Scorpius asked.

James eyes widened, "Well we haven't thought that far ahead yet…"

Rose rolled her eyes, "You're so stupid, anyway you should leave the building; it will make Vlasta leave Hogwarts."

James nodded, "That's a good idea."

Ella then came running down the steps and sat down next to James, "Found it!"

James smiled, "Good, now they had a good idea. They said we should leave with the locket to make Vlasta and the Fiend Killers leave Hogwarts."

Ella nodded, "That's a good idea."

"We should let Fred, Louis, and Albus know though," James said.

Ella nodded, "We can tell them on the way out."

Rose shook her head, "Guys no, that's too dangerous. I am not letting you pass through Hogwarts to get out."

James looked at his cousin, "Well do you have a better idea?"

Rose smiled, "I do actually, go get your brooms and fly out of the tower."

"Rose you're a genius," Ella exclaimed before both she and James rushed up to their dorms to get their brooms.

"I hope this works out," Alice told her friend.

Scorpius nodded and Rose said, "Me too, the last thing we need is more chaos."

Ella and James soon came running back down the staircase with their brooms, "Thanks for the help guys."

"Yeah, no problem. Just please be safe guys," Rose told them.

James nodded, "Also when they leave the building, and when it's safe to go out, please tell Fred, Louis, and Al where we went."

All three nodded as Ella opened the window and made sure the coast was clear, "Ready James?"

James nodded and the two made their way out of Hogwarts.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"No, no, no, no!" Celeste exclaimed as she paused to look out the window.

"What?" Vlasta hissed as she continued to search for Ella.

"Ella and that Potter boy are leaving Hogwarts on their brooms," Celeste told her as she looked out the window in horror.

Vlasta rushed over to the window only to see Ella and James get farther and farther away.

"FIEND KILLERS PAUSE!" Vlasta exclaimed as every single one of her followers except Celeste paused.

Hogwarts got deathly quiet as everyone stood shocked as to what was going on. Vlasta was fuming in anger at the moment as she paced around the hallway she stood in.

"What are we going to do?" Celeste asked.

"I don't know, I don't know where they went," Vlasta yelled in anger.

Celeste sighed, "I think all we can do is send everyone out to search."

Vlasta nodded as she rose her hands and every Fiend Killer rose with her, "FIEND KILLERS, LOOK FOR ELLA SMITH AND JAMES POTTER, NOW!"

With that every Fiend Killer rose out of the Hogwarts through the holes they created; going off into the distance in search of two teenagers.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A/N: I enjoyed writing this chapter, I hope you enjoyed reading it. I'll try to update sooner rather than later, but to be quite honest I have no idea when I'll update again. Thanks to those of you who still read this story and have made it this far. I love you all and I hope you have a wonderful day

~~~Lanie~~~


End file.
